High School Drama
by Chipmunk-chica7
Summary: The Chipmunks and Chipettes made it to High School. Their relationships will be tested. Will they make it through or will the drama of High School tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 1

"The Talk"

Sunday afternoon while Dave was out on a lunch date with Claire; the girls were over at the boys' house because Ms. Miller had a meeting to go to. Brittany lay in the bed resting her head on Alvin's chest while they watched a movie from his bed. She sighed as she moved her hands inside his shirt. Then he stroked her forehead gently and smiled. Simon entered and looked.

"Alvin, me, Theo, Elle, and Jean are going to chill at the Gran Prix; would you two like to join us? I mean we haven't been on a real date for awhile. Tomorrow we're officially freshmen in High School at approximately 7:40AM. Aren't you excited?"

He shook his head.

"Oh yea sure I am anxious to enter drama central, not! All our fans all over us and jealous of the girls not looking forward to it at all. I don't know it's up to Brittany; my ex has a habit of hanging out over there on Sunday nights. Most likely she'll look for trouble and they'll get into it again. I'll ask her though."

She smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"Not really I rather pass; and just stay here and relax watching movies with Alvin. Besides I'm relaxed and just don't want to get up from this spot."

Simon stared and shook his head.

"Ok no problem just behave yourselves and we'll see you when we get back. Try not to get in trouble with Dave he'll ground you Alvin. Call me when you find out what time Dave wants us in tonight? Bye Alvin and Brittany."

He got up out of his bed and looked out the window as they walked down the street hand in hand. He closed his blinds and shook his head. She sat up and stared.

"Alvin what's wrong? Talk to me please I'm your girlfriend. What are you worried about?"

He sighed as he lay back down in his bed after he put another movie on.

"School Brittany; our fans are in high school they'll be all over me. Then you'll get angry; we'll end up fighting; and you'll dump me because of my flirting with my fans. I can't help it that's just my personality. I'm working on it believe me."

She smiled at him as she kissed him passionately.

"I know you're a flirt; we've known each other for years. But no Alvin groupie is going to make me dump you after it took so long for us to be together. See unlike them I have you after you come off that stage and no one can love me like you do. Besides I'm the one you kiss when the show ends. We'll probably fight; but not break up. Our fights never last long anyway. I'm not going to worry and neither should you. Alvin Seville I love you and no other guy can love me the way you do. "

He embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately while he ran his fingers through her long, auburn hair. She returned the approach and smiled down at him moving her hands inside his shirt slowly slipping it off over his head. She moved her lips from his and down his chest along his 6 pack. Then her hands moved to his jeans unfastening them slowly and she slid them off until they hit his floor. He noticed where her hands were and smiled.

"You're very sneaky; no wonder why you didn't want to join the others. We can't keep on making this a habit we're only teenagers and can't be like this. The last thing we need is for you to get pregnant; then for sure both our parents will kill us! Oh what the hell you started it now I finish. Bobby and Tyler are right once you get a taste you can't seem to get enough no matter what species you happen to be. My door Brittany close it and make sure it's locked."

She got out of the bed and closed his door locking it. Then she took off her clothes and pulled her hair out. He watched as she came back on his bed with nothing but her lingerie on. Then he swallowed hard and moved his hands to her bra clasps and slid it off. She felt his hands moving up her thighs and inside her bottoms causing her to moan. Then she felt them sliding down and slid them off. She untied his boxers and put the sheet over them both after he shut his light off. His room turned steamy and she felt the sweat dripping down both their bodies as they got deeper.

Trying to catch her breath she asked…and paused for a minute.

"Do any of your brothers know about us yet? I mean have they...aagh asked you what we were doing that night when we went to meet one another? I already told my sisters since obviously I couldn't fool them no matter how much I tried to. I don't know if Ms. Miller knows yet and honestly I really don't want her to find out. She does I'll be grounded. Alvin I love you so much!"

He pushed her down to his bed and smiled at her.

"No they haven't really asked me. But I did tell Theodore because he's not going to tell on me. As for my father I don't think he knows yet…he's always using me as an example…Why can't you two be more like your older brother Alvin who knows how to keep himself contained. Though Theodore gives me a dirty look when my father lectures them. I just go up to my room and put my stereo on and read my comic books. What else can I say but out of the 3 of us I'm the sneaky one. Lucky for both of us to. I'd be grounded like Simon and Theo were after they got caught! Anyway no more talking; now it's my turn."

She closed her eyes and remained still as he came down on her several times gripping him tightly as they got deeper in the moment. When it ended she rested her head on his chest and fell asleep. He sighed with relief and held her close eventually drifting off to sleep. He heard Dave's car door slam and gulped. Then he carefully got up and covered Brittany fast asleep making sure she was fully covered. He cleaned off the floor and put Brittany's clothes in the bathroom after he got out of the shower. He got dressed and brushed his hair while he looked at her fast asleep in his bed so drained of energy after they made love yet again. He kissed her on the forehead soaked with sweat causing her hair to stick and brushed it away from her face.

She opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Alvin your dad is home; what are we going to do? I don't want you to get busted and grounded. I can't get up just yet I'm so drained of energy."

He kissed her on the lips and said.

"Don't worry bout it. Just get some rest; I'll deal with my father. When you wake up your clothes are in my bathroom on the shower rod. I'll be downstairs getting my stuff together for school in the den. See you in awhile Brittany love you."

She returned his kiss and put the covers back over herself and drifted back off to sleep. He closed his door and exited the room descending from the stairs. Then he grabbed his book bag and sat on the couch. Dave entered and looked at Alvin.

"Your brother Simon just called me and told me he, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette went to the Gran Prix. Why didn't you and Brittany go; Alvin you're a teenager to you know. Why did you decide to stay here when they all went out?"

He looked up from his book bag.

"We just didn't feel like going; because my ex and her friends chill out at the Gran Prix. Besides if we did go she would've looked for trouble with Brittany and gotten into a fight with her. Dave we all know how Brittany gets when it comes to my ex? We just didn't want any trouble and stayed here and watched movies together like a normal couple. What else would we be doing? While we watched a movie Brittany fell asleep on me so I left my room and let her sleep. "

Dave looked and stared at his son.

"That is all that better have happened young man. I am not going to put up with anymore of my sons having experience before they're older enough to understand what the consequences are chipmunks or not. It's still the same thing and if you did then you better hope I don't find out Alvin! I grounded Simon and Theodore and don't think I won't ground you! Now I'm going to lay down in my room and you better not even think about it. I mean it Alvin!"

He watched as his father headed upstairs to his room and sighed with relief that Dave had no idea. In Alvin's room Brittany heard Dave yelling and shook her head. Then she drifted back off to sleep making sure she was fully covered. In the meantime downstairs after he put his stuff together for school he went back up to his room and checked on Brittany. She heard him enter and sat up covered by his sheet.

"Alvin we didn't get caught? I heard your father yelling; I'm so sorry. I can't help it. I don't even think Amanda had it this good when she's been experienced since the 6th grade and I just started. I don't even think your brother Simon or Theodore can compete with the love you give."

He sat on the bed and kissed her passionately.

"No you're right about that I'm Alvin Seville the best. Just make sure you never forget it either. Too many girls wish they were you right now and it will get worse when we get in High School. I just hope you're ready and won't let it get to you to much. Always remember you are my girl and the only one I will ever love. Don't start accusing me of cheating before you ask me about it understood? Brittany can we please try not to fight so much! We're teenagers now not children anymore."

She smiled and looked up.

"We can try but I can't promise you we won't fight. Especially the way your fans are all over you it really gets me mad and you ignore me when they do."

He sighed.

"I do not ignore you; now don't you dare start a fight with me. Brittany does it ever fail with you? Does a day go by that you don't look for a fight with me? Is it too hard for you to stop starting every single fight we get in! Oh forget this; I try to talk to you and you go and look for a fight! Whatever be like that; I'm going downstairs and watching TV."

He slammed his bedroom door and descended from the stairs and sat on the couch watching a movie. Back in his room she lay back down and shook her head.

'He's right all I do is start a fight with him. Maybe Simon is right we won't last in High School because of my stubbornness and jealousy! If I lose him it'll be entirely my fault! I hate my life right now! I have to go and talk to him; he's really mad at me this time and we just made love to!'

She got up out of his bed and entered the bathroom to take a cold shower. Then when she finished her shower she dried off and got dressed. She stripped his bed and put clean ones on. Then she threw the dirty ones in the washer in the laundry room at the back of the house. She entered the house again and entered the living room. Then she sat next to him on the couch and he looked at her then he went back to the TV.

"Alvin I'm sorry I didn't mean to start on you like that. I guess it's just I'm really worried about what our status will be when we get to High School. Alvin I'm so scared now we have freshmen and senior girls that will be all over you because of your fame and the popularity you gained as the lead singer in the Chipmunks! I don't know if I can compete with all those fans in such a big school!"

He stared at her.

"Brittany I know that, but you won't have to compete with any one I only love you and don't want anybody else in my arms. How many times am I going to tell you that? But that's not a reason to go and start a fight with me especially after we made love. I told you when ever you have something on your mind talk to me and you never do instead you look for a fight! That alone is going to pull us apart and it needs to stop now or our relationship will not last in High School like Simon said. Now get over here and let me hold you."

She smiled and rested her head on his chest. He held her close and they watched the movie in silence. His cell rang and he answered.

"Yo Tyler its Alvin wuz with you? Do we wanna go shopping? Brittany probably does I'll just look myself. Let me ask her and who's driving?"

Brittany stared at Alvin and nodded her head.

"Sure I feel like going shopping you know me better than that. I didn't get to go shopping yet only my sisters did. Yea but how are we getting there?"

Alvin smiled and stared at her.

"Oh Tyler just got his license. Well actually he just got his permit. His brother is dropping us off at the mall. Let me go tell my father."

He ran up the stairs to Dave's room and knocked on the door.

"Oh Dave; Brittany and I are going to the mall with a few of our friends. What time do you want me here?"

Dave sat up and stared.

"At 6:30pm Alvin. You 3 have to eat dinner and get ready for school tomorrow. You gave to wake up at 5AM and your bus comes at 6:35AM. The same goes for the girls Ms. Miller wants them home at 6:30PM also. See you later Alvin and don't be late. Don't worry I already told your brother Simon and he will be here at 6:30PM. Do you need money for the mall or did you manage to save your money this time?"

Alvin looked at Dave and smiled.

"No I have money on me but you can give me a little more just in case I decide I want to buy something. Like umm 100."

Dave went in his wallet and handed Alvin the 100. He hugged his father and thanked him. Then he entered his room and grabbed his wallet. He put the 100 Dave gave him in his wallet and counted his money. Then he stuck it in his back pocket and descended from the stairs with Brittany's purse in his hands also. He handed it to her and they got in Tyler's brother's car as they drove down toward the mall.

"Wow Alvin I can't believe it you finally told Brittany you liked her. Took you long enough even though we all knew you liked her in Elementary school. I'm a sophomore and I'm telling you the girls can't wait till you go to our High School. I just hope you and Brittany are ready for the drama! They have your posters and your brothers' posters in their lockers and kiss it every time they go in them. It's actually fun to watch! The boys are even worse!"

Brittany sighed.

"Yea we know that and we will get through it. Not so sure bout my sisters and his brothers though. I guess we'll just see what happens right Alvin?"

He nodded and just stared out of the window. When Ryan pulled up to the mall he dropped them off.

"Oh Alvin what time do you have to be home? So I'll know what time to pick you 4 up."

He looked and responded.

"Oh we have to be home by 6:30pm because we have to eat dinner and get ready for drama central!"

At that remark Ryan laughed.

"Yea it is drama central, but dude you're a rock star. You should be used to the drama by now. I mean with Samantha and her stupid friends."

He sighed.

"Yea you can say that but not like high school drama bro. Believe me I know it's gonna be worse in High School we're talking freshmen, sophomore, junior, and senior girls all over me and my brothers! Besides the boys all over the girls we are in for some challenges with our relationships and let's just hope we make it through all that drama. Anyway see you at 6PM bye Ryan and thanks again."

Tyler took Miranda's hand and Alvin took Brittany's as they entered the mall.


	2. Chapter 2

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 2

"Trying Times"

Monday morning Alvin heard his alarm go off and turned it off. He got up and entered his shower. Then he thought about everything they went through in middle school, at camp and was wondering what he was about to face in High School. He thought about whet would happen with him and Brittany when all the fans see him come in the school. Then he sighed and dried off. When he was all dried he got dressed and tied his high tops then he brushed his hair while he looked in the mirror. Then he put his cap on and grabbed his cell off the charger when he finished fixing his bed. He heard Dave yelling.

"Alvin will you get up? I know how much you hate school but you also need an education. Alvin I said get up. Don't make me go up there and get you up I mean it young man. Boys eat your breakfast while I go drag your brother out of bed. "

At that both his brothers laughed. Simon stared.

"Oh I guess Alvin even gets in trouble on the 1st day of school."

Alvin descended from the stairs and glared at Simon.

"Oh really I was in the bathroom genius! Don't start on me so early in the morning I'll pound you clear into the ground."

Dave glared.

"Oh no you won't; I will ground you Alvin. Now eat your breakfast; the bus comes at 6:35AM. Boys I said eat your breakfast and stop fighting ALVIN!!"

He looked.

"Oh I can't believe this; Simon starts and I get yelled at? Shut up Simon before I shut you up permanently. Oh nice day to start my day getting yelled at for something I didn't do! Ooh I hate being the eldest! "

He ate his breakfast in silence and stared at Simon.

"Ok now what are you looking me for?"

He laughed.

"Oh nothing Alvin just wondering how many fights you'll get into with Brittany with all the flirting. Now we both know you will not be able to resist flirting with all those hot girls in our High School. We're talking freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors. Then again no one really knows if you two will last because you don't know how to act like a boyfriend like I do."

Theodore stared and started to laugh.

"Run that by us again. Oh you are way out of line now. Alvin does know how to act like a boyfriend more than you ever will. Your idea of a date is studying. At least he takes Brittany out; face it Simon you're boring!"

Alvin laughed at Simon's face and hi 5ed Theo.

"Nice one Teddy. Another thing Simon exactly how are you going to resist flirting with all those hot girls? Well you didn't think like that did you? You're just as much a flirt as I am so don't even play innocent."

Simon stared when Dave exited then kitchen to get the paper.

"Well at least I know how to satisfy my mate unlike you Mr. Scaredy cat! You had so many opportunities to give her what she wanted and never went through with it. At least when mine wants it I give it to her and don't come up with a lame excuse like you Mr. Hot Shot!"

Theodore rang in again.

"Yea we know that; because that's all you seem to do with your mate. But you still have no right to start on him like that. How do you know you'll last with Jeanette? None of us know if we'll last with the girls so stop singling Alvin out like that. We will all have problems when we get to High School and you can't act like you're immune from relationship problems. Come on you 2 we have to get our bus. Bye Dave love you see you after school."

Alvin looked.

"Hey wait a minute I'm the eldest since when do you boss me around Teddy? Oh Teddy you're forgetting you book bag and your cell. We have to brush our teeth you know?"

They all ran to their rooms and brushed their teeth. Then they all grabbed their book bags and walked to the bus stop. Alvin leaned against the pole and sighed as he waited for the bus to pull up. The bus came and they handed the bus driver their bus passes. Then they all sat down in a seat and stared out of the window. Alvin sat in the back and leaned against the window with it open and talked to Tyler across from him.

"Yo Tyler so wuz with you and Miranda? Neither of you have talked to one another since we got home from the mall yesterday. Actually you didn't talk at the mall either. What's the deal? Isn't that her ring tone; why aren't you answering?"

Tyler sighed as he responded.

"Well it's like this; we were supposed to go out for dinner on Saturday night right? She calls me at 3:30pm in the afternoon to cancel our date right cause she claimed she had something important to do with her sister. So what happened is I told her I fully understood and we'd talk on Sunday because we had to go school shopping. So then around 5:30pm her sister called me looking for her; because she told Amanda she was at my house. So now you tell me where the hell she was if her own sister couldn't find her. It don't make any sense bro at all! So I got pissed off and avoided her all day yesterday and am not talking to her cause she lied to me. Mind you bro she was sleeping over your girl's house rehearsing their routine for cheerleading practice. So now you tell me where she disappeared to?"

Alvin shrugged.

"I have no idea; but you should try and talk to her Tyler she is your girl you know. Speaking of girls theirs mine and yours right behind her."

Brittany got on the bus and said hi to his brothers and Bobby. Then she made her way back to Alvin's seat and sat next to him. He sat down and smiled at her.

"Good morning Brittany. So how's the routine going for cheerleading tryouts? Anything good yet or you still working on it?"

She sighed.

"Still working on it. It's so hard to come up with a routine suitable for High School. I mean face it Alvin they actually dance on the High School squads. In Middle school we only cheered. It's hopeless and besides Amanda called her sister's cell all day Saturday and she didn't answer. So then she called Tyler and he said that Miranda called off their date because she had something to do with Amanda. When Mandy was at my house trying to help me come up with a routine for tryouts."

Alvin smiled.

"No it's not; Brittany you're a very good cheerleader and can run circles round those girls at the tryouts. Just put your mind to it sweetie; I mean you spend your life in the spotlight and definitely know how to move no doubt bout that. Just use some of your moves and work it into a cheer and you'll do fine. Remember you were the cheerleading captain from 6th to 8th grade in middle school."

She smiled and laughed.

"You're just saying that because you're my man. You know how strict they are when it comes to High School cheerleaders. It's just so stressful; you think you have a routine and then you find out it doesn't go with the music…"

He looked and stared.

"Then make up a mix of your own and put the moves to it then come up with the cheer. Brittany you'll come up with a good routine and might just take out the current captain of the JV squad. Just keep on working on it you'll get it. Besides we all know that Mandy was your co captain in middle school."

She looked at him and smiled.

"Oh Alvin can you make up the mix for us? You're so good at that sort of thing? Please it would mean so much to us and especially me."

He smiled and nodded.

"Sure no problem; just tell me what kind of mix you want and I'll put it together for you."

She hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you so much."

He smiled and responded.

"You're welcome Brittany. When are tryouts anyway?"

She sighed and showed him the flyer.He looked at it and stared.

"Ok this Friday afternoon at 3:30pm. We'll start working on it right after school today. Make sure Amanda comes with you so we can all work on this together. Besides I'll probably be watching the tryouts to give you my support. Besides football tryouts are on Thursday; Tyler suggested I should try out for the JV team but I told him he's crazy. I mean let's face it I'm a chipmunk and they'll crush me."

Brittany smiled.

"No not necessarily you're pretty muscular for a 13 year old. You should try out it won't kill you. I mean Tyler and Bobby are both trying out and I'll be there to support you along with my sisters and your brothers. Please try out for me?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Ok fine I'll try out but I doubt I'll make it. I'm pretty small compared to the 9th and 10th graders at our school. Come on sweetie we're at school. Here comes the drama; please try not to get angry. We have to report to our homeroom so we can get our schedules and the day begins. "

She got up and he followed behind her. Then when they got off the bus he grabbed her hand and joined his brothers, her sisters, his friends and her friends too. They entered the school and the girls ran at the boys screaming for autographs. Brittany sighed and looked at her sisters.

"Here we go ladies. Let's move before we get trampled. This is going to be a long school year I'll tell you!"

Her sisters stood by his brothers and she stayed on the side waiting by her locker. Alvin yelled.

"Alright ladies calm down already! I'm still Alvin Seville but no longer single so slow it down with the hugs will you? I'll sign your autographs just calm down already. Brittany can you get over here please?Brittany hello are you listening to me?"

She made her way through the girls and they all glared. She glared back.

"Let me through that's my man you'll are smothering now let me through now! I said move and let me pass!"

Samantha laughed.

"Oh yea Brittany Miller the biggest slut in Edison High School with Alvin Seville the play boy of the chipmunks! Oh she won't mind just go all over him she will not care believe me she screwed other guys and of course…."

Amanda punched her out.

"Don't talk about my best friend like that you little blonde bitch! You're just jealous because Brittany is with Alvin for two years and you couldn't even last 3 months! So why don't you go somewhere and stop looking for trouble; before I give you trouble! Go on Rhonda say something I'll punch you also! Go on try me or Brittany and watch how fast that lip of yours gets split!"

Bobby ran and grabbed Amanda.

"Whoa girl down now! Please don't get suspended on the 1st day of High School Amanda let her go! I said let her go now!"

Alvin glared and stared.

"Brittany don't you dare listen to that trash talking blonde bitch! Will you please get over here! Brittany!"

She ran off crying and Alvin ran away from the girls after her. He grabbed her and stared into her eyes. Then he wiped the tears from her eyes and brushed her hair from her face. Then he lifted up her chin and put his hands by her cheeks and leaned into kiss her. She smiled and their lips met as he kissed her up against the locker. She embraced him tightly and their lips met. They broke apart and he smiled.

"Do you feel better now? Here wipe those tears your eye shadow is running. "

She wiped the tears and smiled.

"Yes I do feel better now. Thank you Alvin. I think we'll be just fine, but not sure about your brother Simon and my sister Jean. She just smacked him. What the hell did we miss? So the drama begins! Should I go see what your brother did to piss off my sister or just leave it alone. Oh No Alvin the girls again. That's it I'm holding your waist while you sign autographs. Now those groupies are getting on my nerves!"

He shrugged.

"It's fine with me you're my girl. I don't mind at all."

They all ran toward him and he signed autographs while Brittany held his waist tightly resting her head on his shoulder. Simon's face turned red and he ran after Jeanette.

"Ladies get off of me I have to go get my girl. I said leave me alone!"

He ran after Jeanette and saw her crying on the stairs outside. He put his hand on her shoulder and she pushed it off.

"Let go of me Simon! Don't touch me right now I'm angry at you! How could you kiss one of your fans with me standing right there? Good I'm glad your face is stinging you two timing insensitive rock star! Just leave me alone! Go back to your damn fans I'm going to the library! Leave me alone!"

She ran back into the school and into the library. Brittany sighed with relief after the fans left Alvin alone. Then she looked.

"Oh no; Alvin I'll be right back. Jean is really upset I have to see what happened. Go on sign your fans' autographs just watch your back!"

A few more approached him and he signed their autographs and smiled at them.

"One at a time ladies. I'll sign all your autographs just don't try and kiss me."

He signed them one at a time and Theodore walked toward him with Eleanor .

"Alvin can you believe him? He kissed one of our fans right in front of Jeanette and didn't seem to car that she was there. But it was funny when her hand went across his mouth! What about you; how is everything with Brittany?"

He sighed when the warning bell rang.

"Fine; she got a little upset because of my stupid ex had to start. She ran away and I went after her to calm her down and she's fine now. She ran after Jean to see what happened when she smacked Simon over there. That was some picture damn too bad I didn't have my cell out! Come on people the last thing we need is to be late on the 1st day of High School! Simon let's go now; we have to be in 1st hour in less than 15 seconds!"

All 6 of them ran to their class and made it in just as the bell rang. Alvin sighed with relief and opened his notebook after Brittany took her seat next to him and did the same.

"Good morning class I'm Ms Harvey and will be your English I teacher. In my class you will be reading novels and I expect all my students to participate in my class. We will be reading plays and also reading some of them out loud. Each quarter I will expect a hand written or typed essay no less than 500 words!"

Alvin's mouth dropped and he shook his head turning to Brittany.

"500 words are you serious? And reading novels ok my life is officially over! Oh joy more to add to my already busy schedule! Oh man!"

Brittany laughed as the teacher stared trying to signal him to shut his mouth.

"Do you have a problem Mr. Seville? If you do then I'll be more than glad to escort you to the Principal's office! No talking while I'm explaining understood! We're not children anymore we are now teenagers! Now pay attention Seville!"

Simon laughed and Alvin glared. Then Simon gulped and Theodore also started to laugh. Until the teacher glared dead at him too! He looked up and gulped and Eleanor bopped him.

"Theo pay attention laugh at Simon after class!"

The teacher wrote the supplies on the board and Alvin copied them down. After they wrote their supplies down she gave them their English books and gave them their first assignment. He looked down at his book and wrote his name in it. Then he pulled out his note book paper and started his class work. Brittany tapped him and he looked up.

"Alvin you have no lead in your pencil. You're not writing anything."

He stared at her.

"I'm using a pen Brittany. You're the one who isn't writing anything look down."

She looked down and rippled her nose. Then she went in her book bag and pulled out a pen and also started her assignment. Ms. Harvey walked over.

"Ms. Miller we do not copy other people's work. Now stop looking at Seville's paper or I will move your seat. Now young lady!"

Samantha raised her hand.

"Oh Ms. Harvey they shouldn't be seated next to one another he's her boyfriend and that's all they do is talk."

He clenched his fist and stared at the teacher looking at him.

"Ms. Harvey she's my English tutor that's why she's sitting next to me."

She walked away and Samantha crossed her arms by her chest and Jeanette looked.

"What's the matter mad cause you failed in making my sister move her seat. Well tough rocks that's just life."

Ms Harvey looked at Jeanette.

"Ms Miller no talking now get back to work before you get an F for the day. You have something to say Mr. Seville?"

Simon looked up.

"Who me? I'm not saying anything. I was trying to get another pen; mine ran out of ink. "

Theodore looked at Alvin and laughed to himself. Alvin also looked at his brother's face and went back to his work also laughing to himself. Brittany just looked up and shook her head. Then she finished her assignment and was getting up to take it to the desk. Alvin finished his next and handed it to her.

"Can you take my assignment to the desk so I don't get accused of not doing my assignment like usual?"

She laughed and took his assignment putting it under hers. Then she walked back down the aisle and smiled at him. She sat back down and felt a paper thrown at her. She looked at it and ripped it up into pieces glaring dead at Samantha while she laughed with Rhonda. Simon got angry and raised his hand.

"Oh Ms. Harvey two students are copying one another's work."

She walked over to both the girls' desks and put a big F on their papers.

"I don't put up with cheaters. Ms. Mendes, and Ms. Martes report to the principal's office now! Since you're amused by interrupting my class. Move it you 2."

They grabbed their book bags and exited the class.


	3. Chapter 3

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 3

"A Friend Concerned"

4th hour ended and Alvin with his brothers went to meet the girls so they could try their lockers. Alvin was the 1st to try his combination and opened it the 1st try. Simon looked and shook his head as Theodore was the 2nd one to open his locker. Jeanette saw Simon struggling with his lock and walked over to him.

"Here let me get it you big baby. There you go Simon. I'm still mad at you for kissing that fan in front of me, but then again if I ignore you the fans will think you're single and try to get with you. I'm going to ask you one more time; why the hell did you kiss her when I was right there? Do you know what having a girlfriend is? Well do you?"

He sighed as he put his English book in his locker along with his science book.

"Yes Jean I do. I said I'm sorry. I didn't do it on purpose; she literally attacked me. Will you please forgive me? I would never cheat on you I love you Jeanette. "

She smiled and pushed him against his locker kissing him right on the lips. She smiled at him after they broke apart.

"Does that answer your question? Or shall I show you again hmm?"

He smiled and kissed her back.

"Oh I got the message loud and clear Jean. Have you seen your sister Brittany at all? I saw her chasing after Miranda when she refused to talk to Tyler about where she was Saturday? Actually Alvin is the one looking for her not me. Oh here she comes now oh man and she seems mad too. Now what did my brother do to tick her off?"

Alvin glared.

"I'm right here do me a favor and shut up will you? At least I didn't kiss a fan in front of my girl like you did. So keep that mouth shut. If you would excuse me I need to find out what is going on with my girl. Move Simon I mean it before I slam you."

Alvin ran to Brittany and she cried into his shirt.

"Alvin; she isn't talking to me, her, sister, or her man. Instead she told all of us to stay out of her business. Amanda is breaking down in tears on Bobby and Tyler is in the boys' bathroom also crying. What is going on with her? Now I'm really concerned; that is just not like her. She never shuts her own sister out or her man. This is serious we have a major problem on our hands."

Alvin sighed as he held her in a tight embrace. Then Tyler came out of the bathroom and grabbed Miranda. She went to hit him and he grabbed her hand.

"Who the hell do you think you're hitting? Now you tell me what the hell is going on with you? I said answer me Miranda now or I swear. Why are your eyes like that? They're all blood shot. Miranda what is going on with you? You lied to me Saturday night and you're starting to hit me. "

She pushed him off of her and into the locker. Then she ran off saying.

"I have new friends now. Leave me alone you insensitive jerk!"

Alvin's eyes went up and he looked at Brittany.

"Ok what the hell is going on with her? Tyler are you alright. Oh man his head is bleeding; we have to get him to the clinic. The boys turned to the girls.

"Go to the cafeteria we'll be right there. We have to get Tyler to the clinic before he passes out. "

Alvin and Bobby grabbed one side and took him to the clinic. The nurse ran to him and put the rag on his head wiping the blood.

"Seville and Dias what happened to Rodriguez? Why is his head bleeding?"

Alvin sighed.

"Well Ms. Norris it's like this. His girlfriend has been acting weird and he tried to talk to her. He grabbed her and she went to hit him; then she slammed his head into the locker and ran off. That's why his head is bleeding. We have no idea what got into her she just lost it! She's been like this all weekend and no one has any idea what has gotten into her."

She looked and stared.

"Well Seville I'm afraid his girlfriend might have a drug problem. Especially if she didn't realize what she did to him. Are there any signs that she is on something? For example are her eyes blood shot at all?"

Bobby looked and stared.

"Well we don't know she wore shades to school and hasn't taken them off at all since school started this morning. Will Tyler be alright? I need to go calm my girl down; cause she has no idea what is with her sister."

Tyler came to.

"I do; she's found a new love."

Alvin looked and asked confused.

"Another guy; but she went out of her way to get with you during our last year in middle school. Don't tell me all of a sudden she fell in love with someone else."

He sighed as the nurse put a band aid on his cut.

"No Alvin not another guy; a new love called a joint. I followed her and saw her smoking with the freaks out in front of the school. I would've gone and grabbed her but then they would've jumped me. I mean I'm one guy and we're talking 10 other people around her so high it's not even funny. Come on people we have to meet the others in the cafeteria. Thank you Nurse Norris. What do I do about my girl on that stuff? I mean she's a cheerleader and an A student that stuff is going to kill her brain cells."

She looked at him and said.

"Well all you can do is try to talk to her when she doesn't smoke and hopefully knock some sense into her before she gets addicted. But I advise you to take care of it as soon as possible; if you wait to long then I'm afraid there will be no way for her to stop. Go onto lunch boys. Tyler if the head ache returns I want you right back at this clinic you understand me young man now go on before you miss lunch. "

They all exited the clinic and made there way to the cafeteria. Amanda saw Bobby and cried into his chest soaking his shirt.

"What is going on with my sister? She just ignores me when I try to talk to her. Bobby what am I going to do? What is going on with her? Does anyone know? I'm so worried. Tyler what happened to your head?"

As they sat down Amanda played with her salad and Brittany put her hand on her shoulder.

"We'll find out what is going on with her I promise you. Whatever it is; it can't be good she attacked Tyler when he only tried to talk to her earlier. She slammed his head into the locker and cursed him out! That is just not like her to treat him so badly. She tried so hard to get with Tyler in the 8th grade and now all of a sudden she despises him. It just doesn't make any sense at all."

Alvin sighed and stared at Tyler.

"Would you like me to tell them or would you like to do the honors? Tyler ok I understand you're concerned, but Amanda is her sister she needs to know what has gotten into her sister. Every last one of us is concerned not just you. Simon can you breathe please? Ok we know you two made up but this is not a laughing matter and can't be ignored. Alright that's it."

Alvin whacked him upside the head and Simon glared.

"What did you hit me for? Didn't you see me a little occupied?"

Theodore also glared.

"Yea we know that but you have all afternoon to make out with Jean. This is more important than your damn temptation. One of our friends is in trouble and we have to figure out what to do before it's too late. Now stop kissing Jeanette and pay attention will you?"

Simon looked and stared.

"Ok fine we're listening. What is it now?"

Tyler glared at Simon.

"You know what; you are getting worse than Alvin over there. No offense bro. Miranda has gotten her self involved in smoking pot genius. You know with the freaks my brother warned us all about when he found out we were entering high school? Yea Simon that's what it is now? Now are you going to help or just ignore it she is your friend too you know. "

Simon stared and sighed.

"Ok fine but exactly how the heck do you expect us to make her stop? Once you start; bro sorry to say it but you can't stop. I wrote a report on pot and the facts are right there in black and white. That is one of the most addictive drugs out there now and especially common in high school."

Jeanette sighed and watched as Miranda sat at the table with the freaks and shook her head. She saw how blood shot her eyes were and sighed. Then she watched as she made out with one of those guys with the tongue ring and nearly lost her lunch.

"We have a major problem people. Look up and see what I mean."

Tyler watched as she made out with the guy and broke his can in his hand. Then he shook his head as the bell rang for 5th hour. He stormed out of the cafeteria and Alvin ran after him.

"Tyler pull yourself together right now. She is high and doesn't realize she's making out with that guy. Remember what Nurse Norris told you; talk to her when she's not high she'll listen. You have to make her realize what she is doing is dangerous or I'm afraid it'll be too late. Come on or we'll be late for class. See you after school ladies love you Brittany."

She sighed and stared at Miranda making out with the other guy and shook her head. Then Amanda broke down in tears on Brittany, Both Jeanette and Eleanor helped Brittany calm her down. Then the 4 of them walked to class in a group. Miranda was also in their class and completely ignore them when they tried to talk to her.

"I told you to leave me alone. I have real friends not stuck up rock stars like you and your stupid boyfriends the damn chipmunks! By the way both your groups suck Brittany and make sure you relay it to your conceited piece of shit of a boyfriend Alvin too!"

Brittany's face turned red and she glared at her.

"You really have a problem Miranda and I advise you to come back to reality. You keep it up with this pot and you will end of addicted and you see that body of yours it won't look good anymore and neither will you?! Don't you ever put my man down like that ever again do you understand me?"

They saw Brittany ready to lunge for Miranda and Jean and Elle grabbed her.

"Britt calm down; she didn't mean that at all. You have to chill; the bell is about to ring. Brittany you have to control your temper you're going to hurt somebody if you don't. Now sit down the teacher is looking right at the 3 of us."

Brittany took several deep breaths and pulled out her notebook to write the supplies and her homework down from the board. In the meantime Amanda tried to concentrate on her class work but just couldn't seem to; so wrapped up in worrying bout her sister and the behavior. What Tyler told her at lunch and how she watched as her sister just slammed Tyler into the locker when he was only trying to talk to her? She shook her head and just stared at her assignment sitting on her desk. Brittany tapped her.

"Mandy calm down please and do your assignment."

The teacher yelled.

"Ms. Miller didn't I specifically state that there was no talking? Well didn't I? Answer the question Ms. Miller or get an F for the day. "

She stared up and responded.

"Yes Ms. Moore I'm sorry. I'll just do my assignment and not talk."

Brittany sighed with relief as the teacher walked away and sat at her desk. Then she went back to her assignment still worrying about the way Amanda was falling apart. She knew that she had to do something; but had no idea what to do. She knew nothing about drug addiction and had no idea how long Miranda was smoking pot. Amanda went back to her assignment and finally managed to finish right after Brittany.

The bell rang and the girls dropped there assignments on the teacher's desk. Miranda handed in her assignment and exited the class as soon as she was able so the teacher wouldn't recognize her blood shot eyes. She entered the girls' bathroom and just stared at her reflection in the mirror as she came down from her high. One of the girls she smoked with earlier stood next to her and handed her another joint.

"Here you go doll; this will help you get high again. Go on use the empty stall and smoke it you'll feel better. See you just started so you have no idea how to stay high let me be the one that helps you out."

Miranda pushed the joint away and stared.

"No I'll pass if you don't mind! Just leave me alone; I don't like what that does to me."

Mari sol laughed.

"Sorry to break it to hon but once you get hooked you can't stop. Now take the damn joint and go smoke it! I'll cover for you! Miranda now go and smoke it! You're one of us now and can't get out of it! Now I said smoke it!"

Miranda glared and pushed her into the stall and ran down the hall to her Science class where Alvin and Tyler looked at her. She took out her note book and copied the board. Alvin sat behind her and just shook his head. Then he did his class work and watched as Tyler watched Miranda from across the class room. She looked up at the clock and felt the urge to smoke a joint; but then she shook her head.

'No you can't smoke that again. You're a cheerleader, have a good looking man you tried so hard to get with, have good friends, and besides you have a 4.0 Average, you can't screw that up by smoking pot! Who knows what else it made you do when you were high. What about your poor sister who's been concerned about you for the past month, you need help so you can't get to much into that stuff. You know how addictive pot is; that was a stupid thing to do and you know it!'

She shook her head and went back to her assignment trying hard not to pay attention to that urge to get high boiling up inside of her. The bell rang and she handed in her assignment. Alvin realized she was not high and whispered into Tyler's ear.

"Now is your chance bro; grab her before she enters that bathroom to get high. Hurry up Tyler she's heading for the bathroom."

Tyler handed in his assignment and grabbed Miranda's waist.

"Oh Tyler you startled me. What happened to your head; there's a bandage on it? What is it honey? I was just going to the rest room to powder my nose."

He knew she was lying and looked into her eyes.

"I know what you are involved in babe. I saw it by the front of the school earlier. Miranda don't walk away and listen to me please! Sweetie how long have you been smoking pot? Please don't lie to me and just answer my question? Miranda I love you and you have to help me out here. How am I supposed to help you out if you can't be honest with me? I don't like what that made you do; you slammed me into the locker earlier when I was only trying to talk to you; you dissed your friends to hang with the freaks to get high; you dissed your best friend's group and her man's group! Worst of all you really hurt your sister Amanda. She's breaking down because she knows you have a drug problem and doesn't know what to do; none of us do!"

She embraced him tightly and cried into his chest. He held her close and she answered as he held her.

"2 months I have been smoking; and just realized what it's doing to me and I don't like it. Earlier a girl I smoked with earlier tried to give me a joint but I turned her down. But now I just have to have one. I don't know what to do Tyler hold me please! I know I have a problem but just don't know how to get away from it! I have to go and smoke it makes me feel better! I just think it's too late for me I'm hooked and just can't get away!"

He grabbed her face and stared into her eyes.

"You listen to me. It's never too late; and you're stronger than to let that consume you. Give me all the joints you have and let me get rid of them. Miranda please will you just let me help you! I tried to long to get with you and I'm not about to lose you now to pot! Do you understand me? Listen to me and give me the joints now! You're a cheerleader and have people that care about you; now please let me help you through this? I'm your man and will help you through this I promise. Please just give it to me Miranda!"

She looked at him and handed him the bag with the joints in it. Then he entered the boys' bathroom and flushed them down the toilet. He exited the bathroom and held her waist as he walked her to 6th hours. When they got to the classroom door he kissed her up against the wall and she embraced him tightly. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. They broke apart and she smiled at him.

"Bye Tyler I love you and will see you after class."

She sat down in her seat and he walked toward his 6th hour still worried. Mari sol sat next to her and handed her the baggie with more joints in them.

"Here you go this will help you stay high!"

She got up and moved to the opposite side of the classroom. Then she pulled out her notebook and copied the board. Then they has a class assignment to do and Miranda focused on finishing her work. Then she went over it and handed it into the teacher. She sat down and read a book while the rest of the class did their class work. The bell rang and she got out her seat. She packed her book bag back up and exited the classroom where Tyler waited for her. She took his hand and they walked to their lockers to puit their textbooks away. She saw Brittany making out with Alvin by his locker and approached her.

"Britt I'm sorry for what ever I must've said that pissed you off! I have a drug problem and am going to get some counseling! Please don't turn your back on me we're best friends. Britt please right now I need all my friends and of course my baby Tyler to get me through this."

She looked as Alvin held her waist.

"I thought I was just a stuck up rock star that can't hold a note to save my life and my group and my man's group sucks! Then you go and say my man is an insensitive piece of shit! That really hurt Miranda. I don't know if I can forgive you that easily!"

Alvin sighed and turned to Brittany.

"Britt she was high. She didn't realize what she said. We all have to pull together to get her away from that shit. Forgive her please! Brittany!"

Brittany sighed and hugged Miranda. Then she said.

"You better apologize to your sister! She's breaking down because she doesn't know what to do anymore!"

Miranda looked and responded as Tyler held her waist.

"Yea I know that Britt. I'll talk to my sister right after school. She's preoccupied at the moment by Bobby! Are we going to work on our routine for tryouts on Friday? I think I know how to blow the competition away!"


	4. Chapter 4

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 4

"Jealousy amongst Best Friends"

Wednesday afternoon after the bell rang Alvin, Bobby, and Tyler headed to their lockers to get ready for foot ball tryouts that afternoon. Bobby and Tyler laughed.

"Don't feel bad if you don't make it Alvin. I mean you're an amazing basketball player and of course singer. But Football is a little bit out of your league cause you're short."

At that Alvin laughed and headed toward the foot ball field to warm up before he tried out for the JV team. Brittany sat on the bleachers and continued to work on the cheer for cheerleading tryouts Friday afternoon. Then Miranda and Amanda joined her to watch the boys tryout. She sat silently and tried to write the last verse of the cheer so she could watch as Alvin tried out. After she finished she said it to herself several times and was satisfied, but wasn't too sure that her two best friends would agree. The coach arrived on the field and they all heard him blow his whistle. Brittany stopped writing and put her notebook down. Then she watched as Alvin lined up with the rest of the guys. Amanda tapped her.

"Oh don't feel bad if Alvin doesn't have what it takes to make the team. He is a chipmunk you know and can't really compete with the real teenage guys out on the field like my baby Bobby."

Brittany sighed.

"Oh whatever turns you on? Maybe my baby Alvin is a chipmunk but he also plays football like other teenage guys you know. So don't talk to soon you never know he might just surprise all of us and make the team. What will you care anyway? Why are we having this conversation now? If Alvin makes it he does if not I'm not gonna make a big deal out of it!"

She just ignored Amanda's point and watched as Alvin went up and tried out for the team. The coach threw the ball and Alvin ran and caught it. Then he escaped 5 guys trying to tackle him making it to the 20 yard line! Then it was time for Bobby to tryout and he missed the ball and got tackled to the ground by Tyler. Alvin sat on the bleachers while Brittany rested her head on his shoulder. He looked at her and said.

"Whoa Britt I'm all sweaty. Doesn't that bother you at all?"

She smiled sand sighed.

"No of course not I'm your girl for 2 years and have seen you sweatier. That was an amazing tryout Alvin. I finally finished the cheer for tryouts on Friday. Are you almost done with the mix?"

He smiled and stared at her.

"Yes sweetie just have to make sure it's what you're looking for? What's with Amanda?"

She sighed.

"I have no idea but she is starting to cop an attitude with me. So what's going on with our upcoming tour this spring?"

He sighed.

"Oh the usual; a few shows out of California and then back home of course. It's all good now that our groups are finally one and the same popularity as the other. Sometimes I wonder if we should just leave public school and get home schooled like the rest of the groups and stars out there."

Brittany stared into space.

"No Alvin going to public school gives us a chance to have a normal life with friends and extra curricular activities. What are you making a big deal out of? Will you just stop listening to Simon for once and have some type of faith in what we have as couples please? Alvin look at me I mean it!"

He looked up and stared.

"Ok Brittany you made your point; but you seen what happened with Simon and your sister Monday morning when we arrived. You know that you will be even madder than Jean was if that happens to me. I'm just worried; what do you expect from me babe? I know you will stay angry at me for weeks at a time and my life will be miserable."

She sighed and leaned over to kiss him; and he accepted without hesitation. They broke apart and she wiped the lip stick from his lips.

"Let's hope it doesn't happen with you. If you just watch what you do then we won't end up in that situation. Right Alvin; do you feel better now?"

He smiled and leaned over to kiss her again. Then she accepted without hesitation and embraced him tightly as they made out passionately. Her hands moved inside his shirt and he grabbed them.

"Whoa watch it Britt. Your hands are where they're not supposed to be. Brittany?"

She moved her hands from inside his shirt and just held him tightly. They broke apart after Tyler finished trying out for the team and Bobby just glared at Alvin. From the corner of his eye Alvin saw the look that Bobby gave him. Tyler shook his head and said.

"Well according to the coach the results will be posted Friday morning on who made the team and who didn't. So what's the deal with Amanda Brittany?"

She shrugged.

"It beats me she's been like that since Alvin caught the ball and made it to the 20 yard line. It's no big deal really; I'm not going to pay attention to it much. Like I told her if Alvin makes it he does. If he doesn't I'm not gonna really care. So what's the deal with the tryouts coming up Friday afternoon?"

Brittany sighed and said.

"Well I wrote the cheer and the mix should be finished tonight. Then we'll rehearse the cheer to the mix. But I'm not so sure that Amanda will be joining us while we rehearse. Miranda you're still in right?"

She smiled as she held Tyler's waist.

"Yea of course I am; my sister is just mad because her man got beat by yours Britt. She'll get over it and oh man there's Mari sol trying to get me to chill with those pot heads again. Tyler hide me please!"

Jason approached Miranda.

"So would you like another kiss like you gave me at lunch Monday afternoon?"

Tyler's face turned red.

"Get your damn hands off my woman you friggin freak! She ain't interested in trash like you boy! Now back off before I make you back the hell off kabish!"

Alvin stayed and just sighed as Brittany held his waist while they walked to the bus stop to catch the city bus. While they walked to the bus stop Tyler continued to glare at Jason with the joint in his mouth leaning up against the pole. She sighed and stared into Tyler's eyes.

"Ty about that kiss Monday I was high and didn't realize it. No guy can kiss me like you do and that I can't deny. About the next step in our relationship I've been thinking about it and am really scared. I mean my sister has been with Bobby for like ever and once they took it to that level now neither of them can seem to get enough. That's why I'm debating on saying yes or just keep on avoiding it!"

Amanda stared at her younger sister and then back at Brittany.

"Ask Brittany she can give better advice on that than I can. I'm still trying to figure out if Bobby is being true to me or cheating on me with another girl. Britt I'm sorry about the attitude I gave you earlier. I'm just confused right now! If Alvin makes the team and Bobby doesn't I'll be happy. I just wish I knew what to do he didn't even look at me after tryouts."

Alvin looked back and saw Mari sol all over Bobby and shook his head. Then Brittany also saw it and shook her head. Miranda rested her head on Tyler's shoulder as they sat on the bus. Amanda put her CD player on her head and listened to her music silently. Miranda looked at Brittany and wondered.

"Umm Britt what level are you and umm Alvin on in your relationship?"

Brittany looked and stared.

"Umm why are you bringing that up? Miranda your sister Amanda is the better person to go to for advice I'm your best friend not your sister."

Miranda sighed.

"I already tried to get advice from her and she brushed me off. Brittany please help me out I'm serious. See you later Tyler love you. Call me later."

He leaned over to kiss her and smiled.

"Love you to Miranda I'll call you after Karate class. Bye now."

Miranda returned the kiss and watched as he walked up the road to his house and sighed. Then she sighed and stared at Brittany.

Brittany stared and shook her head.

"I don't know what you want me to tell you? I mean Miranda it's your body and he's your man. All I can say is make sure you can trust him enough to give yourself to him. I mean you're not really with him a year yet. To be honest with you I think it's too soon to even think of getting to that level. I'm serious Miranda, but it's your decision to make not mine."

Amanda cut in.

"Listen to Brittany; Miranda don't be stupid and give it to him before you hit a year. Because if you do; then you'll be in my state of mind where you can't seem to get enough and have completely lost the security he used to make you feel when you made love. Then be facing a time where you have a feeling he has been sleeping around with another girl behind your back. Because he can't seem to look you in the eyes when he speaks to you. Then having to deal with being slapped when you won't give it to him."

Brittany and Alvin's mouth dropped.

"He hit you? When and why didn't you tell any of us? Amanda that's not good. You have to tell somebody and get some help. An abusive boyfriend isn't a good thing."

She sighed and stared.

"I know that, but thought it was just him getting angry at me. But now it's getting like a regular routine with him. When we're at my house or his and he's in the mood and I tell him I'm not he hits me!"

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"Oh no why is he like that all of a sudden? Do you want me to talk to him or just leave it alone? Mandy talk to me I'm also your friend you know. Why is he being like this all of a sudden? I just don't understand right now. Mandy stay away from him for the time being he might be on something. Just listen to me I'm a little older than you and don't want you to get hurt anymore. Do you understand me Mandy?"

She smiled and stared.

"Yes Alvin I understand, but I'm still in love with him. I don't know if I can stay away from him but I'll try I promise. Thank you and Brittany I'm sorry for being like that this afternoon. Can you forgive me?"

Brittany hugged her and all 3 of them got off the bus by his house. Then he noticed the lights were off in the house and shook his head.

"Oh man not again. Alright we'll get something to drink and then head to my room to finish the mix making sure we avoid Simon's room kabish. It's not Theodore he's with Elle at their cooking class. I just hope my father doesn't catch them then he'll blame me and I'll get grounded."

He used his key to unlock the door and let them all in. Amanda looked around.

"Wow Alvin your house is huge. You 3 bought this house with all the money you made with the albums, merchandise, and concert tours? Wow it's a really big house."

He stared and responded.

"Well no not exactly; Dave bought the house with the money we pulled in because unfortunately none of us can touch it until we're umm 16. He is our father and of course the manager. We owe everything to Dave he took us in and made us what we are today. Besides he's a great father."

Brittany smiled as she put her book bag down on the couch and entered the kitchen with Alvin to get the drinks. Then the other 2 girls put their book bags on the couch next to Brittany's. After they got the drinks all 4 of them made their way up the stairs and passed Simon's door hearing sounds of pleasure beneath the door. Alvin shook his head and opened his bedroom door. Then he put his book bag on his closet and started up the computer. Brittany sat on his lap and the other two sat in chairs around the two of them. He opened the file that he started working on and Brittany pulled out the cheer. Then she also helped him pick out the songs that would be in the mix for the cheer. He took all the songs they picked out and cut pieces out of it to match the verses to the cheer. After he was done mixing it he played it for the girls to hear and all 3 of them hugged Alvin. Well until Brittany glared at Miranda and Amanda. The other two let him go and he made the CD for them.

While the CD burned the girls practiced the cheer and he watched from the chair. Then he gave them a thumbs up. When the CD finished burning he took his boom box out to the front and watched as they rehearsed the cheer to the mix. His eyes went up as Brittany lead them in the cheer and sweat dripped down from his cap soaking his shirt.

"Wow ladies that was HOT!! Especially you Brittany!"

She smiled and stared.

"You better say that lover boy. So what do you think? Do you think we'll make it or am I missing something? Alvin I'm serious."

He stared and responded.

"It's perfect and you'll smoke the competition. Brittany calm down will you. You're an amazing cheerleader and there should be no reason you don't make the squad. The same goes for Miranda and Amanda; you shouldn't worry. Just keep on rehearsing and you'll definitely make it and who knows you might become captain. You 3 are very good together especially when it comes to cheering."

Amanda heard her cell ring and it was Bobby. Alvin recognized the ring tone and stared at her.

"Well get it and see what he wants. Don't you dare just go over there if he's starting to hit you I mean it. See what the hell he wants."

She picked up her cell and answered.

"Hey Bobby honey what's up? No I'm sorry I can't come by; I'm rehearsing for the tryouts Friday with my sister and Brittany! We just finished our mix and are working on the cheer routine. Why do you sound like you're out of breath? Who the hell is that in the back ground? Bobby? Don't you dare hang up on me I'm asking you a question!"

Amanda put her speaker on and Miranda recognized the voice though the person sounded like they just had gotten laid. Then Alvin heard heavy breathing and heard another girl's voice in the back ground calling out Bobby's name several times!

He stared and said.

"Mandy hang up the phone now! Tell him you're busy and you'll see him at school tomorrow. Hang it up now!"

She stared and responded trying not to cry.

"I gotta go now bye Bobby! See you at school tomorrow!"

She hung up her phone and broke down in tears in Brittany's arms.

"He is cheating on me. He only used me for one thing! I can't believe this is happening to me!"

Alvin shook his head and also helped Brittany and Miranda console Amanda as she broke down in to tears. Simon and Jeanette exited the house and also helped to console Amanda just as Dave pulled up.

"Hey kids how was school today?"

Alvin stood up and stared.

"It was alright I guess. I tried out for JV football and the girls here worked on their routine for cheerleading tryouts on Friday. Besides we're trying to help Amanda here who just found out Bobby is cheating on her. Besides that we had a good day. What about you? How was your day?"

Dave stared and sighed.

"Oh same old business meetings like usual. But I have good news for both the Chipmunks and Chipettes. Your clothing line hits stores in two weeks and they want both you and Brittany to model the clothes in the upcoming fashion show! What do you two say Alvin?"

He smiled and looked at Brittany.

"If she's in then I'll also be in. Wow our own clothing line that's amazing! Hey Dave we need models right? Why not Amanda and Miranda they can model the Chipettes clothing along with Brittany of course."

Dave smiled.

"Fine if they're interested why not. So what do say ladies?"

Both their faces lit up and hugged Dave, and Then Alvin again. Brittany glared and they let got of Alvin again. He laughed and stared at Brittany.

"What am I going to do with you Britt? It's only a hug gee talk about jealousy."

She stared and said.

"One has to be when her man is the lead singer of the hottest act in rock n roll today. "

He just shook his head.

"OK Brittany you made your point. Come on then inside it's going to start raining. Is Amanda alright now?"

Amanda followed them in the house and sat on the couch with them and watched a movie still thinking about Bobby's phone call. Around 7:30pm Dave drove Amanda and Miranda home. Then he headed toward the school to pick up Theodore and Eleanor from their cooking class while Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette, and Simon watched a movie on the couch in silence. Alvin got on Simon's case.

"Ok you seriously need to learn how to control yourselves when you're alone Simon. Every time we turn around you two make love when you're alone. There's more to a relationship than getting laid you know! I'm with Brittany two years and am not hooked like you 2. What is it with you two?"

Simon looked.

"What are you jealous because I get some and you can't seem to is that it? Well Alvin answer the question."

Alvin glared.

"What the hell is it to you anyway? Brittany is my girl and that's between us! But you two are getting ridiculous and don't deny it either. Oh whatever Dave is back this conversation ends now. Hey Theo and Elle how was cooking class?'

Theodore stared.

"Oh it was interesting. We made chocolate brownies do you guys want one? Hey what's the deal with Bobby? We just saw him and some other girl making out by the park. I thought he was with Amanda?"

Alvin sighed while he held Brittany close while she ate her brownie.

"Yea so did we? I have no clue Teddy. Any way can I have my brownie now?"

Theodore handed it to him and he ate his while Brittany sat next to him with her head on his shoulder after she finished hers. Then he handed the others a brownie and joined them on the couch after Eleanor sat in his lap.


	5. Chapter 5

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 5

"Best Friends Torn Apart"

Alvin sat on the bus Friday morning while he talked to Tyler as he leaned against the window. From the corner of his eye he saw Bobby glaring at him. Simon and Theodore also realized it and Simon spoke up.

"Yo Bobby what's your problem? Why are you looking at Alvin that way? He is only talking to Tyler and you're over there glaring at him. What is the reason?"

Bobby wrinkled his nose.

"Why don't you mind your own business genius! What the hell do you care anyway? Oh whatever leave me alone why don't you? Maybe I don't want to be friends with a stuck up rock star anymore; cause I'm sick of him shoving it in my face and stealing my girlfriend at the same time. So what he's popular and I'm not I could care less but he shouldn't be trying to take my woman from me."

Brittany got on the bus and took her seat next to Alvin and greeted him with a kiss.

"Good morning Alvin. What's the matter? You look concerned about something. Hey good morning Tyler, Simon, and Theodore. Hey Bobby what is it with you today?"

Amanda stared and responded.

"He thinks your man is trying to steal me from him when he's the one cheating on me. Like I would try to break you and your baby Alvin up and like Alvin is really interested in me. We all know he's madly in love with you so I have no idea where he's coming across that crap! Oh Britt we have to be careful some new girl is on the bus staring dead at your man and she's a huge chipmunks fan and madly in love with Alvin here."

Alvin sighed and shook his head.

"So what's new; all my fans are madly in love with me. But we all know Brittany is my woman so you two really shouldn't worry. Britt stop worrying. Sweetie I am not interested in any other girl but you. Stop staring at her like that will you? Brittany please pay attention to me."

She sighed and said.

"I'm not staring at her Alvin I'm just wondering what's with Bobby. Man he's over there giving you dirty looks and telling off Simon for no reason at all. Listen to what he's saying to Simon I'm serious. Oh man there goes Jeanette sticking up for him. Talk about drama. "

Jeanette glared.

"Whoa hold the phone buddy. Simon was only asking you a question why are you starting on him like that? Another thing Alvin isn't trying to take Amanda from you he has Brittany why would he even do that? Now you're acting ridiculous you know that! Another thing we may be rock stars but we are not stuck up snobs like you say! What you on pot along with Mari sol or something! Well get the hell over yourself and stop acting immature! We're all 9th graders Bobby start acting like one instead of a damn baby in Elementary school!"

Eleanor just laughed as she rested her head on Theodore.

"Yea exactly what my sister said. We are the Chipettes and the Chipmunks are our boyfriends. Why the hell would Alvin want Amanda he has Brittany! He's been madly in love with her since we first met years ago. You are acting ridiculous and need to get over yourself!"

Theodore stared and saw how angry Simon was.

"Yea why would Alvin do that to Brittany? He's been trying to deny the fact that he's in love with Brittany for so many years and has never been happier than he is now having her as his girl. Man he's actually in a good mood since he's been with her."

Alvin stared and shook his head.

"Me wanting to be with Amanda? Has he completely lost his mind or something? No offense babe but you're too advanced for me seriously. Brittany stop looking at me like that it's a word for goodness sake! Hello! Are you listening to me?"

She stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Yea I am listening. Sorry Alvin just thinking that's all. Besides I'm nervous about tryouts this afternoon. I am not liking the way that girl is eyeing you up and down. Can you please sit on your butt and not against the window ALVIN!"

He shook his head and sat down.

"Are you happy now? Man sometimes I wonder with you."

Tyler looked as Miranda rested her head on his shoulder.

"Please don't start fighting again. It's been a good summer without you two fighting. Don't start off the school year fighting please Alvin! Don't give me she starts it. Oh and speaking of you two what level you on?"

Alvin looked.

"Umm a normal level…why are you asking?"

He stared and smiled.

"Cause on Sunday you looked like you were on umm cloud 9 just like the night you supposedly snuck out to meet Brittany!"

He stared.

"Me on cloud 9? No that wasn't me it was Simon."

Brittany laughed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry Ty but we haven't gotten there just yet. I'm a little too nervous especially after it took us so long to get together."

Theodore just laughed as Eleanor stared at her sister shaking her head.

"My sister is a bad liar I swear! Just like your brother Alvin."

He smiled.

"Alvin is actually a good liar unfortunately! My father still has no idea that they have already you know. Well he got away with it because a certain brother has no idea and we have to keep it that way or Alvin will be in deep trouble!"

The bus pulled up to the High School and Brittany grabbed Alvin's hand.

"Come on let's see if you made the team? Alvin come on you run faster than that."

He sighed and ran behind Brittany. Followed by Bobby and Tyler.

"I don't think I made it Brittany. I'm a chipmunk and a lot smaller then the other guys who tried out Wednesday. Why should I even look? We both know that I didn't make it so it's a waste of time. "

Tyler grabbed his shirt.

"Look again bro; you're the running back. I'm the quarterback and Bobby is the Wide Receiver we all made the team."

Alvin looked and stared at the list.

"Oh man he's right I made the JV team. Brittany I'm the running back. I made it I can't believe I made the team."

Simon sighed.

"Alvin hello you're athletic and have a good build besides you are a fast runner. Why would you have doubted yourself in the 1st place? Just because you're a chipmunk and probably the shortest member on the team. Man bro you seriously have issues and need to get over them. Look at this I'm a manager and so is Jean; life is real good."

Brittany laughed and stared at Alvin.

"I told you that you would make it. Now let's just hope I make the squad. Look at those girls I can never compete with that. Life is cruel."

Amanda and Miranda laughed.

"Will you please stop being such a drama queen? We'll make the squad Britt. That routine will definitely smoke the competition especially since you also happen to be the lead singer of the Chipettes!! Besides an amazing dancer and a former cheerleading captain. You're also forgetting DJ Alvin over there made the mix for us! We'll be fine."

Alvin smiled and took her waist.

"Listen to them Brittany. You'll make it; now stop worrying please the bell is about to ring. Brittany stop being like that."

Bobby walked right passed Alvin and Amanda glared.

"Why that jerk. I'm going to knock some sense into his friggin head. Can you excuse me for a minute? Now this is getting ridiculous! I'm getting down to the bottom of this once and for all."

Brittany tried to grab her.

"Mandy don't go after him. He'll hurt you. Mandy just let it go let him be a jerk all he wants don't get involved. Miranda knock some sense into your stupid sister. She goes after him he'll hit her and she'll end up in the hospital."

Amanda ran after Bobby and grabbed him.

"What has gotten into you lately? Answer me Bobby I mean it? All friggin weekend you've been giving Alvin all kinds of dirty looks. Wednesday afternoon you called my cell while you slept with that pot head Mari sol and now you're accusing Alvin of stealing me away from you! Now you're not even talking to Alvin who happens to be your best friend! All 3 of you made the team and you just walked away from him after you gave him dirty looks! Look at me and tell me what is going on with you?"

He looked at her and stared.

"I've moved on. I am tired of being in Alvin's damn shadow him and his stupid rock star status! Besides sorry to say it but Mari sol is more of a mature teen than you ever will be. You're also stuck in Brittany's shadow and that alone has broken us apart."

Amanda's face turned red.

"Me immature? Are you serious? I'm the one who gave myself to you buddy and never have slept with another guy. So don't even go there; she's always high and has no idea what the hell she's doing. You're problem is I am not that easy anymore and you hate it. So you go and make up all kinds of excuses! Besides you're just jealous because of Alvin's fame and have stabbed your own best friend in the back! At least I stick by my best friend Brittany even though she is this famous rock star! Besides you're ticked off because Tyler is the quarterback and not you! So you go and think of every way to go and blame ALVIN! Well I got news for you he is better off not having you as his friend anymore, because you're an immature, jealous, insensitive piece of crap and he's better than that! And another thing you're obsessed with Brittany and hate him because she is in love with ALVIN and not you!"

His hand went across her mouth and she fell to the ground bleeding. Alvin saw it and his face turned red. Then he ran at him and slammed him into the locker.

"Alright now you're out of hand! You are not supposed to hit a girl. What the hell has gotten into you! Answer me Bobby before I knock your ass right out and make your mouth bleed like you did to Amanda! Brittany and Miranda get her to the nurse's office right now! Simon and Theodore go get the principal. I said go now!"

Alvin went in Bobby's pocket and pulled out the hash.

"No wonder why you're acting like this. You also have a drug problem and you need help! You're so blind I swear Mari sol got you hooked and you're a mess. You see this bro it's a badge. I'm a hall monitor and am not sticking up for you anymore! Now I've had it! You need help and serious help! You don't want to be my friend anymore then fine be like that see if I care! But always know this I never looked you down no matter how popular I got! I always looked at you as someone I could trust but obviously I was wrong! You're like all the other fans that try to be friends with me! You use me and make me look like some friggin Don Juan which I'm not and would never steal your woman from you when I got my girl for 2 years! Just stay out of my face our friendship is no more! I hate back stabbers and that is exactly what you are!"

Officer Tangelo came and Alvin threw him into his arms and just walked away holding Brittany's hand.

She knew he was upset.

"Alvin are you alright? Alvin?"

He shook his head.

"No I'm not I just found out one of my best friends is a back stabber! Brittany just drop it I don't want to hear it anymore! One of our most trusted friends turned out to be another obsessed fan using me and now I just don't care! Besides he's a woman beater and a drug addict. I can't deal with it; the last thing I need is a headline saying

"Alvin Seville is really a drug addict because of his ex-best friend Bobby! I've had it enough is enough…."

She sighed as she held his hand tighter as they walked to 1st hour.

"No problem Alvin I won't bring it up. Oh Amanda will be fine she was sent home and had to take a pain killer! But now we're short a girl for tryouts tonight!"

Miranda tapped Brittany.

"Why not the new girl? She just introduced herself to me and was also a cheerleading captain at her middle school. Brittany we need a 3rd girl for tryouts or we'll have to drop out! Brittany!"

She shook her head.

"Oh no way in hell. She eyed my man up and down on the bus I am not going through with some girl; who can't keep her eyes in her frigging head when his girl is sitting right next to him on the damn bus! No way!! Forget it. We'll tryout and if we make the 1st cut then we'll work harder. But I will not put some girl in my group that will try to take my man!!"

Miranda stared.

"Ok Brittany I get the message. Can you please calm down now? We'll just tell them what happened to Amanda and will just have to go on without her."

Jeanette entered the conversation.

"I'll try out with you two I know the routine. Besides I also cheered in Middle school. Brittany please? At least until Amanda is better. "

Brittany smiled.

"Fine Jean you're in. Anything is better than another Alvin groupie, But you're a JV manager isn't that illegal? They know who you are. ":

Jeanette laughed.

"No of course not. I'm only a substitute until Amanda is better besides football season is a week away. The final cut will be with Amanda, but you do need a 3rd girl in the group or you will not be able to tryout."

Brittany nodded and they entered their 1st hour and took their seats. The teacher called.

"Class quiet please we have a new student. I hope you all welcome her to our class and help her get use to school. This is Tammy Raster and she moved from New York. Tammy please take your seat behind Alvin Seville."

Brittany broke her pencil as she watched Tammy smile at Alvin. Then she tapped him.

"You better watch her? That's the same blonde bitch that eyed you up and down on the damn bus!"

He shook his head.

"Ok you have to calm down. Brittany what did I tell you about the jealousy? Brittany?"

She sat back down in her seat after she sharpened her pencil and took her seat next to him. Then she opened her text book and watched as Tammy stared at Alvin like she was in love with him. Tammy tapped him.

"Oh Alvin you're my favorite member of the Chipmunks. I think you are an amazing performer and any girl lucky enough to be in your arms doesn't know how lucky she is. My name is Tammy can we be friends; I know I come on like one of those obsessed fans that swoon over you! But I can't help it you're so fine and have such an amazing build."

Alvin shook her hand and said.

"Nice to meet you Tammy. Oh did you meet my girl Brittany? She's been with me for 2years and also happens to be the lead singer of the Chipettes. Brittany shake her hand and stop acting like that. "

Brittany stared and shook her hand trying to prevent herself from yelling.

"Nice to meet you Tammy. I'm actually originally from Australia and moved to New York with my sisters when we were younger and just starting out in music. Then of course I met Alvin and his brothers and now we're just as big as his group the Chipmunks."

Tammy just looked at Alvin and faked a smile.

"Nice to meet you Brittany. My name is Tammy. Can we be friends?"

Brittany saw the way Alvin looked at her and choked it out.

"Yes we can be friends. Now that we're all friends lets pay attention the teacher is looking right at us. Don't mind the coughing I have a sore throat. "

Alvin shook his head as Brittany glared at Tammy when she put her head down to do the assignment on the board. Then he also did his class work and tapped Brittany.

"Britt you're using the wrong side of the pen to write. Turn it around and stop looking at her like that. Brittany!"

After class Samantha approached Tammy.

"Oh how would you like to tryout with me and Rhonda tonight. You shouldn't be hanging out with that loser Brittany! See she's a very jealous girl and gets hot under the collar when her boyfriend looks at other girls. So you're safer with us than that little troublemaker! Even though she's a boyfriend stealer and took my man from me."

Brittany was about to lose it and Alvin grabbed her.

"Brittany don't you dare. Ignore her please. Come on sweetie it's time for 2nd hour. I have to walk you to class. "

She smiled and took his hand as they walked toward their lockers and put their text book away and grabbed the book for their 2nd hour. Though she was in a different second hour than Alvin she still smiled. He walked her to the door and kissed her up against the wall.

"See you after 2nd hour sweetie. So we can walk to 3rd together. Bye Brittany love you."

Tammy also went to her locker and glared as she watched Alvin make out with Brittany.

'Ooh that little tramp! What does he see in her. I think I know how to steal that hot guy from that little bitch Brittany! Maybe Samantha can help me get them to break up. During tryouts I'll have a chat with her.'

Alvin sat at his desk in 2nd hour and Tammy sat next to him.

"Hey Alvin. How long have you been with umm that girl?"

He looked and responded.

"2 years and her name is Brittany. Don't mind her jealousy. That's just her personality because of my ex Samantha. She's actually a really nice girl if you don't get on her bad side that is. If you two become friends you won't have any problems. She's a rock star like me and also very down to earth like I am. Like everyone says we're a perfect couple and I can't disagree with that at all."

He turned away from her and started his class work. Then Jeanette watched every move she made while she sat next to him. She raised her hand.

"Umm Ms. Martin can I move my seat? I can't really see the board I'm to close to read what you have written. The seat behind Alvin is vacant and I'll be able to see the board."

The teacher looked.

"Very well Ms. Miller but no talking go on and move your seat behind Seville."

Jeanette picked up her books and her book bag and moved to the seat behind Alvin. Then she saw what she wrote on her notebook and gulped. She pretended she was doing her assignment but also wrote a note and handed it to Alvin. She tapped him and he turned around.

"Huh what are you doing behind me? Your seat is over there. What is this?"

She sighed.

"Open it and you'll see Alvin. "

He looked at the teacher and smiled. Then he opened the note from Jeanette.

'Alvin look at Tammy's notebook. She's another obsessed fan like Samantha and is trying to get with you. Can't you tell by the way she's looking at you when your head is down? Please just watch yourself by her she's up to no good. '

He wrote her back.

'I know that Jeanette and so does Brittany. Besides she chills with Samantha and Rhonda. I know what she's up to and it won't work. I am in love with your sister and no one else. That's why I keep on bringing up Brittany's name when she talks to me. Calm down.'

He handed it back to her and Jeanette smiled. Then she crumbled it up and threw it in her book bag. Then she closed her zipper and went back to her assignment. When they finished their assignment Jeanette took Alvin's paper to the desk and he started to copy the homework off the board. Then she made her way back to her seat and watched as Tammy stared at him while his head was down. She saw what Tammy was writing and shook her head.

'I'd like to see her try and beat up my sister and she'll definitely get hurt.'

The bell rang and Alvin and Jeanette exited the class room and Tammy got angry because he ignored her as she tried to talk to him. He and Jeanette walked toward the lockers and that's where she met up with Simon and Brittany met up with Alvin. Theodore and Eleanor came down the hall way hand in hand and also went to their lockers. Again Tammy glared as Alvin talked to Brittany and Brittany noticed from the corner of her eye. She glared back and smiled as Alvin looked at her and held her waist during the short period of time they had till the next class.

Tammy approached them and Brittany stared.

"Oh hi Tammy what's the matter? You look a little angry. You see that girl Samantha and her lackey Rhonda. Samantha the ugly blonde bitch is Alvin's ex and will tell you a bunch of lies why he decided to break up with her and got with me instead. Well I'll tell you why they broke up. She acted more like an obsessed fan than his girl and was also cheating on him with another guy. At that time he was my best friend and we have liked one another for years. So if you're going to try and break us up you best not attempt it. Because I'm telling you it won't work. People have said a million times we're the perfect couple and you know what I agree with them. Anyway Alvin hunny we have to get to class bye Tammy. Jean, Elle, Simon, and Theo come on now. "

The 6 of them walked away and Brittany smiled as Alvin put his hand by her waist while they walked to class together. In the mean time Amanda saw Tammy punch the locker and said.

"Oh don't do that you might break your hand. Miranda and Tyler come on we'll be late for class bye Tammy."


	6. Chapter 6

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 6

"Beyond Jealousy"

Around 2:40pm the bell rang and Amanda walked with Alvin to meet Brittany. Miranda and the others. Jeanette came running and grabbed Alvin in tears. Simon looked and embraced her tightly as she tried to catch her breath from running.

"Jean sweetie what is it? Where's Brittany; don't you ladies have a tryout and now they want groups of 4 not 3. Jeanette calm down and answer me please."

She finally caught her breath and was in tears. She cried into his shirt and he held her close.

"Tammy, Samantha, and Rhonda have her surrounded. I don't think she can win this one either. They even locked the locker room she can't go anywhere. What are we going to do? I don't care about the tryouts; I just want my sister to be safe. "

In the meantime Brittany ducked every time they threw punches. Samantha laughed.

"What the matter you little slut? What have you forgotten how to fight; or are you afraid your face will get messed up? Are you scared that we'll mess up your pretty face and make Alvin dump you and go with Tammy? Are you afraid that you won't be able to compete with Tammy to keep Alvin? Oh I think the poor baby is gonna cry! Shall we take her out of her misery? Tammy you have the honor of doing the damage 1st."

Tammy lunged for Brittany and she grabbed her fist. Then she used her free fist and punched her in the jaw. Tammy punched her in the stomach and Brittany fell. Then Rhonda and Samantha took turns and punched her in the face. With her other hand Brittany blocked their punches and continued to hold her stomach. Tammy got back up and grabbed Brittany's shirt lifting her up. Then she flipped open the knife and held it to her neck glaring.

"You see this here blade? If you don't avoid Alvin this here blade will slit your pretty little throat or maybe pierce Alvin's stomach not sure which one yet. So I'd advise you to tell Alvin you won't see him anymore or I'll kill you! Now if you'd excuse us we have a tryout to get to? Remember what I told you."

Brittany glared as they exited the locker room and gulped. Then she checked her throat and held Alvin's name plate tightly.

'No Alvin groupie is going to threaten me. Let her try and kill me or injure Alvin and she'll see who'll be sorry! No way am I going to stay away from my baby Alvin so she can move in on him. I tried to long and am not about to let some groupie chase me away from the only man I could ever love. Anyway I have a tryout to get to?'

She fixed her hair and fixed her outfit. Then she exited the locker room and went to meet everyone.

"Hey guys…sorry it took me so long but I was approached by 3 losers. Jean I'm fine stop crying will you? We have a try out to get to? Miranda and Amanda let's go and rehearse before it's our turn to go up. Alvin I'll see you later love you. Wish me luck I'll definitely need it. How about a good luck kiss? It'll make me feel better I can assure you of that."

Tammy watched as Alvin leaned down to kiss Brittany and clenched her fist. Rhonda shook her head.

"Umm Tammy maybe you should just back off Alvin. He is obviously in love with Brittany and she won't stay away from him because you threatened her. Just give it up already. Nothing you try will break them up. Samantha knock some sense into her. You tried a million times to break them up and nothing you tried seemed to work. You tried to trash talk her. You even went as far as trying to get him to cheat on Brittany and it never worked. If she keeps it up Brittany will hurt her just like she hurt you."

Tammy glared.

"Excuse me; you actually think that little pop tart scares me. When I want a guy I get him no matter what it takes. Mark my words Alvin will be mine I know what will get him to be with me."

Samantha stared and responded.

"OK fine if you do succeed then I'll cheer you on, but if I was you I'd back off just like Rhonda said. I got my butt kicked too many times from that pop tart. When it comes to Alvin she is very possessive. Besides she's Australian and can hurt people. You're messing with fire. Anyway enough about that we're up ladies."

Brittany continued to rehearse with Miranda and Amanda. When she felt they had it right she told them to take a break and watch the remainder of the tryouts since they were the last group to try out. Jeanette rested her head on Simon and watched as Samantha and the other 2 tried out. Brittany just stood and watched them try out not even paying attention to Alvin who was confused.

"Britt sweetie why don't you sit down by me? You're not up for a while. Tell me what happened in the locker room. You seem really scared about something. Will you talk to me already? Brittany!"

At that Jeanette knew something was definitely not right. She looked at her sister and started to get concerned. Tammy stared dead at her and then at that point Jean knew Tammy was behind the reason Brittany was ignoring Alvin. Alvin got angry and stared.

"Simon and Theodore I'm heading home. I have to get some sleep I'm really tired. Brittany call me later bye now."

Tammy smirked and stared at Samantha.

"Told you I would be able to break them up. Now that she fears me; she'll avoid him and then he'll get tired of it and become single. Then it'll be my chance to move in on him."

Simon looked and ran after Alvin.

"Bro what are you doing? Brittany is your girl; aren't you going to stay here and support her? I mean she supported you when you tried out for football. Alvin!"

He just walked away and headed home. Brittany saw Tammy's smirk and shook her head. But she still wouldn't go after him. Jeanette yelled.

"Simon do something will you? Why is he walking away like that? I mean she supported him when he tried out for football and now he's just walking away when his girl is trying out for the squad. What is going on here?"

Amanda and Miranda were also confused and shook their heads.

"We are trying to figure out the same thing you 2 are. Wish us luck we're up now. Brittany come on. I hope there is a reason why you're ignoring your boyfriend like this. I don't think you realized how angry he really was when he left a few minutes ago. What brought that about?"

She sighed.

"I know he's angry, but don't think after the tryouts I'm not going to go over there and tell him why I'm doing this. Let's just hope he answers the door and lets me in. I know how angry he is I'm with him for 2years and we've been best friends since we were younger. Mandy drop it. Let's just try out and show those 3 losers what cheering really is. Ready…Alright here we go…..make sure we follow straight through with the routine and stay with the beats……ladies this is High School not Middle anymore….can we do it….Yes we can…..Let's get it started right now….."

They took their positions and Eleanor hit the CD on. Then she took her seat next to Theodore and put her head on his shoulder. They all sat in silence while the 3 girls tried out. Jeanette sat next to Simon and also rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. The tryouts ended and Brittany walked away toward the locker room. Behind her followed Tammy slamming the locker.

"I still haven't seen you break up with him. Do you think I'm playing with you? I'm a New Yorker and will cut your throat quicker than you'll ever know or I'll just put Alvin in the hospital! Do not play with me you little stuck up slut; I will do anything I have to. I will go to extremes to get with Alvin do not think I'm bluffing cause I am not!"

Brittany just glared.

"Good go to extremes and you'll still lose. Now move out of my way before I severely injure you. Tammy you have no idea who you're messing with; and I'm warning you keep it up and I'll show you exactly who you happen to be messing with. Now move and I'm not dumping my man to satisfy you!"

Brittany grabbed her book bag and brushed right passed Tammy. Then she ran after the others to catch the city bus. They got on and Jeanette sat next to her.

"Britt what was that all about at tryouts? Why wouldn't you talk to Alvin? He was really worried about you. Besides he stormed off really angry at you. Are you sure it's wise to go over there and talk to him? We all know when he gets like that he takes his anger out on everybody."

She stared at her sister.

"He's a little angry but not as angry as you think he is; he did tell me to call him later. So he does know something isn't right. That's probably why he left during tryouts. Stop worrying Jean. I was threatened in the locker room by Tammy. She held a knife at my neck and told me to dump Alvin or she'll kill me or hospitalize Alvin. Mind you Samantha and Rhonda stood there and watched her do it. That's a reason why I avoided him at try outs; I don't trust that Tammy girl at all. Jean please let me handle it. Don't get yourself involved. You're my sister but today is yours and Simon's anniversary enjoy it and let me deal with this aggravation I have to deal with being Alvin Seville's girl. You 4 have fun and celebrate with your boyfriends. Don't forget its Friday night our curfew is 11:00pm no later."

She got off the bus and knocked on Alvin's door. Dave answered.

"Hey Brittany; Alvin is still asleep in his room. Would you like to get him up for you?"

She looked and responded.

"No let him sleep; I'll call him later I have homework to do and besides studying for our test on Monday."

She walked down the street to Ms. Miller's and into her room. She put her book bag down and lay on her bed staring at the picture of Alvin above her bed. She stared at it and tears started to form. Then she held her neck where Tammy held the blade to her neck. Then the words repeated in her head.

'Dump Alvin or I'll slit your throat and then I'll severely injure Alvin. Don't think I'm bluffing. I go to extremes to get boys I'm into.'

Brittany sighed and dialed Amanda's cell. She heard it ring and answered.

'Hey Britt what's up? Why are you so upset? What was that all about at tryouts? He seemed pretty mad at you. I'm your best friend; talk to me please.'

She took a deep breath and responded into her cell.

'Tammy, Samantha, and Rhonda jumped me in the locker room. Then out of nowhere she pulled a knife on me. She held it to my neck and threatened me. She said if I don't dump him she'll either kill me or hospitalize Alvin. She was serious too now I'm so scared. What should I do?'

Amanda sat up and responded.

'Don't dump him. Tell him what she did. Britt you tried so long to get with him; don't let some obsessed groupie get the best of you. Besides you know how to fight and can kick her ass if she tries anything. '

Little did they know that Tammy was on her way over to Alvin's house while they were on the phone. Dave heard a knock on the door and answered.

"Can I help you? How do you know my sons? Which of my sons would you like to talk to?"

She looked and responded.

"Oh Mr. Seville I'm here to see Alvin it's urgent I talk to him. Is he home?"

Dave ran up the stairs and Alvin just woke up.

"Hey Dave what time is it? How long did I sleep. Umm that tie doesn't go with your jacket too well. Wear the red tie so it'll go with the black jacket. So what is this special event you have planned for umm Claire?"

Dave looked.

"Well we've been dating for quite some time and I'm going to propose to her since you 3 boys seem to really like her."

Alvin smiled.

"Wow cool? Now I know why you've been so nervous lately. Who was that at the door earlier?"

Dave fixed his tie and responded.

"Oh it was Brittany. I told her I'd get you up, but she said she'll call you later and went home. Some girl Tammy is here to see you and she says it's urgent! Do you know her or something?"

He looked as he stretched.

"Yes she's in a few of my classes, and we're just friends. But the problem is Brittany doesn't seem to get along with her too well. She has this bad feeling about her that I just can't seem to figure out. Anyway Claire is here go on then and good luck. I'll see you when you get in and Simon and Theo will be home by 11pm they're out with their girls celebrating their anniversary. I'll just be here working on some new songs for the newest CD and start studying for my big test on Monday. Oh Dave if Brittany does decide to come by can you leave me some money to get some thing for us to eat?"

He went in his pocket and handed Alvin a 20 bill. If she does come by you better behave yourselves I mean it. I'd like at least one of my sons to wait until he's 18 to have….s….."

Alvin laughed.

"You mean sex right? Yea I know that Dave. Don't worry we will behave. Have fun and good luck bye Claire."

Claire smiled.

"Bye Alvin don't worry we won't be out to long. Dave come on we'll be late for our reservations."

Alvin laughed.

"Ok Claire have fun. Bye now."

After they drove off Alvin looked at Tammy and she spoke.

"Hey Alvin how are you doing? I heard you made the football team congratulations. What was that all about at tryouts? I mean she completely avoided you."

He shrugged.

"So she avoided me. She was a nervous wreck because of tryouts. I'm used to it by now especially being in a relationship for 2 years and constantly having fans all over me. What do you want Tammy? I have a lot to do and am not in the mood for company right now. Can you just leave? I have songs I need to finish writing for our CD due to drop in a few months. Besides I have to study for our Algebra test on Monday so I can keep my grades up."

She looked and stared.

"How bout we study together? We have the same class and we're friends. Friends can study together can't they?"

He looked and shook his head.

"No I study alone thank you. Will you just leave I'm just not in the mood for company right now. I have too much to do Goodbye Tammy!"

He closed the door in her face and went up to his room to work on some new songs for the Chipmunks newest album due to drop. Then he went over the list of songs Brittany wrote down for them to sing on the duets album. Tammy stood on his porch and clenched her fists.

'There has to be a way for me to get him to dump her and go with me. But how am I going to do it? That's all I have to figure out. What can I tell him that will tick him off enough to dump her?'

Tammy stormed off down the road and spotted Brittany.

"Where do you think you're going? I meant what I said; stay away from him or else!"

From his window he saw Tammy pull a knife on Brittany and ran down the stairs and out the door. Brittany saw him and yelled.

"Alvin stay right there. If you move then she'll kill me. Let me take care of this little loser. That's it no more Ms. Nice Chipette. Now I've had it"

Brittany grabbed her hand with the knife and ended up cutting her hand when she grabbed it. Then she used her good hand and flipped her over on her back holding the blade to her neck.

"Who's going to slit whose throat? Told you I'll show you who you're messing with if you didn't cut the crap! ALVIN is my man and I'm not going to dump him to satisfy a psychotic fan like you! When it took me too long to get with him! Too many years I suffered watching other girls holding him in their arms when I have been in love with him since I laid eyes on him. Now scram and leave me and my man alone you little Alvin groupie! Now get lost and don't try and come between us again."

Tammy got up and glared.

"This isn't over yet Brittany! I am not going to give up that easily; Alvin will be mine and you'll cry when he does become mine."

She ran off and Brittany ran into Alvin's arms.

"She threatened me in the locker room with that knife before tryouts! She told me to dump you or she'll kill me or even go as far as hospitalizing you! I'm so scared now! What will I do if she does hurt you! Alvin she's crazy and will do whatever it takes to break us up! I don't want to lose you after it took me so long to land you in my arms!"

He held her close and didn't care about the blood on his shirt. Then he whispered in her ear.

"You won't lose me. I am in love with you and no other girl can come close to you. Britt stop worrying about losing me; it took me too long to get with you and I'm not about to let any of my obsessed fans change that. Do you understand me? Now let's get that cleaned up and covered so I can change my shirt."

They entered his house and he locked the door. Then he sat her on the couch and ran to the bathroom to get the First Aid kit. She sat back and waited for him to return and sighed. He appeared and sat next to her. Then he used the peroxide to clean out the cut and the tweezers to take out the pieces of metal inside the cut. He put Neosporin on the gauze pad. And then he wrapped it up with the gauze wrap and tightened it so it would stop the bleeding. He used the paper tape and secured the gauze around her hand and smiled.

"There you go. I'll be right back Brittany. In the meantime decide on what you want to eat tonight for dinner. I have to go change my shirt it's stained with blood from your cut."

He ran up to his room and changed his shirt. Then he put on his black muscle shirt and descended from the stairs. Brittany looked and stared.

"Whoa you really have been working out. I told you we would have a problem with Tammy. That's why I didn't want to become friends with her. Since the 1st day we met I knew what she was up to and I was right. Now the problem is; what are we going to do? You heard her Alvin it's not over!"

He looked and responded.

"Yea I know that, but we're not going to do anything except stay together and be happy. So have you decided on what you're in the mood for? My father gave me 20 so we can get something to eat unless you rather eat TV dinners in our freezer. I was going over the list you wrote down for me and think I agree with you on the 3 songs we should do on that album. Love Angel, a Whole New World, and No Air. We'll let my father know we finally made our decision on what songs we're singing on the duet album due to drop soon. "

She smiled.

"Yes I agree with you on that too. As for dinner how about Chinese food? So how is the song writing coming for the album anyway?"

He shook his head.

"Not coming along at all. My mind is blank I can't write anything down. I just can't seem to concentrate on writing right now! My life is nothing but drama and now I'm clue less on what I'm going to do when Dave asks me to give him some of the songs I wrote. Some lead singer I am; can't even come up with any new material! I hate my life now. "

She smiled and stared at him.

"Don't say that Alvin you'll come up with something. You always do; why the sudden loss of self confidence? Alvin I know you can write songs you just have to relax and I can help you do that."

He looked.

"Oh really you can? Exactly how do you plan on helping me relax?"

She smiled slyly and looked.

"Well you order our food and I give you a massage unless you really want to relax? You tell me how you would like to relax?"

He just smiled and dialed the Chinese food place and placed their order. Then he sat on the couch and waited for the Chinese food to get there. Then he looked at Brittany and said.

"Exactly how do you expect to give me a massage when your right hand is wrapped up in the bandage after Tammy attacked you? To be exact how do you expect to do anything but sit here on the couch and eat Chinese food either way you'll need two hands. "

She sighed.

"I didn't think about that. But Alvin don't sit there and tell me you have no ideas in your head for new songs. You've been in the business for years you have to have some ideas in your head for new songs. That's just not you to have any doubt in your mind."

He heard a knock on the door and answered. Then he gave the delivery guy the money and Brittany took the food and dished it out for both of them. After he gave Alvin the change Alvin gave him a 2.00 tip. Then he closed the door and locked it. Brittany brought the food to the living room and put it on the coffee table.

"Alvin what do you want to drink? I'm going to have a glass of lemonade; what about you?"

He thought and responded.

"I would also like lemonade. Thank you Britt."

She smiled and handed him his lemonade. Then she took her seat next to him and poured the soy sauce on her rice. She lifted up her plate and ate her food in silence. He also put soy sauce on his food and ate in silence. When he finished eating he sipped his lemonade and smiled at her still eating. Then he ran up to his room and grabbed his notebook and guitar. He sat down across from Brittany and worked on a song that he just thought about. She smiled and watched as he wrote the music and put the lyrics on the same sheet while he played the chords on his guitar. Though while he wrote the song he split each verse into parts where he started, then Simon came in, and where Theodore sings and when they all sing the chorus. When he was finished Brittany tried to sweet talk him.

"Hey what is that song you just wrote? Alvin can I see it please?"

He shook his head.

"No not yet it's not completely finished yet; my brothers and my father have to go over it 1st then you'll be able to see it. Ok Brittany don't get mad…I just wrote it and you know my father tells me to show my brothers and then him. When it's exactly what we want it to be you'll see it I promise. Please don't start fighting with me about it."

She sighed and took their dishes to the kitchen and washed the dishes. Then she dried off her hands and took her seat next to him once again. He continued to write a few songs while she sat there and rested her head on his shoulder. By the end of an hour he wrote 3 songs and looked at her.

"I'm going to stop now and spend some time with you. Let me just put my notebook away. Sorry about that Britt but they just popped up into my head. I wasn't ignoring you."

She smiled and stared at him.

"It's ok Alvin I know being a lead singer has a lot of responsibilities and you have to take it on. I'm not mad really."

He took his notebook and put it by Dave's piano and then he was about to put his guitar down. She looked and stared.

"You don't have to do that you know. Can you sing that song you wrote me when we were in camp while I'm sitting here?"

He smiled and nodded. Then he played the song he wrote for her while she had her head on his shoulder. When he finished singing it she just smiled.

"Thank you so much Alvin. It sounds good on the CD but a lot better live. That's what makes you such a good performer. I'm more than glad to be your woman. I love you so much Alvin."

He smiled and put his guitar down. Then he looked at his watch and held her close to him. She looked into his sky blue eyes and moved into kiss him. He accepted and returned her approach. Her hand moved inside his shirt and she continued to kiss him passionately as she pushed him down to the couch saying.

"Oh really you were saying? Still think I need two hands Mr. Hot Shot!"

He stared up at her and shook his head.

"What are you going to do to prove me wrong? Hmm Brittany?"

She smiled down at him and continued to kiss him passionately as her hand moved to his jeans fastened tight. She struggled with unbuttoning them and Alvin stared.

"Told you."

She looked and stared down at him.

"Ha you're funny? How about a little help Mr. know it all? "

He looked and stared.

"Help you with what? What are you up to? Brittany we have to cool it with this? The last time we did was Sunday; please don't start being like Amanda and getting too addicted. Look where it landed her?"

Brittany smiled down at him.

"I can't help it you're an amazing lover and I just can't seem to get enough. Another thing I'm not trying to be like Amanda. What do you mean by that exactly? You would never go to that extreme and hit me would you? Her problem is she teases him when she's not really in the mood and when I tease you; you know I'm in the mood. "

He looked up and responded.

"No of course not, but I'm just saying. Britt what are we going to do if they walk in while we're in the middle of it? Don't you know that Simon will tell on me and get me grounded like usual? My father has no idea we did already; he thinks I'm still innocent. Besides I'm just not in the mood right now. Can't we just watch a movie like a normal couple instead of being like my brother and your sister? Brittany please I'm serious I just can't right now. There's no drive there right now."

She sighed and sat back up. Then she hit the DVD on and lay next to him on the couch. They eventually fell asleep on the couch and Simon and Theodore returned home. Alvin heard them come in and shook Brittany gently. She opened her eyes and stretched.

"Oh Alvin what time is it? I was so tired I fell asleep. Oh no I missed my curfew too; Ms. Miller is going to kill me! I have to get home or I'll be in trouble."

Simon looked.

"Britt it's 10:30pm; you still have half an hour till your curfew calm down."

Alvin got up and walked Brittany home. When they got to the door Ms. Miller spied out the window and Jeanette looked.

"Ms. Miller don't do that. Let them be will you? He'll get Brittany in before curfew. "

She looked.

"Yes I know that Jeanette dear but I want to see the way they kiss; then maybe I can figure out if Brittany is as innocent as you and Eleanor are dear? I got a phone call today from some friend of your sister's and she told me that Alvin and Brittany made it already! If that's the case then she'll be grounded until she turns 18 and I mean it! If I find out any of my girls made it before they're 18 then I'll make sure you don't see the boys chipmunks or not! I will not tolerate with it."

Jeanette swallowed hard and asked.

"Umm how can you tell that by the way a couple umm kisses? I don't get it at all!"

Eleanor stared at Jeanette and text Brittany.

'Tell Alvin to kiss you normally; not the way he normally does. Britt Ms. Miller is watching the way he kisses you. She has a feeling you're umm lying about being innocent and it has nothing to do with Dave either.'

She stared at her text message and showed it to Alvin. He held her waist and just gave her a peck on the lips after he walked her to the door. Then he walked down the street back to his house making it in time 5 minutes before curfew.


	7. Chapter 7

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 7

"More Tough Times"

Monday morning Brittany ran to the bulletin board leaving Alvin by his friends. Amanda saw her hand wrapped in a bandage.

"What happened to your hand? I can see it didn't go to well with Alvin."

Brittany smiled slyly.

"What makes you say that? Oh because I left him over there by his locker? Don't underestimate our relationship. We worked it out, and are still on good terms. As for the bandage Tammy slashed my hand. I'll be fine; let's go see if we made 1st cuts?"

All 3 girls approached the board and looked for their names. Brittany found hers and smiled. Then Amanda found hers but Miranda didn't see hers and just stormed off. Amanda looked at Brittany.

"Britt why didn't my sister make the cut? I mean she's just as talented as we are. It's just not fair. Where did you see her mess up?"

Brittany shrugged and saw the coach and asked.

"Coach Mars why didn't Miranda make the 1st cut? I mean she stayed in step with Amanda me. I just don't understand."

Coach Mars sighed and responded.

"Ms. Miller one of our head varsity cheerleaders saw her smoking pot! We can't have someone on our squad involved in illegal drugs."

Brittany shook her head.

"Ok Coach Mars I understand. See you at the final cuts next Friday. We might have only 2 girls in our group because Miranda is the 3rd member. I can have her drop off some paper work from her drug abuse classes if that will help her make the 1st cuts? I mean she is a very good cheerleader and has been getting help for that. "

Coach Mars smiled.

"Ok under one condition though. She has to bring me the proof by Wednesday afternoon that's he is sober and not involved anymore. If not I'm afraid there will be nothing I can do for her. I know she's as talented as you and Amanda but also have to make sure she isn't breaking any rules. Ok Ms. Miller."

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes Coach I'll make sure she does show you the proof by Wednesday afternoon. Thank you again for listening to me."

Then she ran to where Alvin waited for her.

"Sorry bout that Alvie. Amanda and I made 1st cut but Miranda didn't. In order for her to make 1st cut she has to prove she's not into illegal drugs. See one of the varsity cheerleaders saw her smoking and told the coach, but I could've sworn she was taking classes."

Miranda chimed in.

"Yea I am; ok no problem tomorrow morning I'll take the papers to Coach Mars to prove to her I don't smoke anymore. Cheerleading is my life I have to make the squad or I'll go ballistic!"

Tammy laughed and stared.

"Whatever you can try out all you want but I guarantee none of you will make it! Especially you with that lame hand!!"

Brittany glared.

"Oh really? We'll just see about that at final cuts Tammy! Yea thanks to you my hand is bandaged you little ooh!!"

Alvin grabbed her.

"Britt let it go; come on we have to get to class. Brittany!!"

She took his left hand and they walked to 1st hour together while Tammy's face turned red and she slammed her locker on Samantha's hand.

"Ow Tammy will you watch it? I need that hand to write you know! Will you just give up on Alvin already? He is in love with Brittany and nothing you say or do will change that! Now enough of this garbage you are psychotic I swear!"

Tammy glared.

"Oh psychotic am I? We'll see how psychotic I am when my knife pierces that chipmunk's stomach because of his stuck up girl doesn't seem to take me serious! Right after school you'll see what happens to him if Brittany doesn't dump him!"

Rhonda gulped and stared at Samantha.

"Is she serious? She'll attack Alvin if Brittany doesn't dump him? Oh no we have to tell him. Sam are you listening to me; hello!"

Samantha shook her head.

"Are you nuts? There is no way he'll listen to me; he hates me! Then I'll get beat up by Brittany again; no thank you! Fine then you tell him and see how he reacts or how fast Brittany hurts you! Remember Alvin is her property or something like that!"

Jeanette overheard and ran after Alvin knocking him over. He looked and yelled.

"Jean what are you trying to do; kill me? What is it?"

She helped him up and apologized.

"I'm sorry Alvin, but Tammy is going to go after you if Brittany doesn't dump you. She's obsessed beyond limits and is going to hurt you. What are we going to do? If you get hurt then it'll suck you have football practice this Friday coming up."

Brittany crossed her eyes.

"We'll see if she even attempts to hurt him. Let her try and attack him and watch how fast I hospitalize her! Now she's threatening Alvin; we have a major problem on our hands! Alvin are you listening to a word I'm saying? Hello!"

He smiled slyly.

"Hmm I have an idea; we can make a scene like we got into a major fight and broke up. Then we'll see what she does."

Brittany glared.

"Oh no way in hell is I going to pretend we broke up to satisfy that little bitch! #1 it'll never work we're too close! Alvin it's not worth it! I can handle her; you worry too much!"

He looked and responded.

"I'm your man that's what I do get use to it! Besides she already slashed your hand. How the hell are you going to fight? You need two hands to fight Britt! Besides we both know she's a psycho path! Brittany it's too dangerous for you to be around her and you know I'm right! If you fight her then you'll end up in the hospital and I'll be lost! What about final cuts? Did you forget about that too? Britt it's the only way we'll both be safe. You have to trust me on this one!"

She shook her head.

"No way; if we do that then she'll move in on you and I will not have it! I tried too long to get with you and am not about to lose you over some psychotic bitch obsessed with you! I'm sorry Alvin not this time! Its way too dangerous; we're talking about a pocket knife not a plastic toy! We'll just see what happens after school Alvin enough I said drop it! I'm not going to stage a fight and break up with you to satisfy her! I love you and will die for you if I have to!"

Alvin shook his head.

"Jean will you knock some sense into that head of your sister's? She is so thick headed I swear! I seen what she'll do to Brittany and will not stand there and watch my woman get killed because of me! I just can't do this anymore!"

Simon yelled.

"Do what? Alvin don't you even think straight? It took you too long to land Brittany in your arms and you're willing to lose it because of some stupid obsessed groupie is threatening you and her? That's not the Alvin I know; to just give up because of some stupid groupie! You and Brittany are in love nothing should get between that fact bro! Nothing should get between you two; you're meant to be together and you know I'm right!"

Alvin sighed.

"Ok you made your point Simon. Let's get to class then. Brittany come on I'm sorry. I'm just afraid she'll hurt you worse than she has already!"

Brittany grabbed his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know you are but it's worth it to have a fine looking chipmunk like yourself all to me! I love you Alvin and will not let some wannabe get between us no matter how tough she may think she is!"

He grabbed her hands around his waist and they headed to class. He took both their homework to the teacher's desk and took his seat in front of Brittany. Then he took out his pen and copied the notes from the board. In the meantime Tammy took her seat next to him and stared into his sky blue eyes! Brittany glared and broke her pen getting the ink all over her blouse and on Alvin's back."

He felt the ink on his back and shook his head.

"Here Britt use one of mine and don't break it! Will you just calm down already! Consider yourself lucky I have a dark shirt on or I'd kill you! What the hell are you looking at Tammy! Turn around and stop looking over here! You caused enough already! Let's get something straight! I am in love with Brittany and you will not have a chance with me now enough! Now turn around! Before I change my seat just to get away from you! If you do try and attack me you'll be sorry you ever messed with me kabish! Now cut the drama!!"

He put his head back down and did his class work in silence. Brittany sighed with relief and also did her class work in silence. When she finished hers she waited for him to finish and took out a book to read. He finally finished his class work and she took his assignment up to the teacher's desk. On her way back to her desk Tammy tripped her and made her hit the floor hard. Then the teacher yelled.

"Tamara report to the principal's office right this minute young lady! Brittany are you alright? Alvin take her to the nurse's office her mouth is bleeding! Here is the hall pass!"

He took the hall pass and escorted Brittany to the nurse's office. Then he waited in the waiting area and buried his head in his hands. The nurse came out.

"Oh Alvin she's going to be fine. I'm just going to let her lay down for a bit until the bleeding stops!"

He shook his head.

"Nurse Combs Let me call her step mother so I can take her home. My father gave me his car today so I can drive her home. She should really go home and rest. I'll be back I promise."

She smiled and responded.

"Let me call her stepmother and tell her Alvin. Just make sure you come back to school."

He sighed.

"Yes I know Nurse Combs. I will I promise. Then I'll take her homework to her house after school."

After she called Ms. Miller. Alvin took Brittany out to his car and opened the passenger side of his car. Then they drove toward Ms. Miller's house. He pulled up and Ms. Miller let them in.

"Alvin dear what happened? Brittany go upstairs and lay down. "

She threw her book bag on the couch and stormed upstairs to her room. Then she changed out of her school clothes and got in her pajamas. She pulled her bed down and lay down. After Alvin told Ms. Miller what happened to Brittany he ran up to her room and knocked on the door.

"Britt can I come in?"

Then he remembered she couldn't really speak. He opened her door and sat on the edge of her bed stroking her forehead gently.

"Sorry about all this Britt!"


	8. Chapter 8

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 8

"Taking the Blame"

She grabbed his hand and sighed. Then she grabbed a piece of paper and wrote him a note.

'Alvin it's not your fault. She's just another jealous groupie trying to break us up. Please don't blame yourself. Just go back to school and don't worry about me; I'll be fine after school I promise. Love you.'

She handed it to him and he opened it saying.

"It is my fault. I'm this huge rock star that has a habit of flirting with all my fans and lead them on. It's no one else's fault but my own. If I wouldn't have made you become friends with her this would've never happened. Then maybe your mouth wouldn't be bleeding making it hard for you to speak. Sweetie I have to get back to school; love you. See you after school! Get some rest."

She lay back down and he kissed her on the forehead. Then he put the comforter over her and exited the room. He descended from the stairs and looked at Ms. Miller.

"Brittany is asleep; I'll be by after school with her homework. Bye Ms. Miller."

She stared at him.

"See you after school Alvin dear. Stop blaming yourself it's not your fault. She'll be fine after school."

He sighed and stared.

"That's what she said to; but it is my fault because I can't stop flirting with my fans! I caused all the drama between us because of my constant flirting."

She put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin you're a rock star that's what you do. If you didn't then all the fans wouldn't love you as much as they do. You can't keep blaming yourself; you are not the reason she got hurt. See you later Alvin."

He sighed.

"Thanks Ms. Miller; see you later."

She watched as he exited the house and shook her head. Then she went upstairs to Brittany's room. Brittany heard her enter and looked up. Then Ms. Miller tapped her gently.

"Brittany dear; here take this it'll ease the pain in your jaw. Alvin had to go back to school; he'll be by later to see how you're feeling. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the hospital; just in case you broke your jaw."  
She looked and sighed feeling her jaw. Then she took a piece of paper and wrote.

"Let's go down to get an x-ray just in case you're right. Because I can't move my jaw at all."

Ms. Miller called the doctor and Brittany got dressed. Then she got in the car with Ms. Miller. They sat in the waiting room and Brittany dropped her head. Then she held Alvin's nameplate in her hands while they waited. She picked up a magazine and read it. It was an article about Alvin and the Chipmunks latest CD due to drop soon. Then she read the part on Alvin and sighed. The nurse called.

"Ms. Miller the doctor will see you soon. Sit here and wait the doctor will be with you soon."

Brittany sat and looked around the doctor's office shaking her head.

'Please don't let that little oooh have broken my jaw. I have cheerleading final cuts next Friday! Ooh if I have a broken jaw I'm going to severely injure her. Especially trying to take my man!'

The doctor entered the office and put the machine by her jaw. He looked to make sure their were no broken bones in her jaw. Then he looked at her.

"Well Ms. Miller your jaw is not broken. But you won't be able to talk until later this afternoon. Looks like you fell pretty hard. If you do fall like that again you will have a broken jaw."

Brittany sighed with relief and Ms. Miller signed the paperwork and they drove home. When they got home Brittany went back in her room and took a nap.

In the meantime back at school Alvin sat in the lunchroom picking at his food. Simon stared and looked.

"Alvin will you stop blaming yourself. You didn't do anything wrong. It's the jealousy Tammy has toward her because Brittany is with you and she has no chance with you. Alvin you have to calm down and stop worrying."

Alvin stared.

"Stop worrying you say? Oh yea sure Simon when an obsessed groupie trips your girl because you don't pay attention to the signs she was into you. Oh yea you think it's that easy having my fans do everything they can to mess up what I have with Brittany! Just be glad your girl isn't the one home because of a groupie that is so jealous she would stop at nothing to do serious damage to the only girl you can ever love. You see the slash on Brittany's hand well Tammy did that to her right in front of me! Ok so don't start your garbage with me I'm not in the mood. I'm worried about Brittany ok; end of story!"

Tammy approached Alvin and he glared.

"You better stay out of my sight! You better hope that you didn't break her jaw. Consider yourself lucky I'm a guy, cause if I wasn't then you'd be hurt right now! Now get this through your psychotic head; I'm with Brittany and will never dump her for an obsessed groupie like yourself! Now get lost!"

Theodore looked.

"Whoa Alvin that's a little below the belt don't you think?"

Alvin sipped his milk and watched as Tammy ran off in tears. Then he finally ate his lunch. The lunch bell rang and they all headed to their next class. This happened to be a class with Brittany. He took two worksheets from the deck in the teacher's hand. Then he wrote two copies of the notes in class for Brittany. The teacher looked at him

"Mr. Seville where is Ms. Miller? Today is the test for the chapter and will be the 1st grade of the semester."

He responded.

"She went home sick after 2nd hour. I'll let her know that she has to make up the test Ms. Malloy."

The teacher handed the class the test and he stared at the test with a blank expression. Then he silently sat and did his test; as he remembered the study session from the night before. He was the last one done with his test and took it to the teacher's desk. When he finished he sat silently and read a comic book. He continued to watch the clock as the hands moved slowly signaling the end of class and school. He was really concerned about Brittany and just sighed. Finally the bell rang and he rushed out of the classroom to his locker. His brothers and Brittany's sisters were waiting for him. As they headed out to Alvin's car Tammy came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned and glared.

"I told you to stay out of my sight! Do you understand English or do you speak a foreign language? Tammy did I stutter? I told you to leave me the hell alone! I'm taken and not going to dump my woman to satisfy you! Another thing Brittany knows more about me then any of my fans do now back the hell off of me before I make you back off!!"

She pulled out the knife and held it to his stomach glaring.

"Either tell Brittany it's over or I'll hospitalize you! Now what's your decision Mr. Rock star!"

He laughed and threw his book bag on the floor. Then he drop kicked the knife from her hand and picked up his book bag. Jeanette glared as she lunged for Alvin again.

"Maybe he can't hurt you but I can! Now either back off my sister's man or you'll get your ass kicked Australian style and believe me you don't want to! Yea Tammy Australia and New York! Go on make my day bitch! Now I've about had it with you and the threats! Come on then I'm waiting for you to make the first advance!"

Tammy got up and lunged for Jeanette knocking her to the ground. Eleanor saw it and threw her book bag down.

"Alright that's it. First you threaten my sister in the locker room; thinking you scared her away which you didn't, Then you try and lie to Alvin about some crap; then you slash my sister's hand with a blade, you trip her in 2nd hour, you go after her man with a knife and he drop kicks it, and now you're hitting my sister Jeanette! I don't think you have any idea who the hell you're messing with! Either back off of us or you will seriously get hurt personally by me! No one I repeat no one messes with my sisters and gets away with it!"

Tammy lunged for Eleanor and she ducked. Then she got back up and lunged at Eleanor with the knife. Eleanor saw it and drop kicked it from her hand. Then Tammy attempted to punch Eleanor in the stomach and knocked her out! She went after both Alvin's brothers and slashed their arms. Jeanette and Eleanor were unconscious on the floor and he glared.

"You are starting to tick me off you know that! Keep it up and I swear I'll make an exception and knock your ass right the hell out! You're messing with fire and I'm warning you you'll get burned!"

She approached him and attempted to kiss him. He saw her lips meeting his and stopped himself. Then he pushed her off of him and right into the fountain in front of their high school!

"I think you need to cool off!"

Samantha came out of nowhere and saw Tammy lunge for Alvin with the knife again. She pushed him out the way and got cut instead. Then Rhonda got pissed and knocked her right out! She helped Alvin up.

"Samantha is sorry about that Alvin. But she didn't want to see you get hurt because she is still in love with you! Oh no she's bleeding. I have to call the paramedics!"

He watched as Rhonda ran to the office and grabbed the security guard. Then Alvin looked and shook his head. The others came to and he shook his head.

"Are you guys alright? Simon and Theodore are you ok?"

Simon looked.

"Yes Alvin we're fine she only grazed our skin. Man she's a psycho path just like Brittany said. Man she nearly killed you! What are we going to do? First she attacked Brittany, then you, her sisters, and us! How did she get that black eye anyway? You didn't hit her did you? Alvin tell me you didn't? She's a girl you're a guy! Have you lost your mind?"

He shook his head and bopped Simon.

"No genius! I wouldn't hit a girl; Samantha pushed me out the way and got the blade. Then Rhonda beat her ass! Man I hate my life now! I have two girls in love with me and only love one! Why is this happening to me?"

Theodore looked.

"Wait a second are you seriously thinking of taking Samantha back and dumping Brittany?"

He glared and looked.

"No way in hell I am in love with Brittany. I would never dump Brittany; Theo. I just can't believe Samantha actually saved my life today! After how badly I treated her! It's just weird! Come on we have to get to the girls' house. I want to see how Brittany is. Let's go you guys or you will take the city bus!"

Simon stared.

"Oh well excuse us Mr. Hot shot; look at you with a permit and your own car! What do you think you're all that because you happen to have your permit before us! Well answer the question!"

Alvin looked.

"Of course I am the best. Now get in the car and shut up! Simon I said shut it!"

They all got in the car and Theo sat up front with Alvin as he pulled out. He drove toward the girls' house. Jeanette used her house key and opened the door.

"Ms. Miller we're here hello! Is anyone here? We're home; Britt where are you?"

Ms. Miller descended from the stairs.

"Hey Jeanette dear, Eleanor, Simon, Theodore, and Alvin. Brittany is still upstairs fast asleep. The doctor gave her some medication to ease the pain. Alvin dear her jaw isn't broken. She's just really tired! You have to stop blaming yourself. Would you like a drink?"

They all responded at the same time.

"Yes Ms. Miller thank you!"

She brought them all a drink and Alvin continued to have the flash back of Samantha running in front of him getting the blade. Then he sighed and sipped his soda.

'Alvin what the hell is wrong with you? Brittany is your woman not Samantha and it was all a stunt for you to dump Brittany to go back with her. Stop thinking about it; Brittany would've done the same and really is in love with you!'

Back at the High School Tammy helped Samantha up.

"Sorry bout that! Do you think he fell for it? Now to figure out a way to break them up. Sam you're an expert? How can I possibly break those two up? I am madly in love with Alvin and will not be able to get him if I can't make him dump that little bitch Brittany?"

Rhonda smiled slyly.

"Well you can always make it seem like Brittany is dating her ex Sean and using that as an excuse. I mean we all know how full of himself Alvin truly is? Ooh I have an idea. Who here can write like Ms. Hot shot rock star? If you can then write this detailed letter addressed to Sean signing it love Brittany and watch how fast they break up! I mean be graphic like you were with John when you cheated on Alvin with him! Oh come on Sam you hate the fact that Alvin is with Brittany! We all know you can write like her! Help a real woman land that fine looking chipmunk in her arms and watch Brittany break down in tears and maybe even dipping into depression after Alvin dumps her! What do you want Alvin for; you have John the 10th grader for goodness sake?"

Sam felt John's arm wrap around her waist and giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Ok I'll do it! I'll just love to watch Brittany have a breakdown after Alvin finds this here note in his locker!"

Bobby overheard and ran to Tyler.

"Oh man Tyler I have to tell you something."

Tyler ignored him.

"What the hell do you want? Don't you think you said everything that was on your mind? Well you lost Alvin's friendship and mine along with it! How can you call him a rock star that thinks he's all that? Man you've known him since he made it big; why the sudden change? Bro how could you stab him in the back like that? Why the hell would you even think he would attempt to take Amanda from you? He is madly in love with Brittany!"

Bobby stared and showed him the note.

"Because of this letter to my woman about the last time they had sex on the beach. Look it's his writing Tyler!"

Amanda shook her head and glared.

"No it's not stunad. Look at the way the A is in his name! Take out your yearbook from 8th grade and compare it! Alvin always signs his name with a cursive A not print! Another thing I would never take my best friend's man away from her I am in love with you no one else! Bobby look at me I'm serious!"

He looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"Yea I know you are. I'm sorry babe for everything. I take the classes with Miranda for my umm drug problem. When I had sex with Mar isol she was high and couldn't compare to the love you give! Mandy will you take me back? I'm sorry for hitting you I was high and just not myself!"

Miranda shook her head.

"It's up to you Mandy. I have my own relationship to deal with and keep together!"

She sighed and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met. He embraced her tightly and smiled.

"I love you Mandy! I will never cheat on you again!"

She smiled slyly.

"You better not or I'll make your life miserable. Now what were you trying to tell us?"

He grabbed her waist and spoke.

"Well that little scene with Alvin was a front. They are trying to make Alvin dump Brittany by making him regret dumping Samantha. See by the fountain Tammy went after Alvin with a rubber knife after she cut his brothers with the real blade. Then Samantha jumped in the way and took the knife….they used ketchup to look like blood so he would feel bad. Now they're planning on writing a letter supposedly to Sean from Brittany about having sex on the beach with him. Then dropping it in Alvin's locker to make him get heated up and dump Brittany! So all 3 of them can watch the poor girl breakdown! Now everyone of us know how jealous Alvin gets and how quick his temper is! Hear listen to it I have it recorded!"

He played the tape and they all stared.

"Oh man we have to warn Alvin. The last thing we need is for their plan to work."

In the meantime Alvin continued to stare at the stairs that lead to Brittany's room. He watched as his brothers and her sisters made out on the couches and shook his head. Then he heard Brittany's stereo go on. Ms. Miller was in the kitchen cooking dinner and said.

"Oh Alvin dear go on to her room she's awake now. You 4 best breathe before I call your father and tell on you boys! SIMON and Theodore enough! GIRLS!!"

They broke apart and Alvin laughed as he headed upstairs to Brittany's room. He knocked on her door and she said.

"Who is it?"

He sighed with relief he could hear her voice again.

"It's me Alvin; Britt. Can I come in?"

She smiled and responded.

"Come on in Alvin, but make sure my door is open or I'll get in trouble."

He entered and put the stopper under her door. Then he sat on the edge of the bed brushing her bangs back from her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

She smiled and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"Better at least my jaw isn't broken. Thank you for driving me home Alvin? Did I miss any excitement at school?"

He stared and responded.

"Not really except Tammy going after all of us with a knife and my ex saving my life. Then Rhonda beating the daylights out of Tammy; besides that nothing much!"

She looked and stared.

"Oh really sounds like they set that up to make you feel bad! It makes no sense at all; that all of a sudden they want to help you when all they've tried to do for the passed two years is break us up! Alvin tell me you didn't fall for it and discover you're in love with Samantha!"

He looked deep into her ice blue eyes and leaned down to kiss her. She embraced him tightly as they kissed passionately on her bed. Then he broke apart and stroked her forehead gently.

"Does that answer your question? Of course not I'm in love with one girl and she's right here in front of me! Never will I dump you to go back with my ex! Don't you ever forget that either!"

She smiled and pulled him back down to her saying.

"You better say that Alvin. How can I; no other guy is right for me but you! I love you so much!"


	9. Chapter 9

High School Drama

High School Drama

Ch 9

"Playtime is over"

Tyler. Bobby and the girls watched as Samantha wrote the letter and stuck it into Alvin's locker. They walked away laughing saying.

"Ooh yes tomorrow will be the best day for me. Alvin Seville will be mine! I can watch Brittany break down in tears and laugh as he holds me in his arms."

Tyler waited for them to exit the school and undid Alvin's locker. He pulled out the note and read it to the others. Then he locked Alvin's locker back up and stared.

"Man we have to get to Alvin and show him this. Bobby you have to go I have a tournament tonight and need to get ready and Miranda has to baby-sit her neighbor's kids. You're the only one that has the time and Amanda is also baby sitting tonight. It's up to you."

He gulped.

"Me are you crazy? Alvin will knock me right out after I said that about him. Tyler can't it wait till tomorrow at school? Besides we took the letter from his locker. Oh no there's one in Brittany's locker we can't get to. Ok fine I'll try to talk to him but he will flip out on me. Wish me luck I'll definitely need it."

He walked toward Alvin's house and knocked on the door. Dave answered.

"Oh hey Bobby. The boys aren't here right now. They went by the girls' house to see how Brittany was feeling after she went home after 2nd hour today. Do you want me to give Alvin a message?"

He shook his head.

"No Dave I'll go over there and talk to him; but thanks anyway."

He headed toward Ms. Miller's house and knocked on the door. She answered.

"Hey Bobby dear; we haven't seen you around in a while. Why don't you come in? We're eating dinner in 45minutes; would you like to join us we have plenty."

He smiled.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Alvin and I got into a big fight a few weeks ago and he hates me. But I really have to talk to him even if he wants to knock me out. Can you get him for me please?"

She looked.

"Sure give me a minute. I'll be back."

He watched as Ms. Miller made her way up the stairs and waited in the living room. In the meantime the couples teamed up in Naruto the Ultimate Ninja. Alvin was up and he was fighting Simon while Brittany held his waist and sighed.

"Come on Alvin use your jujitsu! Don't let him win."

Ms. Miller came in the room.

"Oh Alvin dear; Bobby is here he wants to talk to you about something real important. Can you go downstairs and talk to him please. Let Brittany play."

He sighed and handed the controller to her.

"Please don't lose against my big brained brother? I'll be right back after I knock him out."

He descended from the stairs and glared at him.

"Well what the hell do you want? Want to say more garbage about me? Do me a favor and just stay out of my sight you stabbed me in the back and I'm never going to forgive you. I may be a rock star Bobby but never turn my back on my true friends who I thought you were one but I was wrong. Now just leave and keep your distance."

He sighed and stared.

"OK Alvin I'm sorry for saying that about you. I was on drugs and didn't realize what I was saying to you. I take it all back now; you're the best friend a guy like me can ever ask for. I am very happy for you and your brothers. All 3 of you are talented and deserve the fame; though I'll admit you're the most down to earth rock star I've met in my lifetime. Can we be friends again?"

Alvin looked and stared.

"Is that all you came here to tell me or is there more? Yes we are friends again. Now answer my question and tell me why you came out of your way to talk to me?"

He sighed and stared.

"Here listen to this tape of that conversation Tammy had with Samantha and Rhonda after the whole scene in front of our school this afternoon."

He played the tape for him and saw Alvin's face turn red.

"Why out of all the dirty tricks that little blonde ooh this is by far her lowest! Hmm I'm going to give her a taste of her own medicine. Now I had enough of this drama. Anyway let's go play this for Brittany! Oh yea Ms. Miller Bobby will be joining us for dinner."

Bobby ran up the stairs behind Alvin and they both laughed at Simon's face.

"4 fights and your stupid girlfriend beat me! I hate you both! That's it I'm out….Theo you take it. See if you can beat Ms. Game Expert here! Hey Bobby it's good that you came to your senses finally!"

Alvin just laughed as he took a seat next to Brittany. Then she rested her head on his shoulder as he paused the game.

"We'll go back to the game in a few. This is more important."

He hit the tape on and Brittany's eyes slanted in anger.

"Oh no they didn't and exactly how the hell did my ex get involved in this crap! Oh no Alvin that means they planted a note like that in his locker! What am I going to do? I didn't write that note! He's going to get the wrong idea and start the same garbage I went through when we went together!"

He smiled slyly.

"I know that and also have a plan to get them back for their little game! But you have to play along with it without getting all heated up! We'll pretend we broke up and watch how she reacts! Brittany stop looking at me like that. "

She looked.

"I can't do that; if I'm away from you then I'll go crazy! Alvin I love you and just can't do it! Is there something else we can do? No one I repeat no one I repeat will ever believe we broke up! Alvin read your last interview….and then tell me they will believe we actually broke up!"

She handed him the magazine with the interview and pointed to where he said….

'No one is my inspiration than my girl Brittany Miller…and no one will get between us.'

He buried his head in his hands and shook his head.

"Oh man now how the hell are we going to get them back for their little game? She's right we'll never pull it off. This shit is for the birds. "

Bobby looked and said.

"Who said you had to break up. Why not stage a really bad fight and then get Tammy back at her own game! Like for instance…you can see the note supposedly from Sean and start yelling at her in the hall. Then we all know that will make that idiotic groupie Tammy think her little 'plan' worked. She'll make a move on you and you'll respond and Brittany here will get fired up and start yelling at you again! Then you'll act like you're starting to like Tammy and take her out on a date. Then Brittany here can wait for your text and show up in her face. Then she can lean down and kiss you. Then after you two break apart you can laugh in her face and tell her you already knew about her stupid little plan! That alone should embarrass the daylights out of her and make her back off of you and maybe transfer to a new school cause she is so embarrassed? Or you could just let her keep on trying to break you and Brittany up! I am certain the plan I just told you about will work!!"

They looked at one another and nodded in agreement. Then Simon and the others also agreed! Simon spoke.

"Just think bro; in school after the umm 'fight' you can ignore Brittany and give Tammy all the attention. Then after school you can be with Brittany; but don't be seen by Tammy or it'll never work. Are you following?"

He nodded.

"Yea Simon I am. First thing in the morning by Brittany's locker our plan goes into play!"

Brittany laughed and took the controller from his hands.

"Won't she be surprised that we were tricking her like she tried to trick you? I can't wait to see her face when I kiss you at the umm restaurant…Just please don't kiss her. Your lips are off limits only I can take advantage of them! Do you understand me Alvin?"

He sighed and responded.

"Yea Britt I fully understand you. Now can you stop yelling and talk? Hey it's my turn now; you had your fun. Give it to me Britt. Oh no you didn't; you're not taking my turn. "

Bobby laughed and turned to Simon.

"Boy talk about childish; they're fighting over a controller? This is rich."

Simon laughed.

"Yes it is but interesting to watch; cause she always seems to get the best out of my brother."

Theodore stared and shook his head.

"Whoa you two calm down will you? Whoever wins against me gets the next turn gee. Brittany give it to Alvin."

She handed it to him and rested her head on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He smiled and chose his character. Then they played 3 rounds and he beat Theo. Ms. Miller yelled.

"Kids dinner is ready. Come on now."

They ended the game and Brittany turned off the game and ran down the stairs after everyone else. When they finished dinner. Alvin helped her with the dishes and then he drove everyone home after he kissed Brittany goodnight. She stared and responded.

"Goodnight Alvin I love you to. I just hope that little plan doesn't backfire and you fall for Tammy and push me to the side. I will be so depressed if that does happen and won't know what to do next. "

He smiled as he put his hand to her cheek.

"Britt that won't happen I promise. I'm in love with you and would never dump you. Please stop worrying and trust me please. She has to get taught a lesson without you getting suspended for fighting. See you in the morning love you Britt."

She sighed and entered the house. Then Jeanette looked.

"Britt calm down he won't fall for Tammy. He only loves you and no one else. Besides after school he'll be with you. Please stop worrying. Come on we have to take our showers and get ready for bed. "

The 3 sisters entered the house and took their showers. Then all 3 of them went to sleep. As she slept Brittany had a vision of Alvin dumping her for Tammy. Then she woke up and held his nameplate around her neck.

'I hope this week goes by fast. I am going to be so angry in school when he ignores me. It's just ridiculous on how jealous his groupies can get! Yet we're together two years and are really close and still inseperatable. I just hope that little weasel doesn't succeed in taking him from me I'll be so lost.'

The next morning Alvin and his brothers got up and got ready for school. Then they ate their breakfast and got in Alvin's car driving toward the girls' house. They got in and greeted the boys with a kiss. Theodore got out of the passenger side and let Brittany in. Then he got in the back with Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor. Brittany stared out of the window as Alvin drove toward the school and sighed shaking her head. He put his free hand on her shoulder.

"Britt will you stop worrying; I'm not going to stay with Tammy. Don't you trust me at all?"

She sighed and turned toward him.

"Yes I trust you, but I don't trust her as far as I can throw her. Which is really far. She's a psychotic bitch and scares the shit out of me! Does that answer your question? If I didn't trust you then umm never mind. Oh man here we go back to drama central. I should call out sick from school all week instead of watching that little ooh all over you! But if I do that then there goes my final cut tryouts for the squad."

He parked the car and they all got out. She followed behind them and entered the school. Then she went right to her locker and Sean was right there.

"I'm glad you came to your senses and dumped that loser Alvin!"

Alvin watched from his locker and shook his head. Then they pretended to get into the fight.

"Oh really so it is true you have been cheating on me with your friggin ex. Good then if you think he's better than me then you can have him. We're over Brittany! Stay out of my sight!"

She went back at him and threw his nameplate at him.

"Yea at least he knows how to treat a woman unlike you and your self conceited self! At least he pays attention to me instead of flirting with all those groupies! Goodbye Alvin!"

Tammy, Samantha, and Rhonda hi 5ed one another. Then Tammy chased after Alvin.

"Alvin so all along she's been cheating on you? I'm so sorry to hear that. How can anyone think of cheating on a fine looking chipmunk like yourself? I told you something was shady about her."

Simon gagged and looked at Bobby.

"I hope you know what you're doing? Let's hope they pull this off or things will get worse and not better! That was harsh don't you think?"

Jeanette laughed.

"No I have Alvin's nameplate. I'll give it back to her after school today. That was so believable the whole school thinks they are really finished! So far so good. Simon to make sure it goes over as well as Bobby here said. My sisters and I are taking the bus with Brittany, Amanda, and Miranda. Instead of driving in the car with you 3 this afternoon. Is that ok with you and Theodore?"

He sighed.

"Yea I guess. You just better call me after school; I hate this as much as my brother does. I just hope it doesn't backfire and he actually falls for Tammy! Cause if he does I'm going to knock a certain best friend of ours out cold! Do I make myself clear Bobby!"

He gulped and stared.

"Yes Simon very clear! Can you stop looking at me like that you're starting to umm scare me!"

Theodore looked and also responded.

'That makes the two of us! You better hope and pray that Alvin doesn't actually fall for that little groupie. Cause if he does she'll not only be depressed but have a nervous breakdown! It'll be entirely your fault so you better hope your little scam doesn't backfire on us! Every last one of us not only despises that little groupie but want to knock her right the hell out!"

School ended for the day and Brittany pretended to kiss Sean as he walked her to the bus. Alvin saw it and started to get jealous but then Simon tapped him. Simon and Theodore kissed Jeanette and Eleanor before they got on the bus and followed behind Alvin and Tammy. Alvin opened the passenger side for Tammy and got in the driver's side. In the backseat both Simon and Theodore glared at Tammy as she sat in the passenger side next to Alvin running her mouth talking trash about Brittany! Alvin drowned her voice out and paid attention to the road. When he pulled up to her house he took her hand and walked her to the door. She kissed him on the cheek after he walked her to the door.

"See you tomorrow Alvin I love you. Bye Simon and Theodore."

After he saw her get in he wiped off his cheek and used the hand sanitizer to wipe his hands! Theodore got in the passenger side and sighed with relief.

"Only 6 more days bro you have to do this. Can we please go to the girls' house now? Let's just hope Brittany isn't flipping out right about now. Man you should've seen her face after you drove Tammy home."

He sighed.

"Yes I saw her face. Where else do you think we're going? I know that she's upset; I'm with her for nearly 3 years."

He drove to the girls' house and parked the car. Brittany heard his bass and ran down the stairs and out the door right into his arms.

"Oh Alvin that was horrible. Sorry about that scene with Sean but he kissed me. So is she actually believing that you dumped me for her?"

He smiled slyly.

"Yes Brittany she is. Come on then let's get in before Samantha sees us together and runs to her before we outsmart her. Simon and Theo come on then."

All4 of them entered Ms. Miller's house and Jeanette handed Brittany his nameplate. She sighed with relief and put it in her jewelry box. Then she ran back downstairs and joined Alvin on the couch while they watched a movie with her sisters and his brothers. Alvin's cell rang and it was Tammy. She rested her head on his shoulder and moved her hands along his chest sighing. He answered.

"Hey Tammy babe what's the matter? No I can't come over I have a promotion event tonight. See you in the morning. Will be there at 7:20am; you better be ready. I have to go now my father is calling me Alvin out.'

She responded.

'OK Alvin see you tomorrow morning then. Love you. Tammy out.'

He hung up his cell and Brittany laughed.

"Ok that was close, but Alvin she'll want you to go over there after school tomorrow. If you don't go there then she'll never believe we're finished. Just promise me after you get back from her house you call me or come by after you're done over there? See I'll be here by myself because my sisters and your brothers have after school activities."

He laughed and responded.

"Fine then after I get home from Tammy's tomorrow I'll come over here. Do you feel better now?"

She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"Oh yes a lot better! I just hope the week ends soon! Did you make the new mix for my final cuts Friday night? Well Miranda handed in the proof she is no longer using the pot so the coach reposted the list and she also made 1st cuts with me and Mandy! So I guess you can't come to the final cuts Friday night to support me or our plan will fail!"

He smiled slyly.

"You watched me tryout; of course I'll be there just to see who makes it of course which I know you will sweetie. Here you go a new mix and a hot beat just like you! I love you Britt!"

She smiled and thanked him with a kiss and a hug.

"Oh Alvin thank you so much. I love you so much."

He smiled and returned her approach as he pushed her down to the couch kissing her passionately. His brothers did the same since Ms. Miller wasn't due home for a few hours. She heard a knock on the door and tapped him.

"Alvin stop for a minute. I have to get the door. I'll be right back."

She fixed her blouse and put her hair back up in her high ponytail. He sat up and shook his head wiping the sweat from beneath his cap. He heard Tammy's voice and hid in the kitchen. Then he listened as he drank some ice water.

"What the hell are you doing here? Here to shove it in my face you took Alvin from me! Well congratulations to you! I have a lot of studying to do and am trying not to cry! Now leave me alone and enjoy your new boyfriend! But don't think this is over cause it's far from over!! Goodbye Tammy!"

She slammed the door and made her sisters jump as his brothers continued to kiss them both passionately. Tammy went home laughing and called Samantha.

'Too bad you never succeeded in getting him back! Oh I'm so good it's not even funny! I went by Brittany's house and she's literally in tears because I took her man!'

Samantha responded.

"Good for you…now do me a favor and stop shoving it in my face. I was also with him to you know! Besides I'm kind of busy at the moment; Johnny is over. Bye Tammy see you at school tomorrow! Sam out'

She hung up the phone and Johnny laughed.

"Tell me you don't actually believe he gave up Brittany for that psychotic bitch! Sam you know him better than that. Nothing you tried to do broke them up, and now you're telling me this psycho has succeeded? It doesn't make sense at all to me! I'm sorry!"

She smiled as she kissed him passionately pushing him to the bed.

"Of course I don't believe it. But see I'm not going to tell her that. Let her learn the hard way and besides why should I care? I have you a 10th grade love machine! He's a freshman and a rock star that doesn't know what satisfaction is that's her problem not mines. Now no more talking we're alone make love to me Johnny boy!!"

He pushed her down to the bed and continued to undress her. Then they made sweet love until Samantha's mother came home. She jumped up and pushed him off of her. Then she ran into the bathroom and took a shower. Then he took his right after her. He snuck out through the back door and Samantha ran back to her room and fixed her bed. She ran down the stairs and started dinner when she heard her mother's key turn the knob.

"Oh hey mom how was work? Dinner will be ready in 20 minutes. Go relax in the living room; and I'll get you something cold to drink."

Back at Brittany's house she looked on the couch and didn't see Alvin.

"Alvin where are you?"

He called from the kitchen.

"Right here are you alright? Brittany I'm right here try to calm down will you?"

She saw him and looked.

"Yea right; you expect me to calm down when that psychotic bitch is shoving it in my face that she stole you from me? I'm warning you Alvin. Tomorrow at her house you better watch your ass! She is just like Samantha and will figure out way to turn you on! You better hope and pray she doesn't succeed and you sleep with her or I swear we will be over for real! Do I make myself clear!"

He smiled slyly.

"Brittany are you nuts? I would never sleep with anyone but you, besides I think this chipmunk had enough until spring aka mating season. You worry too much! Even if I do get the urge; I'll control myself and waste all my energy to make love to you when I come by tomorrow night! Did I say that out loud? Oh shit! Simon is looking dead at me! I'm a toasted chipmunk he's bound to tell my father!"

Simon laughed.

"Oh so Mr. Innocent is not after all? Hmm I won't tell dad under one condition you help me in the lab with my experiments without complaining? Or you will be in deep trouble and I'll stand there and laugh! Well what's the answer ALVIN! Oh and you have to make my bed also."

He gulped.

"Fine you win. I'll help you with your boring experiments if you swear you will not open your mouth about me and Brittany you know! I mean it Simon!"

Brittany laughed.

"Whoa Alvin you're getting threatened by your younger brother; this is too fun not to laugh at!"

He looked.

"Oh who asked you Brittany? It's either that or I'll be grounded like they were. Would you like that or would you rather no one find out especially our father? Well?"

She sighed.

"No I rather you not get grounded thank you. But he's really taking it too far don't you think?"

He stared.

"Yes but that's the only way I won't get in trouble. Well we have to be going Britt. I'll see you after school tomorrow night. Love you Britt."

He gave her a kiss as she walked them out to his car.

"Bye Alvin love you to. Bye boys see you at school."

Her sisters also kissed her brothers goodnight and Alvin drove toward their house.


	10. Chapter 10

High School Drama

Ch 10

"Backfire or Misunderstanding"

The next day after school ended Sean approached Alvin and laughed in his face.

"Hey short stuff how's it feel watching another guy take your woman right from under your nose. We're going to the beach for a romantic evening out, so if she starts treating you like trash then you'll know why she chose me over a stuck up rock star like yourself? Anyway have a goodnight shorty."

He laughed as he walked away holding Brittany's waist. Alvin clenched his fists as he watched Brittany go behind him and in his car. Tammy looked at him and asked.

"Alvin what's wrong with you? So let them go to the beach; you're coming by my house after school today aren't you? Alvin are you listening to me; girlfriend talking here."

Simon gagged again and looked at Jeanette.

"Oh man I'm really starting to hate this lot. It seems your sister is falling for Sean and pushing my brother aside. Jean we really have a problem you know that right?"

Jeanette shrugged.

"I have no idea anymore; she doesn't talk to us much anymore since this morning when they kissed passionately by her locker."

Theodore's mouth dropped.

"They did what? Oh man we are really in for a long road this week. Your sister kissed her ex and actually enjoyed it? Oh man this is starting to backfire and turn away from Alvin's way. Oh man if she has fallen for Sean then we are about to see our lead singer breakdown literally!"

Alvin heard that and he shook his head. Then he took Tammy's hand and shook his head. Simon knew Alvin was bummed out and also shook his head. Theodore could also see it in his brother's face and whispered in Elle's ear.

"You think this is bad wait till he figures out the plan backfired on him and he has officially lost Brittany to her ex. "

Eleanor stared at him.

"You know we don't know that for a fact. As for that 'kiss' Jean saw in the hall after 2nd hour it was fake. My sister wiped her mouth off after he walked her to class. So let's not start saying things we can't prove until we all see it with our own eyes. Theo I guarantee you he lied about the beach and Brittany suggested the mall instead! Let's just hope Alvin doesn't believe him and yell at my sister. Then we'll see how fast he loses that fight!"

At that Theo's mouth closed. Then he took Eleanor's hand and walked her to the bus because neither she nor Jean wanted to be in the car with Tammy. Theo and Simon got in the car with Alvin and he dropped them off at their house. Simon sighed and so did Theo as they entered their house and started doing their homework. In the meantime Brittany looked out of Sean's window and watched as he drove toward the beach and said.

"I really am not in the mood for the beach Sean. It'll remind me too much of Alvin holding me in his arms as the sun set over the ocean. We usually sit along the shore and watch the sun set so close to one another."

Sean looked.

"Britt that note I found in my locker doesn't really look like your hand writing. More like Samantha's handwriting; you and Alvin aren't really broken up are you? It's a plan to get the girls back for that little stunt in front of the school am I right?"

She sighed.

"Yea Sean it is, but to me it seems like it's backfiring and he's actually falling for Tammy. I understand he wants to get her back but it's killing me inside seeing her in his arms."

She started to cry and he held her close trying to comfort her.

"Have you really seen any signs that prove he's falling for Tammy? Whose hair brain idea was that anyway? Alvin isn't that stupid; it had to be one of his friends. Then why don't you tell him you can't go through with it anymore? He'll understand? Britt I know for a fact you are madly in love with Alvin and always has been since he went after me and nearly killed me for messing with you. If you two keep it up you will regret it and maybe he will fall for Tammy."

She shook her head and stared.

"I just don't know anymore. Can we please just go to the mall so I can calm down? I feel it; I'm going to lose him to that groupie and break down into tears."'

Sean made a U turn and drove toward the mall. Then he took her hand and they exited his car and he locked up his car. Then he opened the door for her and they walked around the mall. Brittany dialed Alvin's cell a few times and he didn't answer. She started to wonder why he was ignoring her calls. Little did Brittany know Tammy put his cell on silent so he didn't hear it ringing. Alvin sat on the couch at Tammy's and stared into space. Tammy sat next to him and stared into his sky blue eyes.

"How did you end up with such a conceited bitch like her? I mean you're so much better than that. Alvin if she can't understand why you can't just walk away from your fans when they surround you; then she doesn't deserve a guy like you to be hers. See fortunately for you I don't pay attention to the groupies and would never yell at you the way she does for no reason at all."

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger as she leaned closer to kiss him.

"I don't kiss on the 1st date. Now back off and give me some space! Another thing Brittany isn't that bad. Tammy we might have broken up but it doesn't mean I'm still not in love with her. You need to stop moving so fast we're together not even a week yet and you're making a play for me."

She moved her hands inside his shirt and he froze. Then he looked into her hazel eyes and gulped as his body started to heat up. She kissed him passionately and pushed him to her couch. At that moment Brittany arrived and peeked in the window. She saw Tammy on top of him and her heart sank deep within her chest causing her to run home in tears!

In the meantime Alvin pushed her off of him.

"Get the hell off of me! Alright that's it! Now I'm done with this game! That fight we got into was a fake one to make you think you got the best of Brittany. But see the truth is I'm still with Brittany and making you think I'd be stupid enough to dump my woman for a groupie like you! That little fight you staged in front of the school with my stupid ex and her little lackey was immature! See one of my best friends taped the 3 of you scheming the 'plan' to make me actually think Brittany was actually cheating on me with her abusive ex! Which by the way I kicked his ass at the zoo when we first got together! Brittany isn't really dating him either; he probably already figured it out! Too bad a groupie like you didn't figure it out! Well here's the big picture; I will never I repeat NEVER dump my woman for a groupie like you! Do I make myself clear! Now I'm warning you keep your distance from me! I've about had it with all the drama you bought to our damn high school! I'm leaving and want nothing to do with you!"

He slammed her front door and wiped the lipstick from his mouth. Then he got in his car and drove toward Brittany's house. Brittany heard the door bell ring and answered.

"I'm not talking to you! I saw you and that Tammy girl making out on her couch! Just leave me alone Alvin I hate you right now!"

He started to get angry and yelled back.

"You were spying on me? So much for your trust in me! What about you and Sean at the beach! Well try explaining that to me! As for me and Tammy I knocked her off of me and told her the truth! So there's my explanation! What about you! You haven't told me anything yet!"

She glared.

"Me and Sean on the beach? Have you completely lost your mind! I told him no and went to the mall so much for your trust in me! How can you even think I would go to a romantic scene with an abusive ex like him! Yes I was spying on you; I told you she would make a move but you ignored me! I'm not talking to you goodbye ALVIN!!!"

Theodore,Simon,Jeanette and Eleanor looked and stared. Alvin felt awful and started.

"Britt I'm sorry. I should've listened to you! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to accuse you of cheating on me!"

She glared and stared dead at him.

"Well you did and no I'm not forgiving you this time! Goodbye Alvin!"

She pushed him off of her after he tried to get her to forgive him and stormed up to her room slamming the door behind her saying.

"Go back to Tammy we're really finished! I've had it with your aggravation! Don't let the door hit you on the way out!"

Theodore looked and said.

"Told you he'd lose this fight. Well he did it no one else!"

He ran up the stairs and banged on her door.

"Brittany please don't dump me! It got out of hand like you said it would! Brittany please I'm begging you to forgive me I'll never do that to you again! Brittany!!!"

She shook her head and put her earphones on her ears as she did her homework.

"Not this time Alvin; Now go home I meant it we're over!"

He descended from the stairs with his head slumped and his brothers and her sisters just looked and shook their heads.

"I'm going home Simon and Theodore. See you two when you get in!"

He exited the house and went home. Then he armed his car and went upstairs to his room. He slammed the door, and broke down in tears into his pillow. Around 6:30pm Simon and Theodore arrived home. Simon ran into Alvin's room and saw he cried himself to sleep holding a picture of Brittany and him on their 1st anniversary and noticed the Brittany doll also close to his heart. He shook his head and covered Alvin. Then he exited his room and turned to Theodore.

"Remind me to knock Bobby out because of his hair brained idea blew up in his face!! The closest couple is no longer together and it's all Bobby's fault! Him and his bright plan."

Back at the Miller household Jeanette entered Brittany's room. She looked up from her homework and saw the anger in Jeanette's face.

"Why are you angry at me? He had to be put in his place. Jean he accused me of cheating on him with Sean when it was his stupid idea in the 1st place. What was I supposed to do? Keep on letting him go through with that stupid idea not even caring about how it made me feel when he held Tammy in his arms. Then I saw them making out of her couch and he didn't even try and stop her! Ok that really hurt!"

Eleanor looked.

"Ok we understand you're mad; but Britt that was really harsh. When he left he was about to break down in tears. Now we all know Alvin Seville doesn't cry unless he's really hurt!"

She looked.

"Not this time I'm sticking to what I said we're over! Now both of you leave me alone. I'm going over to Sean's house. Don't wait up for me either."

She exited her room after she was done with her homework and walked to Sean's house. He heard the knock on the door and opened it.

"Hey Brittany. What brings you over here? Thought you were going to talk to Alvin?"

She sighed.

"He has moved on and now so should I. Maybe we're not meant for one another after all. It took us too long to get together in the 1st place and all we did was fight. So that's just not a healthy relationship."

He let her in and they sat on the couch in the living room. Then they watched a movie in silence until the love making scene came on anyway. She leaned over to him and their lips met. Then he pushed her down to the couch and the kisses became more intense. He felt her hands moving inside his shirt and froze. Then she slid it off over his head and kissed his muscular chest. His hands slowly moved up her pink skirt and caused her to sigh. She grabbed his hands and said.

"How could I ever dump you for Alvin a conceited rock star in the 1st place? Not once when we were together did you ignore me and flirt with other girls like he did. Maybe you're right I should've gave you a second chance that day at the zoo?"

Back at the Seville house Tammy knocked on the door and Simon answered.

"What do you want? Don't you think you caused enough damage already? Alvin and Brittany have really split and it's all because of you. The last place you should be is here. Anyway Alvin is asleep in his room and I'm not waking him up he'll pound me."

Alvin appeared at the top of the stairs.

"No I'm awake."

He descended from the stairs and let her in. She looked around and stared.

"Whoa you really have a nice house. Sorry I caused you any trouble. I'm really sorry for everything Alvin. I guess I got so wrapped up in making you mine I didn't seem to care what it would take to do so. My last intention was to cause any harm to you or your brothers."

Simon glared.

"Oh yea that's an understatement. You cut my hand I play my guitar with and now I can't even rehearse when we have a huge concert coming up soon. Thanks a bunch Tammy."

She sighed and said.

"I'm sorry about that Simon. I hope your hand gets better before that concert I'm going to it with a group of friends."

Alvin looked and stared.

"Why don't you come in, sorry about the harsh words I used earlier. I was just in a bad mood. Would you like a drink?"

She smiled and stared.

"Sure ice water would be fine. Thank you for asking Alvin I'm really thirsty."

Theodore looked at Simon and sat on the couch across from where Tammy sat and waited for her water. Simon didn't like it at all and sat next to Theodore not paying attention to where Tammy sat and waited for Alvin.

Simon looked and asked.

"So is Tammy you're new girlfriend? Since obviously Bobby's plan blew up in his face and Brittany fell for Sean once again."

Alvin shrugged.

"It depends on her. If she wants to be my girl she can be I won't really care what Brittany says anyway. She chose Sean over me that's her problem. We'll see if it works out for her."

He bought her ice water to her and sat next to her on the loveseat while he flipped through the channels to see what was on. She rested her head on his shoulder as he sat back and drank his water in silence. Dave looked and asked.

"Alvin will your friend be joining us for dinner tonight? Can I talk to you for a second in your room for a second?"

He got up and followed Dave into his room. Dave looked and asked as he stared out of the window.

"What happened with you and Brittany? Why isn't she over here instead of Tammy?"

He sighed.

"Ok well it's like this. We had a plan to get Tammy back for her little game earlier this week. But unfortunately it back fired on me and my soul mate is now with her ex Sean and won't even talk to me now. She broke up with me and told me to leave. So that's what I did and now am once again single! Dave I'm miserable knowing she is in some other guy's arms and pushing me to the side just like that song BadBoy we sang a duet on our album due to drop this coming Tuesday. Yea nice an album of duets and one couple is officially over! My life is officially over and the album release party is Sunday night to and I have to go solo! I hate this I swear! Maybe I should just skip the party and stay home! Our other album also drops the Tuesday after! Life as a rock star seriously stinks I swear!"

Dave looked.

"Alvin you can't do that; you're the lead singer and the fans will be disappointed if you're not there. It's your responsibility to be there with your band and you've known this since you were Tammy as your date then. I won't care and neither with your brothers. It's up to you but you're not skipping this album release party! Alvin you can't do that to the girls or your brothers. You 6 have worked too hard for you to let them all down."

He sighed.

"Fine I'll go but don't expect me to enjoy myself. Let me go tell Tammy then."

He descended from the stairs and went by Tammy.

"Tammy we have an album release party Sunday night; would you like to go with me as my date? Our CD drops on Tuesday and that party is in honor of the collaboration of the Chipmunks and Chipettes on their 1st duets album."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'd love to go as your date Alvin. Do I also get to ride in the limo with you guys?"

He smiled and responded.

"Yes you do. But you have to be ready at 6pm we have to be there by 7. We also hit the stage that night."

She leaned over to kiss him and he stopped her.

"What did I say? I don't kiss on my first date. You're more than welcome to rest your head on my shoulder but no kissing."

She rested her head on his shoulder and moved her hands along his muscular chest through the fabric of his shirt. He looked away from the TV screen and realized she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He stroked her forehead gently and sighed. Simon called Jeanette and she answered while she did her homework.

'Hey Simon how are you? Yea I know the plan blew up in our faces and Alvin and Brittany are officially over. I had a feeling it would happen especially after the way she just dumped him like that. What are we going to do? They are supposed to take the stage together and now if they're broken up they won't do it. Oh speaking of the stage have we decided which song we're umm singing? I was looking over the songs we recorded and just can't seem to decide. '

He thought for a second.

'Hmm how about When You Look me In The eyes or Come and Follow me? Which do you prefer?'

She thought for a second.

'Hmm we'll sing Come and Follow Me. I think that will be a show stopper for both of us. Well Simon sorry to let you go but I'm studying for my test and still have to take my shower. I'll see you in the morning love you Simon and goodnight.'

He responded.

'Then Come and Follow Me it is. See you in the morning love you Jean my precious! Oh and sweet dreams to you to. I know I will cause I'll be dreaming about you. Love you Simon; Jean out.'

She hung up her cell and went back to her studying. Then she dialed Brittany's cell. Brittany heard it ringing and reached over to the nightstand by Sean's bed. She sat up covered with his sheet and answered.

"Jean what do you want? I'll be home by curfew and no I didn't sleep with Sean. Have you completely lost your mind? I just needed some time to think…man you go jumping down my throat. We got into a fight for Pete's sake he didn't take it seriously. Or did he?"

Jeanette looked and responded.

"Oh yea he took it seriously alright. So serious he is taking Tammy to the Album release party. She's over at their house right now watching a movie with the boys. You might've won that fight but you have officially lost Alvin in the process! So you better think of something to do so you can take your man back and I'm telling you kissing Sean the way you did in school today wasn't the way to do it! I'm studying, then taking my shower and going to bed. Just make sure you're in by 10pm or Ms. Miller will have your head. Bye Britt; Jean out."

Brittany hung up her cell and put her sneakers back on. Then she shook Sean and he woke up.

"I'm sorry Britt for falling asleep. I'm just so tired today. Do you want me to drive you home or are you going to walk home?"

She sighed and said.

"I rather walk if you don't mind. I really have to think tings over a lot; it's just too soon for me to get involved in another relationship after just breaking up with my man for almost 3 years just this afternoon. You understand don't you? Sean I'm sorry I just can't be with anyone else when I'm in love with Alvin and all I can seem to think of is him holding me in his arms. I'll see you at school tomorrow goodnight Sean thanks for everything."

She kissed him on his cheek and he watched as she walked down the street toward her house. She passed Alvin's house and peeked in the window. She saw Tammy fast asleep on his shoulder and shook her head. Then she ran home in tears and into her room slamming the door as she broke down in tears into her pillow. She looked at the picture of Alvin above her bed and more tears rolled down her cheeks. She went in her jewelry box and stared at his name plate as it dangled in her fingers shining in the moon light. Then she stared at the picture they took on their 2 year anniversary in Disneyland and smiled. She cried herself to sleep holding the Alvin doll close to her.

Jeanette entered her room and covered her older sister. Then she quietly took his name plate from her fingers and put it back in her jewelry box closing it tight. She also realized the picture in Brittany's hands and took it from her carefully not to disturb her. She realized the doll in her sister's hands and just put her covers over her and set her alarm. She kissed her on the forehead and closed her door quietly behind. Eleanor entered to check on Brittany and shook her head. She looked at Jeanette.

"Do you really think she realized how much she hurt Alvin? I have never seen him in tears until tonight after they got into that major fight and he just walked away and let her win the fight. Then I check on her and can see the dried tears on her cheeks poor Brittany losing her man toa groupie! What rotten luck that is and the week we have an album release party that they're actually taking the stage together as a couple. Does the drama ever end?"

Jeanette sighed.

"No sorry to say it Elle but that's the price a celebrity pays when they enroll in public High School like we are. Well anyway I'm taking my shower and turning in for the night. See you in the morning love you Elle."

Eleanor sighed and also entered her shower and drifted off to sleep with her Theodore doll in hand. Brittany woke up around 12AM and dialed Alvin's cell.

'Come on pick up please! Alvin please just pick up the phone.'

He stared at his cell as it flashed red and ignored it. Then he turned it off and put it on the charger. He pulled his bed down and got ready for bed. Then he got under the covers holding Brittany's doll in his arms as he slept soundly. In the meantime Brittany threw her cell and didn't seem to care it was broken either. She got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep with her Alvin doll.

_**Ch 10 is now over….What will happen? Will they get back together or stay broken up? Will Tammy and Alvin get serious or will he end up dumping Tammy and getting Brittany back…Read on in ch 11 and see**_?


	11. Chapter 11

High School Drama

Ch 11

"Determination is it enough?"

The next morning Simon entered Alvin's room. He looked on the bed and saw him under the covers still asleep. He approached him and shook him.

"Alvin come on we have to get ready for school. Don't do this to yourself. You can't lie in the bed and sulk."

He looked up and yelled.

"I don't feel good. Just go to school and use my car! I mean it Simon just leave me alone! I don't want to be bothered! There is nothing good in my life anymore and I can't look at her without crying! Just let me be alone and I'll see you after school!"

Simon exited Alvin's room and headed downstairs to breakfast. Theodore looked at the stairs and shook his head.

"Man our elder brother is depressed! Simon what are we going to do? He lost Brittany and just doesn't seem to care about anything anymore! He even told Dave he refuses to go to the signing tonight! Then he said he won't show up at the album release party because he can't perform with Brittany up on the stage! Do you have any idea how many of our fans will be disappointed if he isn't there?"

Tammy knocked on the door and Theodore answered.

"Hey Tammy you're a little early. Besides Alvin isn't feeling well and won't go to school today. So Simon will be driving us to school not Alvin. Don't bother him he doesn't want to be bothered. Another thing he will not be at the signing tonight and is not going to the album release party Sunday night!"

She headed upstairs to his room and knocked on the door.

"Alvin it's me Tammy can I come in?"

He looked up from his covers completely covered because he had no shirt on.

"I don't feel good and am not going to school today. Yes you can come in but I'm not getting up I am not feeling well today! Don't come to close to me either or you'll catch what I have."

She walked to his bed and stroked his forehead gently.

"Alvin you're not sick. You're also a bad liar! I know why you're not going to school today; it's because Brittany dumped you and you can't face her, but you're forgetting you have me now. I'm ten times a woman than she ever will be. At least I don't go yelling at you for no reason and treat you so badly! I love you Alvin. You have to go to school and the signing; your fans are expecting you to be there! Please go to school for me at least! So we can announce we're together, and you can move on with your life just like I can."

He shook his head.

"No I'm sick and staying home. Go on and go to school. I'm taking medicine and going to sleep! Bye Tammy see you later. Sorry bout the signing, but I'm losing my voice and can't really talk right now! Go on Simon is calling you I'll be fine."

She leaned down to kiss him and he moved his face away and turned to the side away from her. Then she watched as he closed his eyes and threw the covers over him. Then she closed the door and said.

"Love you Alvin see you later and hope you feel better too! I'll bring your homework here with me after school so you can stay on track."

When he heard his car start up he stared out of the window and stared at the picture of Brittany and him on his dresser. He shook his head and threw it in his drawer and cried into his pillow. Dave heard him crying and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Alvin you don't have to pretend you want to be with Tammy to hide the fact how hurt you are because Brittany dumped you. I'll cancel the signing tonight and give you something for your throat; you are losing your voice! Just get in the bed and under the covers; I'll be right back. No talking kabish. Now get in the bed and under the covers you also have a fever!"

Dave took out the thermometer and put in his mouth. He lies there and stared at his ceiling thinking about how fast his happiness has turned into gray skies. There was a knock on his bedroom door and Brittany stood there as Dave let her in. She walked to his bed and brushed his hair back from his sky blue eyes and smiled down at him. She put her hand to his forehead and felt how warm it was.

"You're burning up. Alvin I'm sorry for being so mean to you. I just can't believe you actually thought I'd cheat on you with my abusive ex! I was only going along with the plan. I didn't mean to hurt you; I love you and can't see myself with anyone else. Can we please get back together and put this all behind us? Alvin?"

He drifted off to sleep and Brittany kissed him on the forehead and put his covers over him. Then she took out the picture of them and put it back on his dresser. She ran out to the car Mandy was driving and buckled up her seat belt. When they pulled up Tammy approached her and said.

"How's it feel losing the man you love to a more mature teen like me? He is over you and it's time you realize it! Now you better back off of him he's mine do you understand me bitch!"

Brittany looked as she put her hand on her.

"You best get your hands off of me or you will be thrown across the parking lot! Keep on playing with me and watch how fast your little wannabe ass gets kicked! Like I told you it's not over bitch; I am not going to stand here and let you have him! I have known him since Elementary School and lasted almost 3 years with him. There is so much you need to know about him before he even thinks about being able to trust you! So I'd advise you to give up while you're ahead! His heart has been broken too many times and I'm the shoulder he cried on! Now move out of my way! I have to get to class! Another thing prepare to get smoked at the final cuts tonight! Now if you'd excuse me I have to meet up with my sisters and his brothers!"

Brittany walked away and the sisters followed behind her. She watched as Tyler and Bobby embraced their girls and made out with them by the locker. Then she watched as her sisters made out with his brothers and shook her head. She went in Alvin's locker and grabbed his term paper to turn into the teacher for him. Tammy glared as Brittany locked his locker back up and put his term paper in an empty folder so it doesn't get mixed up with her term paper. She stared into space as they continued to make out against the lockers. The bell rang and the 8 of them walked to their 1st hour together. Across from the room Tammy glared as Brittany copied two sheets of notes for the class. Brittany did her class work and wondered if there was a chance she'd ever be in his arms again or watch Tammy all over him when he feels better.

School went by so slowly and Brittany watched as the clock hit the 6 to signal it was time for lunch. She looked and asked.

"Jean can I please use your cell phone to see how Alvin is feeling? He didn't look so well when I saw him earlier."

Jeanette went in her pocket and handed her older sister her cell phone. Then they all got their lunches and sat at their table. Brittany picked at her salad and dialed Alvin's cell. Alvin heard it ringing and looked on his forehead noticing Brittany's lipstick shade of lipstick. He grabbed his cell and read the caller ID. Then he responded in a text.

"I feel a little better but have laryngitis and can't talk. Oh the signing is cancelled because I have no voice! After begging Brittany's forgiveness and yelling at Tammy I have lost my voice and have no clue when it'll come back. Oh Jean wish Brittany good luck on the final cuts for me and tell my brothers I have laryngitis! Oh yea and tell Simon to go to the coach to pick up my JV jersey we have a game on Wednesday. See you after school and make sure my brothers get my homework and notes for me so I can do it tonight…Alvin out."

Brittany sighed and responded.

"It's Brittany; Alvin I broke my cell and had to use hers to check up on you. Thanks for the luck I'll definitely need it to compete against your new girlfriend. I handed in your English term paper, so you'll get credit for it. I'll make sure Simon gets your jersey and that your brothers get your homework and notes for you. Unless you rather me cause I won't mind at all. Just feel better soon. Brittany out!'

He read the text and responded.

"She's not my girl yet. I'm not forgiving you until you apologize to me about what you said? When I was just trying to be a good boyfriend and get back at some stupid groupie! That was a little too harsh Brittany; it really hurt my feelings! I'm going back to sleep and am putting my cell on the charger! Alvin out!"

Brittany read it and sighed with relief. Then she handed Jeanette her cell back and finished her salad. The bell rang and she made her way to the girls' locker room. Amanda and Miranda followed behind her. She took out the mix Alvin made for them and fixed her ponytail. Then they exited the locker room and Tammy turned to Samantha.

"Right after final cuts we jump Ms. Rock star! Now I've about had it with her! She breaks in my man's locker. Then she calls him and sends him all kinds of text messages. Mind you she made sure I was watching her do it! I'm going to make her realize that she has lost Alvin and he's with me if I have to hospitalize that little bitch!"

Samantha laughed.

"Actually you'll be the one in the hospital not Brittany! So I'd advise you to just let her talk and let it be! She will hurt you don't think she won't! Brittany may be a rock star, a boyfriend stealer, slut, stuck up snob, Wannabe singer, and so much more but that girl can fight! I've experienced it one on one and so has Rhonda! So you're on your own with jumping Brittany! We are staying out of it for real! Another thing she didn't break in his locker; they used to share the locker when they were a couple! Enough of your whining we have a competition to smoke the little slut and her posse once and for all!!"

Brittany watched as Tammy and the other two girls warmed up. Then she shook her head and worked on her jumps 2 times to make sure they turned out right. Amanda looked and asked.

"So is Tammy his girl or not? After you text him you seemed happy. Come on Britt tell me please we're best friends. Please."

She sighed and responded.

"No he's not with Tammy yet, but still hasn't forgiven me. I mean he is really angry and I have really hurt him. But he has no voice so he can't really tell me how he really feels. I think I have really done it this time; he hates me and it's entirely my fault. I feel so useless not having him in my arms; I shouldn't have stayed with Sean to make him jealous; now he wants nothing to do with me! What am I going to do?"

Miranda looked.

"Well you have 2 options one stay miserable and watch how Tammy slowly moves on to get with him. Or 2 go by his house and apologize to him about what you said and pray he takes you back! If I was you and I was in love with Alvin Seville I'd pick option 2. Because I'm telling you if you continue just letting it be she will win him over and he'll turn against you. Brittany please I hate seeing you like this and so does my sister. Besides his brothers and your sisters! Please just think things through and apologize to Alvin before you lose him forever!"

She sighed and stared. Then she heard their names called. The 3 girls took their positions and Jeanette hit the CD on. Jeanette, Simon, Theodore and Eleanor watched as they broke it down to the music. Then Tyler and Bobby joined them and he handed Simon; Alvin's jersey. Simon took it and read the back Seville #7 his lucky number. He watched as Tammy glared at Brittany leading her group. Then he turned to Jean.

"Umm we have to be careful after tryouts, something tells me Tammy is going to jump Brittany so she can seal the deal and have Alvin! I'm going to call my house and see how my brother is feeling. I'll be right back."

Jeanette kissed him on the lips and shook her head. Then she stared and watched Brittany's group break it down. Eleanor also didn't trust Tammy and rested her head on Theodore. He stroked her forehead gently and held her close. Brittany's group finished trying out and she joined her sisters on the bleachers.

"Hey where'd Simon get to? So how do you think we did?"

Jeanette looked and responded.

"Oh you were amazing like usual. Simon went to call the house to see how Alvin is feeling. Britt after this please watch your back. Tammy is up to no good and I don't want you to get hurt. She will stop at nothing to get you out of the way so she can have Alvin all to herself."

Brittany watched as Tammy and her group tried out and laughed as Tammy messed up on her toe touch. Then once again she watched as Tyler and Bobby made out with their girls by the gate.

"Well she can jump me all she wants. I'll kick her ass if she even attempts to hurt me. I'm going to talk to Alvin after that little groupie leaves this afternoon. I just can't sit here and let her move in on him like that. We belong together and no body is going to take him from me like that. Oh and our signing is cancelled, Alvin has laryngitis and can't really talk. Don't worry Jean I know what I have to do."

Simon looked as he took his seat next to Jeanette and put his arm behind her head.

"Brittany after Tammy leaves our house after school today. My brother wants me to call you, and let you come by. He still can't really talk but he wants to see you. No and Tammy isn't going to be his girl or date for Sunday's party. He thought about it and just can't go through with it. He is madly in love with you and just isn't ready for another relationship right now. Here read the text he sent me."

She took his cell phone and read the text message. Then she responded back.

"Ok Alvin just have Simon call me after Tammy leaves, and I'll be right over. Please get some rest and feel better soon. Brittany out."

Back at their house Alvin looked at his cell and responded.

"No problem, see you later. Alvin out. Goodnight Britt see you later. Bye."

She read the message and handed it back to Simon.

"After that little groupie leaves, call Amanda's cell and I'll be right over. Obviously Tammy has really gotten under his skin and he wants nothing to do with her anymore. He wants me to come by, maybe he has forgiven me but I'm not saying until I know for sure."

He nodded and responded.

"Sure Britt no problem. Tryouts are over. Please be careful and watch your back. Oh and give my brother his jersey. I have to go to the library with Jean we have a huge report due before Thanksgiving and we haven't even started it yet. Come on Theo and Elle so I can drop you two off at home."

Brittany watched as her two best friends kissed their men goodbye and sighed. Then the 3 girls entered the locker room and changed out of their sweaty clothes. Brittany took Alvin's JV jersey and folded it neatly and put it in her book bag. Then she took her sweaty clothes and threw them in her pink duffle bag. She brushed out her long auburn hair and put it half up and half down. Then she fixed her jewelry and shut her locker. When they got out of the school Tammy came up behind Brittany and knocked her to the ground punching her in the face. Brittany's face turned red and she drew her claws scratching Tammy's face. Then she saw the knife and felt it graze her skin. Brittany saw the knife coming down to her stomach and blocked it with her book bag. Amanda and Miranda watched as Brittany's face turned beet red. Amanda said.

"Oh yes now you're in for it Tammy! Brittany is going to kick your ass all over the school now! You gone and pissed her off!! Miranda let's get out of her before we end up getting hurt."

They backed up and Brittany used her book bag to knock the knife from her hand. Then she grabbed her hair and slammed her into the wall. Tammy lunged for her and Brittany ducked. Then she grabbed her arm and flipped her on the back! Tammy grabbed the knife again and cut Brittany's leg. She fell and Tammy laughed as she held her leg bleeding. Brittany used her other leg and knocked Tammy to the ground. Then she punched her in the jaw and got blood on her white shirt. Tammy continued to aim for Brittany's stomach with the knife. Brittany saw how close the blade was to her stomach and gulped. Amanda pulled on Tammy and slammed her in the wall. Then Miranda gave Brittany her hand and helped her up. Brittany took it and grabbed Tammy by the neck and glared.

"Now this is my warning to you! You better cut the crap out or I will hospitalize you next time! Do I make myself clear? I am not a wimp Tammy; I am from Australia and was brought up in New York. Now back off Alvin and stop playing with me! You will never have him; he only loves me and it's time you realize it!"

Brittany kneed her and made her fall to the ground. She got back up and lunged for Brittany again. Brittany turned around and grabbed her fist. Then she punched her in the stomach and made her fall again.

"Go on and Tell Alvin I kicked you ass! I dare you to tell him I started it! You think he's your man; be my guest and tell him what happened to you after tryouts today! We'll just see whose side of the story he believes! Bye Tammy!"

Brittany limped as she walked with her two best friends toward Amanda's house. When they got in Amanda told her.

"Britt sit on the chair. I'm going to wrap that leg of yours. That looks pretty deep!"

Miranda helped her to the chair and gave her some ice water. Brittany drank it and sighed. Amanda threw her book bag on the couch and ran to the bathroom to get the first-aid kit. Then she used the peroxide and wiped out the cut. Brittany's eyes watered and she screamed. Then as she cleaned it out bits of the knife's metal came onto the cotton balls and she threw them in the garbage. Then Amanda wrapped her leg in gauze and tightened it. Brittany looked and stared into space. She looked at Amanda.

"Thanks Mandy I feel better now. Sorry I got you two into this but she started it not me! I am just so sick of her aggravation and the shoving it in my face cause she has Alvin and I lost him. Yet he swears they're not together but it seems they are! All week he's been all over her and didn't even pay attention to me at all! It's time I face it he's finished with me and wants Tammy! He's bound to believe Tammy about that fight we got into and make him despise me even more than he does already! I still think that text was Theodore trying to make me think it's Alvin!"

Miranda looked and stared.

"Now how is that possible? That text came from Alvin's cell not Theodore's and Simon even told you that Alvin wants you to come by after school! Now you're acting ridiculous! Why the hell would his brother give you his jersey if Alvin wanted nothing to do with you? Think about it Brittany and stop putting your self down like this? You're better than that and definitely not that gullible! How can you even think like that; after you waited so long to get with him? How can you sit there and tell me you're no match for Tammy the psycho bitch! You know I'm done talking to you, just give up and let Tammy win him over without fighting for it! I don't know you anymore! You're weak and stubborn?"

Miranda ran to her room and slammed her bedroom door. Amanda shook her head and sat across from Brittany. Then she shook her head. Brittany looked and asked.

"Do you agree with your sister or not?"

Amanda looked up and responded.

"I don't know anymore Britt. You never let people defeat you like that! I just don't understand what you're afraid of?"

Tammy arrived at the boys' house and Theodore answered not even looking at her when he responded.

"Alvin is in his room watching TV and doing his homework. Just knock on the door before you enter. He still can't talk though. I have homework to do myself bye Tammy!"

Dave looked up from the couch and said.

"Hey Tammy; Alvin is in his room waiting for you."

He watched as she made her way up to his room and said to himself.

'Please don't tell me he has actually fallen for this girl? He is so stubborn and can't just let it go. I can't see him like this, all miserable because his girl for nearly 3 years has dumped him. Alvin please come to your senses and end the charades already.'

Tammy made her way up the stairs and knocked on his door.

"Alvin it's me Tammy, can I come in?"

He heard her voice again and put his comforter over his bare chest. Then he signaled her to enter. She entered and walked over to his bed sitting on the edge of the bed.

"How are you feeling now? Theodore told me you still can't talk so I bought you some lemon cough drops to help you get your voice back. Singers use lemon right when they lose their voice right?"

He nodded but still didn't look at her. Instead he continued to do his homework. She put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Are you still cold? Then why don't you turn off your ceiling fan? It's really cold in here."

He was actually sweating but didn't want her to see his bare chest so he agreed with her and watched as she turned off his ceiling fan. Theodore entered and handed Alvin his cup.

"Here Alvin drink this Therma Flu. Dave said it'll help you get your voice back. It's lemon flavored too. Simon will be home in another 20 minutes; he has to drop Jean off at the girls' house. Oh he also filled your gas tank so you owe him 25 dollars bro."

Alvin shook his head and signaled Theodore to put his cup on his night stand. Then Theodore wiped his forehead off and turned to Alvin.

"Why is it so hot in here? Turn on your ceiling fan, because Dave turned off the air."

Tammy answered.

"No he shut it off because he's cold. Why don't you leave us alone already?"

Theodore's eyes slanted.

"Don't go bossing me around, he's my brother and he doesn't feel good. Leave him alone and let him rest! You came by and checked on him, so now you can go home. He is in no mood for company; or are you that blind to see he's ignoring you?"

She looked and stared.

"Why would he ignore his girlfriend? What still think he still loves Brittany, well guess what he doesn't and loves me and you better get used to it! I'll be around now not that immature little slut who went after me after school today! Yea leave and get mad all you want I have won your brother's heart fair and square now deal with it Theodore!"

Theodore stormed out of the room and slammed his bedroom door. Alvin shook his head and listened as Tammy told him about the fight they got into this afternoon.

"Yea your ex went after me when tryouts ended. See the cuts on my arm and how ripped up my shirt is! She's crazy and needs to be put away in a mental hospital. She's dangerous and you have to stop bothering with her before she hurts you too! She's a psychopathic bitch! Alvin it's for your own safety cut the ties you have with her before it's too late! Please listen to me I love you and don't want you to get hurt from an obsessive slut like her!"

Dave entered and saw his son's face. Then he turned to Tammy.

"You should be going home now. Alvin still isn't feeling good and what he has is very contagious. Besides the medicine I gave him is going to knock him out. Come on now I'll walk you out. Thanks for coming by when Alvin feels better you're more than welcome to come by. Alvin take that and get some rest it'll help you feel better. I'll be right back son."

Alvin sighed with relief that Dave got rid of Tammy and sat up in his bed. Then he reached up and clicked on his ceiling fan. He reached over to his nightstand and drank the medicine Dave gave him. Then when Dave entered his room Alvin smiled.

"Thanks Dave I really appreciate it. My voice came back too. That really helped but it's so nasty! Maybe I should just go over to her house and tell her I can't get involved in another relationship right now. I'm in love with Brittany, and rather stay single than to be with a groupie like Tammy. She's crazy and I think we have to keep her away from all 6 of us."

Dave looked and shook his head.

"No way Alvin you are going back to sleep you still have a fever. Now get your butt under those covers young man. You're not going anywhere. Goodnight Alvin. Dream sequence

_**Thanks for filling up my tank. I am going to end this game of charades before it gets completely out of hand. Something tells me that Tammy is lying about the fight she and Brittany got into after school. Now I know for a fact Brittany didn't start that fight. Oh Simon call Amanda's cell and tell Brittany I'll be right back. This little game ends today I just can't deal with it no more!"**_

_**He exited the house and unarmed his car alarm. Then he pulled out and drove toward Tammy's house. He armed his car and knocked on the door. Tammy's mother answered and looked.**_

"_**Oh hey Alvin she's in her room doing her homework or talking to one of her friends. Just go upstairs and her door is the 2**__**nd**__** one to the right after you turn the corner. Just make sure you knock first."**_

_**He looked and nodded.**_

"_**Very well thank you Ms. Martines."**_

_**He headed up the stairs and knocked on Tammy's bedroom door. She heard a knock and turned to Samantha.**_

"_**I'll be right back; just hold on for a second. Your plan is going so well I can't believe I have Alvin finally! That hot rock star is finally all mine and Brittany can't stand it! I'll be right back."**_

_**Alvin over heard the conversation and his eye brows went up. She opened her door and saw him.**_

"_**Hey Alvin honey I thought you still weren't feeling good. What brings you over here? Oh why don't you come in?"**_

_**He entered her bedroom and she grabbed her cell and turned to Samantha.**_

'_**I'll have to call you back Alvin is here. Talk to you later and thanks again! If it wasn't for you I'd never steal him away from that little slut Brittany! I might have a lot more to talk to you about when I call you back get my drift bye Sam talk to you later! Tammy out!'**_

_**She hung up her cell and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she attempted to kiss him again and he glared.**_

"_**I told you no kissing! Another thing when did you succeed in stealing me from Brittany? I have not said we're together Tammy! I am only taking you to the album release party because I have no date! That doesn't mean I'm your man. You know nothing about me and expect me to just jump into a relationship with you after breaking up with my woman for nearly 3 years? I may be a rock star but am not that stupid to get with a girl who screams my name every friggin time she sees me at a signing or on the damn stage! Another thing I am not about to deal with the drama you have brought! You think because my stupid ex can write like Brittany it makes her an expert on dating? Well guess what you're dead wrong; she lost me because she cheated on me! You will never get me in your arms do I make myself clear! I do not date my fans I learned from dating Samantha! Now enough of your lies and little games! Now you tell me who started that damn fight after tryouts and do not tell me Brittany! I have known her since Elementary School and she would never stoop to your level and start a fight! I can see her claw marks on your cheek, so you decided to jump her and she defended herself against you and your psychopathic self! Yea Tammy chipmunks use their claws in defense why the hell do you think her nails are so long? Look at mine; they're sharp too. What you gonna attack me because I refuse to get with you? You're an obsessed groupie and need some serious help! Now I'm telling you this one last time and I mean it stay away from me, my brothers, Brittany, and her sisters or you will get arrested and put away for attempted murder do I make myself clear! Now get your hands off of me! We are over and I mean it that's it!"**_

_**He stormed out of her room and out the door. She ran after him and went after him with a knife. He grabbed it and knocked it out of her hand. Then he smacked her across the face and knocked her into the grass. Brittany ran down the street limping and saw Tammy in the grass and realized his hand mark across her face. She struggled to run toward him as Tammy got back up and lunged for him with the knife. **_

"_**Oh no Alvin watch out! She's behind you! Alvin no turn around!"**_

_**She grabbed Tammy's hand and pushed Alvin out of the way. He saw Tammy's knife go into her side and watched as Brittany fell. In horror he watched as she passed out in the middle of the street and glared at Tammy!**_

"_**You psychotic bitch! You belong in an insane asylum! Brittany snap out of it and wake up please! Brittany! No don't do this to me! Brittany come on wake up I beg of you."**_

_**She opened her eyes and put her hand to his cheek.**_

"_**I love you Alvin even if you hate me!"**_

_**He watched as her eyes closed and broke down in tears over her still body. **_

Brittany knocked on their door and Simon answered.

"Hey Brittany what happened to your leg and why are you cut up like that? Alvin is fast asleep in his room. My father won't let him leave the house he's still sick. Would you like me to change that bandage for you? The blood is going through."

She put her hand to her leg and saw the red blood. Then she nodded and sat on their couch. Simon entered the hall bathroom and got some fresh bandages from the medicine cabinet. Then he cleaned it out again and wrapped the new bandages around her leg stopping the bleeding. She sighed with relief and looked at him.

"Thank you Simon. I got into a fight with Alvin's new girlfriend after tryouts this afternoon. I got beaten up pretty badly and she sliced me 4 times with the knife but I came out victorious and beat her ass! So how was the library?"

He looked.

"Oh it was alright I guess? Your sister and I have a huge project due by Thanksgiving and completely forgot about it! Lucky for me I had my brother's car today or we wouldn't have been able to start. So how do you think you did at tryouts today?"

She sighed.

"Oh fine I guess. I was just really not into it because Alvin and I are over. I know for a fact he moved on and is with Tammy. I just wish he would stop lying to me and tell me already! The least he could do." She heard him screaming her name and ran up the stairs to his room. She saw him screaming at the top of his lungs and crying. She got on the edge of his bed and shook him gently.

"Alvin wake up it's me Brittany! You're having a bad dream snap out of it! Alvin."

He opened his eyes and screamed.

"Oh no Brittany you risked your life for me and now I lost you forever!"

She looked and stared at him.

"Alvin what are you talking about? I'm right here wake up please you're scaring me."

He opened his eyes and wiped the sweat from his chest and the tears from his eyes. Then he saw Brittany and sighed with relief.

"Oh man that was a nightmare. I went over Tammy's house to break up with her and then we got into a fight and I stormed out of her house. When I was about to get in my car she went after me with a knife. Then I smacked her across the face and knocked her down. Then you came down the street and saw her going for me again with the knife and ended up getting killed by her! I was so scared and lost when she killed you!"

Brittany brushed his hair from his eyes and looked.

"Alvin I'm fine. We got into a fight after school but she didn't kill me! I'm also sorry for being so mean to you this passed weekend. I can understand why you chose her over me. I don't really blame you either if I was you I'd do the same. I deserved everything you put me through and wish you the best of luck with your new girl Tammy! As for me I dumped Sean because I just can't get involved with another relationship without you I have nothing left to be happy about! Oh Alvin what I'm saying is we might not be together anymore but I can't stop loving you even if you hate me and have moved on with Tammy! You gave me the comfort and love I needed after that rough life we had in Australia and in New York when we were babies. Then I met you and felt loved again. You made me so happy and now that I lost you I am depressed and will be lost without your love! Oh here's your jersey; I'll be leaving now goodbye Alvin."

He watched as she went to his door and got up out of his bed. Then he grabbed her hand.

"Brittany don't leave please. I don't hate you either; I was just mad and being a jerk. You are the only girl for me and I never went with Tammy! I stayed single and intend on staying that way because you are the love of my life! My life revolves around you and without you in my arms I am lost and have nothing good in my messed up life! Britt I forgive you and don't want to break up with you! I love you and want nobody else in my life but you! Please don't walk away from what we had for nearly 3years!"

She turned back around and he kissed her up against his bedroom door. Then he reached behind her and locked it. Then as he kissed her passionately he led her to his bed and she used her arms to push her toward the top of his bed. As they continued to make out passionately she kicked off her sneakers and slid off her socks then she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt his hands moving inside her blouse and lifted her arms above her head so he could slip her blouse off over her head. He moved his lips from hers and down to her arch as his fingers slipped underneath her bra straps sliding them off her shoulders slowly. While his lips moved down her arch his hands moved to the back and he undid her clasp fastened. He slid her bra off and let it fall to the ground. Then his hands moved up her thighs and caused her to sigh. She felt her skirt sliding down and remained still. Then she slid it off and it fell to his floor. His hands moved from her thighs and to her waist band. He slid them off and smiled down at her. She moved her hands from the side and untied his boxers. Then she slid them off and embraced him tightly as he came down on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued. He paused for a second because he heard Dave calling.

"Alvin I'm going to the store with your brothers. Don't get out of that bed young man I mean it. I want you under those covers and asleep! You may not have school tomorrow but you need your rest."

Brittany looked up and remained silent. Then she sat up and held his sheet against her body after she wiped the sweat from her body. He caught his breath and responded.

"Alright Dad see you when you come back. I'm going to sleep now! Goodnight Dave, Simon, and Theodore."

He lay back down and stared up at his ceiling as the sweat dripped off his body soaking his bed. Brittany heard Dave's car pull out and sighed with relief. Then she smiled down at him and kissed his sweat soaked chest several times. He ran his fingers through her sweat soaked auburn hair and smiled. She smiled back and rested her head on his sweat soaked chest. He heard a knock on the door and recognized Tammy's voice.

"Alvin it's me Tammy are you feeling better now? Can I come in?"

He shook his head and got up. Then he got dressed and descended from the stairs. He opened the door and looked.

"Yea I'm feeling a lot better now, but I'm still not completely well. I really am not in the mood for company and my father and my brothers are at the store. What do you want anyway?"

She looked and saw his face. Then she looked.

"That's no way to treat your girlfriend Alvin. I just came by to check up on you."

He looked and got angry. Then he stepped out on the porch and stared at her.

"I'm not your man Tammy. You are a fan and I don't date my fans! I dated Samantha and made the biggest mistake of my life. She cheated on me and I dumped her. Another thing you know nothing about me; you are crazy and need help! What made you think I'd go with you when you know nothing about me except what you read in the teen magazines? So you better get that out of your head that I'd ever date you! You freak me out and scare the shit out of me!"

She pulled out the knife and lunged for him as he walked back toward his door. Brittany saw it from his window and threw something on as she climbed down his window. Then she climbed down the tree and jumped on Tammy making her drop the knife! Alvin watched in horror as Tammy went to stab Brittany and she moved. Then Brittany grabbed her hand with the knife and cracked her knuckles.

"Alvin call the police now! She just tried to kill you hurry up! I can handle this little groupie with ease!"

Brittany and Tammy continued to fight in the grass and Alvin dialed the police.

"Operator it's Alvin Seville; there was just an attempt on my life from one of my obsessed fans. She is armed and crazy! Please hurry she's also trying to kill Brittany Miller. I'll be outside waiting!"

He heard sirens and sighed with relief when the cop pulled her off of Brittany and cuffed her. Then he watched as they restrained her in a stray jacket! Brittany looked up from the ground and saw them put her in the asylum truck. He gave her his hand and helped her up. Then they both filled out a police report as Dave pulled up.

"Alvin and Brittany what happened? Are you two alright?"

They both ran to Dave and he held them both close. Then Alvin spoke.

"Dave she completely lost her mind after I told her we're not together. She pulled out the knife and literally tried to kill me and then Brittany showed up and saved my life. It was similar to my dream but she didn't kill Brittany! Thank goodness it's finally over! Can we please go inside I'm all shaken up! So is Brittany, can she stay over here tonight? I can't even drive her home my nerves are shot!"

Dave looked and responded.

"Yes Alvin she can stay over, I have to go pick up Eleanor and Jeanette at their after school events anyway. I'm watching the girls all weekend. Go on inside you two and calm down. Did you both fill out a police report?"

They both nodded and they entered their house.


	12. Chapter 12

High School Drama

Ch 12

"A Close Call"

When they entered the house Alvin ran upstairs to his room and cleaned off his floor. His cell rang and he answered.

"Hey Bobby what's up? No I'm fine; but Tammy really lost it and nearly killed me after I told her the truth. Thank goodness Brittany was there or I'd be dead right now! I've never seen so much rage in a girl's eyes like I saw today when Tammy snapped. It was really scary and I'm still shaken up over it. Remind me to watch who I bother with for now on please. Yes Bobby we made up; and no it's none of your business how we made up. Do me a favor and get that mind of yours from the gutter! Oh and don't forget you, Tyler, Mandy, and Miranda have to be ready at 5pm Sunday night….cause our limo will be there to pick you 4 up. The 6 of us have to be there by 6 cause we hit the stage at 7:30pm. Talk to you later Alvin out!"

Brittany entered his room and heard Dave yell.

"Door stays open young lady! Dinner will be ready in 35 minutes. I mean it Brittany."

She sighed and responded.

"Yes Dave I know the rules. I'm going to help Alvin with his math homework."

Alvin looked up from his bed.

"You help me with math? Sorry babe but that's not your best subject."

She looked at him and smiled slyly.

"It's not your best subject either Mr. Hot Shot! Anyway can I lie down next to you or no?"

He looked and stared.

"Of course you can. Is that my red sweat shirt you're wearing? I remember that from when I was really young; wow have I grown since then. It feels good to actually be able to breathe and wear normal clothes."

He looked as she climbed onto his bed moving her fingers along his 6 pack. He looked up and stared.

"Don't start that again. Britt we're not alone you know. Now you know when you do that you set me off and I can't resist you. Are you looking to get me grounded? My father still doesn't know we made love and I honestly want it to stay that way if you don't mind. Umm can you pull that down Simon is looking dead at you."

Simon stood by the room and looked at Alvin.

"Oh isn't this a sight? Let's see you tell Dave you're turning in; you know he forgot Brittany was in your room earlier. When you answered dad you seemed like you were out of breath; yet he still hasn't figured it out! Then I come in here to see your girlfriend has your sweatshirt on with nothing underneath it and he still doesn't know! How the hell do you pull it off, and every time I try he catches me!"

Alvin laughed.

"It beats me; maybe because I am a lot smarter than you are not to make it a habit! See at Jeanette's house you get away with it, but here Dave always knows what you're up to! Because you're forgetting one small detail genius; you were busted while we were on tour. As for me I waited until we were away to get there. So I'm advising you not to try and pull anything tonight when the girls are here tonight kabish, because I sure as hell am not taking the fall for your stupid uncontrollable hormones bro!!!"

Simon got angry and stormed into his room slamming the door. Theodore shook his head and entered his room to start his English term paper due on Monday. Dave headed upstairs to Alvin's room and Brittany hid under Alvin's covers because his sweatshirt was not helping her cover up. Alvin sat at his desk and copied the notes she copied from the board for him to help him with his assignment.

"Alvin I have dinner on. In 10 minutes turn over the chicken and put the rice a roni on. I'm going to pick up Eleanor and Jeanette. Brittany do you want to come with me so you can pack an overnight bag for this weekend?"

She looked up.

"Oh no it's alright Dave I already did. It's in the spare room because Ms. Miller told me this morning, but it slipped my mind to tell Jean and Elle Oh just so you know we made up and are back together. Bye Dave see you when you come back."

Dave sighed with relief and made sure Alvin's door was open. Then Alvin looked up from his desk and waited till Dave exited the house. He ran downstairs and locked the door. Then he grabbed an ice water from their fridge and headed back up to his room. She watched as he sat at his desk and copied the notes. Then she looked and asked.

"Are you going to study all night? Hello I'm talking to you Alvin?"

He looked at his bed.

"What? Yes I am, hello we have rehearsals all weekend and the party Sunday night. I can't get an Incomplete or I'll get in trouble. Yes I hate school but we're in High School now and can't slack off. Brittany what do you want from me?"

She looked and sighed.

"A little attention would be nice."

He stared and responded.

"Run that by me again. Brittany we made love earlier; what more do you want from me?"

She looked and stared.

"No we didn't. We were about to but your father interrupted us and then that wacko had to come by so there."

He looked and stared at her.

"Can you wait till later after my father turns in? We can't now because I'm supposed to be watching dinner and he'll be back shortly."

She lay back down and responded.

"Fine I'll wait but you better not play games with me Alvin. I haven't had any in a while and am going crazy here."

He laughed.

"Are you serious? So exactly what happened with you and umm Sean?"

She sighed and responded.

"Well, after we got into that heated argument I went over there. We watched a movie on his couch and then during one of those scenes my body heated up and we kissed passionately. Then as we kissed we went up the stairs and ended up on his bed. We got close but then he got tired and fell asleep. While he slept I realized that I just couldn't go through with it. I mean you were my 1st love and I don't think I'd be satisfied by anyone else but you! What about you and Tammy?"

He looked.

"What about me and Tammy? Brittany we kissed once but not the way you thought we were. See after you ran off in tears I got angry and pushed her off of me. Then I told her I just couldn't get involved in another relationship so sudden after we broke up. But I honestly thought you fell in love with Sean all over again. It was killing me to see you in his arms and so happy! But you know me; I act like it doesn't bother me."

She smiled at him.

"So the whole story she told me about you and her umm was a lie?"

He looked and got on his bed kissing her passionately moving his hands inside his red shirt and caused her to sigh. She grabbed his hands and said though she really wanted to get loose.

"Aagh Alvin the chicken…Dave said 10 minutes it's aggh 15 minutes."

He looked at his clock and ran down the stairs. Then he turned the chicken and put the rice a roni on. He sighed with relief that the chicken didn't burn and heard the door unlock. He looked down at his jean shorts and fastened them before Dave entered. Brittany heard his voice and put Alvin's red sweat shirt back on and remained under the covers sighing with relief.

Jeanette and Eleanor ran up the stairs and knocked on Simon and Theodore's doors. Theodore heard Eleanor's voice and said.

"Come in Elle the door is unlocked. I'm just trying to finish my term paper for English since this weekend we're so busy and I'll have no chance to finish it. What about you?"

She smiled as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.

"I finished mine in study hall today. I won't bother you. I'm going to change out of these sweaty clothes and be right back."

He watched as she exited his bedroom and entered the spare room. Eleanor went in her overnight bag and entered the bathroom to change into something more comfortable than her track uniform. When she finished changing she put her slippers on and entered his room once again. She lay on his bed and stared at his ceiling sighing.

"So any luck on Alvin and Brittany getting back together or no."

He sighed and responded.

"I have no idea to tell you the truth. Hey what is that on the news?"

Eleanor put the volume up and he stared at the TV screen with his mouth dropped wide open.

"Did I hear them right Tammy tried to kill my brother? Oh man no wonder why the cops were by our place earlier and they cuffed her. Where's Alvin?"

Eleanor looked.

"Downstairs in the kitchen making dinner why? Oh no where's my sister Brittany?"

Brittany exited Alvin's room and looked.

"I'm right here Elle. What's the matter? Oh you heard about Tammy trying to kill Alvin. I'm just glad it's over and I have my man back. Will you stop looking at me like that? It's not what you think; I got cold and threw his sweatshirt on."

Alvin heard Brittany arguing with Eleanor and headed back upstairs.

"Hey Elle; how are you doing and why are you two fighting? Man I thought Simon and I were bad. Oh you heard about Tammy trying to kill me? Yea I'm still shaken up about that and am just glad Brittany was there to save my life! Can you excuse us for a second? Dinner will be ready in less than 15 minutes."

Brittany followed behind Alvin into his room and lay back down in his bed with his comforter over her. He sat on the bed and stroked her forehead gently.

"Britt you have to put something on beneath my shirt. If you don't we'll get in trouble even if we really didn't do anything but Dave sees that on you he'll know we were going to."

She laughed.

"You silly chipmunk I have my red Bermuda shorts underneath your sweat shirt. Alvin I threw my shorts on when I went after Tammy! You really worry too much and you're still young. That's why I let Simon talk earlier when he said that to me. Anyway I have some bad news to tell you. Your name plate was on my neck before I went after Tammy and now all that remains is a red mark on my neck. See for yourself."

He looked at her neck and shook his head.

"Yea it looks like she ripped it right off your neck. I'll just get you a new one it's no big deal really. If you think I'm mad at you I'm not. I'm just glad you're alright; that's all that matters to me right now."

He looked by the hall and saw no one. Then he got back on his bed and started to kiss Brittany passionately while she lay on her back. She smiled and accepted without thinking twice. Her hands moved inside his tank top and she caressed his muscular chest. His hands moved from the side and under the covers to his red sweatshirt. He slowly slid it up and kissed her stomach several times. She sighed and heard Dave yelling.

"Alvin and Brittany dinner is out come downstairs now! AAAllllvvvin! Do not make me go upstairs and grab you young man. Alllvviiin I said now!"

Simon started to laugh and Theodore glared.

"Will you knock it off already? They're not doing anything genius Alvin's door is open."

Alvin descended from the stairs and looked.

'Sorry I didn't hear you Dave; I was in the bathroom washing my hands. My stupid pen exploded all over me and nearly destroyed my term paper! Brittany will be down in a minute she is washing up for dinner. What's so funny Simon?'

He sat down at the dining room table and ate his dinner in silence. Then Brittany descended from the stairs and took her seat next to Alvin. When they were finished eating dinner Brittany took the dishes to the sink to wash them. Jeanette entered the kitchen and helped her dry the dishes.

"So are you two back together or still broken up? Are you alright? I was watching the news in our Student Council meeting and just can't believe Tammy went that far! I knew she was another obsessed fan, but had no idea she was so mental! Oh Brittany your neck is so red; let me take a look at that."

Brittany dried off her hands and remained still as Jeanette looked at the mark on her neck. Then she entered the hall bathroom and grabbed the first-aid kit. She wiped the marks out and put some pain reliever on it. Then she put a gauze pad on the mark and shook her head.

"That almost got infected."

Brittany sighed with relief the pain was going down and smiled.

"Thank you Jean and yes we did make up. We made up this afternoon after I dropped off his JV jersey. But your boyfriend keeps on trying to get us in trouble; what you see in him I'll never know. Anyway I'm going to lay down for awhile. I have an awful head ache. Goodnight everyone. Love you Alvin."

She gave him a goodnight kiss and he smiled.

"Goodnight Britt I love you to see you in the morning."

He watched as she made her way up the stairs and heard the spare room door close. Then he wiped down the table and looked at his watch.

"Oh Dave can I go to the mall? You see during that fight with Tammy; she ripped off my name plate from Brittany's neck and I was going to get her a new one. Besides I also want to get her a new cell phone."

Dave smiled and responded.

"Sure Alvin but be in by curfew or you will be grounded."

He ran up the stairs to his room and got dressed to see Brittany in his bed. She looked up and stared.

"Oh I'm going to lay down in here if you don't mind. Where are you off to anyway?"

He stared.

"To the mall to chill with Bobby and Tyler. If you want to come you're more than welcome Britt. I won't mind and neither will they."

She sighed and looked up.

"No I'll pass this time if you don't mind. My neck is throbbing; when she pulled the chain from my neck the gold cut into my skin. Besides my stomach is hurting right now. I'll be fine just go hang out with your friends."

He kissed her on the forehead and put his comforter over her. Then he closed his door and exited the house. He got in his car and pulled out carefully. When he pulled up to the mall he armed his alarm and Bobby and Tyler met him. They hi 5ved one another and entered the mall. Bobby was the 1st one to speak.

"So Tammy completely snapped and tried to kill you. Bro I'm so sorry I had no idea it would backfire on you and that your soul mate would fall for her ex. Please don't kill me; I had no idea she was that crazy!! Simon was right it was really stupid and risky. But umm let's not tell him that."

Alvin laughed.

"Yea no thank you I rather not hear his mouth! He already drives me crazy because he's my younger brother. Besides he got me angry this afternoon starting on Brittany for no reason at all! Enough about that. I'm just glad that we're back together; it was driving me crazy seeing her all over that jerk! Then Tammy was getting on my nerves with the attempting to kiss me every time we were alone. Then the whole scenario about her being 10 times the woman than Brittany it just never ended."

Sean spotted Alvin and tapped him.

"Hey shorty so I heard your umm girlfriend attempted to kill you this afternoon. Too bad she didn't succeed; I know I'd be happy. Too bad for you though that Brittany didn't run back to you. We all know that reason; don't we you're just an immature, stuck-up, rock star that knows nothing about relationships. Unlike you I know how Brittany wants to be treated and have her back in my arms. I know it kills you doesn't it! Just like it will kill you to tell you how good she happens to be in bed! Oh did I say that out loud! What you gonna cry you big baby!"

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"The only one who will be crying will be you Sean! So I'd advise you to shut up before I kick your ass again like I did over 2 years ago! Stop the damn lying; she already told you she doesn't want to be in another relationship so sudden after we broke up! Another thing she wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole because of the way she was abused by you when you'll went together before she got with me! Here's a news flash for you; Brittany and I are officially back together as of this afternoon so she's off limits! Now get lost! Another thing that psychopathic bitch was never my girl; after we broke up I remained single but don't have to worry a bout that anymore I have Brittany back! So you're nothing but a loser! Bye Sean! Let's go Bobby and Tyler this loser is taking up the fresh air!"

Bobby and Tyler laughed and followed behind Alvin.

"Whoa bro you can really be mean if you have to. Alvin watch it he's behind you."

Alvin turned around and grabbed Sean's fist and cracked his knuckles. Then he flipped him on his back and used a driving punch to make his mouth bleed. Blood splattered on his shirt and he glared at Sean.

"Just because I'm a chipmunk and a lot smaller than you doesn't mean I can't kick you ass! Now stop trying me or I'll hospitalize you the next time you mess with me or my woman kabish!!"

The 3 of them walked away and headed to the jewelry counter. He showed the jeweler the chain that Brittany once wore around her neck and he shook his head.

"Mr. Seville there is no way to repair this!"

Alvin sighed and took it back.

"Ok I understand. Thanks for trying though. I guess I do have to buy her a new one. Do you have a catalog I can look at?"

The jeweler gave him a huge book. He looked through it and looked at his broken name plate. Then he took the broken necklace and stuck it in his leather jacket pocket. The other two watched as he picked the chain, the plate and what it was going to say. Alvin put the order in and gave the guy his credit card. After he paid for it the jeweler said.

"It will be ready in 2 hours Mr. Seville. Would you like a gift box with it, we can wrap it for you."

He smiled.

"No that won't be necessary, but you can give me a box to put it in. I'll see you in 2 hours thanks again."

A few of his fans approached him and he sighed.

"I'm perfectly fine ladies and so is Brittany. Thanks for asking I'll let her know. Don't forget our album drops Tuesday. The tickets are still on sale for our concert Sunday night just so you all know! Bye ladies…hope to see some of you Sunday night."

Bobby and Tyler watched as he signed autographs and sighed. When he was done signing autographs he joined his two best friends and headed to the cell phone counter. He picked out a pink side kick, a personalized case, and a chain to clip on her cell. He waited until they activated it and programmed his number in her cell. Bobby and Tyler programmed their numbers in it along with their girls' numbers. Alvin used his cell to dial Theodore. He answered.

"Hey Alvin what's up? Oh Brittany is still fast asleep in your bed. I don't think she is feeling too well. She is lying on her stomach. Don't ask about Simon and Jeanette they're umm occupied at the moment. Besides Dave is fast asleep; don't be late for your curfew. Oh no we're not Elle isn't feeling too well either she's fast asleep on my chest as we speak. When you get in I might be up or asleep. Well bro I'm going now my cell is dying."

Alvin hung up his cell and just walked around the mall with Bobby and Tyler. They got a bite to eat at the food court and Samantha, Rhonda, and a friend of theirs spotted Alvin. Samantha got up and walked over to where Alvin sat chatting with the boys.

"Hey Alvin how's it going? I heard about the incident with Tammy? Are you alright and what about umm what's her name?"

He looked up and glared.

"I'm fine and alive! No thanks to you and your stupid damn plan! Yea Sam I know those letters were not her writing! For the 100th time her name is Brittany and we're together again; now get out of my sight I still despise you! Just go and stop talking to me I'm not listening!"

She looked and continued to talk to him. He shook his head and ignored what she was saying and continued to talk to his friends. Tyler laughed and looked up.

"Do you not know what leave me alone means? Get over your obsession with Alvin and leave us alone! He has Brittany and has never been happier now be gone! You are nothing but a groupie and seriously need to get a life!"

Amanda and Miranda arrived and joined the 3 of them. Alvin saw them and said hi.

"Hey Mandy and Miranda what's up with you 2? I supposed you have been trying to call Brittany to see if she was alright with that incident at my house earlier with that psychopath Tammy?"

Amanda looked and nodded.

"Yea we have been trying to call her since we saw the report on the news. Besides we wanted to know how it went with umm you?"

He smiled and responded.

"It went well we're together again. As for Brittany she is still shaken up but she's alright; I'm just still shaken up. Man she deliberately tried to kill me! Anyway you can't get Brittany because after we got into that fight she broke her cell! I got her a new one but neither of you can tell her it's a surprise! Are you ladies ready for the party Sunday night?"

They both nodded and sat on their boyfriends' laps. He watched as the 4 of them made out and shook his head. He drank his soda and finished his food. Then he tapped Tyler.

"Umm can you 4 breathe please? Man I thought my brothers were bad. I have to get a new case for my cell anyway. See you 4 Sunday; remember what I said be ready at 5pm the limo will be there. Bye Tyler, Bobby, Mandy, and Miranda. I'll make sure I tell Brittany you were asking about her bye now."

He walked away and went to the cell phone store to get a personalized red case for his cell. After he picked out his case. He headed back to the jewelry store and picked up Brittany's new necklace. He gave the guy his ticket.

"I just finished it Mr. Seville. I'll be right back after I clean it up."

He sighed and nodded. Then he waited for the guy to return and watched his clock. He returned and handed it to him. Alvin smiled and thanked him.

"Thank you. Have a goodnight."

Alvin ran out to his car and unarmed his alarm. He got stuck in traffic and dialed Dave's cell. Dave woke up and read the caller ID.

'Alvin you are late for your curfew! What did I tell you?'

He sighed.

'Dave I had to get Brittany another necklace and her cell. Besides I'm stuck in traffic it's not my fault. I would've been in on time but there's an accident on the road I'm on and they won't let anyone pass! If you don't believe me I'll take a picture and send it to your cell.'

He clicked his camera button and snapped the picture. Then he sent it to Dave's cell in a picture message. Dave received it and looked.

'Ok Alvin so how long do you think it will take for you to get in? You have a big day tomorrow with the rehearsal for the huge launch party for the CD. You have to get some sleep you know you're still a teenager and did you manage to finish your homework you missed today?'

He sighed and responded.

'Yea Dave I finished all my homework and also studied for my test on Monday. Alright traffic is moving now; I should be in about 35 minutes. Bye Dave.'

He hung up his cell and Dave looked at the clock. He went to check on Theodore and Simon. He went in Theodore's room and Eleanor was fast asleep on Theodore. He covered them both and shut off his television. Then he went to check on Simon and realized the door was locked.

"Simon open this door right now! I said open the door young man!"

Brittany heard Dave yelling and laughed to herself.

'Busted yet again. What time is it and where is Alvin?'

She reached over to his nightstand and used the phone to call his cell. Alvin looked at his caller ID and recognized the house phone. He answered.

'Hey Britt I'm on my way home. I had some things to do and got stuck in traffic. What is the yelling all about?'

She laughed and responded.

'Oh Mr. Goody Two Shoes got busted again and is in trouble. Theodore and Eleanor have been asleep for 20 minutes already and I was awaken by your father yelling at your brother! Have you by any chance seen Mandy or Miranda? I know they were trying to call me after they saw the report about Tammy earlier! I really never got a chance to tell them I broke my cell after that fight we got in!'

He smiled.

'Yea Britt I saw them and told them what happened. I'm pulling up to the house right now and will be in shortly. Theo was telling me you're not feeling well. Do you feel a little better now?'

She sighed and responded.

'No I feel like crap; my stomach is killing me and I still have a head ache. The 'blessing' from Mother Nature my foot more like a curse if you ask me! I'm getting ready for bed and will see you when you get in Brittany out.'

He shook his head and hung up his cell. Then he parked his car and used his house key to get in after he put the alarm on for his car. He locked the front door and yelled.

"Dave I'm home. Dave where are you? Hello."

He hung up his car keys on the hook and headed upstairs to his room. Then he put Brittany's gift in his sock drawer and heard Dave yelling. He entered Simon's room and laughed as Simon was getting yelled at. Simon glared at him. Then Alvin tapped his father.

"Oh Dave I'm home and going to bed goodnight. Thanks for letting me go to the mall see you in the morning. Goodnight Simon and Jeanette. Jeanette shook her head and listened as Dave lectured them. Then she got yelled at and went to the spare room. Brittany exited the bathroom and stared.

"I warned you both but neither of you listen to me. Yet your stupid boyfriend yells at me when we didn't do anything while they were gone. Sooner or later you are going to have to learn how to control yourselves chipmunks or not! Jeanette now you're in trouble because Dave is going to tell Ms. Miller on both of you. You're going to end up grounded!"

Jeanette glared.

"Oh spare me the damn lecture Ms. Innocent! I hope you two get busted so you can stop rubbing it in my face! I am to the point of telling Ms. Miller on both of you because I'm sick and tired of Ms. Miller praising you cause you're supposedly a virgin still when you're not! Just like Simon is sick of Dave saying the same thing about Alvin; when he's worse than Simon!"

Brittany yelled at her.

"Excuse me; run that by me again! Is it my fault that he has more damn control than his stupid brother! At least he knows not to get laid when his father is home Jeanette! Oh whatever I'm not talking to you! You are getting under my skin and making my cramps worse! Goodnight!"

Alvin heard them arguing and looked.

"What are you two fighting about now? I'm turning in goodnight ladies."

Brittany followed behind him and left Alvin's door open. Then she climbed in his bed and left his side open so he can lie down. He entered his bathroom and changed for bed. Then he brushed his teeth and closed his bathroom door. He took off his cap and set his alarm. Then he lay down and she rested her head on his bare chest.

"I know we were supposed to you know, but we can't now. I really don't feel good right now and my stomach is really hurting."

He smiled at her and stroked her forehead gently.

"It's alright Britt. I fully understand and really don't want to hear my father yelling at me right now. Besides I'm just not in the mood and really exhausted. Goodnight Brittany I love you. See you in the morning."

She watched as he closed his eyes and then she threw his covers over them both and ignored the cramps.

"I love you to Alvin see you in the morning."

Then she fell asleep with her arms around him. Dave entered his room and kissed them both on the forehead as they slept soundly.

'At least one of my sons has more sense than the other 2, to wait a while.'

In the spare room Jeanette got ready for bed and fell asleep. In the middle of the night Eleanor woke up and entered the bathroom to change for bed. Then she entered the spare room and got in the bed next to where Jeanette slept soundly holding her stomach crying. Jeanette heard her crying and woke up.

"Elle what's the matter?"

Eleanor looked up still holding her stomach.

"I just received my 'blessing' from Mother Nature and just can't sleep next to Theo without my body heating up! My stomach is killing me and I can't sleep either!"

Jeanette entered the bathroom and went in her purse and grabbed a few Midol for Eleanor and gave her them with water.

"Here take these and lay on your stomach. The cramps will ease down when they take effect! I've been going through it for a year and Brittany has for 2 years! The boys are also going through their changes and have been for years now. It's just part of growing up! Goodnight Elle see you in the morning."

Eleanor looked to the side and said.

"Goodnight Jean and thank you. See you in the morning."


	13. Chapter 13

High School Drama

Ch 13

"Winter Break pt 1"

The week before mid-terms the Chipmunks and Chipettes had a concert. The entire week they struggled with their schedules juggling schoolwork and rehearsals. Alvin had a term paper due, Simon had a huge science fair coming up, and Theodore had a cook off because in his home economics class he had the highest score.

As for the Chipettes they all had term papers due. The bell rang and Brittany dashed from her 4th hour to meet Alvin by his locker. She over heard a bunch of chipmunks fans talking about the concert tonight and which of the girls would be lucky enough to get picked out of the front row by Alvin to sing to. She shook her head and went in her locker to grab her term paper topic.

'It never fails every time we have a concert I have to put up with these groupies dreaming about Alvin singing to them up on stage. Then have to pretend that it doesn't bother me though it really hurts deep inside. That's the only way to prevent myself from fighting with Alvin!'

At that moment Alvin appeared greeting Brittany with a kiss.

"Hey sweetie, what's the matter Britt? Talk to me please, how am I supposed to know what's bothering you if you won't talk to me? Brittany please don't be angry at me on a day we perform? I hate when you're angry at me when we perform?"

She sighed and responded.

"I'm not angry at you Alvie. It's just every time we have a concert your groupies talk about which of them will be lucky enough for you to sing to them. Mind you they talk loud enough for me to hear them hoping I'll get angry at you and dump you!"

He looked and stared into her ice blue eyes.

"Britt they can be happy all they want, but you are the one I hold in my arms after the show is over. Don't let them get to you; it's only one song! No more than 1 song. They are doing that on purpose to get you angry and jealous! Always remember you're with me and they are just fans that wish they were you."

At that she smiled.

"Oh Alvin I love you so much…Oh my we have to move our limo is here. Simon is signaling us to move. Alvin come on let's go."

He went in his locker and took out his term paper that he managed to start in 2nd hour today and stuck it in his book bag in one of his folders. Then he and Brittany ran out the door after they both locked up their lockers and got in the limo. Simon shook his head.

"You know we have a concert you two. Or did you both forget?"

Alvin glared.

"No we didn't forget Simon. I had to grab my term paper genius. Sorry I have to turn this in on Monday with my exam or I get an F. Though my grade is a C. If this term paper isn't turned in I get in trouble. So shut your trap and mind your own business brains! Sorry but I'm not about to spend my Winter Break grounded!"

Dave looked.

"Alvin and Simon enough. Can one night go by that you two actually get along? Or is that too much to ask? I mean it boys you're brothers not enemies!"

Alvin crossed his arms by his chest and put his I-Pod in his ears as they drove toward the Orpheum Theatre. Brittany rested her head on his shoulder and took one of his ear buds from his ears and stuck it in hers to listen to the music! He stroked her forehead gently and sighed.

They pulled up to the theatre and exited the limo carefully as the fans screamed and the cameras flashed. He put his shades on and Brittany followed behind him with her shades on. Her two sisters gripped Simon and Theodore as they also pushed through their adoring fans! Screams of Alvin I love you, Simon I love and Theodore we love you. Brittany we wish we were you…..We love you all!"

Brittany smiled and waved her hand as she stopped to sign autographs while Alvin did to, His brothers and her sisters also signed autographs. Dave stared into space.

"Alright boys and girls careful now! Lou and Andrew surround the Chipmunks and Chipettes as they sign autographs. Terry and Thomas also surround them…"

They listened to what Dave told them and watched as the Chipmunks and Chipettes sign autographs. Alvin was very cautious as the boys reached to grab Brittany into the crowd. He held her hand and glared at them. Then they gulped and just asked for her autograph. She giggled as his face turned red with jealousy cause one of the boys kissed her hand.

Finally the crowd started to get out of hand and the security guards pushed the fans back while two of them followed behind them as they entered the theatre. Brittany saw how angry Alvin was and ran after him.

"Alvin will you stop with the jealousy already! He only kissed my hand now you're over reacting! Alvin listen to me and calm that hot head of yours."

He sighed and stared.

"I was not jealous. I just didn't like the way he grabbed your hand so there. You're the jealous one not me. Anyway we have rehearsal to get to before my father grounds me! Brittany stop looking at me like that. I told you I was not jealous."

She stared and looked.

"Alvin why don't you just admit it that you're just as jealous as me when your fans grab you and try to kiss you with me standing right there. Stop denying it! You were ready to knock that guy out when he kissed my hand. I'm not going to argue with you now just admit it!"

He walked away and Brittany chased after him. They got in position and rehearsed the first song. She came in on her part and he backed away as she continued to rap her part. After the song ended he took a sip of his water and wiped the sweat from his brow under his cap. She tapped him and he wiped his bottle and handed it to her. She sipped it and stared.

"You're not the only one who knows how to rap Alvin. I think I did a very good job don't you?"

He looked and stared.

"It wasn't that bad but I'm the best so you still have to keep on practicing to rap just as good as me."

She laughed.

"Yea whatever you say Alvin. I learned from you so I am t also he best so there. Anyway what was the point of you singing that song? Are you trying to tell me something by any chance?"

He shook his head.

"Umm no what gave you that idea? It's only a song Brittany. You're up go on then. I'll be right there Brittany go on will you?"

He watched as she took her position and fixed her ear piece. Then he watched in a trance as she moved while she sang. Simon tapped him.

"Umm bro we're supposed to come in now. Hello earth to Alvin are you with us or in Dream land? Alvin snap out of it will you? "

He shook his head.

"Oh sorry Simon I was watching as she rehearsed. I'm fine now; let's get in position? Theodore will you come on already?"

Theodore took his position by his brothers and stared.

"I hope I get the steps right and don't mess up. Eleanor will kill me."

Alvin shook his head. Then they grabbed the girls and did the dance routine. As they danced Brittany continued to sing and gazed into his eyes as they danced together. He smiled back and she followed his lead as they moved across the stage."

The song ended and she smiled at him.

"I think we'll put on a great show tonight with all these songs we rehearsed today anyway. Oh Alvin do we get to relax this year or have to perform again?"

He smiled.

"No performing this year we get to have a winter break and relax."

She was so happy that she jumped on him and kissed him passionately. Dave showed up and she backed away.

"Oh hey Dave I was just giving Alvin a good luck kiss. We're done rehearsing and are going to watch the boys rehearse now. Come on Jenny and Elle. Good luck boys."

The three sisters sat down and watched as Alvin and his brothers rehearsed for the concert. She was also in a trance as he sang and moved across the stage with his guitar in his hands along with Simon and Theodore. After they finished rehearsing Alvin used a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow and sat down to take a rest. Brittany handed him water and smiled.

"Very good rehearsal. Here take this it'll make you feel better. You're so good looking and talented, I'm so glad you're all mine."

He smiled and took the water from her.

"Thank you I needed it, and I say the same bout you Britt! Come on we have to get in our dressing rooms before Dave yells. Simon and Theodore come on then and stop making out with the girls. There's plenty of time for that after we're done performing. See you in a bit babe."

She approached him and made sure Dave wasn't around.

"Alvin can I have a good luck kiss? You know so the show is a success?"  
He smiled and stared into her ice blue eyes.

"Very well Britt. Come over here and let me give you that good luck kiss?"

She approached him and their lips met. Then he embraced her tightly and kissed her passionately. She embraced him and returned his approach. Then they broke apart and she followed her sisters into their dressing room. Alvin and his brothers also entered their dressing room and Alvin sat in his chair while the hair stylist played with his hair. After they finished with his hair he fixed his cap and his ear piece. Then he sprayed his cologne on and looked in the mirror.

_**Ch 13 is now over in the next chapter they take the stage…**_


	14. Chapter 14

High School Drama

Ch 14

"Winter Break pt2"

Around 6:55pm Dave walked up to the stage and announced

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, boys, and girls put your hands together for Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the Chipettes!"

Alvin and his brothers watched backstage as Brittany and her sisters took the stage and moved across the stage singing. Alvin was in a trance as he watched them perform on stage.

_**It's been a while  
I know I shouldn't have kept you waiting  
But I'm here now**_

I know it's been a while  
But I'm glad you came  
And I've been thinking 'bout  
How you say my name  
You got my body spinning  
Like a hurricane  
And it feels like  
You got me going insane  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

So are you warming up yet?

You got me hypnotised  
I never felt this way  
You got my heart beating like an 808  
Can you rise to the occasion?  
I'm patiently waiting  
Cause it's getting late  
And I can't get enough  
So let me get it up

Ooh, looks like we're alone now  
You ain't gotta be scared  
We're grown now  
I'm a hit defrost on you  
Let's get it blazin'  
We can turn the heat up if you wanna  
Turn the lights down low if you wanna  
Just wanna move you  
But you're frozen  
That's what I'm saying

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel

I like this part  
It feels kinda good  
Yeah

Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Let me break the ice  
Allow me to get you right  
Let you warm up to me  
Baby I can make you feel  
Hot (more)

The crowd went wild as the Chipettes moved in unison behind Brittany. Jeanette and Eleanor had smiles on their faces as they looked at the boys watching them perform. All but Brittany mainly focusing on the male fans trying to grab her hand as she came to the edge of the stage. Alvin looked and shook his head and put it down. Simon looked and stared.

"Alvin don't be like this she's only trying to win the audience over. She only loves you and you have to stop thinking she doesn't! Alvin listen to me for once in your life she's the lead singer and is trying to keep the crowd on their toes! Alvin don't do anything stupid you'll regret. Brittany only loves you no one else and you have to understand that! See what I mean now she's looking at you; get up and show her you are here to support her! Alvin!"

Brittany looked over at Alvin and smiled. Then she continued to move across the stage till the song ended. The next song began to play and they watched as the girls continued to blow up the stage. The last song the girls performed was dedicated to the boys. Brittany came forward.

"For our last song we would like to send a message to the 3 people in our lives that make all our dreams come true. All their love, support, and encouragement make us stronger each night we take the stage. You 3 know exactly who you are!"

The music started and they began to sing.

_**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true...  
All I want for Christmas is  
You... yea yea**_

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
(and I) Don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you...  
You baby

Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
(and I) I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere (so brightly yea)  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing (oh yea)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need -  
won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is  
You (You) baby

All I want for Christmas is you baby... (repeat)

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, boys, and girls put your hands together for Alvin, Simon, and Theodore the Chipmunks. Have a good night, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Once again here are the Chipmunks!"

Brittany and her sisters exited the stage as the curtain fell and they each greeted the boys with a good luck kiss. Alvin smiled and embraced her tightly as their lips met. She heard the crowd go wild and said.

"Go on Alvin I'll be right here waiting and I'll make sure I come in on my part. Then we take it out with a boom. To end it the Chipettes and Chipmunks take the stage and we can start our vacation. Go on now don't disappoint your many adoring fans."

They took their positions and as the curtain raised Alvin and his brothers rocked it out. He came forward and the girls screamed and grabbed for his hands as he came to the front of the stage. He took many hands as he continued to sing and they all screamed. Brittany watched from backstage and smiled. Her sisters also watched as his brothers played the music and sang back up…..

_One more night, one more night  
Ive been trying ooh so long to let you know  
Let you know how I feel  
And if I stumble if I fall, just help me back  
So I can make you see_

Please give me one more night, give me one more night  
One more night cos I cant wait forever  
Give me just one more night, oh just one more night  
Oh one more night cos I cant wait forever

Ive been sitting here so long  
Wasting time, just staring at the phone  
And I was wondering should I call you  
Then I thought maybe youre not alone

Please give me one more night, give me just one more night  
Oh one more night, cos I cant wait forever  
Please give me one more night, ooh just one more night  
Oh one more night, cos I cant wait forever  
Give me one more night, give me just one more night  
Ooh one more night, cos I cant wait forever

Like a river to the sea  
I will always be with you  
And if you sail away  
I will follow you

Give me one more night, give me just one more night  
Oh one more night, cos I cant wait forever  
I know therell never be a time youll ever feel the same  
And I know its only words  
But if you change your mind you know that Ill be here  
And maybe we both can learn

Give me just one more night, give me just one more night  
Ooh one more night, cos I cant wait forever  
Give me just one more night, give me just one more night  
Ooh one more night, cos I cant wait forever .

The girls screamed and the rest of the audience went wild as they continued to perform. The last song the Chipmunks performed for their set was.

_**You know you got it made,  
when you drop an escalade  
for the drop top  
Iced out, rocks hot  
Droppin dollars, ladies hollar Heyyy  
Gotta get that greeeeeeennnnnn!  
You know you got it made,  
when they settin a parade  
when you drop down  
write a check in town, all just for one dayyy  
Gotta get that greeeeeeeennnnn!**_

(chorus)  
Girl-Whoa o o  
Chipmunks- go, go, go!  
Girl- Don't cha know thats how they roll  
Chipmunk- Roll, Roll, Roll  
Girl- Can you get down with the  
Chipmunks- Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(alvin)- Baby you knowww  
Chipmunks- Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(alvin)- How We Rollllll!  
Chipmunks- Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(alvin)- Baby you knowww  
Chipmunks- Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(alvin)- How We Rolllllllllllllll!  
Girl- how we roll....

(alvin)- come on, can you feel it  
yeah, yeah come on

_**Here's Theodore**_

_**Theodore came forward and sang**_

_**You know your here to stay,  
When your always getting paid  
and dont stop, never no it won't stop  
no matter what they sayyy  
gotta live the dreeeaaammm!**_

"_**Take it Simon"**_

_**Simon came forward and sang his part as his brothers backed him up.**_

_**You know your here to stay,  
when you hear they think you hit  
cause we gots its  
everybody fletch it  
got nothing to sayyy  
so we live the dreeeaaammm!**_

_**The chorus with all 3**_

_**Girl-Whoa o o  
Chipmunks- go, go, go!  
Girl- Don't cha know thats how they roll  
Chipmunk- Roll, Roll, Roll  
Girl- Can you get down with the  
Chipmunks- Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(alvin)- Baby you knowww  
Chipmunks- Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(alvin)- How We Rollllll!  
Chipmunks- Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(alvin)- Baby you knowww  
Chipmunks- Funk, Funk, Funk of the Chipmunks  
(alvin)- How We Rolllllllllllllll!  
Girl- how we roll....**_

_**Alvin comes in to end it**_

_**Girl- how we roll  
(alvin)- come on, yeahhhhhh  
Girl- how we roll  
(alvin)- baby, you know, you know, you know!!  
Girl- how we roll  
(alvin)-ohhhhhh yeahhhhh  
Girl- how we roll  
(alvin) ohhhh yeahhhhhh**_

After the song ended Alvin looked at the audience.

"We have two more songs to perform tonight but during this song there will be a special guest joining me up on stage. Ready boys play it for me as we slow it down a bit."

Alvin fixed his mouth piece and started as they played the music.

_**I don't wanna fight  
I don't wanna fuss girl  
Tonight I just wanna make  
Make love girl  
I don't wanna fight  
I don't wanna fuss girl  
Tonight can we just make  
Make love girl  
Love (12x)  
Tonight can we just make  
Love (10x)  
Tonight can we just make  
Love**_

Lately (lately)  
We been going  
Through it baby (baby)  
Slammin' doors  
And yellin'  
Like crazy (crazy)  
Cusin' each other  
Out everyday (everyday)  
Every night (every night)  
Girl I (girl I)  
Just wanna put it  
All aside (aside)  
And focus  
On your body  
Tonight (tonight)  
Kiss you  
On your lips while I  
Stroke your hair  
Gently let's try  
To flip  
The script tonight

Cause I just wanna chill  
Girl  
I wanna feel your body  
Next to mine  
To mine, to mine  
Don't wanna scream, girl  
Can we please  
Hold each other  
Tight, tight

I don't wanna fight  
I don't wanna fuss girl  
Tonight I just wanna make  
Make love girl  
I don't wanna fight  
I don't wanna fuss girl  
Tonight can we just make  
Make love girl  
Love (12x)  
Tonight  
Can we just make  
Love (10x)  
Tonight  
Can we just make  
Love

Give it up for Ms. Brittany Miller of the Chipettes take it away!

Brittany also fixed her mouthpiece and took a deep breath as her part came up.

Brittany walked on stage toward him rapping

**Now you wanna hold me  
Kiss, and touch me  
Just yesterday  
You ain't even know me  
I've been lonely  
No communication  
Findin' numbers  
Am I supposed  
To be patient  
I waited the sun came up  
Watched you walk out  
The house I was stuck  
Tears fell  
Down my face, so hurt  
You chase everything  
In a tight min-skirt  
(Baby, I'm sorry)  
That hurt  
Was she better than me  
Bein in love ain't cost  
But you ain't even free  
Why me?  
Why you standin right here?  
Pullin on my wrist  
Singin in my ear  
You wanna make love  
No you wanna play games  
I'm a grown woman  
Better check my name  
Tired of being damaged  
All I do is cry  
You wanna start over  
Gimme 1 reason why**

Alvin backed away and began to sing again till it ended.

**Cause I just wanna chill  
Girl I wanna feel your body  
Next to mine  
To mine, to mine  
Don't wanna scream, girl  
Can we please  
Hold each other  
Tight, tight**

I don't wanna fight  
I don't wanna fuss girl  
Tonight  
I just wanna make  
Make love girl  
I don't wanna fight  
I don't wanna fuss girl  
Tonight  
Can we just make  
Make love girl  
Love (12x)  
Tonight  
Can we just make  
Love (10x)  
Tonight  
Can we just make  
Love

Love, love, love  
Love, love

Tonight  
Can we just make  
Love

He bowed and exited the stage with his brothers for a minute. Then the 6 of them retreated to their dressing rooms and changed for the final song of the night. Dave came back to the stage.

"Before the show ends tonight the Chipettes and Chipmunks will perform on stage together. In about 5 minutes."

In their dressing room Brittany took a few sips of her water after she rapped to that song and put her make up on. Then the hair stylist fixed her hair. She fixed her mouthpiece and looked at her sisters.

"Are you ladies ready to blow them away on that stage? Then after this song we have a long deserved rest after all the touring and traveling we did during summer and Spring break? Well after mid terms anyway! Jenny stop worrying you won't trip over yourself just let Simon lead and you'll be fine I promise. Eleanor I guess you'll be leading Theodore and as for me I'm following Alvin he has been doing this so much longer than I have. Ready ladies curtain call is in a few seconds!"

The Chipettes exited their dressing room and Brittany fixed her mouthpiece one more time the music started and Brittany started it off.

_**The weekends almost done  
The moon is low in the sky  
I feel like goin out  
Before the night passes by  
I won't just sit around  
When life becomes a drag  
I dance**_

I like the bass (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like the boom (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I need guitar (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
I like that drum when it goes boom boom boom

He boys grabbed the girls and they moved across the floor smiling at one another backing up the girls as the chorus came in.

_**Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)  
(Speak/rap)  
Too much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby.**_

The 2nd verse came up and Jeanette sang as she continued to dance with Simon smiling.

_**The musics on (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
My favorite song (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
The beat is strong (turn it up, turn it up, turn it up)  
We'll dance  
Come on**_

Once again the chorus came in and all 6 of them sang.

_**Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)**_

(Let's start the party)  
(Speak/rap)  
To much rock for one girl can make her go crazy  
I need someone to dance with me baby  
(Dance)

Keep movin!

Crank it up!  
Yeah

[Bridge]  
When the night says hello  
Yeah get ready to go  
Turn it up  
Turn it loose  
Yeah you got no excuse  
Just take a chance  
Get out on the floor and dance

[Chorus]  
Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Let's dance)  
And let's start the party

[Chorus]  
Let's dance  
What the weekend  
What the night is all about  
Let's dance  
Grab your girlfriends  
Grab your boyfriends  
Sweat it out  
Let's dance  
(Move your whole body)  
(Let's start the party)  
(Speak/rap)  
As soon as my album goes number one.

After the song ended all 6 of them bowed and Alvin spoke.

"Thank you all for coming out to see us. We love you all and hope you have a safe and fun Holiday. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year from the Chipmunks and Chipettes! Goodnight and their will be another CD due to drop Valentine's Day starring us the Chipmunks and Chipettes! Goodnight to you all!"

After the curtain closed they exited the stage and retreated into the limo. Brittany rested her head on Alvin's shoulder and smiled.

"Oh thank goodness that's over with. I think we gave a nice show don't you? At least after exams we can actually kick back and relax until school starts again on January 5th. "

She fell asleep on him and he rubbed her shoulders while he talked to his brothers about their show tonight. As Brittany slept her sisters also fell asleep on his brothers. They came to the Chipette's house and they walked the girls to the door. They kissed goodnight and the boys went back to the limo and talked about their plans for Winter Break. When they pulled up to their house Dave unlocked the door and the boys headed upstairs to their rooms to get ready for bed. He checked on his younger brothers and then he covered them both. After they were all covered he entered his room and drifted off to sleep. Dave wrapped the Christmas presents for his boys and then he headed upstairs to his room to go to bed. He checked on his 3 boys and kissed them all on the forehead. Then he entered his room and drifted off to sleep.

At the Chipettes' house Brittany also got ready on bed and checked on her two younger sisters. She kissed them both on their foreheads and covered them. Then she exited their room quietly and headed downstairs where Ms. Miller was wrapping presents. She walked over and approached her.

"Ms. Miller would you like some help?"

She smiled.

"Sure Brittany dear I'm done wrapping up your presents so you can help me wrap your sisters' and the other's then straight to bed aren't you exhausted after that performance tonight?"

She shook her head.

"No not really. I'll just sleep late tomorrow and study for my exams and of course my term paper. Oh Alvin will love what you got him this year. Actually he loves every present he gets every year. I haven't even got him anything yet. Last year I bought him a cologne set, the year before that I bought him a leather jacket. We're together nearly 3 years and I have no idea what to get my boyfriend for Christmas. It's hopeless the year we're actually together and I have no idea what to get him. I did all my shopping, but not for Alvin yet. What kind of girlfriend am I?"

Ms. Miller smiled.

"You're a good girlfriend Brittany dear. One thing you have to understand buying a gift for a boyfriend is never easy. You should've seen Jeanette she was in the store for an hour picking out a gift for Simon and so was Eleanor the poor girl had to decide between 3 different presents to get Theodore so you see. You're not the only one that is having a hard time picking out a Christmas present for Alvin. I'm pretty sure he'll be happy with whatever you decide to get him."

Brittany smiled and continued to help Ms. Miller wrap the presents on the living room floor. After they put them under the tree Brittany yawned.

"Goodnight Ms. Miller see you in the morning. I love you and thank you? Oh can you take me to the mall so I can figure out what I'm getting Alvin for Christmas?"

She hugged Brittany and smiled.

"Yes Brittany dear I'll take you to the mall for Alvin's present tomorrow. Goodnight and sweet dreams."


	15. Chapter 15

High School Drama

Ch 15

"Winter Break pt3"

Saturday Brittany went to the mall with her two best friends Amanda and Miranda. She went to so many stores and just couldn't seem to find anything for Alvin 's Christmas present. Miranda and Amanda got their boyfriends something and Brittany sat and buried her head in her hands as she shook her head.

"It's hopeless I'm just giving up. There's nothing here Alvin would like. What am I going to do?"

Amanda looked.

"Why not buy yourself some sexy lingerie and put it on and give yourself to him for Christmas he'll be so thankful since after almost 3 years you two still haven't. I think his patience is wearing thin. I mean he is a guy Britt; if you don't give it up soon he'll find someone else and you know I'm right."

She looked at her and shook her head.

"Is that all you think about? This is Alvin we're talking about Mandy not your man Bobby! He will not only kill me but we'll get into an awful fight because of it! I am not about to get in a fight with my man on Christmas because I pulled a stunt like that."

Amanda stared and shook her head.

"It's a shame how clue less you really are? Don't sit there and tell me he isn't trying to pressure you? Britt he's a teenager and has his wants. Besides how do you know he'll get mad; have you ever tried it before? I did that last year and not only did he thank me but we made love right by his fireplace underneath his Christmas tree! "

Brittany stared.

"Alvin is not Bobby, and has way more respect for me to do such a thing. Thanks but no thanks."

They entered Victoria's secret and Brittany watched as her two best friends looked for something desperately to turn their men on. They asked her for her opinion as they tried on various lingerie sets.

"Do you think this will get through to Tyler what I want from him? I just can't wait anymore every time I bring it up he yells at me and we get into a huge fight. Then either he storms out of my room or I storm out of his. "

Brittany sighed.

"If you would stop pressuring him then maybe he'll surprise you and give you what you long for. Wearing that might just get him angry and you two might fight? I mean it's nice but I have no idea how Tyler is when it comes to that sort of thing. I mean with Alvin it's totally different. Usually when we make out on his bed or mine I end up in my lingerie and nothing else really happens. So you're asking the wrong person about that."

She looked around the store and also picked out a nice lingerie set. Then she watched as Amanda tried on so many pieces of lingerie and asked.

"What's the matter lost your touch? Since when do you need lingerie to turn Bobby on? Mandy why are you trying those things on? Don't you know how to get him in the mood? I mean all you used to talk about was how many times you two made love and give us details? Why the sudden change?"

She sighed.

"I don't know it's like he just isn't interested any more. I try every way I can to get us back at the level we were at until he got involved in those drugs. Then ever since he's been going for counseling he just rejects me and I wonder why. He tells me he's not rejecting me but he really is! I just don't know anymore Britt! Maybe he's planning on breaking up with me on Christmas and I'll have no one to turn to. You'll be with Alvin, your sisters, his brothers, and of course Ms. Miller and Dave. My sister will be with Tyler so I'll just be heart broken and in tears on Christmas day."

Brittany looked.

"No you won't. Maybe you should stop trying to get him in the mood. Did you ever think that maybe he thinks you just want to have sex and that you don't really love him anymore? Maybe you should think about it!"

Amanda sighed and then she finally chose a set and went to pay for it. They headed To Dillard's and Brittany still looked around trying to figure out what to get Alvin for Christmas this year. She bought him a cologne set and paid for it. Then they went to a few more stores and she looked around still not liking anything to get him. Miranda looked in the jewelry case and something caught her eye. She pulled on Brittany's purse.

"Britt come here I think I found something that Alvin would absolutely love. Is his ear pierced?"

She shook her head.

"Umm no he doesn't have an earring or a tattoo. Miranda come on now this is not a laughing matter. I'm serious he doesn't have any of those things that I know of anyway. Oh wait a minute let me call him and ask. I'll be right back."

She ran out of the store and dialed Alvin's cell. In his room Alvin recognized Brittany's ring tone and reached over to his night stand and answered in a tired tone

'Britt what is it? It's not even 10:30am yet; why are you calling me? I was asleep you know.'

She apologized.

'Yea I know I'm so sorry but was wondering if you had your ear pierced? I mean Miranda claims you do but I haven't realized it if you do. I'm at the mall shopping with Mandy and Miranda.'

He yawned.

'Yea my left ear is pierced. Why are you asking me that? You can't tell because right now I have a diamond stud in my ear cause it was only done 3 months ago and I have to wear it for 3 more months. By our anniversary I'll be wearing a real earring in it. Why; what are you up to?'

She sighed.

'Oh nothing I was just curious I guess. I thought it was but wasn't really sure that's why I asked you. Oh while I have you on the phone has Bobby talked to you about his relationship with Mandy? I mean she was trying on lingerie for like an hour today cause she can't seem to turn him on anymore.'

He yawned again.

'Yea he has been talking about it and doesn't think she loves him anymore and just wants to get some every time they're alone. That's why they have been fighting lately. If she keeps it up she will lose him and that's straight from his mouth. You better talk to her and tell her what I just told you. He's about had it with her and I don't blame him either. Come on Britt we're together nearly 3 years and you are not like that at all and they're not even together that long after they broke up at the beginning of the year. She needs to realize there's more to a relationship then getting laid every time they're alone. Do you want me to pick you ladies up at the mall later on or is Ms. Miller getting you 3?'

She thought for a minute.

'You can get us if you want to, but I'll call you when we're ready to leave. So I guess an earring for your ear is out of the question for Christmas right? '

He yawned again.

'Yea definitely out of the question babe. You really don't have to get me anything I have you don't I?'

She smiled and responded.

'Yea you do but still it won't be right…..I mean I'm your girl and have to get you something since you're my man. Alvin go back to sleep I'll call you when we're ready to leave I promise. Love you Alvin see you later Brittany out.'

He smiled.

'Ok Britt love you to see you later Alvin out .'

He hung up his cell and went back to sleep putting his comforter over his face with the sun shining in the window. Theodore walked over to him.

"Alvin get up it's after 10AM. What are you going to sleep all day?"

He pulled off his comforter and glared.

"I'm tired Theo get me up at 12. I'm exhausted from our concert last night and have a pounding headache please just let me sleep for an hour and a half. Theo I mean it 12."

He sighed.

"But Alvin Simon and I are going shopping for the girls. Don't you want to come? Aren't you getting Brittany something for Christmas or are you just not in the Christmas Spirit?"

He looked up.

"What makes you say that? Of course I'm in the Christmas Spirit but I'm really tired right now. Can't we go later like after 12? Besides Brittany is at the mall with her friends right now. I don't want her to think I'm trying to find out what she's getting me and I offered to pick them up when they're done shopping. Tell Simon to take my car and make sure he fills my tank or I'll pound him! Not too long Theo I need my car to get them at the mall. I already got Brittany a present a week ago. It's in my drawer. See you in a bit. Will you please close my blinds I'm trying to sleep here."

Alvin threw Theodore his car keys and put his comforter over his head as he drifted back off to sleep after Theodore closed his blinds. Then Theodore headed downstairs and handed Simon the car keys.

"He's asleep and doesn't want to come. He said he got Brittany something already but I highly doubt it! Another year with him being selfish it just never fails!"

Simon looked.

"Huh what makes you say that? He is tired Theodore why can't you just let the guy sleep? Last night was a long night for him and he had a sore throat when he came in so we should let him sleep before he ends up having laryngitis for Christmas. Come on then let's get moving shall we? "

Theodore finished the dishes and followed Simon out to Alvin's car. They pulled out and Simon drove toward the store carefully.

"What are we getting them this year? They have chokers with our initials already and Jenny's is breaking. I'm probably going to get her a necklace with my name or maybe a pair of earrings with her name. Oh no it's Samantha running her mouth again. Come on then let's try to avoid her."

He parked Alvin's car and put the alarm on and then him and Theodore threw their leather jackets on and entered the store with their shades on. Samantha spotted Simon.

"Nice disguise Simon. What brings you here anyway? Oh and where's Alvin?"

Theodore stared.

"We're here to get our girls' something for Christmas what do you think? Why do you care where Alvin is anyway? Hello you two broke up over 2 years ago and he's with Brittany. What are you doing here if I may ask."

She sighed.

"Buying Christmas presents duh! Nice boyfriend he is doesn't even buy his girl a dam thing just like when we went together! He's so conceited it's pathetic and Brittany will end up getting hurt just like I did."

Simon laughed.

"You got hurt because you cheated on him and got busted no other reason Samantha. It's awfully funny when you went with him you loved every minute and now that he dumped you and finally came to his senses and found someone better all you do is trash talk him! Are you that jealous that it amuses you to bad mouth my brother well? What happened to your 10th grade love machine that is so much better than Alvin? Well; where's he?"

Johnny appeared.

"Right here nerd boy! She is right your brother is conceited and is not only with Brittany. He's been with other girls not just Ms. Stuck up sluttish bitch you know! A guy like him doesn't get a name like the bad boy if he's as innocent as he claims. So you need to cut the charades and stop putting your foot in your mouth! We all know Brittany is a slut and has slept with the whole basketball team behind Alvin's back all except him anyway? Just as he slept with more girls than I have and just won't admit it!"

Theodore looked.

"Oh really if it's so true then why don't you tell it to Alvin in his face then behind his back Johnny! What's the matter afraid of a chipmunk in a lower grade than you? Well if you think you know so much about our brother then why don't you confront him in school come Monday morning? Then I'd like to see what you say when he's right there in your face! Oh whatever I have no time for your petty garbage I have a present to buy! Bye Johnny!"

Johnny wrinkled his nose.

"Ok fine them Monday morning I will confront Mr. Innocent and then we'll see what Brittany has to say? We'll see exactly how innocent Alvin the bad boy really is won't we?"

Simon looked.

"Theo what are you doing? Alvin is going to get suspended because he'll beat his ass for talking trash about him like that especially in front of Brittany! What have you done? Now exactly how are we going to tell Alvin this well?"

Theodore looked.

"Uh oh I made a mistake didn't I? Alvin will blow if we tell him this! How bout we don't tell Alvin and see if Johnny really does confront him?"

Simon shook his head.

"That glass of yours is always half full isn't it? He's our brother we have to tell him since you caused it instead of just walking away like I did! If he pounds us I'm going to pound you after he finishes with us! Do I make myself clear? Now let's get away from them and do our shopping! Keep your big mouth shut Theodore!"

They bought the presents for the girls and Simon drove back toward the house. When they got in Alvin was on the couch watching TV. He looked up and saw Simon's face.

"Ok what did I miss? Simon are you going to answer me? What happened at the store and why are you two sneaking in?"

Simon wrapped Jeanette's present and responded.

"Umm Theo said something and now you might end up getting suspended during umm exams."

Alvin's eye brows went up.

"Umm why would I get suspended? What did he say? Theodore what did you say?"

Theodore gulped as he kept his distance from Alvin staring with his arms crossed by his chest.

"Well I overheard Johnny trash talking you and confronted him. I told him if it's so true then why doesn't he confront you and tell it to your face instead of behind your back. He said he would and I didn't realize how he's set you off when he does with Brittany right there next to you or in your arms."

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger.

"Confront me about what exactly with Brittany right there? Theodore answer me or I swear you'll get pounded now answer me!"

Simon got in front of Theodore.

"Oh about you and the name bad boy! Johnny said you slept with more girls than he did and you'll never admit it! Then he also called Brittany a slut and said she slept with the whole basketball team except you! He also said you aren't just with Brittany and will hurt her like you hurt Samantha."

He shook his head.

"I didn't sleep with any other girl than my girl and am not seeing anyone behind her back! I love Brittany and would never hurt her like that! I hurt Samantha because she cheated on me! THEODORE why didn't you just leave it alone? Do you have any idea how pissed off he'll get me and how fast I'll go after him? Do you or did you forget about my quick temper! Are you also aware Monday through Friday we have exams and I can't get in trouble or I'll flunk my classes and get kicked off my team!"

Theodore gulped "Umm no Simon clarified that for me. Alvin I'm sorry I just hate when people talk about you like that! You're my brother and you're not like that and when people say you are they get me mad!"

Alvin smiled.

"I understand that Theo but you should've just left it alone! Now Monday I have to control my temper so I don't beat his ass and get myself suspended for fighting. I appreciate you sticking up for me but wish you wouldn't have said for him to confront me. You know how much I hate him!"

Theodore looked.

"Yea I do. Alvin I'm sorry please don't pound me or Simon he had nothing to do with it. He told me not to say anything and I didn't listen."

Back at the mall Brittany finally found something else to get Alvin. It was a watch with his initial inside of it and outlined in his birthstone…..then on the back she had an engraving that read.

'To my man Alvin who I love so much and would be lost if I ever lose you again…..2-14 was the day we fell in love and still till this day we remain strong!!! Love your girl Brittany always and forever!!'

She paid for it and put in the same bag with the cologne set she got for him with an earring for his ear cause she could've sworn it had healed and he was able to wear now. They got a bite to eat by the food court and then she dialed Alvin's cell. After she sipped her soda he picked up.

'Hey Britt…ok I'm on my way. See you 3 in about 15 minutes. Love you 2 Alvin out.'

He grabbed his car keys from the hook and threw his leather jacket on and fixed his collar careful not to get it caught on his earring. Then he pulled out carefully and put his shades on. At a red light he went in his glove compartment to find the receipt from when he got it done and read the time period.

'Oh I can wear a regular one now. It healed 2 weeks ago. Damn I don't have any real ones just the studs. Oh man this is not good at all. As he was about to put the receipt back in his glove compartment he noticed a package of Trojans buried under his papers for his car.

'Bobby man I'm going to kill him I swear. Oh hell no he didn't in my car I'll kill him if he even thought about it! Those are leather seats I paid a lot of money for. But with who; oh no poor Mandy. Wait a minute is this note attached to the package.

'To Alvin I gave you an extra pack just in case you need it…..though it's not as satisfying with one as it is without…but just in case you need protection. No need for thanks it was my pleasure! You'll thank me later….Your best friend Bobby…PS use wisely.'

He shook his head and buried the package once again. Then the light turned green and he pulled into the mall parking lot. Brittany spotted his car and waved to him as he turned the corner. He pulled up and he opened the passenger side for her and unlocked the back doors. Brittany got in and greeted him with a kiss seeing his stud shining in the sunlight. Miranda and Amanda also noticed the bright shine.

"Oh Alvin that makes you even more sexy and masculine. Too bad you're not ours!"

Brittany looked.

"No he's not he's mine now back off! You two have your own!"

Alvin laughed and put her hand on his lap as he pulled out. She grabbed it and rested her head on him as he drove toward their house. Amanda crossed her arms by her chest and shook her head. Miranda looked and shook her head.

"What is your problem? What are you jealous now because they're so close? Man you're my sister but I just don't understand you sometimes. Hello they're together for nearly 3 years. What's he supposed to do ignore her or something? Man you are starting to get on my nerves now! You bought it upon yourself no body else. Brittany is right Bobby doesn't think you love him anymore and is only interested in having sex! He already told you that a million times. Just stop pressuring him will you? When he wants some believe me he'll let you know but stop bringing it up or trying to turn him on before you do lose him! Right Alvin?"

He nodded.

"Yea back off Mandy will you? Bobby has about had it with you doing that and I suggest you stop before he gets mad and dumps you. You two just got back together what a month ago and you expect to pick up where you left off?"

She sighed.

"Yes I do you and Brittany did. Why can't we?"

He stared and shook his head.

"I'm glad you think so but you're wrong! Just be glad you don't have paparazzi in your face everywhere you go Mandy and fans flirting with you in front of your significant other."

She sighed.

"I guess you're right Alvin. It's just we used to be so close but ever since he had that drug problem we just drifted apart and ended up breaking up!"

He looked and said.

"Ok you're right but right now is not a time to try and pressure him. He's still in counseling and you need to support him instead of putting so much pressure on the poor guy. He loves you Mandy and don't doubt that for a second."

He pulled up to their house and they walked to the door.

"Bye Alvin and Brittany see you on Monday. Don't forget to study for our exams."

Amanda stared and hugged Alvin.

'Thank you for the ride home bye Alvin. I'm going to go over Bobby's and study with him so we can start over! Bye Britt see you Monday."

They walked to their front door and Brittany responded.

"Yea do that Mandy. See you on Monday and you're welcome. Thanks for helping me out he's very hard to shop for!"

After they got in Alvin pulled out carefully and drove toward the house. She realized her hands were dry and asked.

"Alvin do you have lotion anywhere? I left mine at the house and hate when my hands are dry."

He looked and said.

"Check my glove compartment I think you left a bottle in there."

She looked in his glove compartment and found her lotion she left in there a day ago. Then she also spotted the package of Trojans.

"Why is he doing stupid crap? Man Alvin your friend Bobby can't seem to keep his mind from the gutter! Thank goodness you're not like that I think I'd kill you if you were. It's like he thinks about it 24/7."

He stared and shook his head.

"Britt we're guys that's just our nature. I mean I'm always thinking about it but not like him who puts stuff like that in his best friend's glove compartment forgetting I'm a damn chipmunk .I'll give him use wisely."

She sighed and stared.

"Yea tell me bout it especially when they handed those stupid things out in sex education in the 6th grade. But they tell us make sure you have safe sex, instead of telling us not to like they're supposed to."

He looked.

"Ok you made your point now can you drop it please?"

She stared and asked.

"Why am I setting you off again? A lot of teenage couples our age just in the backseat of the car."

He looked.

"Oh no way have you lost your mind? Yea and they're stupid and have no self respect for each other either! You know now that you brought it up Tyler was watching animal planet and showed me the screen. I almost knocked him out cause he ticked me off!"

Confused she looked.

"Umm why; what was on the screen that ticked you off?"

He sighed.

"Oh two chipmunks in a tree getting busy. Then he said.

"Whoa Alvin your species is worse than mine. Check this out they don't care where they do it!"

She looked.

"He said that? Why would he say something like that anyway? We're not wild chipmunks we were brought up in the city and the spotlight. Exactly what was he trying to say?"

Alvin shrugged.

"It's beyond me but I got so aggravated and almost hurt him. Lucky for him Simon was there to stop me from going after him. Besides he has no idea about us and neither does Bobby! Have you told Mandy or Miranda?"

She shook her head.

"No the only ones I told were my sisters; none of my friends know. Alvin I can't trust them and you know this. That's all I have to do is say oh guess what Alvin and I got to 3rd base and they'll drive me nuts. I have enough stress with school, our relationship, and our busy schedules and just don't need anymore. I'm a teenager and have enough of drama in my life to deal with more! It's bad enough your stupid ex and her stupid posse have the school thinking I'm a friggin slut that slept with the whole basketball team except you! Then her stupid whatever the hell he is goes around saying you slept with more girls than him with me right there to. You know the day when you were sick and we were broken up! It just never ends Alvin drama!"

He sighed.

"That's the curse of fame Britt! They are so jealous of our success that they think of every way to take us down. I've dealt with it since I was like 5 and as I get older it just gets worse. But my father taught me to just live my life and try not to let their trash talk drag me down and I don't. You should try to do the same. Besides you have me to help you deal with it now."

She smiled and looked at him.

"Yea I know and am lucky to have you as my man. Alvin I don't know what I would do if we never got together. After our rough life we are lucky to find you, your brothers, Dave, and of course Ms. Miller."

He grabbed her hand on his lap and responded.

"That makes the two of us Brittany. Do you want to stop for fruit smoothies or just go to the tree house to study for our exams?"

She looked.

"Fruit smoothies sound good. It'll help us wake up so we can study."

He pulled up to the smoothie shop and grabbed her hand after he locked his car and put his shades on. Then he opened the door for her and took her hand again. They got in line and he placed their order. After he paid for their smoothies they sat down and drank them as they talked. Once again Samantha approached him and he glared.

"What do you want? Will you give it up already I'm with Brittany and not giving you a 2nd chance. "

She stared.

"Oh it's not me who wants a word with you it's Johnny. See Theodore told him to confront you on Monday in front of this slut but since you're here. He's going to drag the truth out of you right in front of Ms. Not so innocent here! Why not tell him Brittany how many guys you slept with when he was home with the flu? Try the entire basketball team except you Alvin a stuck up conceited rock star who doesn't know the 1st thing about satisfaction!"

Brittany laughed.

"The only slut I see is a blonde about to see herself thrown across the shop if she doesn't get out of my sight! Another thing you were the one that slept with the whole team not me; you caught yourself dumb ass I was also home with the flu when he was! I have two witnesses that will back me up to so I advise you to stop running your mouth! I can also prove that to so you best shut your mouth!"

Johnny tapped Alvin.

"Yea Mr. Bad boy why don't you tell Brittany here exactly how many girls you slept with!"

He grabbed Johnny's hand.

"Get your hands off of me! Where do you get your info anyway? Just because I'm the bad boy of the chipmunks doesn't necessarily mean that's who I am! What about you Mr. Don Juan? Every friggin JV cheerleader slept with you more than once so you shouldn't be running your mouth! I saw it ass hole and you ended up losing captain in Middle school cause of it and I'm a freshmen and the captain you pathetic 10th grade wannabe! Another thing stop running your mouth! You don't know anything bout me except what they print in the damn magazines so back off! If you must know that answer it's 0! So I'd advise you to get away from me before I get up out of this chair and pound you clear into the ground! I maybe a chipmunk and a freshman but I am tough so you best back off before you get hurt! Do not play with me Johnny! I'm in no mood for petty garbage!"

Brittany laughed as she drank her smoothie. Then she watched as Alvin poured his all over Samantha!

"Do you get the picture now?"

She walked up to the counter and got another straw. Then she tapped him and smiled.

"Wow that was cruel. Too bad I didn't have my camera open that would go right up on our school newspaper page so Jeanette could print it oh well."

He watched as Johnny wiped the smoothie from her clothes and his too. Then he laughed. He used the other straw and drank some of Brittany's smoothie. Both of them walked out and Johnny yelled.

"I'll get you after school Seville mark my words you're a dead chipmunk rock star or not?"

Alvin laughed.

"Yea right like that is going to scare me. Grow up Johnny! We both know who'll win that fight and it won't be you! Bye loser and don't let the door kick you on the way out."

After they finished their smoothie he took the tray to the trash and dumped it. Then he entered the boys bathroom and washed his hands cause they were all sticky from the smoothie he poured on Samantha and her boy toy! Brittany entered the woman's bathroom and also washed her hands then they got back in his car and drove toward the tree house. He locked his car and Brittany put her bags in his trunk except the Victoria's Secret one. Then she watched as he sat down on her couch. He looked up and asked.

"Exactly why did you bring that with you if I may ask?"

She sighed.

"Just in case we get bored with studying and need some excitement! If that is the case we can keep one another occupied!"

He shook his head.

"Ok let's not think about that right now we have our Science exam on Monday and have a lot to cover so we can pass the stupid test."

She smiled and joined him on the couch and opened her book to the material they had to cover for their exam on Monday.


	16. Chapter 16

High School Drama

Ch 16

"Winter Break pt4"

Friday after school the chipmunks and chipettes exited the school laughing at one another because of Jeanette's shirt getting caught on her locker door. She looked.

"Alright that is not funny. Look at my shirt it's ripped now…man the guys can see my bra straps. I don't need my over protective boyfriend to lose his temper and pound people. I just hope you like what I got you for Christmas Simon. I was really having a hard time finding something to get you."

He smiled as he grabbed her waist.

"Of course I'll love what you got me. Besides the only thing I want for Christmas is what I have right here in my arms. I love you so much Jenny!"

Alvin and Theodore agreed with their brother.

"Same here we already have what we wanted for Christmas!"

Brittany laughed as Alvin tickled her.

"Alvin cut that out before I bop you one. Alvin stop!"

He smiled and stared. Then he saw the gifts the other guys in school gave her.

"They gave you stuffed animals and candy canes? Exactly what were they trying to pull? Don't they know you're mine and I'm not sharing?"

She laughed.

"Ok Alvin you're so jealous it's ridiculous. Look at you with all those Christmas cards from girls? Do you hear me complaining?"

He sighed.

"No Brittany; but they're only Christmas cards from my fans chill will you?"

She grabbed his waist as they headed to the student parking lot. He smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder. Then Johnny came up behind him and pushed him down making Brittany hit her knee. He helped Brittany up and asked.

"Britt are you alright?"

She looked and responded.

"Yes I'm fine lucky for me I'm wearing jeans today or my knee would be scraped up!"

Alvin's face turned red and he threw his book bag.

"Alright buddy you want to fight? Then let's get to it already!"

Johnny laughed and patted his head.

"Oh please Alvin I'm twice your size. There is no way you can beat me up! Except maybe in your dreams!"

Simon laughed and Jeanette wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Yea whatever turns you on Johnny! You don't have a chance against my brother and you know that. So why not give up already and just walk away before you get injured!"

Johnny ignored Simon's warning and lunged for Alvin. Alvin ducked and made him fall in the snow. Then Johnny grabbed Alvin's leg and made him fall. He hit his knee pretty hard and his face turned red!

"That's it you have had it! I am so sick of the stupid immature drama I have to deal with"

They fought in the snow and Brittany hid her face in Theodore's shirt while Eleanor held his waist.

"I can't watch. He's going to get hurt or his earring will get pulled out! Tell me when it's over!"

Johnny went to punch him and he grabbed his hand crushing his knuckles. With Johnny's other Hand he grabbed for his earring and Alvin used his foot and kicked him right where it hurt. Johnny fell and Alvin got back up laughing.

"Told you that you'd lose. You are messing with the wrong person. The bigger they are the harder they fall!"

He picked up his book bag and Brittany ran into his arms.

"Oh Alvin you scared me. Oh no you have a black eye. Let me kiss it to make it feel better!"

He grabbed her and smiled.

"It's fine Brittany. Come on let's get home; Oh no my earring. He pulled it out."

Brittany put her hand to his ear and smiled.

"No he didn't it's still there and makes you look sexy!! Very sexy indeed and you're all mine!"

He smiled.

"Oh really? Yet you yelled at me when I wanted to get it done. So I decided to go with my friends and get it done. Now you have a different opinion don't you?"

She smiled and gazed into his midnight blue eyes.

"Yes I do; because it makes you look mature! Besides very sexy indeed! Still let me kiss your eye so it can feel better."

He remained still as she kissed his eye and smiled at her. Then she asked.

"Does it feel better? Are you sure you can drive?"

He nodded as he opened the passenger door for her.

"Yes it feels better, and of course I can drive. Britt I'm fine, please stop worrying."

He pulled up to Ms. Miller's and they walked the girls to the door. Then they each gave them a kiss and headed back to Dave's.

Christmas Eve Eleanor and Theodore went to the boys old tree house. Then she smiled and held the mistletoe over her head.

"Oh Theodore I'm under the mistletoe. You know what that means?"

He smiled and moved in kissing her passionately. The he pushed her on the bed as he undressed her slowly. She sighed and smiled up at him as she undressed him. She pulled her hair out and indulged in his loving.

"AAgh Theodore it's been a while! AAgh lay all your love on me! Ooh ooh I love you aagh so much Theodore! Ooh Theodore….deeper! Ooh…Ooh…Ooh!"

He cursed his lips over hers as he got deeper….her nails dug into his skin and he cringed. Trying to ignore the stinging on his back from her claws. His cell rang and he reached over and read the message. Then he paused for a minute as he text George back.

'No I'm not interested! I'm with my girl 2 night and BUSY!! See you at the party 2 morrow Theo out! Bye George!'

He sent the text and she asked as she fought to catch her breath.

"Who is texting you? Were you supposed to chill with your friends tonight? Theodore you didn't have to cancel your plans tonight for me I would've understood.!"

He brushed her bangs from her face and smiled down at her.

"No I rather pass. George's parents are out of town and he's throwing this party with drinking and smoking. Two things I don't do and also getting some all through the night and won't care! Besides I rather be with you. I love you Eleanor."

She smiled up at him.

"Oh Theodore you're so sweet! I love you to. What time is it anyway?"

He checked his cell.

"Oh a little after 7:30pm our curfew isn't till 10. Why what's the matter?"

She rested her head on his sweat soaked chest and moved her hands along his stomach causing his to sigh as her fingers traced the lines. Then she responded.

"Oh nothing; just glad you're all mine. I love you so much Theodore."

Back at Dave's house Simon was wrapping presents and Jeanette was watching him. Then she felt the sudden urge to make love to him. Brittany was descending from the stairs and looked at her sister.

"Why are you standing over here? Simon is over there why don't you help him? I'm just getting some eggnog for Alvin and me. Then I'm going back in his room and finishing the wrapping. What exactly are you up to Jenny?"

She stared.

"Oh nothing just watching Simon wrap up the gifts; why do you ask? Let me go get us some eggnog too. Oh Britt where are Theodore and Elle? I thought Theodore was chilling with George and his other friends?"

Alvin looked as Brittany entered the kitchen.

"Jenny he decided to skip the party cause I warned him about those parties they throw. With the drinking, smoking and getting laid all over the friggin house! They asked me too and I told them I'm not interested!"

Brittany corrected him.

"Excuse me who told you if you go she'll kill you Alvin? Well answer the question."

He gulped.

"Ok you gee you can be so annoying sometimes I swear! But I still love you!"

She smiled and stared.

"Yes you better say that or you'd be single chipmunk boy! Alvin tell my sister to go help Simon wrap the presents. He's struggling over there and what time is Dave supposed to be home?"

Alvin sighed.

"Umm 9:30ish…..yes I can see that but I have my own wrapping to do and 1don't need my younger brother telling me how to wrap."

At that Brittany laughed and asked.

"Oh Alvin do you want cinnamon sticks in your eggnog? I am putting them in mine. What about whip cream?"

He looked and nodded. Then he headed back up to his room. Brittany also poured Simon and Jeanette some eggnog and she entered the kitchen and continued to watch Simon wrap the gifts. Brittany shook her head.

"If you need us we'll be in Alvin's room wrapping gifts! Behave you 2 I mean it! Alvin is in charge Jenny!"

She watched as Brittany went up the stairs and walked over to where Simon sat and wrapped presents.

"Here Simon I poured you some nice eggnog. Would you like some help? I have nothing else to really do."

He looked up and smiled as she handed it to him.

"Thank you Jenny and sure if you want to help me you can. I already wrapped yours and put it in the back. I'm also done wrapping anyway. Don't you have some wrapping to do also?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No I already finished; mine are already under the tree in the back! You know how we could really celebrate our first Christmas together? As we are alone underneath the tree by the warm fireplace?"

He looked.

"Umm no not really and we're not exactly alone Alvin and Brittany are here! Oh this eggnog is very good!"

She gazed into his periwinkle eyes and pointed up.

"Oh Simon look what we're under? Look up and see."

He sipped his eggnog and looked up. Then he put his eggnog down and leaned into kiss her. She also put hers down and the kisses became intense as they took off their glasses. She felt his hands moving up her thighs and sighed. Then she grabbed his hand.

"oh Simon we're under the tree! Shouldn't we aagh take it to your room?"

He smiled slyly and slid her skirt down. The he moved his hands to her waistband and slid it down. Then he came over her and she undressed him as fast as her hands could move. Her nails dug into his skin and he ignored the stinging as he continued. Alvin sipped his eggnog and heard the sounds and shook his head. He exited his room and descended from the stairs.

"Simon do you….Oh man I didn't want to see that! What am I the only one with self control? I'll wait to put your present under the tree babe!"

Confused she got off his bed and exited the room grabbing his waist.

"Alvin what's the…Ill they're not! Oh man Jeanette take it to Simon's room if you…ill! Alvin do something! Dave will be here soon!"

His cell rang and he answered leaving Brittany by the bottom of the stairs yelling at their younger siblings. He took it in his room.

'Hey Dave; oh everything is fine. Brittany and I are finishing the wrapping. Umm where's Simon? Oh he's in the living room watching a movie with Jenny. Theodore is out with Eleanor he'll be in soon! Ok bye Dave!'

Brittany entered his room and asked.

'Well since they're preoccupied why not do the same? Alvin please don't say no to me it's been too long and you know I'm right! I bought some sexy lingerie that might just change your mind!"

He looked up and pulled his bed down after he cleaned off the wrapping paper and put the gifts on the side. Then he kissed her passionately against his bedroom door undressing her slowly as he pushed her to his bed. She undressed him immediately and screamed out as he came down on her.

"Aagh Alvin……..What a…..aagh aaagh perfect night to aagh make…ooh love! Oh deeper!!"

He cursed his lips over hers and silenced her causing her toes to curl as she dug her nails into his skin! He paused for a second to catch his breath.

"Ooh Brittany your claws are scratching me! Could you…ooh retract them…aagh please!"

She retracted her claws and he heard Theodore calling.

"Alvin,Brittany,Simon, and Jeanette where are you guys? Hello baby brother talking here!Eleanor and I are back hello! Ill Simon!! Right under the tree too…..Now where are Alvin and Brittany?"

Alvin put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh I'll be right back! Don't move!"

Then he caught his breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He fixed his hair and threw his sweatpants on. He closed his door and descended from the stairs.

"Hey Theodore and Eleanor…I can see you 2 really celebrated being together on Christmas Eve!"

Alvin heard Dave's car door slam and shook his head.

"Theo and Elle get ready for bed while I break up these 2 sex crazed chipmunks! Go both of you!"

He watched as they entered separate rooms and ran back to his room.

"Brittany get ready for bed! We'll have to try another time! My father just got in! I have to get those two before I get in trouble!"

She jumped up from his bed and went in her Victoria's Secret bag. She entered his bathroom and he fixed the bed. Then he ran downstairs and realized how Simon and Jeanette were getting dressed. Simon looked.

'Oh man what happened? I wasn't expecting that to…umm happen…Oh no Alvin it's Dave! Whata re we going to do?"

Alvin stared.

'Na really gee I haven't noticed! Jeanette get up-stairs and get ready for bed while Simon and help my father with the groceries! Simon can you possibly get dressed a little faster! If dad finds out you and Jeanette were at it again I'll get grounded and accused of being irresponsible! Now move it!"

Theodore descended from the stairs and looked.

'Simon just go upstairs and cool down! Alvin and I will get the groceries! Man you are ridiculous I swear! Come on Alvin I'll help you get the groceries."

They exited the house and Simon ran up the stairs. Brittany was fixing her hair by Alvin's mirror and Jeanette looked.

"Oh you think you're so slick don't you? When will you two get caught?"

Brittany looked.

"Excuse me you're the one who just got laid under the tree so don't even start on me! Cause of you two we can't even get a chance to again! So if I was you I'd shut up and cool myself down! If you must know I bought this lingerie set to sleep in…nothing else. I'm a teenager and don't wear pajamas anymore! Now get downstairs and help Eleanor put the groceries away! I'll be right down let me just tie my robe!"

Jeanette descended from the stairs and Eleanor asked.

'So how was it under the tree by the fireplace? It looked rather satisfying from where I stood!"

Theodore looked.

"It was not it was disgusting and disrespectful! My brother almost got in trouble because you two don't have senses enough to take it to Simon's room with the door locked! Anyway let's drop it here's Dave!"

Alvin helped Brittany put the groceries in the fridge and she looked and sighed with relief that Simon cooled off. He helped them put the groceries away and then Dave noticed Alvin's earring.

"Alvin what is that in your ear? That better not be an earring!"

Alvin sighed.

"Dave you signed the paper and said I could get it done. Simon and Theodore ran away while you waited for me to get it done. They were too scared of the pain. Ask Brittany she was there and the receipt is signed by you! No it's not a sign of a gang either! That's a stereotype!"

Brittany glared and pulled him to the side.

'Umm can you excuse us for a second? Alvin now come with me!"

He followed Brittany and she yelled.

"You signed that yourself! You went with Bobby and Tyler to get it done! I was there Alvin I saw it!"

Alvin looked.

'I did not my father signed the paper Brittany. No body else can sign the permission slip! His problem is he's against it cause he thinks I'm in a gang when I'm not! Besides it signifies I'm straight you were there!"

He took out his receipt and showed it to her.

"Am good but not that good babe! That's my father's signature not me forging it!"

She studied the signature and scratched her head.

"Ok you're right but how come he doesn't remember! Please don't go and get yourself grounded tomorrow is Christmas!"

He sighed.

'I'm not going to get grounded Brittany! That's his credit card number not mine. Let me show him the receipt! Brittany please stop worrying!"

They entered the house again.

"See Dave that's your credit card # and your signature! You asked the other two if they wanted to join me and they said no. Then after you signed it I went with Bobby and Tyler to get it done."

Dave looked and stared.

'Ok you're right but now I don't like it! It makes you look like a gang member!"

He stared.

'Dave it does not gang members have both ears pierced and certain earring! Besides I like it! Please will you just stop listening to stereotypes! I'm your son and you know me better than that! Hello I have my career and am considered a role model! I would never take a turn down that path!"

Dave looked.

"Ok fine….you can keep it but don't you dare ask me again! The answer will be no! I mean it Alvin don't trick me like that again! You didn't tell me it was for an earring…you told me something else! If you told me it was for an earring I would've never signed that slip! Alright to bed now all 6 of you! I'll get you up at 1am. To bed now! Boys separate rooms no girls understood!"

Dave followed behind them and made sure the girls entered the spare room while the boys entered their rooms! As they entered the spare room Eleanor looked.

"Brittany you wear lingerie to bed? Since when?"

She sighed.

'Since I turned 13…..go to sleep Eleanor! Goodnight you two see you in few hours!"

Brittany waited till her sisters fell asleep and snuck into Alvin's room. He was fast asleep and she shook him. He jumped up and glared.

"Are you trying to cause me to have a heart attack! Don't do that when I'm in dead sleep! What do you want? Is that lingerie you're wearing? Brittany you know what that does to me!'

She smiled and moved over him as she kissed him passionately.

"Yes I do……can't we! Alvin come on we almost did again and then he came home! What my loving isn't good enough for you or something?"

He shook his head.

'Brittany now you're acting ridiculous! No girl can satisfy me like you but right now is not the time to be doing this! My father is getting us up at 1am it's already 11:30pm…..Besides he's in the living room watching TV he'll hear us! Brittany a goodnight kiss that's all now get back in the spare room before my father catches you in here!"

She shook her head and leaned down to kiss him. He sat up and their lips met then the kisses turned passionate and he broke away because his body started to heat up! She exited his room and snuck back in the spare room. Then Alvin put his covers over him and closed his eyes drifting off to sleep again as Dave came to check on him.


	17. Chapter 17

High School Drama

Ch 17

"Winter Break pt 5"

New Year's Eve during the day Alvin woke up and headed downstairs. Simon looked up.

"Alvin what are we going to do today? I honestly don't want to go by Bobby's he'll drive us crazy!! You know bout us and the girls? Any suggestions?"

He thought for a second and then Brittany surprised him and kissed him on his cheek.

"Good morning Alvin darling and Simon. How about we go skating? We haven't been skating in a while. That would be fun don't you think?"

Finally the others woke up and Theodore made breakfast.

"Yea we should go skating. I really miss going don't you Alvin?"

He thought for a second.

"Yes I do but the last time we went skating I nearly got my butt kicked by Duke and his cronies! Then the girls had to come to our rescue…I looked like a wimp in front of my girlfriend and was humiliated!"

Simon looked.

"Ok and you were what 10 and are now almost 16. Besides you take Judo and can beat them up with our help. Come on Alvin please anywhere else is better than Bobby's? Please I beg of you?"

Alvin sighed after he finished his breakfast.

"Fine we'll go skating. Let me go tell Dave then. Simon it's your turn to do the dishes. I'll be right back."

He took his and Brittany's dish to the sink and then went upstairs to Dave's room. He knocked.

"Dave are you up yet? It's me Alvin?"

He entered the room and Dave was watching TV.

"Yea I'm up Alvin what's wrong? What are you 6 going to do during the day today?"

He sighed.

"Oh we're going skating at the rink since we haven't in over 5 years. They don't want to go by Bobby's and I can't blame them either. I don't want to either."

Dave smiled.

"Alright Alvin just don't get yourselves in trouble. Be in by 8…it'll get dangerous after. I'll see you later on. "

Alvin smiled.

"We won't Dave see you later then. "

They exited the house and Brittany looked.

"Oh no Alvin our skates are at home. I really rather not go home and get them I wore those when I was younger. What about you 3?"

He stared as he drove toward the skating rink.

"Brittany calm down please. My brothers and I will pay your way and if you decide you want a pair I'll buy them at the rink for you please stop worrying."

He pulled up to the rink and they all exited his car as he armed the alarm. Brittany took his hand and smiled because he was wearing the earring she got him for Christmas.

"Oh I didn't realize you were wearing it till now. You are definitely going to have problems with The Steam Rollers if Duke sees you! I didn't mean to humiliate you but he broke my nails and I just had them done. Besides he was messing with you because you were a lot smaller than him….Oh no Alvin its that girl Tammy."

He looked and spotted her.

"Oh man Brittany stay close to me…she's definitely up to no good! Come on everyone we are next in line……Oh and look its also Samantha and Rhonda!"

He paid for him and Brittany, Then they waited for the others to get inside and walked to the skate rental. They all got their skates and he tied her skates for her and she smiled. Then he tied his skates and took her hand while they waited for his brothers and her sisters. Just as he predicted Tammy came over by them and started on Brittany.

"Why he took you back is beyond me? He could've had a real woman instead of a wannabe like yourself!"

Brittany glared.

"Why he put up with you is beyond me now move out our way so we can go on the rink you psychopath! He took me back because we're in love. Now move before I move you!"

Samantha and Rhonda joined her and glared at Brittany.

"If she doesn't move; exactly what are you going to do shorty? It's the 3 of us vs the 1 of you! "

Brittany laughed as her sisters joined her.

"Oh would you like to reword it? It's me and my sisters VS the 3 of you losers!! You want a fight then we'll take it out front! Do not push my buttons I'm in no mood!"

Alvin pulled her away.

"Oh no you won't Brittany can we just have fun and enjoy ourselves please? The shuffle just came on…let's go shuffle and leave those groupies of mine alone. They're not messing up our date; I won't let it happen and neither should you."

Jeanette almost fell and Simon caught her just in time.

"Are you alright Jenny? Do you know how to shuffle; it's quite easy to do if you follow me, my brothers, and your sister Brittany!"

Eleanor got angry.

"Am I chopped liver!! I can shuffle to you know!"

Theodore shook his head.

"Ok Elle calm down already we all know how to shuffle…but your sister Jenny doesn't know how to."

Jeanette joined them and said.

"You were saying? Let's shuffle then?"

The 6 of them shuffled to the songs and laughed as they enjoyed themselves. Until Duke spotted him and turned to the gang.

"Aren't those the same ones we clobbered years ago? That was funny his gang was nothing but him and a bunch of cheerleaders! Let's go have some fun shall we? Come on boys let's show them how we get respect from weaklings like them?"

Bones looked.

"Umm Daddy-O he doesn't look so weak now and that cheerleader is his girl. So what we going to do?"

He smiled slyly.

"We gonna see exactly how much of a lesson he learned when we warned him years ago. That's exactly what we're going to do!! Let's go boys time to teach that chipmunk a thing or two about respect!"

Brittany grabbed Alvin's waist as he picked up speed and her sisters followed holding his brothers by their waist. Tammy tried to trip Alvin and he moved causing her to slam into the wall and laughed about it. Then the Steam Rollers also tried to cut him and his brothers off but the 3 of them moved away from them and caused them to fall. All 3 brothers hi 5ed one another and continued to shuffle. Brittany looked.

"I'm so proud of you Alvin!! No wonder why I love you so much! You're so brave and all mine!! My new year is looking bright because I'm with you!!"

He smiled and responded.

"Not as bright as mine babe. Let's take it to the brink shall we….."

Simon smiled as Jeanette picked up speed beating him. Then he skated after her and said.

"Oh no you don't get back here Jenny! I'm going to get you!"

She laughed as she skated with her sisters.

"Boy we girls are faster than you 3 boys!! Come and get us if you can. "

The 3 brothers looked at one another and also picked up speed grabbing the girls by their waists.

"Ha Ha we got you ladies. Now who's the fastest! Shall we go get something to eat after the shuffle ends?"

All 3 girls nodded in agreement and they all shuffled together laughing because Duke and his boys were having a hard time catching up to them. Tammy came up and tried to trip Brittany. She moved to the side closer to Alvin and made her fly across the rink knocking down Rhonda and Samantha down.

"Oh Tammy sorry I didn't see you there! Get off the rink it's not for amateurs like you and those losers! It's for people who can actually skate!!"

Jeanette and Eleanor also rang in as they passed them up laughing and hi 5ed Brittany. The shuffle ended and Brittany's least favorite song came on and she held her ears.

"Ill can we please go sit down now I despise this song!"

The others agreed and the 6 of them got off the rink and sat down in the snack bar. Alvin and his brothers went up to the counter to get their food and drinks. Duke approached him.

"You thought that was slick huh shorty! How bout I tell you that little stunt you pulled caused me to challenge you to a fight! What ya gonna do now? Have the cheerleaders save your butts again wimp!!"

Alvin glared.

"Run that by me again? It's been over 5 years Duke….if you want to challenge me I can take you down by myself and that cheerleader you're referring to happens to be my girl!! I ain't 10 years old anymore buddy boy I'm almost 15. You don't scare me at all loser boy! Fine then meet me outside behind the rink we'll see who the wimp is after I finish you off! Now move!"

Alvin pushed him out of the way and his brothers laughed. Then the 3 of them sat down and ate their lunch in silence. Brittany saw Tammy whispering to Samantha and Rhonda as they pointed to her. She ignored them and ate her food in silence. Around 5pm Alvin took off his skates and put his sneakers back on followed by Simon and Theodore. Brittany sighed.

"Alvin what is going on? Why aren't you skating anymore? The couples are coming up in less than an hour?"

He looked up.

"Oh I know; don't worry I'll be back on time. Just have to take care of some idiot that challenged me to a fight. You 3 just skate and enjoy yourselves. We'll be back I promise. Go on Britt that's your song go and skate."

She sighed and said.

"Fine just be careful and don't get hurt. Tonight's New Year's Eve and I'm not spending it in the hospital watching over you! Alvin please that's a gang and you are just 3 people…are you sure you'll be alright? Oh nevermind there's Bobby, Tyler, and James. You 3 will be fine. "

He kissed her and the others joined him as they exited the skating rink and the girls went to the rink and skated. Outside behind the rink Alvin looked and stared at Duke.

"You were saying; I have my own gang loser. Well exactly what are you waiting for? Oh did I forget to mention I know Judo and my two brothers can also fight. Well you want to fight but you're not doing anything? Will you hurry up I don't have all day!"

Duke lunged for Alvin and he grabbed his fist. Then with his other hand he punched him in the jaw. Duke grabbed for his earring and Alvin swept his right leg knocking him down to the ground. Duke got back up and punched Alvin in his stomach knocking the wind from him. After he caught his breath he got up and used a right hook knocking him into the garbage can. Then he glared.

"Told you that you don't scare me anymore! That'll teach you to mess with me again! You're not so tough when your homies or whatever they are aren't around!! See unlike you I can fight my own battles now scram!!"

Duke ran off and the others laughed. Then Bones approached Alvin.

"Hey Alvin since you beat our former leader how would you and your brothers like to join the Steam Rollers! You are pretty tough for a chipmunk! Bobby and Tyler can also join. Just think you'll get more respect, have all the girls you want, and so much more!! Besides these awesome leather jackets! You already have the earring so why not?"

He thought for a second.

"No thank you I got my own posse to chill with and already have the only girl I want. Besides I already have the respect I need I'm the lead singer of the Chipmunks and don't need a bunch of wimps like you to chill with for me to be cool! Simon, Theodore, Bobby, Tyler, and James let's go back the couples skate is about to start! We promised the girls we'd be back on time!! I said now you 5. Theodore leave them alone we got all the respect we need and girlfriends!!"

The 6 of them entered the rink again and put their skates on and then they joined the girls sitting at the table eating mozzarella sticks while they talked. Alvin snuck up behind Brittany and kissed her on the cheek.

"Told you we'd be back on time. Oh you didn't leave me any; nice girlfriend you are?"

She laughed and handed him a few mozzarella sticks with the marinara sauce. Then she smiled and looked.

"Here you go you big baby. There are your mozzarella sticks and Amanda bought them not me. My wallet is in the locker with my sneakers. Alvin is that a black eye? Do you ever stop with the fighting?"

He looked.

"Britt he started it not me and I wasn't going to get my butt kicked like I did the last time I dealt with the steam rollers and you defended me. Bones asked me, Bobby, Tyler, and my brothers to join them and we turned them down!! "

She smiled.

"Thank goodness gangs aren't something you want to mess with it'll destroy your image and your brothers. Come on Alvin the couples skate is coming up let's go everyone else beat us on the rink?"

She pulled him and they got on the rink hand in hand. Simon and Theodore stopped and let them catch up with them. Then they all skated with their girls and enjoyed themselves. Bobby and Tyler also caught up with the 3 couples and smiled.

"That was something? Damn Alvin you're really tough for a small chipmunk."

Alvin looked.

"You just realized that and you almost got killed by me for messing with my woman? Same with you Bobby you're not innocent either."

Brittany shook her head and stared.

"Can you stop making fun of him cause he's a chipmunk? Man you are his best friends and are still starting on him does it ever end with you 2? Or is that too hard?"

Simon and Theodore also agreed with Brittany and Simon said.

"Just cause we're chipmunks doesn't mean we're not tough! We're originally from New York you know and can fight. But we don't start the fights we tend to finish them. But Alvin does have a quick temper and can do damage if you push his buttons!"

Around 7:15pm they left and headed home. Bobby, Amanda, Tyler, and Miranda waved goodbye and wished them a Happy New Year. Then Tammy lunged for Brittany and knocked her to the ground. Then Samantha and Rhonda joined in and went after Brittany. Her sisters saw it and jumped in. Alvin and his brothers shook their heads and Simon looked.

"They really have no idea exactly who they are messing with do they?"

Jeanette handed Simon her glasses.

"Hold these for me please Simon it's time I teach this little tramp not to mess with my sister!! Now I've about had it!"

Jeanette grabbed Rhonda and she laughed.

"Oh please you're a nerd and can't take me down! Why don't you just stand still so I can beat your ass!"

Jeanette laughed.

"Oh is that right? Did I forget to mention that my sisters and I are originally from Australia and raised in New York! Now you have gone too far and ticked me off you are in for a beating you've never had before. No one I repeat no one messes with my sister and gets away with it!"

Eleanor was fighting Samantha and winning. When she got back up and punched her in the stomach causing her to fall. Theodore yelled out.

"Oh no Elle! Wake up!"

He leaned down and kissed her. She came to and hugged him.

"Oh Theo sorry I couldn't win. But she's really tough."

He helped her up.

"It's alright Elle…..I think you proved your point you can also fight. But I think it's time we let Brittany take care of my brother's ex don't you!"

After Brittany beat the daylights out of Tammy. Samantha lunged for her and she grabbed her fist.

"Oh I guess you didn't learn the last time we fought not to mess with me? You went after my baby sister now you've gone and ticked me off!! You are going to spend New Year's Eve in the hospital! This is your lights going out Samantha!! Bye now!"

They all watched as Brittany's fist went right into Samantha's mouth spurting blood on her white shirt as she fell to the ground with a broken nose. Alvin dialed 911 and they watched as the 3 girls were taken into the ambulance. After the ambulance drove away Alvin looked.

"Let's get home we have to be in by 8:30pm. Brittany exactly how are you going to explain why you have blood on your shirt?"

She thought for a second and threw his jacket over herself. Then they got in his car and he drove home. Dave saw the black eye and asked.

"Alvin what happened to your eye?"

He sighed.

"Some guys went after me, Simon, and Theodore at the rink and I got into a fight. Dave ask them I didn't start it I swear."

Dave shook his head.

"Alvin you and that temper. Please get upstairs and clean it out before it gets worse. The rest of you get ready the party is at 9:00pm. Alvin and Brittany I'm watching you 2 don't even think of disappearing from the party or you both will be grounded kabish!"

Brittany looked.

"Why would we disappear? We love the annual New Year's Eve party right Alvin?"

He nodded and winked at her.

"Yes we do. Come on Brittany you heard my father we have to get ready for the party. I'm going in my shower now."

He headed upstairs and then her and her sisters also headed to the spare room to get ready for the party. His brothers were the 1st ones done and helped Dave set up for the party. Simon set up the stereo to play the music. Then Theodore and Eleanor put out the food. Jeanette helped Brittany with the decorations and asked.

"So how are you and Alvin going to pull this one off? His father has his suspicions you two aren't as innocent as you claim."

Brittany looked.

"He always figures it out. What does it matter to you anyway? What so you and Simon can get us grounded? Consider yourselves lucky we didn't tell on you and Simon Christmas Eve? So I advise you to be quiet! Jeanette drop it here comes Dave."

Alvin descended from the stairs and greeted the guests at the door. Then he watched the clock on the TV and looked at Brittany.

"Ok it's 30 till midnight if we're going to sneak away we better? My father is so occupied with his friends he won't realize we're gone…unless you have a better idea?"

She thought for a second. Then she looked at the time on the TV and got up.

"Oh Dave I'm way too tired to watch the ball drop. I'm turning in goodnight. I love you Alvin and Happy New Year to you all."

She pretended to head upstairs and then she snuck out to the guest house and clicked on The TV to channel 10. Then she changed into her lingerie and pulled the bed down after spraying her perfume on. She watched the timer and put on the red light. Then she text Alvin.

"Ok it's 25 minutes to 12:00AM. Sneak out or we won't be able to celebrate right! I'm waiting impatiently."

He responded back.

"Ok I'll be right there."

He put his cell in his pocket and snuck out as Simon and Theodore started the countdown signaling him to go. He ran out the back and entered the guest house. Then he locked the door and smiled at her. She looked up.

"Let me guess your brothers are covering for us? Let's just hope you're in the mood. Don't look at me like that I'm not acting like Mandy either I'm just saying!"

He shook his head and entered the bathroom to change for bed. Then as he exited the bathroom he lit the candles and watched as she hit the boom box on playing Red Light Special sung by her and her sisters. He smiled and looked at the red light shining on the bed where she sat staring at him. Then he got on the bed and kissed her passionately moving his hands up her thighs causing her to sigh. She took her hair out and allowed him to push her down to the bed as he undid her bra causing it to fall. His lips moved from hers and down her neck, to her arch, and then around her chest exposed. He looked into her ice blue eyes and whispered in her ear.

"It's 20 minutes to 12am…either we can now or wait until the ball drops! It's up to you let me know now! Either way we'll be making love through the New Year? Brittany what do you want to do?"

She smiled at him and responded.

"Give me another 10 minutes please. Oh it's my cell! What does Amanda want now? Ooh I am going to bop her one I swear!!"

She picked up her cell and Alvin watched the time on the TV and sighed as he listened to Brittany arguing with Amanda.

'That is none of your business what happened the night we met at camp! Your problem is you were pissed off because I wouldn't let you out of the cabin after curfew so you could screw Bobby so don't you dare start on me! I was only doing my job that night! Maybe if you would stop trying to turn him on then maybe you'd be with him tonight but no not you!! That's all you think about is having sex with Bobby! Oh Whatever I'm hanging up now bye Mandy I'll call you later!! Brittany out!! My phone is going off to!!'

She hung up her cell and shut it off then she lay back down next to Alvin as they watched the TV. He looked at her and asked.

"Exactly what was that about if I may ask? "

She sighed as she traced the lines in his abs.

"She is driving me crazy asking me about what happened that night at camp when we met! Then she asks me about the day we all met and chilled at the mall….It just never ends and then her suggestion on your present really ticked me off! Come on Alvin you would've gone off on me if I wore lingerie under the tree trying to turn you on. Oh she's like it was so wonderful making love to Bobby under his tree in front of the fireplace! Like I care how many times or how many places she made love to Bobby!! Ooh she's annoying I swear…then she brings up how our species start mating at 1 like I didn't know that already! Then she slips a pack of Trojan and a bottle of KY in my purse!"

He scratched his head.

"What is KY anyway?"

She sighed and showed him the bottle. He took it and read it shaking his head.

"Ok now who the hell uses a lubricant like that to turn a man on? What has she lost her touch or something? She put that in your purse with Trojan? Ok now I've seen and heard it all. Yea like Bobby put the Trojans in my car to! Oh whatever we're chipmunks and don't need that garbage to help us and besides I highly doubt it'll work our hormones are more advanced than them."

10 to 12am Alvin leaned over and kissed her passionately as his hands moved to her waistband and slid them off causing them to fall to the ground. Her hands moved to his boxers and she untied them slipping them off beneath the sheet. She closed her eyes and dug her nails into his skin as they got deeper! Everything around them faded and all that could be heard was their breath escalating and their hearts rapidly beating within….Alvin pulled the sheet over them and continued. The Brittany pushed him down causing him to close his eyes as she continued. His claws came out and he scratched her causing her to scream.

"Ooh Alvin retract your claws we've done this plenty of times what is your…aagh problem?"

He pushed her back down.

"I'm the male and lead not you? Now no talking till it ends..aagh Brittany I said no…ooh talking."

She bit down on her lip as the sensation went through every inch of her body as they moved across the bed in passion. 2 hours passed and she lay in his arms like a child tracing his muscles where the sweat dripped down. She caught her breath and gazed into his midnight blue eyes. He recognized 3 hickeys and smiled at her as he stroked her forehead gently trying to unstick her bangs cause of the sweat dripping down. She looked on his neck and gulped.

"Oh man we're so busted. Look at your neck exactly how are we going to explain those to your father if he asks? Alvin I'm serious; he'll ground us both if he sees them. I really got carried away tonight didn't I? Oh what time is it anyway?"

He looked at his cell.

"Oh 2 in the morning why? Yea I know you did and I'm no better look at your neck…I'm so dead after today it's not even funny! Who the hell is texting me at 2 in the morning anyway. Oh it's Tyler what the…oh Britt he made love to Miranda as soon as the ball dropped. Oh man why the heck did she trust him? Doesn't she know his reputation? How many times did you warn her about that? Ooh man now she'll have a broken heart like the others he slept with! Ooh her sister gets on my nerves I swear! Yea good for you to Bobby…I wasn't expecting anything else from you 2 either! Oh alright that's it my cell is going off now!"

He turned off his cell and put it on the night stand. Then she rested her head on his chest.

"Ok if we have these on our neck what are we going to do so we don't get caught? Any suggestions and how long does it take for them to go away. The 1st time you gave me one it was very light but this one isn't and neither are the others. Oh man I feel like Rizzo in Grease with all those hickeys from Kinickey."

He laughed and stared at her.

"Now that is not funny! I am not that bad you're over exaggerating! It's been over a year that you ended up getting a hickey from me! Let's get some sleep and then we'll worry about that in the morning. Happy New Year Britt I love you. See you in the morning."

He drifted off to sleep and she clicked off the TV and then the boombox. Then she reached up and put the ceiling fan on above the bed. After that she wrapped her arms around Alvin after she made sure they were covered completely and also drifted off to sleep. In the house Dave asked Simon.

"Simon where are your brother Alvin and Brittany? I haven't seen them since the party?"

Simon gulped.

"He's been in bed since like 11:30pm and so has Brittany. They were really tired and decided to turn in early. No need to check on them I already did they're both sound asleep. Alvin is under his covers in his room sound asleep and Brittany is also fast asleep in her bed to. See you in the morning love you dad."

After he heard his father's bedroom door close he sighed with relief and looked at Jeanette.

"Whew that was too close we nearly got busted and so did Alvin and Brittany?"

She looked at Simon.

"They should get busted. Our parents think those two are so innocent when they have made love so many times and no one knew! It's annoying and just not fair!"

Simon looked and stroked her forehead brushing her hair from her face sticking from the sweat dripping down as they made love when the ball dropped.

"No they shouldn't get caught. They have covered our butts more times than you can ever imagine. So it's only fair to do the same for them don't you think? Goodnight Jeanette I'm exhausted and just can't go anymore. I'll see you in the morning love you."

They both drifted off to sleep wrapped in one another's arms.


	18. Chapter 18

High School Drama

Ch 18

"End of Winter Break: Back to School"

Monday morning Alvin woke up and took his shower. Then when he exited his bathroom he looked in the mirror and still saw the hickeys on his neck. He shook his head and thought about wearing his red sweatshirt to cover his neck. After he got dressed he threw on his sweatshirt careful not to snag it on his earring. After he fixed it he sprayed on his cologne and grabbed his book bag. Then he descended from the stairs and noticed Dave had already left. He sighed with relief and they ate their breakfast. Simon looked.

"Do you really think Dave won't realize you're wearing that sweatshirt? Mark my words after school today he'll ask questions. What are you afraid you'll get busted?"

Alvin looked.

"Are you looking for my fist to go in your mouth! Shut your mouth will you? Let's finish breakfast so we can get to school already? I said shut up Simon I mean it!"

After they finished eating Theodore washed the dishes and put them in the drain. Then Alvin cleaned off the table and they all brushed their teeth. He pulled out and headed toward the girls' house. He beeped the horn and they kissed Ms. Miller on her cheek.

"Bye Ms. Miller see you after school."

She noticed the hickeys on Brittany's neck and was about to ask her. But they had already exited the house and got in Alvin's car. Brittany looked.

"Oh Alvin can I put the top down? It's so nice out."

He smiled and hit the button to let the top down. Then he put his arm behind her head as he drove toward the school. After he parked the car he put the hood back up and put his alarm on. Then the 6 of them entered the school and chilled by the eating area. Soon the rest of their friends joined them and looked at Alvin. First to speak was Tyler.

"Umm bro isn't it a little to warm to be wearing that sweatshirt? Oh speaking of that where did you disappear to New Year's Eve at 25 to 12AM?"

Alvin looked.

"You left at 11:15pm with Miranda so how did you know I disappeared at 25 to? Simon do you ever shut that big mouth of yours?"

Simon laughed as Jeanette sat on his lap.

"Nope I'm a younger brother and live to annoy my older brother! Which I think I'm very good at don't you agree Alvin. The look on your face says it all!"

Alvin's face turned red.

"How would my fist in your mouth feel to you? Now I told you to shut your mouth about New Year's Eve!! Tyler leave me alone it's none of your business and stop staring at my neck. I was hot and took off my sweatshirt! What are you looking at?"

Tyler laughed.

"Oh yea Alvin I'm in more control than half the boys my age! Try again bro the hickeys on your neck prove you aren't as innocent as you claim to be!! I suppose under Brittany's scarf she has them too!"

Amanda arrived alone and stared.

"Oh I guess my idea for his present was a good one. You have them all over your neck. Here come with me I'll show you how to hide them. Jeanette you to. Boys we'll be back."

Alvin just sighed and untangled his chains as he waited until the girls came back! Tyler stared and so did James.

"So how bout you tell us how it went down with Brittany on New Year's Eve!! She must be some lover to leave those on you! Hey how bout I have a chance with her!"

Alvin laughed.

"Ha how bout my fist in your mouth! How bout you leave me alone about it already! Whatever went down with Brittany and I is strictly between me and Brittany now drop it! Before you end up getting dropped on that thick skull of yours kabish!"

At that Bobby and James started laughing. Then Alvin saw Tammy and he ignored her. Simon saw Bobby and Tammy making out and tapped Alvin.

"Umm bro check this out. Look at who Bobby is making out with and it's not Mandy either!"

Alvin turned and his mouth dropped. Then he yelled.

"Yo bro what the hell is this? You're making out with another girl while your girl isn't around? And to top it off the girl you're cheating on your woman with tried to kill me, my brothers, and Brittany! Are you back on drugs or something! Or are you that blind that you don't realize she's using you to get to me again! But this time it won't work so she can umm give it up!! Tammy did you hear me…whatever you're planning isn't going to work…I love Brittany and not a groupie like you!!"

Theodore laughed as he held Eleanor as she sat on his lap. Then Bobby froze as he heard Amanda with the others and broke away from Tammy.

"I'll see you by your house after school love you babe! Alvin not a word or I'll embarrass the daylights out of you in the locker room today! Especially now that I know you're not as much in control as you claimed!!

Tyler glared.

"Oh don't make me laugh…..you won't be able to embarrass him he's smarter than you remember! Besides he'll tell us the details later right Alvin…without the gir….hello ladies."

Amanda sat on Bobby's lap and saw the guilt in his eyes.

"Bobby what is that on your mouth? Is that my lipstick from earlier when I got here?"

He gulped.

"Oh yes Mandy baby. I forget to wash it off after we broke apart! I'll be right back let me go do that now."

He ran to the boys' bathroom and Alvin shook his head. Then Brittany looked.

"Alvin what's the matter? Are you alright? Is something on your mind? Talk to me I'm your girlfriend!"

He sighed and shook his head. Then he leaned over to kiss her and she accepted without hesitation. Then she wrapped her arms around him and the kisses became more intense! Tyler tapped him.

"Umm bro cool it you're starting to sweat again. Alvin hello are you listening to me!"

Tyler gulped as he grabbed Miranda's water and squirted him with it. Then they broke apart and he looked down. Brittany also noticed and let him go. Then he sighed with relief as it went back down. Brittany went in her book bag and took out her water. She took a sip and then handed it to Alvin.

"Here drink this so it will cool you off!"

He took a sip and smiled.

"Ok that tastes like raspberry iced tea not water. Do you have another one; because I'll drink all of yours that tastes very good and you also have on strawberry lip gloss"

She smiled and went to the vending machine to get him spring water. Then she sat back down and opened the package of raspberry iced tea and shook the bottle for him. Then she sat back in his lap and handed it to him.

"Here you go Alvin I made you one to. Oh no the bell is about to ring we still have to get to our lockers to get our English books."

They all headed to their lockers and Amanda continued to look at Bobby suspiciously. He started to get nervous and started to crack his voice when he talked. Alvin shook his head and walked ahead of them as Brittany held his hand. She knew something was on his mind and looked.

"Alright you; exactly what do you know that I don't answer me."

He sighed.

"'I'll tell you later when Mandy isn't around. "

At that Brittany sighed and followed Alvin, his brothers, and her sisters to their English class. The lunch bell rang and Alvin met Brittany by her class so they could walk to lunch together.

Eleanor was at her locker waiting for Theodore when Samantha approached her.

"Hey Eleanor can we talk? I'm really sorry bout jumping your sister and you 2."

She slammed her locker.

"Excuse me; there's nothing to talk about. You and those groupies jumped my sister for no reason at all! I despise you just like my sisters, our boyfriends and Alvin. Now get away from me before you go into that locker. "

At that Theodore arrived and kissed Eleanor.

"Are you ready for lunch? I know I am starving."

At that she laughed.

"Oh Theo you're so funny; but I still love you so much."

He spotted Samantha.

"Can I help you? Don't you think you caused enough of trouble at the skating rink on New Year's Eve? Get over my brother he moved on and leave Brittany's sister out of it! Bye Samantha just stay away from us! Come on Elle my brother is texting me."

She took his hand and they headed to lunch. The sisters and their friends talked amongst themselves while the boys all except Bobby went to get the food. Brittany looked up.

"Alvin a salad with Creamy Italian instead of the sub today."

He sighed

"Yea I know Britt with apple juice right. I'll be right back."

While she talked to her sisters she spotted Bobby making out with another girl that wasn't Amanda. Then she shook her head.

"So that's why he's been acting suspicious this morning. Oh no poor Amanda she'll be crushed if I tell her."

Jeanette looked and shook her head.

"Britt that's not a good idea. She'll think you're trying to steal her man. The best thing to do is to let her catch him in the act."

Brittany stared.

"Why would I want Bobby when I have Alvin? Jenny that doesn't make any sense at all to me. I love Alvin and no one else. Yea but how would she catch him; he's really sneaky. The odds of her catching him are very slim. She'll listen to any excuse he hands her. I'm just staying out of it; I have my own relationship to keep together."

At that thought Alvin and his brothers arrived with their lunch. He gave Brittany her tray and then he sat down and ate his sub. Everyone else had subs except the 3 cheerleaders. Amanda looked up and at her watch.

"Has anyone else seen Bobby? He was supposed to meet me here? Something isn't right with him. Besides he won't even look me in the eyes when he speaks to me and that psycho Tammy is always hanging around. She keeps it up I'm going to hurt her. Then at his New Year's party he ignored me."

Alvin looked and shook his head. Then he sipped his root beer and stuck the bottle in his book bag cause the bell rang. They headed to 3rd hour and Alvin kissed Brittany, his brothers kissed her sisters, Tyler kissed Miranda, James kissed Brenda, and Bobby just avoided Amanda. As the boys headed to P.E. Alvin looked at Bobby.

"You know if you don't want to be with her the least you can do is tell her. Instead of avoiding her and making out with that psycho. Me personally I'm just sick of seeing it."

Bobby glared.

"Oh what now that I'm with Tammy what is the rock star jealous! You second guessing who you want to be with?"

Alvin's brothers just looked and so did the others as Alvin slanted his eyes.

"What; have you lost your mind? Why would you even think I'm jealous? What part of she tried to kill me do you not comprehend? Besides I'm in love with Brittany! Oh whatever Bobby; just keep us out of it! Do whatever the hell you want!"

They entered the locker room and dressed out. Tyler looked as he tied the drawstring on his P.E. shorts.

"Ok it's just us guys now you can tell us all about New Year's Eve. We want details bro."

Alvin sighed as he tied his sneakers and fixed his cap.

"What; why do you want details anyway?"

Tyler looked.

"We're guys Alvin that's what we do. Just in case we need pointers and obviously since you're a rock star and the most popular freshman we can learn a lot!"

Simon stared.

"Umm but you are forgetting one small detail Tyler. We are chipmunks and not humans like you. "

Tyler shrugged.

"So what is that supposed to mean? Unless you do it differently than us there shouldn't be a problem genius!"

Alvin just sighed.

"Exactly what do you mean by that anyway? Well I'm waiting."

James took over.

"See we watch the discovery channel and a lot of wild life do it from the back not normally like we do."

Alvin shook his head.

"What we are mammals like you; isn't that obvious? Of course we do that normally! It's just our hormones are more advanced that's all. We mature faster than you. I don't know what pointers you can take from me. We were making out passionately in our guest house and then the kisses became more intense. Our bodies heated up and sweat started to drip down, and then within a split second we were in passion! We looked at the clock and it was 2am. So what exactly do you want me to tell you?"

Tyler stared.

"Details like exactly how it came down? Did that just completely go over your head?"

Simon stared.

"No it didn't go over his head. He made love to Brittany what more do you want him to tell you? Oh heck no are you serious? Alvin he wants to know exactly what happened; the whole session."

Alvin's eyes slanted.

"Oh no way that is between me and Brittany! What have you also lost your mind! We made love and lasted 2 hours and that's the end of it! Now we are going to be late for P.E. it's time to report to the gym. No more questions I mean it!"

Simon just laughed and followed Alvin to the gym leaving Tyler dumb founded. James and Bobby followed behind them. Then Tyler ran after them.

"Hey wait for me? Alvin come on I'm sorry I just can't seem to get her to let her guard down or to surrender to me. I am seriously longing to feel her touch and her body on top of mine! I am serious help me out please!! What the heck did you do to make Brittany give it up and last that long? What's your secret?"

Bobby looked.

"Wait but you text us at 2am and told us you and Miranda made love! Why did you lie? It's not like we would make fun of you cause you still haven't with Miranda. We're all best friends here and are beyond that immature level! Tyler why are you so angry cause she won't give it up? Hello are you forgetting your reputation? She is probably leery bout giving in because she thinks you'll dump her like you dumped a lot of other girls! Did you ever think of that? I mean Simon hasn't either and he's not ashamed right Simon? Simon hello talk to me!"

Alvin laughed and they walked ahead of the others.

"Whoa talk about clueless! He still thinks you haven't with Jeanette that is rich! Don't you think?"

Simon shrugged.

"Fine let him think I'm innocent then maybe he'll leave me alone. You're not the only one who is wearing the sweatshirt and suffocating right now. Theodore is also wearing his. You think we have a lot of hickeys; when we get home look at Theo's neck and you'll see. I can't breathe in this stupid thing, but am not as brave as you are to take it off! Then for sure they'll drive me crazy!"

Alvin just laughed and looked.

"Ok I understand that Simon but coach will make you take it off I hope you're aware of that? We're playing basketball exactly how are you going to explain to coach why you still have your umm sweatshirt on?"

Coach Milton stared.

"Seville why are you wearing a sweatshirt? We are playing basketball today."

Simon gulped.

"Umm I am getting the sniffles and feel cold. I do have my uniform under my sweatshirt though ask my brother."

Alvin looked.

"Yes Coach Milton he is starting to get sick so he threw his sweatshirt on so he doesn't get a chill and he dressed out with the rest of us. Can I have a ball now?"

The coach threw him a basketball and then Mark joined them.

"Oh can I play since you're one short? I'm Mark and new to the school. Aren't you and him Alvin and Simon Seville of the chipmunks?"

Alvin nodded.

"Yes we are. Nice to meet you Mark. Are you a fan?"

He shook his head.

"No but I am a Chipettes fan and in love with that hotty Brittany Miller. I was talking to her in 2nd hour today. She's so fine and just my type I might ask her out on a date Friday night. Hotty like that can't be taken; her standards are so much higher and I meet them perfectly!"

Alvin's face started to turn red and Simon gulped.

"Umm if I was you I'd stop talking about Brittany; my brother Alvin is her man for almost 4 years and tends to get jealous when other guys mess with her! Ask Tyler over there he'll tell you how Alvin slammed him into the locker and nearly killed him for messing with Brittany. Can we play now?"

Mark saw Alvin's face and gulped.

"I had no idea she was taken. Please don't kill me I won't bother her I swear we're just friends!"

Alvin's face turned back to his normal color.

"That's all you better want to be with her. Now let's play Me, Simon, Tyler VS you, James, and Bobby. Whoever makes 15 first wins! Bobby's team shoots first. Let's go then. Oh and I'm the captain of the JV basketball team!"

They played a game and Alvin's team won. 3rd hour ended and Alvin and the others entered the locker room and dressed back in. They each took a shower and walked toward the lockers. While they were by the lockers they were talking about the big beach party coming up. Alvin sighed.

"Unfortunately my brothers, me, and the girls won't be attending we will be shooting our 2nd movie. But that's just life of rock stars! "

After the other guys walked away Simon looked.

"Alvin what are you talking about? It's the annual high school beach party and we're not attending? We don't start shooting the movie for a week we can go."

He stared.

"Fine you go I'm passing. Too much stuff goes on at those parties that we can't take risks of getting involved in! We're role models and can't mess up our image and you know this. Maybe it's a huge party and all but they go wild; I'm talking about drinking, smoking pot, and having sex all over the beach! You still want to go?"

Simon cringed.

"Umm no I'll pass to. We can't get ourselves involved in those but you're a jock won't they pick on you if you don't show and what about Brittany?"

He stared.

"We'll go but we're leaving before the sun goes down. Actually it's up to Brittany; but even if she wants to go she'll get disgusted after being there for a few hours. I heard stories about those parties and rather avoid them."

Simon stared.

"Ok I understand, but Alvin your reputation won't it suffer if you're a no show?"

He shrugged as he walked with Simon to their Science class. Bobby handed Alvin the invitation.

"Finally we can go to the huge beach party strictly for jocks! Aren't you excited Alvin!"

He shrugged.

"Not really the only reason I'm going is cause Brittany wants to check it out! Let me guess your stupid date is going to be Tammy? I don't understand Bobby; why are you cheating on Amanda!"

He stared.

"Because she's been seen around the mall with another guy and they were frenching."

Alvin looked.

"Ok I understand but why Tammy? There are a lot of other girls in the school? Have you tried to approach her about the other guy? I mean instead of jumping to conclusions? Don't be stupid and break up with Amanda cause of some rumor you hear. Take it from me I've already done it and nearly got killed! She's mental bro and will turn on you. Just be careful and keep her away from me and Brittany! Whose car are we taking on Saturday anyway? Mine is to small."

Bobby thought.

"Oh my SUV cause it's me, you, Brittany,Tyler, Miranda, Brenda, James, and Tammy. Amanda is getting a ride with a new girl that just got transferred to the school and replaced Julie."

At that Alvin stared.

"Oh no way Brittany and I will meet you there. I am not riding in the car with that psycho who tried to kill me and Brittany! I'm sorry Bobby I understand she's your girl but I'm not dealing with her starting on Brittany upsetting her and Amanda already asked to get a ride with me and Brittany? What ya gonna do now? She lied to you because she has her suspicions you've been cheating on her and don't blame Brittany either she said she's staying out of it! I'm not telling her no so you better figure out what you gonna do; you can't have 2 girlfriends! Besides she's spending the night over at Brittany's that night."

Bobby stared and shook his head. Then Brittany tapped Alvin.

"Thank you Alvin for letting Amanda ride with us? She's really been upset and I'm her best friend."

He smiled.

"Anything for you Britt. Now let's stop talking the teacher is staring at both of us."

4th hour finally ended and Amanda ran after Alvin and Brittany.

"Can I get a ride home with you today? Bobby wants to take me home but I'm so angry at him right now that I can't bear to look at his face! Oh Alvin thanks for allowing me to drive to the beach party with you and Brittany. I'm determined to bust him; he's got to be cheating on me but I can't figure out who it could be? Do any of you have any idea who he's cheating on me with?"

Brittany shrugged.

"Nope sorry I'm trying to figure it out myself! But you'll find out on Saturday but you have to tell him you decided to pass cause you aren't feeling good. Cause I'm telling you if he knows you're going you won't catch him cheating!"

Alvin sighed.

"Oh this is going to be nice on Saturday. I really don't want to go Britt. I'm a role model and don't want to get involved in half the garbage that goes on at the party jock or not!"

Brittany sighed.

"Oh Alvin don't be ridiculous we're a lot smarter than half the jocks at that party. But you have to show you're the JV Basketball captain and so do I; I'm the captain of the JV cheerleading squad! I would rather pass myself but can't!"

Alvin sighed.

"Fine we'll go but if it gets to crazy we're leaving kabish!"

She nodded.

"Fine Alvin calm down will you. The party is 5 days away relax!"

They all got in his car and then he drove toward Amanda's house.

"See you at school Mandy. Try to calm down will you? You can always find somebody else that will treat you better then him. Maybe at the party Saturday you never know bye now."

Then he drove toward the girls' house and Brittany gulped as Ms. Miller waited outside with her arms crossed by her chest. Jeanette also gulped and Eleanor just froze!

"Times like this I wish we still lived in our tree house we're dead! You might not make that party Saturday sis. Ms. Miller looks really angry and she wants the boys to come in also. What are we going to do?"

Alvin sighed.

"I guess face the music and see what happens. Simon and Theodore come on let's go."

Simon gulped and walked slowly with Jeanette right behind him. Theodore didn't know what to do either go inside or run home and stay in his bed with Eleanor right behind him. Alvin also froze and locked up his car following his brothers into the house. They all sat at the table and Ms. Miller shook her head.

"Not even 18 and already experienced? Brittany you are the eldest and should've known better you would get caught. I may be old but not dumb! As for you 2 Jeanette and Eleanor I am very disappointed in all 3 of you! Especially you Eleanor not even a teenager yet what were you thinking and why did you?"

Brittany looked.

"Ms. Miller we are not humans and our species start out as young as 1 with mating! At least I waited until I was 12 ½ to experience it. That's 11 ½ years later than we would start if we were still in the wild. If you don't believe me I'll show you a n article I was reading to prove my point! Maybe we live in the city but we're still chipmunks and mature a lot faster than humans!! We are teenagers now not children anymore. It's time you realize it to; as soon as we started puberty you should've known the 3 of us were active. Alvin pull up the article on the computer and show our stepmother what I am referring to?"

He got up and walked over to the computer and put in the keyword Chipmunks. The site came up and Alvin highlighted the area where it stated they start mating at 1. Then he printed it out and handed it to Ms. Miller. She read over it and stared at the 6 of them.

"I'm still disappointed in you 3 for not coming to me for advice. If you were ready then why didn't you come to me I am your stepmother and take care of you 3. Why did you hide it from me?"

Jeanette spoke up.

"Because we really had no idea if we were ready or not. It happened unexpectedly and none of us realized what had happened until we woke up the next morning. Ms. Miller see chipmunks mature a lot faster than humans we start puberty before we hit 11…and like the article states we start mating at 1. You shouldn't really be yelling at Brittany she was the last one to and I'm the one who should be getting yelled at I was the 1st one out of the 3 of us to. To be exact our first time was in Switzerland when we first got together. So Brittany shouldn't be in trouble. She told me not to and I didn't listen. That's why when we came back from Switzerland I could barely walk and Brittany helped me into bed!"

Ms. Miller just sighed.

"Very well but now that I know my girls are active. First thing after the boys leave we are driving down to the doctor and you are going on birth control understood?"

Simon looked.

"We're really sorry but like Jenny said. It happened unexpectedly and we didn't realize what had happened till we woke up the next morning. That goes for all of us right Alvin?"

He gulped and stared trying not to crack his voice cause he was about to lie.

"Yea like Simon said none of us knew it was going to happen at such young umm ages! Right Brittany; hello are you listening? Answer the question will you? Brittany!"

She looked up from her math homework.

"Oh I'm sorry Alvin. I was doing my math homework. What was the question again?"

Alvin just looked at her and winked. Then she knew.

"Oh yea it happened unexpectedly at camp. We were talking cause I was upset because of the girls talking bad about me. Then we made out and before we both knew it we woke up the next morning on umm cloud 9. Then we realized we made love. Oh Alvin darling your cell it's your father."

He gulped as he answered.

'Hey Dave wuz^? Oh we were at Ms. Miller's having an afternoon snack. We were just leaving see you at home bye Dave. Oh yea all 3 of us have homework and so do the girls. Oh yea they do have the same homework as us. Let me ask Ms. Miller one minute. Here let me give her the phone so you can ask if we can stay here and do our homework while you conduct your meeting with the producers of our new movie one minute here she is.'

"Oh Ms. Miller our father wants to talk to you. "

He sat down at the kitchen table with Brittany and was looking over her work while she was doing her homework. She smiled at him and stared.

"Can I help you? What am I doing wrong with this problem? I'm not getting it at all. Can you help me please…since you have Algebra and I have Pre-Algebra."

He took her pencil from her hand and erased the problem. Then she listened as he explained how the problem was done.

"Oh now I get it. I was using the wrong variable for the total. Thank you Alvin. Don't you have any math homework or just English?"

He sighed.

"Yea right I have Algebra, English, and World History homework to do. Do you understand it now or do you still need me to help you?"

She looked.

"Oh I'm fine now. If I do get stuck I'll ask you for help. In the meantime do your Algebra homework so we'll be on the same subject. Then we'll do our English together. I only have Pre-Algebra and English homework. I finished my World History homework in class when I finished my class work."

He opened his Algebra book and started his homework. Then from the corner of his eye he saw Simon and Jeanette sneaking into her room and looked.

"Oh no you don't get in the study and do your homework."

Simon laughed.

"We were going in Jenny's room to do our homework smart one. See our books out! Man get your mind from the gutter."

Alvin looked up from his book.

"You better hope that's all you're doing up there. Make sure her door is open."

Theodore and Eleanor joined Alvin and Brittany at the kitchen table and did their homework in silence.


	19. Chapter 19

High School Drama

Ch 19

"Beach Party and Trouble Arises"

When they arrived home Friday afternoon Dave looked at Alvin and the hickeys on his neck. Alvin had no idea his father noticed them and headed to his room to lay down on his bed while he listened to his music. His game was not a good one they lost because Bobby wouldn't pass it to Alvin when he was open and got tagged causing them the game. Simon peeked out of his bedroom.

"Ah yes busted! Life is so good I have to see this. Hey Theodore our big brother just got busted. Let's go watch the show as he gets grounded. I guess he won't be attending that party after all."

Theodore stared.

"How do you know he's busted? Dave might just be going in his room to make him feel better after they lost the game! Did you ever think of that? Oh whatever! I have a book report to start if you don't mind!"

At that Theodore slammed his bedroom door and sat at his desk to start his book report due in a week. Dave entered Alvin's room while he had his back turned to the side cause they lost. Dave put his hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin you have to calm down you almost made it to the finals, but just not this time. You shouldn't be hating yourself cause of it. You all played a good game tonight. Can I ask you how long you've been experienced with Brittany? I see the hickeys all over your neck. Now be honest with me."

He sat up and looked.

"Since summer vacation this past year. See Brittany was getting called a slut and other words I don't want to use. Thanks to Samantha and her stupid little lackey Rhonda starting the rumor around the camp. So naturally I calmed her down. Then everything was going good for a bit. Until Samantha and Brittany got into a heated argument and she ended up getting hurt. I watched over her for awhile and then one of my stupid friends or should I say so called friends….Dave can you tell Simon to get away from my door he's eavesdropping again…then I'll tell you the rest of it!"

Dave went to the door.

"Simon get back in your room and mind your own business! I'm talking to your older brother and if you don't I'll ground you! Do I make myself clear? Move it Simon I mean it! I said move!"

Simon entered his room and then Dave went back into Alvin's room.

"Ok now you can finish telling me."

He took a deep breath.

"Alright then I found out one of the counselors tried to take advantage of her. Thank goodness she's a chipmunk or they would've succeeded. Then we met somewhere after everyone went to sleep and you can figure out the rest. Then I guess New Year's Eve we really got carried away and I got these on my neck. I didn't go to you because I know you would've yelled at me especially after the incidents with Theo and Simon. So I tried to prevent myself from getting caught and obviously this time I wasn't successful! So if you're going to ground me let me call Brittany and tell her she'll have to go to the party without me tomorrow."

Dave looked.

"No that won't be necessary. I won't ground you Alvin since you told me the truth. I mean you are almost 15 and nearly a man. Besides you're about the same age I was when I….never mind. I wrapped up your dinner and put it in the microwave. Make sure you eat. I have to get to sleep I have to be at the studio 2 hours early so I can mix the tracks for the girls' upcoming album. Remember be careful at that beach party and please try not to get in trouble. If it gets out of hand please just come home. The last thing we need is the paparazzi to snap pictures and write more trash. Well goodnights Alvin see you when you get back from the party tomorrow. Oh and good job of cleaning up the guest house after you 2 had your fun. I've actually known since Monday but let you think you fooled me. "

Alvin smiled and hugged his father.

"Ok Dave; well I tried to straighten it up as much as I could with Brittany's help of course. Anyway I know it wasn't my fault we lost tonight but it does feel like it is since I'm the captain and my co captain was too stubborn to pass me the ball when I was open! To top it off he is dating the psycho who tried to kill me and Brittany when I told her we're not together."

Back at Brittany's house Amanda continued to call Bobby and got no answer. Brittany felt sorry for her but didn't want to hurt her by telling her the truth about Bobby. Amanda looked at Brittany.

"He won't pick up the phone and ignored me after the game. Britt what is going on with him? I think I'm going to cry! What am I doing wrong that he won't even answer my calls anymore? 4 years we're together and now all of a sudden he doesn't even know I exist."

Amanda cried on Brittany and she held her close. Trying to comfort her but nothing she said made Amanda feel better instead the tears rolled down her cheeks and continued to soak Brittany's shirt with her tears. She shook her head and looked at her sisters.

When they arrived at Tammy's house she kissed him passionately and pushed him down to the couch moving her hands to his jeans while she slid off his uniform shirt to her living room floor. Soon he had undressed her and she had undressed him.

"Aagh Bobby told you I was more of a woman than that baby Amanda who stopped giving in to her desire. Not being aware by her doing that she has lost you! Aagh lucky for you I'm not a baby like her and know exactly what you want! Ooh let's take it to my room before my aagh mother comes in!! Oh no it's to late I just heard her car door slam. AAgh Bobby get off of me and get dressed so you can get ooh out of here! I'm going to be so dead."

Her older sister walked in and glared.

"If you must do that then do me a favor and take it to your room. Move it Tammy and who the hell is he? "

Tammy looked up and stared.

"Oh what about the time you and Johnny were on the couch; did I say anything no. I just went upstairs to my room and drowned you 2 out! So why don't you do the same and goin your room and let us aagh finish what we ooh were doing!"

She glared.

"You know what do whatever you want; I'm on my way over to Brittany's anyway. I just came home to change out of my cheerleading uniform so I could get my stuff together for sleeping over there. Since Mandy isn't going to the party Brittany invited me over to stay so I could leave with her and Alvin in the morning. You just better be done when mom comes in or you won't be attending the party! Thanks to that idiot for a co captain not passing the ball to Alvin when he was open! He caused us the game and it's the 1st time our eagles lost the division! Another thing if you think by sleeping with Alvin's best friend he'll get jealous and chat on Brittany with you. You have another thing coming! Lucky we're only step sisters if you were my real sister I'd kill myself by now! Anyway bye! Bobby if you have chosen my step sister over Amanda then do us all a favor and tell her already! I'm not covering for you anymore I mean it to! If she asks I'm telling her you're sleeping with the psychotic bitch who tried to kill your best friend and mine! Bye you 2 losers I'm out of here!"

She grabbed her car keys from the wall and slammed the front door. Then she drove toward Brittany's. Amanda looked and asked.

"Oh Julia did you tell Bobby I'm not attending the party tomorrow? I tried to tell him after he lost the game and he ignored me! So I'm hoping you had a chance to talk to him. I don't understand why you and Brittany are making me lie though; he is my man you know! I don't like surprising him like that. We're going to end up in a horrible fight because I lied. I have to call him and let him know I'm going."

Jeanette stared.

"Mandy let it be. You'll see why when you get there. Anyway I'm tired and turning in goodnight ladies. Oh Elle is by Tanisha's tonight so it's just you, me, and the ladies in the house. Night Britt have fin at the party since it's only for jocks. Just be careful! Ms. Miller will be in late she had a date tonight goodnight!"

Confused Amanda looked.

"Britt and Julia what si she talking about? Do you 2 know something I don't! We're best friends and don't keep secrets we swore to it in Preschool."

Julia swallowed hard.

"Oh no of course not. We just want you to surprise Bobby at the party tomorrow that's all no other reason! Anyway off that subject. Britt how did your 1st time with that hunky chipmunk feel? Please tell me details I really want to know. When I say details I mean from beginning to the climax and when it ended! Don't leave anything out!"

Brittany looked and sighed.

"You want details; are you serious? Exactly how do you expect me to give you details when it happened so fast all I can remember is his body weight holding me down to the bed as he moved down on me slowly and then faster; till I really got the full effect of him inside of me! Ok since I can barely remember what happened before he really put it on me look at these on my neck and shoulders! I'll tell you this I'm 14 and have already reached ecstasy that's' how good his loving is and he's all mine! Not that I'm bragging!"

Amanda looked.

"If that's not bragging then what is? It seems like bragging to me? Cause you have been lucky enough to sleep with him. When so many girls have failed to do so and got rejected! Especially Samantha he really rejected her; she cried about it for 3 days straight! That's why she slept with my man's older brother to get her fill of satisfaction Alvin refused to fill. One girl made a play for him in Hawaii and he just brushed her off and walked away talking to you on his cell. That's what my sources tell me! Though I still have a hard time believing you are the only girl he slept with. Britt he's a rock star; don't tell me he held back all this time when girls threw themselves at him everywhere they had a chance! He's been in the business since he was 5 and chipmunks start mating at 1. He's definitely pulling your chain! Sorry to say it but it's the truth!"

She just ignored that remark and put on a movie to watch. Her cell rang and it was Alvin. She walked away and out to the patio.

'Alvin darling are you sure you haven't slept with any other girl but me? If you slept with someone before me just let me know so I can feel better. Please just for once in your life be honest with me and don't lie! '

He sighed.

'Britt we've been over this a million times you're the only girl I have dated that I trusted enough to make love to! I swear on my real father's death that I haven't slept with anyone else but you! Stop listening to your friends and believe me; I would never lie about something that serious just to get my way! Ok if I have before then you explain to me why I was a nervous wreck when we realized where our relationship was heading? Britt I was scared when it was leading down that path. Only reason I proceeded was because I'm in love with you and wanted to share my skills with the only girl that I have ever loved and slept with 3 times! The only girl that I knew would keep my heart safe in her hands when I gave her my all! Do you understand now? Britt please just let whatever they say go through one ear and out the other! You and I know the truth that's all that matters right now; not what other people have heard or made up! Well babe I'm turning in for the night I'm bushed. See you in the morning love you Britt; and sweet dreams to you I know mine will be they'll be about you! Love you Alvin out!"

She smiled.

"Love you to Alvin see you in the morning. Brittany out!"

She hung up her cell and entered the house again making sure the blinds were closed, the sliding door was locked and the latches were in. Then she also set the keypad and headed back up to her room where Amanda and Julia had already fallen asleep. She turned off her TV and entered her bathroom to brush her teeth. Then she checked on Jeanette and put the comforter over her as she slept. Finally she pulled her bed down and was careful not to step on Amanda and Julia fast asleep on the floor in their sleeping bags. She closed her eyes and fell right to sleep dreaming about her and Alvin in passion once again.

The next morning Alvin got up and filled the cooler with Gatorades and spring waters. Then he made his bed and put his clothes away that Dave left on his dresser 2 days ago. When he was done straightening up his room he got ready and made sure he had sun block with him to protect him and Brittany from the harmful rays of the sun. After he had finished with that he grabbed a towel and stuck it in his beach bag with a Big A on it. Shortly after he fixed his hair and brushed his teeth after he had a bowl of cereal. He pulled out after he made sure the house was locked up and drove toward Brittany's. When he pulled up he combed his hair and fixed his cap. Then he beeped the horn and the 3 girls ran out of the house. Brittany locked up and got in the passenger seat next to Alvin greeting him with a kiss.

"Good morning Alvin darling. I hope we get a good spot on the beach. Did you remember the chairs and the umbrella this time so we can be blocked from the sun rays I burn fast. I seriously need to go to a tanning parlor to put some color on my skin. I'm so white it's not even funny."

He shook his head as he put the radio on and heard the Chipettes latest single playing. The beat sounded familiar and he looked at Brittany.

"Tell me you 3 did not do a remake of PCD's Buttonz f Snoop please tell me you didn't! That's exactly what it sounds like to me."

She smiled.

"Oh Alvin it was Jenny's idea not mine. She wanted your boring brother Simon to rap on it cause we gave her a chance to sing lead on it! If it was up to me the 1st single would've been Shoulda Let You Go with you rapping! But they decided on Buttonz! Wait till you see the video….."

His mouth dropped.

"What? Britt please tell me you are not shooting a video like that! Have they lost their mind? You're what 14 and doing a video like that? I told you they would pull that garbage but did you listen oh no of course not!"

She sighed.

"Oh Alvin will you please just listen to me? Yes we are shooting a video but not like PCD we're way too young! I'm not a slut like a certain pop star who stole my name when I was Brittany 1st!"

He sighed.

"Alright she is over 21 missy and made a huge comeback in 2008 don't start dissing her I mean it! You should have more respect for her than you do she came along way and you need to give her credit! Not many pop stars that hit rock bottom come back as strong as she did! You know I'm right and we're not turning this into a fight! The music industry is not an easy one to be in and you know I'm right look at what the 6 of us go through. So don't start dissing other celebrities! Britt enough can we listen to the song already? Thank you….shh let me hear what the DJ says.

'_**Alright all you Chipettes fans the time is finally here the Chipettes' new single Buttonz f Simon Seville of the Chipmunks is finally here…listen to it and call us and let us know what you think? Take it away ladies!!!'**_

He put up the volume and Brittany sang along to it as they drove to the beach where the huge boom box was also playing it! Amanda and Julia's eyes widened.

"Oh wow Britt you 3 are amazing on that song but why is Simon rapping? He's to boring why not Alvin he's so much better at rapping than Simon?"

At that Alvin laughed.

"That is so true but Jenny is on lead vocals so he raps it not me. Jenny is his girl like duh! You've known us how long and still don't know that? Ok now I've about heard it all! Come on ladies let's find a spot? Julia come on already. Why hasn't you step sister arrived yet? Don't you think you should call her and remind her the party starts in 10 minutes? Anyway I'll call Bobby and let him know he better hurry before all the good spots are taken. You 3 go ahead while I set up over here! He watched as the 3 girls took off their shirts and ran into the water to go for a swim. Tyler approached him.

"Yo bro what's up…if you're looking for Bobby and his new whatever the hell she is they're already in the water making out and get this they slept together last night! You missed a real good scene…Bobby on top of Tammy…not the normal way either…they went down on each other!"

Alvin's face changed.

"They did what? Oh hell no you have to be shittin me! I'm a damn chipmunk and still haven't done that!! Mind you I'm with Brittany almost 3 years to…Ill he seriously needs mental help! Boy he seriously is desperate to sleep with her!Ill!!!!"

Tyler sighed.

"Yea tell me bout it Man I hope Mandy catches that sick man today! Mark is more than willing to be with Mandy! I'll tell you this he's more like us than her ex was? The reason she became such a slut is cause of her damn man! Telling her if she doesn't make love to him when he wants it she'll regret it! Beside he's my twin brother my mother just got full custody of him so it's perfect twins with twins that respect their women! Yo Alvin any ideas on how Amanda can catch him red handed and kick his ass to the curb. She deserves so much better! Yo he's one of my best friends but a bastard at the same time!"

Alvin nodded in agreement.

"Yea tell me bout it! Anyway have you heard the girls' new single? They just debuted it today…I don't know if I should be proud or pissed?"

Tyler stared.

"Shit if she was my woman and sang a song like that better then the original then you're damn sure I'll be proud!! Anyway come on bro the water is perfect you have to come in it's just the right temperature but unfortunately no waves to shred! Oh well anyway at least the current is fair!"

He set up the umbrella and the chairs. Then he took off his shirt and put his sunblock on and ran behind Tyler and Miranda into the water. He swam up behind Brittany and she screamed thinking it was a shark attacking her. She screamed and grabbed to keep her balance.

"Aagh a shark is trying to drag me under help me somebody! Lifeguard can't you see I'm getting eaten here!"

Alvin laughed.

"Oh yea you're brave my tail! It was me Brittany; if it was a shark you wouldn't be here and swallowed whole by now!"

She swam after him.

"Ooh wait till I get my hands on you chipmunk boy I'm going to kill you for scaring me like that! You almost made me drown smartie pants!"

He shook his head.

"I wasn't going to let you drown I had you! Oh speaking of being caught in the act. Britt let's get away she's about to explode!"

Amanda looked and asked.

"Umm why and who is going to explode?"

Miranda swam by her sister and pointed to where Tammy was with Bobby and Amanda's eyes slanted in anger…while she got out of the water and walked over to where Bobby was making out with Tammy on the shore!! She cleared her throat and kicked sand on his face making him swallow the sand.

"So this is why you have been avoiding me! You've been shacking up with this blonde psychopathic slut cause I refuse to put it out anymore! Is that your little game well here's mine Robert! You can have her and take this worthless fake gold bracelet and shove it!! Oh and while you're at it here's 20 go perform 69 on your new sex buddy!! I'm DONE WITHYOU!!! AS FOR YOU TAMMY…HERE'S MY FIST IN YOUR MOUTH TRY SUCKING IT WITH A BROKEN JAW!! BUH BYE!! OH AND ROBERT YOUR SHORTS ARE DOWN AND OBVIOUSLY YOU"RE HAVING A PROBLEM!! GOOD!! OH AND ANOTHER THING I STOPPED PUTTING OUT CAUSE YOU CAN'T ENTICE ME ANYMORE!! BUH BYE!! YOU LOST YOUR TOUCH AND IT'S HER PROBLEM NOT MINE!!! I got a man on the side anyway and we haven't slept together yet cause it's only 2 months!! Bye!!"

She kicked sand on them both and ran into Mark's arms. He smiled and greeted her with a kiss.

"I'm glad you came to your senses Mandy baby. Let's go join the others shall we? Yo Ty come on the water is just right! The BBQ won't be ready for another 20 minutes Johnny is watching it! My shift is ova!!"

Amanda,Mark, and Tyler jumped in the water and Tyler grabbed Miranda from behind and she grabbed his hands by her waist.

"Oh there you are Tyler! I thought you stood me up! Sorry but I had some business to take care of like my sister's happiness! Anyway! Twins belong with twins not wannabe twins like a certain ex we all know! Hey Alvin and Britt what's up! Thanks for helping us out with mission…Catch cheating man in the act and kick him to the curb! Mission Completed thanks to you and Brittany. Thank you we really appreciate it!"

Alvin remained silent and swam with Brittany to where Bobby was wiping the sand from his face and the rest of his body. Alvin looked.

"I told you bro you'd get caught red handed! But did you listen oh no of course not I'm a chipmunk and know nothing! Think again bro! You ignored my warning so now you're stuck with that psycho pathic, sex crazed maniac…..and lost Amanda! I'm glad you're satisfied now anyway…Brittany and I are joining the others! Deal with your mistake and stop putting the blame on other people but your own self!"

Around 11:30AM Johnny yelled.

"Yo people lunch is served come and get your plates I'm not holding them all day you know I want to eat to!"

They all got out of the water and Alvin got their food and handed Brittany a Gatorade to drink with a glass so she could pour it in there cause she hated the bottle. While they ate and drank they talked amongst themselves. When they were finished eating Alvin took their trash to the garbage can and threw it away. A few hours later Tyson took out the beers and passed it out to everyone. Alvin looked.

"Oh no way we pass thank you! Alright we're leaving now come on people now it's getting out of hand! ,and Amanda come on we have to leave…oh shit reporters move it people! Mark if you need a ride jump in we can't risk our image with this drinking, and love making all over the place! We are role models…Yo Tyler and Miranda I think you 2 better leave also! They are really getting wild now!"

Tyler and Miranda also left and the 2 cars drove off. Alvin sighed with relief after he got away before the cops cuffed them all. Bobby also pulled Tammy's hand and drove away toward his house. He saw the sirens and sighed with relief he decided to leave when Alvin and Tyler did. Tammy looked back.

"Oh my goodness they all just got arrested! Thank goodness you decided to leave! Look at all those sirens and the officers. As he drove Bobby felt Tammy's hand on his lap and grabbed it with his free hand.

"You know the whole scene on the beach! You didn't have to go that far you know! I was going to dump Amanda anyway she's too good for me now! She used to be a really bad girl but then I got involved in drugs and she decided to clean up her act for me. So she could help me through all the rehab and counseling I had to attend! But now you have taken the word bad and CAPITALIZED it just what I like!!"

She smiled.

"Oh you want bad…pull over to the side and you'll see bad alright. Right in the backseat of the car too! Or maybe underneath the bleachers on the football field just tell me what you like and I'll definitely give it to you!! I've always been attracted to bad boys cause I'm a really bad girl!"

In the meantime Alvin dropped off everybody and then they drove toward Brittany's house. He walked her to the door and kissed her passionately against the pole by the front door. She smiled into his midnight blue eyes and didn't see Ms. Miller's car.

"You know you can come in! Ms. Miller is on a date and will be back later so we should maybe take advantage of it don't you think? Jeanette is out with Simon, and Eleanor is at her cooking class with your brother Theodore! We have the house to ourselves and can let all the energy loose from that party? Oh Alvin please!"

He smiled.

"As enticing as that sounds but your step mother just pulled up. I should be going. Love you Britt and tomorrow they have Grease auditions if you're interested that is?"

She smiled and waved to her stepmother.

"Hey Ms. Miller how was your date tonight? The party was fun for awhile but then it got wild and people got arrested for underage drinking and indecent exposure on a public beach! We left just in time!"

Ms. Miller clicked on the news and they were covering the wild party on the beach and Alvin shook his head.

'Rumors we heard claim that Alvin Seville lead singer of the Chipmunks and his girlfriend Brittany Miller lead singer of the Chipettes also attended this party…but left before it got wild…good move. Several arrests have been made and towing of cars!! This is Michelle Trap reporting from the beach.'

Brittany looked.

"Oh yes of course I want to audition for Sandy. What about you?"

He thought for a second.

"Hmm maybe Danny Zuko or perhaps Kinickey? What do you think?"

She smiled.

"Oh definitely Danny you're a leader and have the personality just like his. Besides the acting skills to go with it like me of course. The auditions are this Friday after school not tomorrow you silly chipmunk it's Sunday. Oh can we join you 3 at church? We're also catholic because of Ms. Miller but she goes very early and we don't like to get up that early."

He smiled.

"Sure Brittany but we leave at 10am so we can make it there by 10:30am. The mass itself is an hour and 30 minutes. Ok then we'll pick you 3 up at 9:45am; make sure you're ready Dave hates to be late. Bye Brittany see you tomorrow get some rest. I love you."

She kissed him goodbye and she smiled as he returned the approach.

"You're very welcome and I love you 2 Alvin. See you tomorrow then. Bye"


	20. Chapter 20

High School Drama

Ch 20

"The Auditions"

Sunday afternoon Brittany and Alvin were in his room watching Grease to get an idea on how to land the parts in the play they wanted. Simon entered and asked.

"What are you doing in here? Dad told you about leaving the door closed when you have Brittany in here with you. Do you ever listen?"

Alvin looked up and glared.

"What is your problem? We're watching a movie genius. Hello the Grease auditions are tomorrow afternoon and we're trying out. What do you want; dad put me in charge not you I beat you by 5 minutes. Now what do you want?"

Simon looked.

"Nothing Mr. Attitude….except I was going to order pizza and needed money. I'm broke right now cause of that stupid science project I had to do. So do you want pizza or not. I was about to order but realized I was broke."

Alvin sighed.

"Now you ask me for money when you need it. Fine I'll order you tell me what you want and tell Theodore the same. I know Brittany and I are going to split a chicken parmigiana sandwich. What about you?"

Simon thought for a second.

"Hmm an Italian sub cause I'll split it with Jenny. Let me go ask Theodore he's in his room studying with Eleanor. I'll be right back."

Simon entered Theodore's room and he looked up from his desk.

"Yes Simon can I help you? So did you get the money from Alvin to order?"

Simon looked and responded.

"Yes I did what do you want? Alvin is ordering and is being stubborn like usual."

Theodore smiled and stared.

"A chicken parmigiana I'll split it with Elle. Also some garlic rolls."

Simon looked and went back to Alvin's room.

"Yes Theodore also wants a chicken parmigiana to split with Elle and some garlic rolls."

Alvin sighed and dialed the number to the restaurant and placed the order. He handed Simon the $23 and put his wallet back in his book bag.

"The food will be here in 45 minutes. What exactly are you and Jenny doing in your room anyway?"

Simon sighed.

"Working on our science project. What else you think we're doing? Thank you by the way you stubborn older brother! I'll bring the food upstairs when it gets here. Out of curiosity what parts are you two trying out for? Alvin hello?"

Alvin paused the movie.

"Danny and Sandy. Anything else you want to know? Now if you'd excuse us we are watching a movie."

Simon exited the room and waited outside for the pizza guy to arrive and Jeanette also headed downstairs. She grabbed him from behind and took his waist resting her head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright? You've been awfully quiet today."

He sighed as he grabbed her hands.

"Yes I'm fine…just waiting for the food to get here nothing else. I was thinking of trying out for the play like my sister and Alvin? Why don't you?"

He sighed.

"Me and tryout for who exactly? I already know that Theo and Elle are trying out for Jan and Putzie. Alvin is trying for Danny, Brittany is trying out for Sandy. The only characters left are Kinickey,Rizzo, Marty, Sonny, Frenchie, and Doody."

We all know that Bobby will tryout for Kinickey and Tammy that psycho will try out for Rizzo. "

Jeanette sighed.

"What I'm trying out for Rizzo…..you are close to Alvin why don't you beat Bobby to the punch and tryout for Kinickey. Come on Simon you'd probably land that part you're almost like him. Bobby doesn't know anything about Grease anyway. Besides that stupid psycho Tammy can't act to save her life! Come on it'll be fun! For me please."

He sighed.

"Ok you win Jenny I'll tryout for Kinickey if I can beat Bobby to the punch."

Alvin over heard.

"You will Simon; and I'll make sure of it! Anyway Bobby may be my 1st friend but he can barely act. Tyler is trying for Doody and Miranda for Frenchie. I think Amanda is trying out for Marty and Mark for Sonny since he has a bad mouth already."

Brittany laughed.

"Now that is just mean Alvin. Besides we can all sing and dance and we all love that movie. I think Jenny is right you'd make a good Kinickey. Alvin what do you think?"

He smiled.

"I'm pretty sure he'll get the part. But auditions are right after school tomorrow afternoon. We'll walk there together so we can all try out. Basketball season is over so I have some time on my hands to try out for the play."

The pizza guy got there and Simon paid him. Then they all headed inside and Alvin got Theodore and Eleanor. They all ate their dinner in silence and Alvin put Grease on in the living room so they could watch it. The part with Jan singing the part of the cartoon squirrel came on and Eleanor sang along with it. Then Jeanette threw the pillow at her.

"Oh no you didn't be quiet. "

Brittany just laughed and Eleanor stared.

"Well so what do you all think? Do I make a good Jan?"

Jeanette smiled.

"Oh yea you do and you're just as annoying to. Hey Britt why don't you tryout for Rizzo you're more like her personality than me and you're not a blonde."

Brittany got offended.

"I am not. Besides Sandy is the lead not Rizzo. You tryout for Rizzo you can make a good one no doubt about that."

Alvin just laughed as Brittany and Jeanette went back and forth with one another arguing about the parts.

"Oh boy this is going to be along night. Ladies stop fighting it's a play for Pete's sake!!"

Monday afternoon the 6 of them made their way to the auditorium to audition and Brittany laughed as Tammy tried out for Sandy.

"Oh wow to bad I don't have a camera she's horrible."

After she was done auditioning Mrs. Malloy looked.

"Brittany it's your turn. I want you to convince me that you will be the perfect Sandy in our production of Grease in whatever scene you think will land you the part. Ok Bobby you have to convince me you're the perfect Danny. Brittany gulped as he tried out for Danny while she sang Summer nights to land the part. Trying not to look at Alvin's face turning red as they sang together. Simon looked.

"Oh bro you have some tough competition…I think he just landed the part?"

Mrs. Malloy shook her head.

"Sorry Bobby dear you just don't have the charisma to be Danny. I'm so sorry! Ok Alvin it's your turn."

Alvin fixed his leather jacket and went to the stage and they played out the scene in the cafeteria and on the football field. Simon watched as Alvin sang Summer Nights with Brittany and crossed his fingers behind his back. Then Mrs. Malloy smiled.

"Well Done Alvin and Brittany you two got the lead."

Brittany jumped on Alvin and almost knocked him down.

"We are the lead I'm so happy."

He smiled and took her hand.

"So am I. It does payoff to be known as the bad boy if I do say so myself."

Brittany looked as Jeanette made her way up to the stage to tryout for Rizzo and crossed her fingers.

'Come on Jenny I know you can land this part. '

Simon also watched as Jeanette tried out while he talked to Theodore.

"Oh man what am I going to do….James is also trying out for Kinickey?"

Theodore sighed.

"Simon you worry to much I swear. So what let him tryout. He won't get the part he's too nice."

At that Simon glared.

"Oh what exactly does that mean? How would my fist in your mouth feel?"

Mrs. Malloy looked at Simon and stared.

"Congratulations Simon you are Kinickey.. Thank you Theodore and you are Putzie. You 2 can go sit down with the others now."

James stared.

"Huh but how? That is so not fair he didn't even try out!"

Mrs. Malloy smiled.

"Congratulations James you are Doody. Here take your jacket."

He took his jacket and joined the others and sat down. Then they watched as Mark tried out for Sonny. Brittany rested her head on Alvin and sighed as she played with his jacket. He looked down.

"Britt what are you doing?"

She smiled.

"Oh nothing just fixing your jacket."

He smiled and rubbed her shoulders. Then Mark joined them and put his jacket on.

"Ok all the T-Birds have been cast. Now it's time for the Pink ladies. This will be fun to watch."

Brittany sighed and just felt secure as Alvin held her in his arms. Jeanette finally got to try out and had to compete with Tammy. Bobby smiled as she tried out and then the teacher shook her head.

"No Tammy you just can't get in character. Sorry maybe the next play. Well Jeanette it's up to you. You're the last one auditioning for Rizzo and so far I just can't seem to fill the spot. Wow me."

Jeanette looked at Tammy as she laughed because the teacher was yawning.

"Looks like you aren't cut out to be Rizzo either. So why don't you just take your geeky self and walk off the stage and give a real actress a chance…which obviously isn't you? Get my drift Jeanette?"

Jeanette approached her and glared.

"You're problem is you are jealous because my sister got the role of Sandy. But see what you aren't aware of is that my sister rules when it comes to school plays so get used to it ms. Innocent!"

Mrs. Malloy smiled.

"Well done Jeanette you are Rizzo. That's exactly what I was looking for! Go join the others. Alright Eleanor you're up now."

She knew how to land the role by singing the part where Jan sang that song that annoyed the others.

"Brusha Brusha…..get it nice and clean to knock out decay brusha brusha…"

Mrs. Malloy laughed.

"Well done Eleanor you are Jan."

Eleanor jumped up and down in joy as she put the pink jacket on and sat by the others. Amanda landed Marty and Brenda landed came on the microphone.

"Alright congratulations to all of you have made it in the production rehearsals will start tomorrow afternoon right after school. See you all tomorrow have a good day."

Alvin smiled as they exited the auditorium. Then he drove the girls home and the boys also headed home. Dave saw them and asked.

"So did you all make it?"

All 3 boys nodded.

"Yes Dave we even got the parts we wanted. Tomorrow we start rehearsing and will be home at 8:30pm. All 3 of us are T-Birds and the girls are all Pink ladies. Well Jenny and Elle anyway. Brittany is Sandy the innocent one; not?"

Alvin looked.

"Ha ha that's funny not. I'm glad she got Sandy she's amazing and you all know I'm right. I'm not just saying that because she's my girl either."

Weeks passed and they rehearsed constantly. A week before showtime Brittany looked at Alvin.

"Wow can you believe it in a week the play premieres. I hope I do a good job of playing Sandy. You're an amazing Danny that's for sure you jump right into character on that stage."

He smiled at her and said.

"Oh Britt you're an amazing Sandy. You're doing very well. Look on the bright side you get to sing You're The One That I want with me like you always wanted to. Besides you are already a cheerleader."

She smiled and hugged him.

"Oh Alvin you're so sweet no matter I love you so much. This is our last week of rehearsals and then the dress rehearsal the night before opening night."

Jeanette smiled.

"Whoa what a busy schedule just for one play. Man none of the plays we've been in have been like this and so much work. How am I doing as Rizzo? Be honest with me Simon."

He sipped his juice and stared.

"You're doing fine. I just never knew you had it in you to be Rizzo. You surprised the daylights out of me."

Jeanette laughed.

"Neither did I. But I guess I was wrong. You are also a very good Kinickey if I say so myself. No one ever knew you had it in you."

Theodore just sighed as he ate his lunch in silence. After Eleanor ate she rested her head on Theodore and smiled. Then she kissed him on the cheek.

"Oh Theo we are really doing a good job with this play don't you think? It was a lot more fun to do this one then Dr. Jeckyll and Mr. Hyde."

He nodded.

"Yes it is a lot more fun to do this play especially since it happens to be our favorite movie and a musical. Two things we're so used to because of our careers. Yo Alvin where have Tyler and Bobby gotten to?"

Alvin looked.

"They're mad because none of them are in the play and we are. So they're not talking to me until the play is over! Like I care anyway?"

Bobby approached him.

"No that's not true we are in it but the stupid Scorpions the T-Birds enemy! Just so you know I dumped Tammy and am single yet again. Tyler is not happy at all and neither am I. We're your best friends and have to be your enemy in the play. Oh whatever it's a play right? Besides Tammy has transferred to another high school and will leave us alone! At least Miranda is playing the girl…..that takes the floor from Sandy thanks to Sonny!"

At that Alvin laughed and smiled.

"Oh yea that's true but anyway at least it's not Samantha! I can live with Miranda but Samantha no thank you!!"


	21. Chapter 21

High School Drama

Ch 21

"Opening Night"

The night of Dress Rehearsal Brittany sat and stared into the mirror as they fixed the wig on her head. Jeanette sat next to her and smiled.

"Can you believe it tomorrow is opening night? I'm so excited aren't you?"

Brittany sighed.

"Yes of course I am. Wow you look just like Rizzo and amazing of course. I wonder if the boys are ready to take the stage. I haven't seen any of them at all have you?"

Jeanette shook her head.

"Nope not yet. Are you and Alvin fighting again? I didn't see him with you at all today."

Brittany sighed.

"What else is new? He hung out with his friends all day. That stupid Tammy girl is still trying to get with him and ticking me off. Then the stupid teacher pairs them up for a project and I get stuck with Bobby! My life is miserable I swear. It just never fails."

Back in his history class Alvin looked at the teacher.

"Mr. Marks you have to let me switch partners. That girl Tammy is a psycho and tried to kill me and my girl I swear. Here read the article it tells you all about the ordeal we had with her."

Tammy stared and Alvin gulped as she walked up to him.

"Well partner what's the matter angry because you can't work with your precious girlfriend? Afraid you're going to fall for me and cheat on her with me?"

He stared dead into her eyes.

"No I'm afraid you're going to try and kill me again? That's what I'm afraid of? Not afraid I'll cheat on Brittany with the likes of you! Cause I won't and I can guarantee you of that. Besides I'm afraid my best friend is going to make a play for my woman does that answer your question? Oh damn I ain't got time for this I have a rehearsal to get to. Monday afternoon at my house after school do I make myself clear? Bye Tammy."

He grabbed his book bag and ran to the auditorium. Then Simon spotted him.

"Yo bro over here. Lucky for you we still have 5 minutes until the rehearsal begins. The girls are in make up and you have to put your jacket on. What took you so long anyway?"

He sighed as he put his jacket on and used gel to slick his hair back as he talked to his brother.

"Trying to get the stupid teacher to switch partners. I'm stuck working with Tammy and don't want to. Besides Bobby is partnered with Brittany and I am not happy at all. He refuses to switch my partner! So I'm stuck with that psychopath until this project is ova! Where is Brittany anyway?"

Theodore rang in.

"Oh in makeup with the other pink ladies. Alvin can I use some of your gel so I can fix my hair to? Any luck switching partners?"

Alvin used his comb and made sure it was slicked back.

"No I'm stuck working with Tammy and Brittany is stuck working with Bobby!"

Simon also used the gel and slicked his hair back. Then he put his jacket on and fixed his collar.

"Yo Zuke how do I look?"

Alvin stared and smiled.

"Whoa…check it out Kinick. You look just like him."

Theodore stared and laughed.

"Yea tell me bout it. Where is Mark and the others? Oh nevermind here they come."

Alvin also fixed his collar and got ready for the opening scene with Brittany. He spotted Brittany and smiled.

"Whoa you look amazing! Even though you umm despise blondes."

She smiled and stared.

"Yes I know that at least I didn't have to dye my hair for the part! Whoa you look just like Danny Zuko. Alvin why did you ignore me all day? Are you mad at me or something?"

He stared.

"No Britt of course not. Just upset cause I'm stuck with Tammy as my partner. Sorry I took it out on you but you know me?"

She sighed.

"Yes unfortunately I do. I hate the idea I have to work with Bobby. Just promise me you'll be careful when she's ova there? I still don't trust her as far as I can throw her! We both know that's pretty far! Oh Alvin we'll have to continue our conversation after rehearsal we're on."

He smiled and said.

"Not yet in a few. I have to get ready for the opening scene without my T-Bird jacket. Be right back."

He ran to the dressing room and got in his first outfit for the beach scene. Then he ran back to the stage. Mrs. Malloy looked.

"Alright Danny and Sandy end of the summer! 1/2 action quiet on the set. "

Scene 1 on the beach.

"Oh Danny is it really over? I go back to Australia tomorrow. We had a wonderful summer but now it's over."

"No Sandy it's only the beginning."

She looked and their lips were about to meet.

"What are you doing? You'll spoil it."

He smiled.

"No I'm only making it better."

Their eyes met as he embraced her and their lips met. She also embraced him and closed her eyes still staying in character. Then they broke apart.

Mrs. Malloy looked.

"Alright and cut…..well done Alvin and Brittany."

Brittany sighed as she looked at him.

"Whew that was close. I almost forgot my lines. Besides I'm so used to our lips meeting that I forgot to talk. Sorry bout that Alvin."

He smiled.

"It's alright Britt. So am I. Well done; you are the perfect Sandy. Well here we go the school scene. See you in a bit."

He watched as she headed to the dressing room and also entered the dressing room to get ready for the next scene. Simon looked.

"Well done Alvin; told you that you'd be the perfect Danny. Wow she is a great Sandy they picked the perfect one. Now to see Jeanette as Rizzo…what a thrill this will be? But I still love her."  
Alvin looked.

"Yea we all know that Simon. Come on time to take our positions…in front of Rydell High. Theodore, Mark, yo come on will you!"

They all fixed their jackets and made their way to the stage…..back in her dressing room Brittany remained still as the hair stylist fixed her hair and makeup. Tammy stared as she also did her make up.

"I'm up now the scene where Zuko flirts with a girl waiting for his gang to arrive…bye Brittany. To bad they're isn't a kissing scene in the opening! How they picked you as Sandy is beyond me…you're a slut."

She was about to explode when Jeanette grabbed her.

"Britt take deep breaths it's a play. Ignore her please I beg of you! Boy this is going to be a long rehearsal I'll tell you? Oh Mandy, Elle, and the rest of the pink ladies we're on. Come on ladies…it's almost show time and here we go. See you on the set Britt."

Brittany sighed as they made their way to the stage. Then she also got herself ready for her scene.

Back on stage Alvin was in position and so was Tammy. She gazed into his eyes as he flirted with her. Simon came in and so did the others….The scene played out as planned and they all met. Of course Theodore nearly froze until Simon pushed him.

Jeanette made her way to stage as she threw her jacket over her shoulders.

"Oh another day at Rydell?"

Amanda looked.

"Yes but this time we're seniors."

Jeanette came back in.

"Oh and we are going to rule the school. Come on ladies."

Simon's mouth dropped as Jeanette played Rizzo so well and Alvin bopped him. Then Simon came back and continued to take on his role as Kinickey. Marks' part came up.

"I'm just not going to take no crap. No crap at all."

The principal came in.

"Mr. Latiani, aren't you supposed to be in homeroom? Well move it and stop doddling."

Mark continued.

"Umm yes ma'am; no ma'am."

Principal again.

"Well is it yes or no?"

Alvin came in laughing.

"Oh yea Sonny that's not taking her crap. Oh no ma'am yes ma'am."

The scene at the sleepover plays out…and Brittany grabs some paper from Amanda(Marty) walks outside.

Brittany sings:

_**Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you**_

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you

Dress rehearsal ended and Brittany was so glad to get the wig off. She got dressed and followed behind her sisters to meet the boys. Alvin spotted her and smiled.

"Wow you were amazing. Tomorrow is opening night babe. Are you excited?"

She smiled.

"Yes of course I am…what about you Alvin?"

He smiled as he opened the passenger side for her.

"Yes of course I am sweetie. I always dreamt about being in that play and I finally made it and my fave character also. Some what like my personality but I'm not that mean. Well around friends I'm different but don't blow you off like he does to Sandy cause of Rizzo. But it's all good!"

Brittany smiled as he put his arm behind her head after everyone else got in. He pulled up and they walked the girls to the door. Each of them gave them a goodnight kiss and waited till they got in. Then they all got in Alvin's car and he drove toward the house. After he parked his car in the garage; he armed it, and then he entered behind his brothers.

"Dave we're home. Dave are you here? Oh hey Dave you're coming to see our play tomorrow right?"

He smiled.

"Yes of course I am Alvin and so is Ms. Miller. We are really proud of all 6 of you. That's a difficult play you're starring in. But since you all are rock stars it suits you just right!"

Alvin laughed.

"That is so true. It's actually fun and feels like we're on stage in front of our adoring fans! Well Dave after dinner I'm turning in long day ahead of me tomorrow. It's opening night and I'm so excited."

After dinner Alvin did the dishes and headed upstairs to his room. As he was about to lie down his cell rang and he answered.

'Hey Britt baby I was just about to turn in. What's up with you; aren't you tired? You just had to hear my voice before you can sleep. Oh ok…well goodnight and sweet dreams to you love you Alvin out. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.'

She sighed.

'Oh Alvin I know she's just your partner for the project but I still don't trust her at all. By any chance is it possible for you to spend the night with me Friday night? I'll sleep in the tree house just to have some time alone with you? Besides it's the night they have the dreamlighting marathon.'

He smiled and yawned.

'Sure Britt I'll spend the night Friday over at the treehouse with you. As long as it's a Friday during the week I have a curfew. Besides Friday we turn in our project I'll be free. Love you babe see you tomorrow. Goodnight.'

She smiled.

'Goodnight Alvin I love you more. See you tomorrow.'

He hung up his cell and turned it off. Then he put it on the charger and drifted off to sleep. Simon entered and put the covers over his elder brother and closed the door quietly. Then he checked on Theodore and headed to bed himself.

The next day Alvin and his brothers had a recording session for 4 hours doing covers of the latest from NKOTB, and many others. Around 4:30pm they headed home and got ready for their play. Dave drove the boys and Ms. Miller drove the girls with Amanda and her sister Miranda. They all met up and separated into their dressing rooms.

Ms. Malloy made her way to the stage with the microphone.

"Edison High School presents Grease…Sit back, sing along, and enjoy."

Dave and Ms. Miller sat and watched as the opening scene on the beach came up and smiled….as the next scene came up. The scene at the bonfire played out and Brittany looked.

"What happened to the Danny I met at the beach?"

Alvin came in as Danny.

"I do not know maybe put out a missing report or something."

She glared and tears rolled down her eyes.

"You're nothing but a fake and phony. I wish I never laid eyes on you!"

Mark aKA (Sonny).

"That's not all she laid on you huh Daddy O."

As the scene ended Alvin AKA (Danny) was about to go run after her but then Simon AKA (Kinickey) looked.

"Come on let's get out of here."

After the boys left Brenda (Frenchie) put her arm around her.

"You know what you need a night out with the girls. Men are lower than an amoeba only man a girl can depend on is her daddy."

The scene ended and the curtain dropped then they all entered the dressing room for the next scene. The part at the sleepover where they all made of Sandy came up as she ran to the bathroom while Frenchie finished piercing her ears. After they got caught Sandy watched as Marty wrote her many boyfriends and looked asking.

"Can I have a piece of that please?"

Marty stared smiling.

"Sure here you go. Oh wait."

Sandy exited the house and used the paper playing with it in the water as she saw the guy she met at the beach and began singing.

_**Guess mine is not the first heart broken, my eyes are not the first to cry  
I'm not the first to know, there's just no gettin' over you**_

Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you  
But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you

My head is saying "fool, forget him", my heart is saying "don't let go"  
Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do  
I'm hopelessly devoted to you

But now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside  
I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you  
Hopelessly devoted to you, hopelessly devoted to you

Scenes continued to play out and the ending act came up. Danny arrived wearing a track jacket. Then Sonny looked and styared.

"Where'd you swipe the letterman jacket?"

Alvin AKA (Danny)

"While you all were swiping benders I led it in track."

Mark AKA (Sonny)

"What are you deserting us?"

Alvin AKA (Danny) laughed.

"You can't be following a leader all your life. You mean a lot to me but Sandy means a lot more to me. So I will do anything I have to so I can get her."

As they stared James AKA (Doody)

"Oh my check it out. Whoa."

Alvin AKA (Danny) looked with his mouth dropped.

"Sandy!"

Brittany AKA (Sandy) took the cigarette from her mouth and died it out staring at him.

"Yea tell me about it stud!"

He took off his jacket and the music started.

"I got chills that are multiplying and I'm losing control cause the power you're supplying its electrifying."

She walked toward him and sang

"You better shape up cause I need a man. And my heart is set on you. You better shape up. You better understand to my heart I must be true."

He ran after her as she got on the platform leading to the shake shack on the other side of the float. Then he sang his part.

"Nothing left. Nothing left for me to do."

As they danced the others sang back up.

" You're the one that I want. The one that I want. Ooh ooh hunny the one that I want. You're what I need oh yes indeed."

She leaned against the wall and put her arm up teasing him.

"If you're filled with affection. You're too shy to convey. Meditate in my direction. Feel your way."

He grabbed her waist and she pushed him like Sandy did in the movie.

"I better shape up cause you need a man."

Brittany(Sandy) sang her part.

"I need a man that can keep me satisfied!"

She signaled him to take her waist and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I better shape up if I'm gonna prove!"

She teased him some more.

"You better prove that my baby is justified!"

Alvin(Danny) smiled and embraced her tightly.

"Are you sure?"

Together they sang.

"Yes I'm sure deep down inside!"

The play ended and they all bowed. The audience got up clapping and screaming. Then they exited the stage and got their regular clothes on. Alvin and his brothers met the girls by their dressing room and Brittany ran into his arms kissing him on the lips.

"Oh Alvin how did I sound on that track? Charlene sounded so good on that track with you. I was so nervous cause there would be no way for me to sound better than her!!"

He smiled and brushed her hair from her face.

"You sound 100% better than she did babe. All of you did an amazing job. You were a good set of Pink Ladies if I do say so myself. Shall we ladies…the wrap up party is at the teen club on the beach. Let's all get our disguises on. Brittany act as normal as possible please. I do not want to spend the night in the hospital and neither do my brothers cause we're going to be trampled. Come on now!!"

They all exited the school hand in hand. Dave volunteered to take them all in Simon's SUV he wasn't allowed to drive yet. As they drove toward the club Dave looked at all 6 of them.

"Be very careful and as normal as you 6 are capable. The last thing we need is you all to get spotted and trampled on. Especially you and Brittany; Alvin. Please don't get spotted cause I do not want to pick you all up at the hospital."

Simon sighed.

"Dave we're teenagers that have spent our lives in front of the public we already know. Besides Alvin already told us to be as undiscovered s we can be. Stop worrying we'll be fine I promise. Here we are Dave. The party goes over at 11pm. See you later and thank you. Come on Jenny."

They all entered the club and Brittany gulped cause she spotted Tammy looking dead at her and Alvin whispering something in Samantha's ear. She tapped Alvin.

"Oh no Tammy just spotted us. I hope she doesn't tell people we are here. I thought Bobby said she was switching schools? Alvin I'm scared hold me tight please. Where are our younger siblings? Don't they know how dangerous a place like this is for celebrities with all our fans not just from our school all over!!?"

Alvin sighed.

"Britt relax will you? Come on the others are on the floor let's go join them. Brittany please pull yourself together I beg of you. Normal teenagers don't look round like you are. Normal teens come and enjoy themselves! Which we have to learn to do? If we don't we'll get ambushed. Just act normal. Come on it's one of our favorite songs! Let's get on the floor and break it down. Come on Brittany please loosen up a bit!!"

She smiled and he took her hand and they danced the night away laughing and having fun. Then they all sat down at a table while the boys went up to the bar to get sodas for everyone and mozzarella sticks. As they walked up several girls approached the boys.

"You know you 3 look like the Chipmunks and the girls you're with look like The Chipettes."

Alvin gulped.

"Oh no way you have us mistaken for them. All our friends tell us the same. No celebrity in their right mind would step foot in a club with all the fans all over. But thanks for the compliments. We also happen to be huge fans of both groups ourselves and get flattered when people think we're lucky enough to be them. Especially Alvin he's my role model. Just the way he rips his guitar up on the stage."

Simon stared and whispered in his ear.

"Ok Mr. full of himself stop talking before you get us spotted! Tell the pretty girls we don't have time to chat cause our girlfriends are waiting for their drinks and food! ALVIN please stop while you're ahead!! I beg of you!"

Alvin looked and saw Brittany's face.

"Yea sorry I'd chat more about my favorite rock star but my girlfriend is impatiently waiting for her soda and her food. Maybe another time bye now!"

The girls walked away and he sighed with relief as he took the tray with his and Brittany's food and vanilla milkshake with two straws.

"Whoa Simon they almost spotted me. Thank goodness you told me to shut up. Doesn't it feel nice to be out and about without the press and fans driving us crazy! Theodore what are you doing? Keep the hat on or we'll get spotted please."

He sighed.

"But Alvin I look like a gangster and that's not who I am. Besides Elle doesn't like it. It won't hurt!"

As they sat down Eleanor yelled.

"Don't take off your disguise or all 6 of us will be attacked. For once we're not in the public eye and can be normal teenagers!"

Theodore handed her the burger and her milkshake.

"But Elle I look like a gangster and I'm not."

Brittany looked as she took a sip of her milkshake from her straw.

"We all look like gangsters but we have no choice! Well it doesn't bother me or Alvin we're the bad girl and boy from our groups! But none of us have a choice keep it on you look fine!"

Simon also sipped his shake through his straw while Jeanette smiled at him.

"I actually feel comfortable and can actually enjoy myself for once in my life right Jenny! What you looking at?"

She took a bite of her sandwich and looked after she took a sip from her straw.

"Oh they have Karaoke and I'm getting called over there. Should I go up?"

Brittany glared.

"No you shouldn't. Tammy is looking for any way for us to get up on that stage and sing so they can recognize us and it's not going to happen. Now drink your shake and let the amateurs do the stupid karaoke. We are normal teenagers tonight and not doing a thing that will get us recognized!! Do I make myself clear now enough!"

Bobby looked.

"Fine then I'll go chicken. Like they're really going to recognize Jeanette. Oh you are ridiculous come on Alvin come join me? It'll be fun unless you're scared! I dare you!"

Alvin pretended he didn't hear him and ate his food in silence. Then he took a sip of the shake through his straw. Bobby looked.

"What's the matter Mr. Fearless afraid of a microphone? I double dare you bro! No one will recognize you I promise! Alvin come on Karaoke is fun! Alright then you give me no other choice I triple dare you!! Now what you going to do?"

He shook his head.

"No way that's all I have to do is go up there and sing and for sure they'll recognize me! Fine if you're so brave then you go up there I use a microphone all the time and am not getting myself attacked! Forget it!!"

Bobby started to laugh and Alvin got angry and threw the milkshake on him.

"I told you no. Sorry bout that Britt let me go get another milkshake. Here let me help you clean that off. I didn't mean to spill it on you!"

She stared with a glare.

"I'll be right back I have to wash this off it's a silk shirt! Alvin be more careful please. I'll be right out. Go get us another shake then."

Amanda went with her to the bathroom and fixed her hair. Then Brittany entered the bathroom stall and changed her shirt! She fixed her shirt and exited the bathroom not realizing she forgot to put her disguise back on. One of the girls recognized her.

"Oh my God you're Brittany Miller from the Chipettes. Shannon go on stage and announce the chipmunks and chipettes are in the club!!"

Brittany shook her head and dialed Alvin's cell. He picked up.

"Alvin tell the others we need to leave now. A girl recognized me in the bathroom and told her friend to announce we're in the club. Tell the others to rush out as soon as possible or we'll get mobbed. I'm so sorry!!"

He saw the girl go up to the stage and gulped as she took the microphone. Then he ran to where his brothers and her sisters were.

"We have to leave now… You see that girl she's about to tell the whole club we're here. Girls you run to the girls' bathroom and go out the window. Simon and Theodore come with me we need to sneak out through the window before we all get mobbed. I'm calling Dave let's move!!"

All 4 of them ran toward the bathroom and snuck out the windows and Dave waited for them. They got in the car and Alvin sighed with relief.

"Thanks Dave now see the crowd by the club. Oh man the cops."

Dave shook his head and looked at Brittany.

"You are so lucky Alvin was able to grab everyone in time or all 6 of you would've been mobbed."

She sighed.

"Dave I had milkshake all over me and had to change my shirt. I had no idea there were other girls in the bathroom. I'm just glad we were able to get away in time. Thank you Alvin."

He sighed.

"You're welcome Brittany. If it wasn't for you calling me we would still be in that club and mobbed!!"

Dave dropped off the girls and the boys kissed them goodnight. Then they headed home and went straight to bed.


	22. Chapter 22

High School Drama

Ch 22

"Second Guesses on Loyalty"

Monday started out perfect. Brittany was holding hands with Alvin as they walked to their classes. Until 4th hour came around then Brittany's happiness turned into a mix of jealousy and anger while Tammy took her seat next to Alvin and her taking the seat next to Bobby. As Bobby drew out the plan Brittany glared at Tammy as she sat next to Alvin moving her chair closer. Brittany broke her pencil in two and Bobby gulped.

"Britt pull yourself together. It's only a stupid project. The week will be over before you know it. Come on concentrate on our project and stop worrying about Alvin falling for Tammy it'll never happen."

She looked at him.

"You expect me to believe you this time? You said that the last time and he did fall for her. So don't even tell me it won't happen. She's sneakier than you're aware of and just evil!"

Alvin looked and glared.

"Do you mind? Move away a little will you? How the heck am I supposed to concentrate when you're so close to my chair? Let's get one thing straight this is a project nothing else you understand me? Now move your chair away from mine so I can breathe will you?"

She moved her chair away from him a little and flicked Brittany off while her head was down while Bobby talked to her about their project. Brittany sighed.

"Ok then we'll do this event in our History but how? Do you have any idea how to present it to the class; I really like the idea but still can't understand exactly how to present it. Do you by any chance?"

Bobby smiled.

"Yes here watch as I draw the whole plan out and then you'll see how we'll present it to the class. Pay attention Britt."

She nodded and turned her head to where he drew out the whole plan. A smile came across her mouth.

"Ooh that looks like it'll be fun and an easy presentation. Here let's mark the chapter we're working on and start to write down the major events that lead up to this? Then after school we'll go by my place and use my computer…I have the encyclopedia in my computer. If you weren't my man's best friend I'd be falling for you right about now cause you have a sense of humor and know how to make me laugh. But you are my man's best friend and my best friend's ex. So let's get that out of my head right now and get back to our project shall we?"

Alvin looked up and he stared as Brittany laughed along with Bobby because of something he said. Then he shook his head and went back to his plan. As she listened to Bobby her eyes started to close and in her head she sees Tammy leaning in closer to Alvin and sees Alvin moving in closer until their lips meet. Bobby moved his hand in front of her face.

"Britt are you paying attention? Hello your partner is speaking to you. Brittany!!"

She snapped out of her trance and screamed.

"No how can you do this to me after everything we've been through? How dare you?"

Bobby saw Alvin's face and shrugged. Then he tapped Brittany.

"Hello are you with me or in your own nightmare world or something? Brittany!!"

Tammy looked at the diagram Alvin drew and smiled.

"So basically we're going to make this diorama and present it to the class with the knowledge we seek from the computer? Ok I like it but how are we going to prove to the teacher we looked it up and didn't guess?"

Alvin looked.

"Oh by taking the information from the computer and presenting it with the diorama. How else do you think? Come on the bell rang I have to drive Brittany home. Well not my brothers they have stuff to do after school today and insisted on taking the bus or calling me when they're ready to come home."

He packed up his book bag and walked over to where Brittany sat. Then he asked.

"What were you screaming a bout and who were you screaming at?"

She sighed and stared.

"Nothing really just drifted off and day dreamed. I'm fine Alvin just take me home just stop asking alright? I have my project to do. I just don't want to talk about it right now alright just drop it!! Alvin don't turn this into a fight I said I'm fine end of story!"

She didn't even take his hand as they walked out to his car parked out front. Then when he pulled up she just got out and didn't even kiss him goodbye. He shook his head and Tammy put her hand on his shoulder.

"Alvin what's the matter? What has gotten into her? I just can't believe she blew you off like that."

He sighed as he pulled out.

"Does it look like I have any idea what her problem is…I'm just really worried. Tammy just drop it please. Come on let's get started on our project! Tammy I said drop it and stop playing like you are upset cause I know you're not!"

She remained silent as he drove toward his house. Dave saw her and looked. Then he watched as they headed upstairs to Alvin's room. He put on his computer and Tammy took the stool from the side of his bed and gave him the articles he had to look up. When he found the articles he printed them out and they both worked on putting them in their own words so the teacher wouldn't accuse them of copying the articles word for word. They took turns rewording each article and put them together. Tammy yawned.

"Ok the hard part is done…now we have to put the diorama together…you know like a timeline of some sort…Like the one in our text book…here let me turn to the page so you can see what I'm talking about."

Alvin shook his head as Tammy turned to the page not really paying attention to what she was talking about wondering what got into Brittany earlier! Tammy tapped him.

"Alvin are you listening to me? Hello. This is what I was referring to…Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes really are with the midnight blue? If not let me be the 1st to tell you! Cause it's the truth."

He didn't seem to care about the compliment and just walked to the window avoiding the stare of Tammy's green eyes in his. Especially after the last time when he kissed her when their eyes met. She got up and came up behind him placing a kiss on his cheek. He backed away as he wiped off his cheek. Then he went back to his bed and started to make the Diorama…Tammy smiled and made a move for him. He looked up and yelled.

"Do you mind start concentrating on this diorama? Tammy I said stop will you?"

She smiled.

"Oh you are so sexy when you're angry and I like that quality in men!! Especially fine looking rock stars like you."

I don't know if ur hard of hearing or just incredibly stupid...but I want you to not touch me...look at me...talk to me...I don't even want you to smell me...I want you to focus on this god forsaken project cause I swear if I have to say one more thing about it you will think I'm the most cruelest person on the face of the earth; do I make myself clear?"

She looked and watched as he put them together and also put her part together. The first part of the diorama was finally finished. They went through the papers they wrote and looked up the event pictured in the diorama…then Alvin used his marker and put a 1 at the top of the page. He looked at his watch.

"Come on let's get you home…we have until Friday and we have 4 more parts to work on. After school tomorrow we'll do the 2nd part of the diorama and you better heed the words I just told you! Let's go now."

Back at Brittany's Bobby was on her computer and watched as she stared at the picture taken at the dance. He sighed and called her over.

"Britt come on stop being like that. He'll; never cheat on you. Is that what you were day dreaming about? Ok one thing you need to learn is blowing him off like that will make the situation worse!! He didn't choose her as his partner the teacher picked her. He wanted to work with you! Another thing he doesn't trust her at all!!"

Brittany sighed and looked.

"Yea I guess you're right but you understand my point of view. It's so hard for me to deal with his groupies trying to get with him. Especially when they know we're together. You just don't understand how in love with him I am."

Bobby shook his head.

"Actually I do…Britt we've known each other for years. I know more than you think I do. We're just going to have to let it ride with this project…and you have to stop thinking he'll cheat on you! You keep it up I'll tell you one thing he's going to get annoyed and you may just lose him! You can't just blow him off like you did earlier. Here this is the 1st part of our project…what do you think?"

She smiled as she pulled up the chair next to him and read it. Then she looked and nodded.

"Nice job is that our title page or just the synopsis of our project?"

He smiled.

"Oh it's the title page and the synopsis! Your job is to write the 1st page…while I put it together. Brittany I'm going to have to go now. See you at school tomorrow and remember what I told you. He's my best friend and I know how he is. You're his girl don't let that groupie get the best of you. If you do then you will lose him. Goodnight Brittany."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Bobby see you at school tomorrow."

Jeanette looked as she walked Bobby out and looked at Simon.

"You don't think my sister is falling for your brother's best friend do you? It sure seems like she is doesn't it?"

Simon stared and shook his head.

"Umm no, he's just trying to help her think clearly about the whole Tammy situation. Jenny you worry too much. I have to be going now my precious. Love you see you tomorrow."

Jeanette walked him out and he kissed her up against the pole by their house. She smiled and stared.

"Love you to Simon. See you tomorrow. Bye now."

Eleanor looked.

"I hope your man is right. She does seem like she is falling for Bobby."

Brittany waved as Bobby drove away and headed back inside.

"What are you two looking at? I am not falling for my boyfriend's best friend. I'm going to take a shower and turn in for the night. Goodnight girls and Ms. Miller."

Jeanette and Eleanor looked at one another.

"Goodnight Britt see you in the morning."

Brittany headed upstairs to her room and got her pajamas out for bed and clean under clothes. Then she put the water on and got in her shower. When she was finished she blow dried her hair and pulled her bed down. Then she got her clothes out for school and hung them on her closet. She entered the bathroom again and brushed her teeth. Then she set her alarm and got under her covers holding her Alvin doll close while she drifted off to sleep. As she slept visions of Alvin and Tammy in passion played in her head. She woke up screaming and Jeanette ran from her room into Brittany's. She shook her.

"Brittany snap out of it. Brittany wake up you're dreaming again Brittany it's me Jenny!"

She woke up and hugged Jeanette with tears rolling down her eyes.

"By the end of the week she'll figure out how to turn him on and take him from me. Jenny hold me please!! The thought of losing Alvin to one of his groupies is too much for me to bear! I'm going to have a nervous breakdown as a teenager!!"

Jeanette held her close and stroked her forehead gently.

"Britt no you won't. You have to stop this and learn to trust him more. If you don't stop this you will lose him. You need to keep your sanity and stop thinking he'll cheat on you with her. Now get back to sleep we have school in the morning."

Alvin drove Tammy home and waited until she got inside to drive back home. When he pulled up he spotted Simon.

"Hey Simon how was your night? Mine was horrible. We were working on our project and she made a play for me. Man why am I dealing with this crap? Did you see Brittany after you dropped off Jenny tonight? Why hasn't she called me yet to tell me how her 1st night working with Bobby was? I have to know why she blew me off after school today. I didn't do anything! What is going on?"

Simon shrugged.

"Why are you asking me bro? I have no idea what has gotten into her and her sisters think she's falling for Bobby. Did I say that out loud.. Ok I'm going to do my homework bye now."

Alvin ran off up the stairs and grabbed his shirt.

"What did you say? Her sisters think she's falling for my best friend? Answer me SIMON!! Do not play with me I'm in no mood now tell me what you meant by that? SIMON!! Tell me or my fist will knock you right out!!"

Dave saw it and yelled.

"ALLLLLVIIIN let go of your brother right now young man! ALVIN I said let him go or you will be grounded!!"

Alvin let him go and slammed his bedroom door. Then he sat by his window sill and stared out at the night. He buried his head in his hands and tears began to fall down his cheeks as he looked at the picture he took with Brittany at her birthday party at the skating rink and threw it against the wall breaking the glass! He dialed Bobby's cell and he answered.

'Yo bro what's up? Alvin have you been crying? What is wrong? Talk to me bro?'

He sighed.

'Oh nothing just ready to lose it cause of this damn project! Besides my girl hasn't even called me yet to tell me how it went with you tonight. Now her sisters think she's falling for you and I nearly killed my younger brother cause he slipped and told me that. Then to top it off Tammy made a play for me while we were working on our project.'

Bobby heard that.

'She did and what happened? You didn't; Alvin tell me you didn't.'

Alvin wrinkled his nose.

'No of course not…I told her off. Oh so much for your trust in me! Oh whatever Bobby bye!!'

He hung up his cell and threw it against his wall breaking it into pieces. Then he also got ready for bed and turned in. He looked on his wall and saw Brittany smiling at him and turned to the side avoiding the picture. As he slept visions of Brittany and Bobby in her bed making love played in his mind. Shortly after that picture disappeared and it switched to Alvin and Tammy in his bed making love. He woke up and saw the sweat dripping down and shook his head. Then he grabbed his Brittany doll and drifted back off to sleep feeling better.

The next day Alvin picked up the girls and Brittany continued to avoid him. He shook his head and just remained silent. He then started to get an attitude with Jeanette and Eleanor when they tried to talk to him.

"Alvin what is your problem? You really have a bad attitude today. Alvin!! We didn't mean anything by it. Talk to us will you? ALVIN!!"

He walked away and just didn't care. Jeanette glared at Simon.

"Why did you have to slip and tell him what we thought? I was only saying that I didn't mean anything by it. Now he's copping an attitude with me for no reason at all!! You better go and talk to your hot headed brother."

Simon looked.

"Do not tell me you are going to turn this into a fight cause of something I told him. He is my brother Jenny I had to tell him. Don't you dare start yelling at me I can yell to!"

Eleanor and Theodore just looked and shook their heads as they walked hand in hand to class. Brittany looked back and yelled.

"I am not falling for Bobby!! Alright now look what you caused."

Alvin just walked ahead and Bobby tried to catch up.

"Yo bro wait up! Alvin will you stop walking ahead and talk to me?"

Alvin looked back and glared.

"Oh what so you can ask me a stupid question again! Or are you going to tell me you are with my girl cause she reminds you of your ex!! Well if that's the case then fine…see if I care!! Just make it known I'm not going to fall for Tammy! If Brittany thinks it's a way to get back at me then she doesn't know me at all! All of you just leave me alone!!"

He stormed off and Tyler just stared.

"Ok what the heck just happened? Did I miss something! Yo Bobby talk to me will you? What is this I hear you and Brittany are together? What about her and Alvin?"

Brittany sighed.

"I don't know anymore! I'm asking myself the same question! Now he's yelling at my sister Jeanette and she and Simon are fighting! The only couple getting along is Eleanor and Theodore! This is not happening to me!"

Tammy spotted Alvin and met up with him at his locker.

"About last night I'm sorry Alvin. I was only trying to help you relax. So we are working on our 2nd part of our diorama tonight? It's coming out nicely you are very smart and I'm glad the teacher paired us up. My grade in History is nearly an F what about you?"

He sighed.

"I have a B as we speak….cause I failed my last term exam bringing my A to a B. Now you know why I am so concerned about us getting a good grade on our project! I have to keep my grades up or I get kicked off my team and my father will make me get home schooled cause of our fame. You don't help me relax by making a play for me when you know I'm taken by Brittany. See you in 4th hour bye Tammy."

He went in his locker and watched as Brittany laughed with Bobby and shook his head. Then he walked to 1st hour alone. Simon ran after him and tapped his shoulder.

"Alvin Jeanette didn't mean anything by saying it seemed like Brittany was falling for Bobby. I guess she saw how happy Brittany was after he left and thought that."

Alvin saw Bobby kiss Brittany and his face turned red.

"Oh really well guess what your sister is right she is falling for Bobby! Look for yourself genius!"

Simon turned and stared.

"Umm Alvin she isn't even by him. Alvin she is walking with her sisters. Alvin hello brother talking to you! ALVIN!!"

Theodore walked Eleanor to her class and kissed her up against the door. She embraced him tightly and smiled at him.

"Thank you Teddy see you at lunch I love you."

He smiled.

"You're very welcome Ellie I love you to. See you at lunch sweetie."

Then he caught up to his brothers and watched as Alvin just stormed off not saying a word.

"Umm Simon what is with hjm? He's been like that since this morning. No one walked with us to their 1st hour. Jeanette and Brittany were just talking and she told Bobby she'll see him in class 4th hour! Ok now I'm confused. What is going on? You and Jenny are fighting, Alvin and Brittany aren't speaking to one another, and he's blowing off his best friend! Did I miss something?"

Simon sighed.

"Yes…see Jenny and Elle think that Brittany is falling for Bobby…and I accidentally slipped and told him. Now he's copping an attitude with Jenny and Ellie. He's not speaking to Bobby cause he thinks it's true, and my girl is blaming it all on me! When I'm only trying to figure out what is going on myself! Does that answer your question? Come on Theo we'll be late for class!"

The two brothers went to class and watched as Alvin glared at Bobby from across the classroom as he solved a problem on the board. From the corner of his eye Bobby noticed and shook his head. Then after he solved the problem he sat in his desk. The teacher wrote another problem on the board and pointed to Alvin.

"Mr. Seville can you kindly solve this problem on the board instead of day dreaming in my classroom."

He got up and made his way to the board and solved the problem still glaring at Bobby. Simon shook his head and buried it in his hands. Theodore also looked and also shook his head. The bell rang and Bobby glared at Alvin as he walked down the hall to his locker. Brittany saw Bobby and approached him.

"Hey Bobby what's up? Hey why aren't you walking with Alvin; don't you have 2nd hour together?"

He sighed.

"Yea we do but he is giving me the cold shoulder and giving me dirty looks and I have no idea why. He's just not being himself. What do you think is his problem?"

She sighed.

"He thinks I'm falling for you because of my sister Jeanette told Simon it seemed like I was falling for you."

He looked.

"Brittany are you falling for me? While you are talking to me you are blushing."

She sighed as she gazed into his brown eyes.

"I really have no idea what I'm doing now. See you in 4th hour bye Bobby."

The bell rang for 4th hour and Alvin walked to class with his head down. Brittany also walked to 4th hour and took her seat next to Bobby still staring at Alvin from across the room. Bobby looked at her.

"Britt are you alright? How bout we work on the project by my house tonight? I also have a computer and we saved the files to a flash drive?"

She sighed.

"Alright we'll work at your place tonight. Yes I did it's in my book bag."

Alvin overheard and broke his pencil in half glaring at them both. Tammy smiled and handed him another pencil.

"Here you go Alvin…Are you sure you're ok?"

He looked and responded.

"Yes I'm fine let's draw out the second piece of our diorama then."

She smiled and moved closer to him as Brittany watched in horror.

"Ooh she never stops does she? Oh Bobby I wrote the 1st page like you asked. Can you go over it and see if I did it right?"

He looked and smiled.

"Sure Britt let me see. You did a very good job and have good handwriting to."

She smiled and watched as Bobby drew out the next part of their project still watching Tammy from the corner of her eye. The bell rang and she walked up to Alvin.

"I'm getting a ride with Bobby because tonight we're going to his house cause Ms. Miller has her bridge game with her friends. Bye Alvin."

He watched as Brittany walked out with Bobby and got in his car. Then he got angry and punched his steering wheel. Tammy stared.

"Are you sure she's not cheating on you with him? I mean why else would she get in his car? Alvin are you listening to me?"

He shook his head and pulled out of the parking lot and headed to his house. When they pulled up Simon was approaching the house.

"Oh Alvin; I'm going to the library for a while just to relax and read a book. I'll be home by 6:30pm and Theodore took Ellie out for a smoothie. See you later. Bye Tammy. Dave won't be home till 8pm tonight…I have my key."

He smiled.

"Yes alright Simon. Does Theo have his key to? We'll be in my room working on our project."

Simon shrugged.

"I have no idea. Why don't you call him and ask?"

Alvin sighed.

"I would but I broke my cell last night accidentally! Can I use yours?"

Simon looked.

"You did what? But you just got that phone; how and why? Fine here you go. But I need it back and to top it off Jenny is not talking to me and hanging with her friends. Love stinks sometimes I swear!"

Alvin sighed.

"Yes tell me about it. Oh he has his key he just text you and said yes. Here you go Simon. Thanks and see you later."

Simon walked toward the library and Alvin used his key to unlock the door. Tammy followed behind him and they headed upstairs to his room. He sat in front of his lap top and clicked on the 2nd part of the project. After he printed it out he walked back to his bed and they worked on the 2nd piece of the diorama. She smiled as she smelled his cologne.

"Oh that smells good what do you use?"

He stared.

"Oh what normal teenage guys wear AXE Chocolate why do you ask? As far as I'm concerned it doesn't do much for teenage boys like they claim. Brittany doesn't even get turned on by the smell. Oh well it's no big deal I like it."

Tammy looked and gazed into his midnight blue eyes and smiled.

"Maybe she doesn't but I do. It goes to show you that she doesn't really know much about satisfaction like I do. Why don't we take a break and I'll help you relax your mind so you can concentrate more thoroughly so we can get a passing grade."

He moved the diorama from his bed and pushed her down to the bed as he kissed her passionately moving his hands up her blouse slowly unzipping it. He slid it off her shoulders and used his fingers to slide her bra straps down causing her to be exposed to him. She moved her hands to his shirt and slowly unbuttoned it sliding it off his shoulders. He felt her lips on his chest and sighed while his hands moved to her skirt sliding it down slowly as his hands moved up her thighs causing her to sigh. She was about to move up on him when he opened his eyes and looked at the picture of Brittany above his bed staring down at him. In his mind he saw Brittany in tears and heartbroken yelling at him through her tears.

'_You told me to trust you and I did…then I find out you slept with that psycho…How could you! Especially after everything we've been through! Alvin don't you love me anymore or does she mean more to you than I do? Do you care at all that I gave you my all just to prove to you that there is no other man I can love but you! Giving myself up to you after all the flirting and god knows what else!! ALVIN my friends were right you're just like the others!! If you don't love me anymore then there is no reason for me to live anymore…Goodbye Alvin and enjoy your new girl Tammy!!~ At that moment Brittany took a knife and stabbed herself saying one last thing with her last breath…I love you Alvin!!~ he came back just as Tammy came onto him shaking his head~_

He saw Tammy over him and froze.

"I just can't! Tammy I mean it get off of me!!"

He pushed her off of him and ran into the bathroom washing his face off with cold water. He stared into the mirror and saw Brittany's ice blue eyes looking at him. He shook his head and jumped into a cold shower with visions of Brittany and him in passion and how satisfied he is after they end! He closed his eyes and could feel Brittany behind him moving her hands along his skin while he was in the shower. Then the memory of her sneaking in behind him while he was in the shower…and making sweet love once again after the 1st time…..He smiled and opened his eyes leaning against the tile. Tammy sat back up on Alvin's bed and stared up at the picture of Brittany above his bed. Then she got dressed and finished the diorama…leaving a note for Alvin.

'_Obviously there is no way for me to make you cheat on Brittany……so I finished the diorama so we don't have to work together anymore! Thanks for everything and I hope you and Brittany make up soon!! She doesn't know how lucky she is to have a man like you holding her in his arms!! I was a fool to even think I could break the loyalty you have for her!! Just like they say I'm only a groupie fantasizing that you could ever love me…bye Alvin see you in school tomorrow!_'

After Brittany finished the project with Bobby she stared out of the window and sighed.

"Oh Bobby I have to talk to Alvin! I've been such a brat lately toward him. If he is cheating on me with Tammy then I don't blame him!! If I was him I'd cheat on me! I tried his cell and can't get a hold of him. He's probably pre occupied with Tammy anyway….My problem is I'm listening to my stupid friends telling me he'll end up cheating on me cause I am so involved in myself!! Then with our relationship? I'm a diva what do they expect me to do?"

Bobby looked and came up behind her.

"Britt we're done with our project. Why don't I drive you to the tree house and drop by Alvin's and tell him you want to talk to him? Would that make you feel better? Wherever the tree house is?"

She sighed.

"That's so sweet of you Bobby but my sister Eleanor and Theodore are there tonight. I'll just have to figure out a way to get his attention on my own since I caused all of this aggravation. With him thinking I'm falling for you when we both know the only one for me is my Alvin!! Can you just drive me home please? I have to think about what I'm going to do next."

Bobby smiled and saved the project paperwork to the flash drive and put the project on a high shelf. Then he grabbed his car keys from the hook.

"Mom I'll be right back. I'm going to drop Brittany off at home and slide in and try and talk to my best friend see you in a bit. Bye mom."

They got in Bobby's car and he drove her toward Ms. Miller's house. He waited until she got in and headed to Alvin's house. When he pulled up he saw Tammy and asked.

"Wow you're leaving early. What happened?"

She sighed.

"Nothing; we finished our project early so I decided to leave. What about you? I heard about you and Brittany.I don't know who you two think you're fooling cause it ain't me! Oh whatever bye Bobby you jerk! Cheating with your best friend's girl you make me sick!"

He stared.

"Excuse me and exactly where did you hear that garbage? If anyone is trying to get someone to cheat it's you and as I can see you're unsuccessful! So don't even talk! You're a psychopath and I have no idea what I was thinking when I cheated on Mandy with you! Now I've lost her to my best friend's twin brother! Oh whatever walk a way and go sob!! That's all you are a groupie!! Always have been and that will never change!"

She stormed off down the block and Bobby knocked on Alvin's door. Alvin was descending from the stairs when he heard the knock on the door. He walked up to the door and peeked through the hole. Then he opened it and stared.

"Can I help you? Stealing my girl isn't enough so you come and shove it in my face?"

Bobby glared.

"What? Where are you getting this from? Alvin you're my best friend I could never stoop that low and steal her from you! I said this a million times you and Brittany are the Ultimate Couple and it's time you realize it! Instead of constantly jumping the gun and getting all hot under the collar! She loves nobody else but you bro!! She told me that! Now it's up to you to tell her the same! Alvin look at me….I was stupid asking that last night! Pull yourself together and realize what you and Brittany have and don't do anything to destroy it!! She's so close to a nervous breakdown cause she thinks you're cheating on her with Tammy and is blaming herself!1 Alvin look at me we're best friends and I could never do that to you! I've never seen you so happy in all the years I've known you especially since you and your brothers hit it big!! Umm Alvin did you and Brittany you know?"

He sighed and sipped his ice water.

"Didn't you ask me that a million times and didn't I answer? Well?"

Bobby thought for a second and stared.

"Umm not that I recall but I know about the hickeys you had awhile back."

Alvin stared.

"Bobby think about it…how do you get them and who was I with at Summer camp, Before School, and New Year's Eve!!"

He thought.

"Umm Brittany…are you telling me that your 1st time was at camp? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

Alvin glared.

"Gee I don't know maybe cause I don't want people to think she's a slut! Did you ever think of that? Maybe you're right I should go talk to her but where? My baby brother and Ellie are at the tree house…oh no she has no idea I broke my cell and that picture in my room I had on my bureau."

Bobby smiled and handed him a frame.

"Well you can use this for the picture but I can't help you with your cell. But you can use my cell to call her if you want."

Alvin shook his head and used the house phone to call his father. Dave saw the house phone and answered.

'Alvin why are you using the house phone to call me? What about your cell?'

He sighed.

'Umm I umm broke it. Can you get me another one please Dave…..I got into a fight with Brittany and threw my cell and it broke into pieces!'

Dave sighed.

'Alvin I can't until tomorrow the cell phone store closes at 7pm and I won't be home till 8pm. Is there a way you can go to the store and get it yourself so they can use that memory chip and transfer all that information in it?'

Alvin sighed.

'Alright I'll go with Bobby and be back by our curfew. Thanks Dave.'

Friday they all presented their projects and Brittany sighed with relief it was finally over. As Alvin went up to the desk with Tammy the note Tammy wrote him fell out of his pocket and Brittany read it….Her face turned red and she crumbled it up and threw it in her book bag. While they presented their project she glared at Alvin…..Bobby didn't understand why but tapped her anyway.

"Britt what is wrong now? Didn't you two talk?"

She looked.

"Yes we did but I just found he lied to me and cheated on me with that psycho!! I'll take care of that 2 timing chipmunk when he's by the tree house tonight! I've had it with his lies and cheating!! Now it's on and he's going to be sorry!!"

School ended for the day and he ran after Brittany but she blew him off.

"You leave me alone you insensitive jerk. You'll be lucky if I answer the door tonight! I'm so angry at you it's not even funny!! Bye Alvin! Why don't you go sleep with her since you enjoyed it the last night you worked on that project!"

He scratched his head in confusion and watched as she walked toward the tree house alone while he drove his brothers and her sisters home. After they kissed goodbye Alvin drove home and ran to his room. He grabbed the letter from Tammy and read it…then once again he was confused……He ran down the stairs and showed Simon.

"This is the letter from Tammy! What is she talking about? Simon help me here any idea!"

He shrugged.

"No unless she wrote a graphic one and planted it so Brittany would find it! So if I was you I'd write a song to sing to her and bring that with you! If you don't I'm afraid it'll be over this time! You have 3 hours to kill so I advise you to get to work. I made up with Jenny."

Alvin headed upstairs to his room and stared at his wall with Brittany's picture and started writing!! Around 5:15pm he finished writing it and sang it in his head. Then he grabbed the letter from Tammy and stuck it in his sweatshirt jacket. He saw Dave and said.

"Oh Dad I have a date with Brittany tonight. What time do I have to be in?"

Dave stared.

"Alvin do I look stupid…I know you won't be home tonight…just make sure you don't come in too late in the morning and be careful chipmunks or not!! Kabish and bring your cell too…you better tell Brittany what happened with it!"

Alvin looked.

"Yes dad I will bye now."

He got in his car and drove toward the tree house. The ladder was down and he went up it. He looked around.

"Britt I'm here. Can we talk please. Brittany?"

She looked and sat on the couch ignoring him. He sat at the edge of the couch and tapped her. She smacked his hand.

"Don't touch me you two timing insensitive jerk…..I trusted you and now I find out all my friends were right! You just don't know how to stay true to me! I don't even want to look at you! It's all in this letter…You thought I wouldn't find it…I'm from Australia and not stupid Alvin!!"

He looked.

"Ok I know that but Britt that's not the letter from Tammy I have it right here. She planted that I swear!! Brittany please I didn't do anything with her just worked on that project! Please just read it while I sing a song for you…. Please love puddle."

She looked and stared.

"You wrote a song to explain this graphic letter? Oh whatever! I don't want to hear it….just leave me alone you are lying! Just to cover your butt…"

He sighed and handed Brittany the real letter…"Please. I would never cheat on you I love you!"

She took the letter and entered her room. He ran after her and started to sing……The whole night dragged on and she didn't speak to him at all just turned her back toward him….as he tried to make her listen……

_**The continuation of this story is posted on YouTube entitled High School Drama ch 22….please read this and watch the video as you read the ending!!**_


	23. Chapter 23

High School Drama

Ch 23

"A Surprise for the Girls"

The next day Alvin woke up and didn't see Brittany next to him. He sat up and looked around for her. Then he shook his head and got dressed after he took a shower. When he was done he headed downstairs and saw Brittany sitting silently sipping her tea. Then he also made himself a cup of tea and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Britt what's the matter? I thought you forgave me last night. Why didn't you let me know you would be downstairs?"

She sighed.

"Yes I did forgive you Alvie, but I didn't want to disturb you and let you sleep. I just don't understand why she did that with that graphic note. I mean she was put away and everything seemed fine. Now she pulled this stunt and nearly broke us up. Does it ever end?"

He sighed.

"No I'm afraid not. Britt she's nothing more than an obsessed groupie. We have to hurry babe The game starts in an hour and a half. I'll be right back you go and get ready I need to call my brother."

He watched as she headed back upstairs and dialed Simon's cell. He answered.

'Simon here; hey Alvin is everything ok with you 2 now? We were all just getting ready to head to the game. A performance during the game? How on earth are we going to pull that one off? You have to play you can't just not play to perform. The team needs you; you're the captain.'

Alvin shook his head.

'Nah really genius I had no idea. During the intermission when the cheerleaders take the court and the team sits down. So what I have to perform in my basketball uniform do you really think I give 2 damns. No I'm going to send the message to Tammy that Brittany is the one I adore and nobody or anything will make me change my mind! She's still a little angry at me Simon…I hate when she is angry at me. Please help me out here…and besides you and Theo can also make Jeanie and Ellie listen. Simon please you know what she means to me and how crushed I'd be if we ever broke up. Cd with the mix is in my room in the top drawer…I have the lyrics with the CD please.'

Simon sighed.

'Alright fine Alvin we'll do it. See you at the game and I'll bring your mike with me also. Principal Talbot is gonna kill all 3 of us and we'll get detention…..do you know what that will do to my record?'

Alvin sighed.

'Oh whatever Simon see you at the game…make sure Theo doesn't slip and tell Ellie. Then he'll ruin it. Besides I'm going to talk to Principal Talbot when I get there…trust me on this please. Alright Simon I gotta go. See you both at the game and thanks again.'

Simon looked at Theo.

'Sure no problem we are brothers and stick together. Bye Alvin see you later then.'

Alvin sighed with relief and Brittany looked.

"Are you sure you're feeling ok? You are acting weirder than usual. Alvie I told you I forgave you why aren't you believing me."

He looked.

"Britt I can see it in your eyes you're still a little angry at me. I don't blame you either. I should've watched my back especially after what she almost did to both of us. Enough about that we have to get going now."

She just sighed and grabbed her pom poms as she followed Alvin out to his car. They both got in and he pulled out carefully and drove toward the school. As they drove toward the school Brittany didn't say a word to him. He was hoping what he had planned during intermission would make her completely forgive him and get through to Tammy to leave him alone. When he pulled up she didn't even give him a kiss for good luck and he shook his head. Then he glared at Tammy who was sitting on the bleachers talking to his ex and her lackey Rhonda. He spotted Talbot and approached him.

He looked.

"Yes Seville can I help you? You want to do what? I don't see why you can't but how are you going to pull this one off? I can have one of the boys in video help you and your brothers out unless Simon wants to do it? He has a pass to get the equipment. Let me know before the game starts. Next time you have a problem with Tammy please let me know. I have the papers stating she is supposed to stay away from all 6 of you. There was no reason why the teacher made you work with her and refused to change your partner. I will have a long talk with the teacher 1st thing Monday morning. It's almost game time. What is your decision?"

Alvin thought for a second.

"Hmm I think we'll go with one of the guys in the class instead of Simon. Thanks Mr. Talbot. Let me go tell my brothers."

He ran over to where Simon and Theodore sat with the girls and Dave. Then Dave looked suspiciously at his boys as they walked away for a split second. Brittany took her position with her squad and shook her head as Alvin and his brothers disappeared. Amanda looked.

"Britt what is it with you and Alvin? You didn't even kiss him to wish him good luck. What happened this time; are you fighting again?"

Samantha laughed.

"Oh what happened he decided to dump you to be with Tammy after the nights they spent alone during the project.? She told us that she slept with him behind your back. I told you he's a jerk and can't be trusted. Take it from someone who dated him."

Miranda rang in.

"Oh really; that's why you didn't even last 3 months with him. You know what stop talking cause none of us are listening to you bull crapping. Britt ignore her; you know him better than she does. "

Brittany shook her head.

"I thought I did, but I can be wrong. Now if you all would excuse me I need to use the restroom."

They all watched as Brittany ran toward the bathroom in tears. Tammy sat on the bleachers and laughed. Alvin came to the court and got with his team to warm up. Then Miranda approached him angry.

"Why you two timing jerk. So it is true you did sleep with Tammy? You make me sick. How could you after what she goes through for you? Do you even care that she's in tears as we speak because she knows the truth? Alvin you're a conceited rock star that is to blind to see how much she's hurt cause she is madly in love with you. We thought you felt the same but obviously we're wrong. Just dump her instead of putting her through this."

He tried to speak and watched as Miranda walked away. Then he shook his head and got in position with the team. He glanced over to the bleachers where Tammy sat with a smile across her face. He looked at the time and looked over where Brittany was supposed to be with her squad. Bobby looked.

"Yo bro where is the captain of the squad? The game starts in less than 10 minutes."

Alvin shook his head and stared.

"We're in a fight again because of Tammy. She told me last night she forgave me but now her best friend is telling me she hasn't. Besides my ex just convinced her I slept with Tammy when I didn't does that answer your question? Do you feel better now; I'm about to lose the only girl I am truly in love with because of High School Drama. Bobby just drop it please!"

The band started playing and Brittany appeared in her position wiping the tears from her eyes thanks to Miranda. She lead the squad.

"Hey you out there get up out of your chair. The time has come…time to cheer toward a victory…..Eagles are going to soar above their enemies and win tonight…Let's go Eagles let's go and win it tonight!!!"

Above everybody the line up was announced and the game began. Bobby got the ball and passed it to Alvin allowing him to make the first points of the night with a jump shot. Next to score was Tyler who was open when Alvin was guarded by 2 guys. Bobby became open and Jason threw it to him and he too made a jump shot putting the Eagles ahead. As the game continued Simon watched the clock above the court and so did Theodore. Eleanor looked.

"Theo why are you watching the clock? The game is no where near over. I just wish I knew what was going on with Alvin and Brittany? Not once has my sister kissed him tonight not even to wish him good luck."

As the 2nd quarter was about to end Simon and Theodore disappeared and the girls looked around puzzled. Miguel made his way up to the video room and set everything up for the event about to occur. The coach signaled the team to the sides and Alvin watched as the cheerleaders took the court again. Alvin disappeared after he wiped the sweat from his forehead and met up with his brothers. Simon handed him his microphone and the scoreboard suddenly flashed….In the meantime Bobby looked at Tyler.

"Umm where did our captain get to and what is going on with the scoreboard? What the heck is going on? Alvin where the heck are you? Has anyone seen Alvin; he was just here next to me and now he's gone."

Tyler shrugged.

"I didn't see him leave. So I am as confused as you are bro. jay have you seen him?"

He also shrugged as he sipped his Gatorade. Suddenly a spotlight shined in the middle of the court and strobe lights also shined……Miguel hooked everything up and hit the CD on………..The music played and a silence came over the whole gym. Brittany looked around puzzled. Then on the scoreboard a message in pink and red suddenly appeared.

"To the only girl I could ever love this is all for you!! Britt please forgive me…..and believe me when I say……"

The message disappeared and Alvin appeared in the spotlight with his microphone…next to him stood Simon and Theodore microphones in hand. All 3 remained still until the music started and danced to the beat….Alvin looked at Brittany and said.

"Britt this is all for you to prove that you are…"

**Lately, I have noticed a change in me  
I'm not restless as I used to be  
And there's so many things I want to do,  
But only with you**

'Cause now that I've found what i'm  
searching for  
There's no need to look for love  
anymore  
And this feeling I have is too deep inside  
I know it can only be right that you

You're the one that I adore  
You're the one my heart beats for  
And there's no place I'd rather be  
'Cause you are the one for me

Wherever I go and whaterver I may do  
I'm overcome with all these thoughts  
of you  
And I just love the way you're making  
me feel  
I know this is real

'Cause now you've become such a part  
of me  
Not a hope or a dream, but reality  
And I won't try to hide, I'll just let it show  
I think that it's time you should know  
that you  
You're the one that I adore  
You're the one my heart beats for  
And there's no place I'd rather be  
'Cause you are the one for me

You're my one and only desire  
You're the one who takes me higher  
And there's no doubt you hold the key  
'Cause you are the one for me

'Cause now that I found what I'm  
searching for  
There's no need to look for love anymore  
And this feeling I have is so deep inside  
I know it can only be right that you

The music cut and Brittany looked around and ran into his arms kissing him on the lips while Tammy just stared with her mouth dropped. Jeanette and Eleanor also ran into his brothers' arms also kissing them. Brittany smiled at him and he put his microphone down and embraced her tightly returning her approach.

"Told you that you were the only girl I could ever love. Do you believe me now or still think I'm a two timing, stuck up rock star as Miranda explained to me?"

Brittany just smiled and gazed into his midnight blue eyes.

"I never said that, but was thinking it. Oh Alvin I love you so much. That was so sweet of you and now I get the message loud and clear. So it's all a lie you didn't sleep with Tammy during that project?"

He smiled and brushed his hand against her cheek.

"Yes Britt; it's a lie. I never slept with Tammy during that project like I told you last night. The only girl I slept with is the one I'm holding right here in my arms and would never cheat on you. You are my everything and nothing anyone says, does, or tries will ever change my mind you are my girl and I don't want it any other way! I love and adore you Britt."

She smiled as she kissed him again.

"I only love and adore you Alvin. Please don't ever leave me!"

He smiled.

"I promise I won't leave you babe. I love you too much."

The scoreboard came back up and Brittany went back to her squad and Alvin went back to their game happier than he was earlier. Bobby looked.

"Whoa bro that was amazing!! I think Ms. Psyco over there finally got the message that you only want Brittany and no other girl. Now come on captain let's win this regional game?"

Alvin smiled.

"Yes let's get this game on the move. We are trailing by 8. We can pick it up with the last two quarters. Let's soar eagles."

Brittany led the squad.

"All of you out there get on up and spread your wings…so our eagles can soar high and win win……What do we want VICTORY…..What do we need VICTORY…1,2,3 time is now, time has come let's soar and win this!! Let's go EAGLES Let's Go!!! Put your hands together and shout with us all….VICTORY!!!!"

The game continued and Alvin took the ball from a guard that was on him….he faked to the right then to the left and ran down the court dribbling the ball till he had an open shot making another jump shot as a guard tried to block him. Bobby took the ball and faked to the right saw Tyler open and passed it to him. Tyler took the ball and faked to the right……and escaped the guard on him also jumping up to make a jump shot it went in and the buzzer rang. The announcer came on.

"Once again our Edison Eagles are the champions……and the MVP is our captain Alvin Seville."

After the game ended Brittany ran into his arms and he embraced her tightly with a smile across his face. She smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"You did it again. I'm so proud of you and to be your girl! I love you so much and am so sorry for the way I acted all week toward you. "

He smiled and shut her up as his lips met hers. Tammy glared and approached them.

"He is so full of it? We did sleep together and he knows it."

They broke apart and Brittany glared at her.

"Oh really he did what is this in your writing smart one? According to this letter you said it yourself…..I was a fool to think you'd cheat on Brittany…Obviously I can see that nothing can break you two up so I decided to finish the project so we don't have to work together anymore! Now you take your groupie self out of our sight and find another man cause Alvin is with me and I'm not about to waste my strength on the likes of you!"

Tammy ran out of the gym in tears and Brittany went back to Alvin and looked.

"Oh now where were we before we were rudely interrupted? Oh nevermind I remember."

She smiled at him and pushed him up against the wall kissing him passionately as the crowd in the gym broke up. Simon entered and looked.

"Oh ok you two break apart already. This is not a good place for that. I know you made up but Dave is having a fit. Alvin are you listening to a word I am saying ALVIN!!!"

They broke apart and he glared.

"What is it now? I have my car genius. Oh we're going out for dinner. If you don't mind we'll meet you at the restaurant. Simon go before I make you!"

Simon gulped.

"Ok I'm going Mr. personality! We have reservations at 7pm at your favorite restaurant don't be late or you will have to pay for your own dinner. Its Dave's treat since you won tonight. Alright I'm going gee…talk about pushy!"

Brittany just giggled and looked at him.

"What are you up to Alvin? Why are we meeting them at the restaurant don't you have to go home and get ready to go out for dinner?"

He smiled slyly and they walked to his car and then he pulled out and headed back to the park. She looked at him puzzled.

"Where are we going?"

He took her hand and pointed to the boat on the water. Then they got in and he rowed out to the middle of the lake as the moonlight shined on them. She smiled and watched as the sun began to set over the lake.

"Oh Alvie this is so romantic. It's so beautiful out here even better than at the beach. I love you!"

He smiled and put the oars down then he leaned over and kissed her. She accepted without hesitation and felt her body descend to the boat on the blanket he put on the bottom. Once again they made sweet love away from everybody and she managed to speak when he paused.

"Oh it's not hard to see that spring is in the air. Which happens to be mating season for chipmunks like ourselves."

He put his finger to her mouth and said.

"No talking till it ends Britt! Yes I know that and it's been too long since we have been like this. Now no more talking we have at least two more hours until we have to be at the restaurant let's make the best out of it shall we?"

She nodded and closed her eyes as he started up again sighing loudly as he came down on her. Her claws came out as they got deeper and their bodies moved arithmetically as the soft breeze blew in the air.

"Aagh Alvin I love you so much!!"

He smiled at her when it ended and ran his fingers through her auburn hair as she rested her head on his chest. She used her fingers and traced his abs as the sweat dripped down his forehead and her body. He glanced at his watch and she smiled at him. Then he looked at her after he caught his breath.

"Whoa that felt so good. I was losing my mind not being able to be in this state of mind with you once again. How I managed to keep my sanity is beyond me. Oh Britt how could you ever think that any other girl could quench the desire within this chipmunk but my chipette. What about you and Bobby? Were you actually falling for him when you worked on that project with him?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"No of course not the only man I could ever love is right here next to me. We just talked because I was upset it seemed like Tammy was making you fall for her again. No other man could quench the desire within or satisfy me like you do. We should be going your cell is vibrating I think it's your father or one of your brothers."

He shook his head and grabbed his cell from his shorts. Then he read the caller id and answered.

'Alright Simon will you calm down already. We'll meet you at the restaurant. Yes I know Dave made reservations and we'll be there. Who are you yelling at I'm older than you…bye.'

Brittany got dressed and fixed her hair. But then she saw the claw marks on his back and kissed his back. He cringed and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Sorry bout the umm marks all over your back. You were right it's been way too long and I got carried away."

He hung up his cell and also got dressed. Then he looked at her.

"It's alright I'll survive. Let's get back before Dave calls me and I get grounded."

She nodded and he rowed back to the shore and took her hand to help her out of the boat. She looked and stared.

"Aren't you forgetting the blanket?"

He took it and she grabbed his waist as they made their way back to his car. He put the blanket in his trunk and then they got in. He pulled out and drove toward the tree house. Then they both entered and she took her shower. Then she got ready and he waited until she was done. After she was finished he went in his shower and she fixed her make up. When he was finished he exited the bathroom and grabbed her waist kissing her on the cheek. She grabbed his hands by her waist and smiled. Then she fixed his tie and his cap.

"I thought no one was allowed to touch the cap?"

He just smiled and kissed on the cheek again.

"Britt you're my girl. Why would I care? Shall we get going to the restaurant now before my father kills us both?"

She smiled and nodded. Then they exited the tree house and he drove toward the restaurant. Dave looked.

"You are so lucky you made it."

Alvin looked.

"We just went for a boat ride to talk about the drama we have to deal with. Just because we are so in love with one another that people will stop at nothing to break us up. But we're ok now and starving to."

Brittany just smiled and giggled.


	24. Chapter 24

High School Drama

Ch24

"Springtime and Relaxation pt1"

Brittany sat in her last class after she finished her exam and filed her nails watching the time on the clock. She counted down to the end of the school day and the beginning of Spring Break for her and the Chipmunks. To herself she thought.

'No concerts, promotion events, or publicity events, just her and Alvin spending some much needed time together. Also time to just kick back and enjoy her spring vacation.'

Alvin also sat in his desk struggling to finish his exam before the day was over. He finally finished with his exam and took it to the desk for the teacher. After that he sat at his desk and read a flyer about a new hot teen club opening on the beach wondering if it would be safe for all 6 of them to go or safer to avoid it. The bell rang and the 6 of them exited the school with smiles across their faces. Including Simon and Jeanette. They all got into Simon's SUV and Brittany was also reading the flyer about the club so she suggested it.

"Why don't we check out that hot new teen club that opens tonight on the beach? I mean we can't just sit at home and be bored out of our minds! I know we're celebrities but we're also teenagers."

Alvin put his arm behind her head and smiled.

"Yes I agree are you guys up for it or not? Simon and Theodore come on we're actually free this spring can't we enjoy it?"

Simon sighed.

"You're the eldest you decide; it's fine with me. Ms. Miller and Dave left you and Brittany in charge. I'm in for sure Jeanie my precious are you in?"

She smiled as she rested her head on Simon.

"Yes of course I am, but the club doesn't open till 10pm and you're license says you can't drive after 11pm without a 21 year old driver in the passenger side. What are we gonna do after we're done at the club?"

Alvin looked.

"Jeanie the club has a hotel area we can always get rooms and stay the night so Simon doesn't get a ticket. It's the same place we had the dance months ago. The homecoming dance remember now. But instead of just being the hotel it's a teen club with a hotel…am I right Britt?"

She smiled.

"Yes Alvin you are right. They extended it to a teen club complete with a hotel. But the grand opening is tonight and they're opening at 9pm calling it a Spring Break Kickoff for all teens between the ages of 14 and 18. They also have some musical guests we all listen to. Here Alvin look at the list it's like a concert complete with clubbing…or something like that."

He took the flyer and stared.

"Whoa you're right check it out Simon we're at a red light now or have Jeanie look at it. Why are Theo and Ellie so silent? Jeanie do me a favor and look in the mirror to see if they fell asleep after I hand you the flyer."

She reached back and took the flyer from Alvin and glanced in the mirror.

"Here we go again Alvin or Brittany break them apart will you? I'm so sick of those two it's not even funny! Ever since they advanced their relationship that's all they do now! I'm not that bad and neither is my sister."

Alvin looked back in the rear seat and opened the water bottle squirting Theodore making him get up angry.

"Simon why'd you do that! That was just rude! Man you could've messed up my cell!"

Simon laughed.

"It wasn't me lover munk look up and see then you can talk! I'm up front driving and have my seat belt on. How am I supposed to reach all the way back there and squirt you?"

Alvin glared and Theodore gulped.

"Oh hey umm Alvin we weren't doing anything wrong! The button on my shirt broke and Ellie was looking for it!"

Alvin looked and yelled.

"Try again little brother the shirt was unbuttoned and your fly was down! Don't you try and fool me cause you ain't I've been experienced way before you since I was 14. I've tried every trick in the book and got grounded! Now cool down before I cool you down myself! Do I make myself clear! Now answer the question you coming with us tonight or staying at the house with Eleanor!! Well I'm waiting for an answer! We're going to that new teen club on the beach! There will be a concert and since Simon is a minor we'll get rooms and stay the night then you can get hot and heavy with Ellie not in Simon's new SUV!! What has gotten into you bro? I'm wilder than you and would never!"

Theodore fixed his shirt and sighed.

"It's spring Alvin; mating season for us what else you think got into me? I'm sorry it won't happen again…and yes we're definitely in. It sounds like a good way to start off Spring Break since we're actually free this year instead of touring like we do every year!"

Then Brittany yelled at Eleanor.

"Now you know better than that. Don't you ever let me or Jeanie catch you doing that again do I make myself clear young lady? Do I?"

Eleanor sighed.

"Britt we weren't doing that get your mind from the gutter! We were only making out Alvin stopped us just in time we were about to! What do you want from us it's mating season! Ok it won't happen again I promise! It's just not easy to control yourself when the weather is hot like this and he won't take off that stupid sweatshirt!"

Theodore got angry.

"What sweatshirt; I'm wearing a green shirt! You're the one that started it don't you dare go and blame me! I told you to wait until we're alone but no you didn't listen! Oh whatever!"

Alvin got angry.

"Alright enough you 2 it doesn't matter who started what the point is it better not happen again! It takes 2 not 1 so you are both responsible for your actions! Now shut up and stop fighting! I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

Brittany pulled him back as he lunged for Theodore.

"Alvin cool it you hot head! ALVIN!!!"

Alvin sat back down and took several deep breaths as they continued to drive toward the girls' house. After Simon pulled up the boys walked the girls to the door and kissed them goodbye.

"We'll pick you ladies up at 7:30pm so we can make it in line to get inside. Remember be as down to earth as you 3 can be Brittany especially you! If any of us get spotted we will get mobbed and spend spring break in the hospital! "Alvin said

Brittany looked.

"Alright Alvin I will be calm down we'll see you at 7:30pm. That means you leave the cap home! They see that and for sure we'll be spotted! I mean it!"

Alvin sighed.

"Ok cap stays home I'll wear my red Yankees cap turned back! See you later!"

She watched as he got in the passenger side of Simon's SUV and entered the house. Then she sat on the couch with her sisters and they watched a movie while they had a healthy snack.

When the boys pulled up to their house Alvin used his key and opened the door. Then he walked Willy while Theodore entered the kitchen and checked the answering machine. He listened to the message from Dave and looked at Simon.

"It's awfully weird how finally Alvin steps up and acts like the elder brother instead of you. I mean now we understand why they never believed Alvin was the eldest because you always acted like you were. Then all of a sudden he takes on the responsibility of being the elder brother and is left in charge while Dad is away! Doesn't that bother you that Dave doesn't leave you in charge anymore?"

Simon sighed.

"No why would it? Alvin is the older brother Theo and it's about time he does act responsible. I mean you heard mom she told him that he has to start acting responsible and take on the role as the elder brother!"

Alvin entered.

"Mom did no such thing genius. Dave is the one who told me to start acting responsible! Besides it took me awhile to gain Dave's trust. That's why he left you in charge because he had no trust in me because I kept on getting into trouble and just didn't seem to care. But that all changed and now I am the one in charge. You are also forgetting when we went to go find mom I was the one who protected you two from that stupid boar! Besides in school when either of you get picked on or messed with I set them straight like any older brother would. So don't tell me I never acted like the older brother; because ever since we were younger I most certainly did!"

Simon looked.

"Ok Alvin I'm sorry you made your point. Will you please calm down you hot head its no big deal! You're in charge and that's all that matters right now. Don't you think it would be wise to call Dave and let him know we're going out tonight so he doesn't worry you blew up the house or got in trouble?"

Alvin glared.

"Ha ha you're funny I already called him genius and he said alright! I'm going to lay down for an hour and a half my head is pounding. Make sure the house alarm is on and don't let me sleep late. We have to get ready to go pick up the girls and don't make any noise or I'll pound you both into the ground. No Eleanor can't come over either. You wait till later do I make myself clear?"

Theodore stared.

"Fine you big meanie! Go lay down Mr. Personality what you do wake up on the wrong side of the bed or something! Or does it have to do with the kiss you shared with your ex before 3rd hour today and you're feeling guilty! Well that's your problem it doesn't give you the right to take it out on me or Simon cause you can't stay loyal to Brittany!"

Alvin's face turned red and he lunged for Theodore and Simon grabbed him.

"Alvin calm down I saw what happened! Theodore leave him alone he didn't kiss anyone before 3rd hour Samantha caught him off guard and he pushed her away from him and told her he's with Brittany! Alvin just go lay down I'll wake you up I promise and if Samantha calls I'll tell her if she keeps it up we're going to tell Brittany and we'll see if her face stays in place for messing with you! Just go lie down and calm down. You seriously need to control that temper of yours bro!"

Simon watched as Alvin went up the stairs and sighed with relief. Then he grabbed Theodore's collar.

"You better watch it! Stop jumping to conclusions you know better than that to start with Alvin because you got in trouble! Mating season or not don't you ever try and pull that in my car again now it's time you draw the line cause if you don't she's gonna get pregnant and then what are you going to do! Enough is enough Theodore! Ok once in a while is alright but you two are making it a habit and you better stop it! I mean it!"

Theodore sighed and nodded.

"Ok I get it Simon but Alvin told me she can't come over! What do you want me to do?"

Simon looked.

"Go over there and talk to her."

Theodore sighed and walked over to Ms. Miller's house and Brittany answered.

"Theo what are you doing here? Oh Eleanor is upstairs in her room reading her book. Where's Alvin?"

He looked.

"Oh lying down in his room he has a headache and Simon is waking him up in an hour and a half. I umm kind of got him angry and he went after me. Something I thought I saw before umm 3rd period that didn't really happen!"

At that she looked eyes slanted.

"What did you think you saw answer me Theo! What did you say to him that set him off?"

Theodore sighed.

"Umm Samantha kind of caught him off guard and I thought he kissed her. So I accused him of not being loyal to you and he got angry and lunged for me; but then Simon grabbed him and calmed him down. Can I go talk to Ellie now please it's important! Brittany where are you going?"

She slammed her front door and got in her car and drove to the park where Samantha and her lackeys chilled. Then she got out her car and stormed off to where Samantha was talking to her stupid friends!

Samantha laughed.

"Can I help you slut of the year? Oh what's the matter Brittany; Alvin dumped you for me after that passionate kiss we shared in the hall today right before 3rd hour? Oh girls she's gonna cry get some napkins poor baby!"

Brittany slanted her eyes in anger.

"The only one who will be crying will be you and your stupid little lackeys! You are messing with an Australian. I am so sick and tired of you trying to take my man! You dated him for 2 ½ months while I had to stand there and watch you in his arms when it should've been me. When you hurt him or got on his nerves he came to me. Now the jig is up and he's with the girl that can actually relate to him being a rock star in the limelight just like him! You are walking on a thin line and you best back off before you get hospitalized! Alvin is my boyfriend not yours anymore you no good blonde boyfriend stealing bitch! I hear it or see you messing with my Alvin again you will get hurt do I make myself clear? Do I?"

As Brittany walked back to her car Samantha came up behind her and knocked her to the ground. Samantha threw a punch and Brittany grabbed it. Then with her free hand she threw a right hook knocking her to the ground. Once again Samantha pulled a knife and lunged for Brittany. She seen it and front swept her right leg grabbing the knife by the handle and stuck it in the ground. Then Samantha got back up and knocked Brittany down to the parking lot. Brittany's face turned red and she screamed.

"That's it now I've about had it with you! You are going to learn that just because I'm a chipmunk you don't mess with me! Starting right now!'

Samantha lunged for her again and Brittany used her fist and punched her in the stomach knocking the wind out of her. She got back up and went for her again, and then Brittany used an uppercut and knocked her into the gate glaring!

"Now that will teach you to mess with my man. Anyone else want to start with me? I'm on fire now and will take every last one of you out! Now get out of my way and let me go to my car! You no good Alvin groupies!"

Brittany went back to her car and drove back home. Then she got ready to go to the club as Theodore sat in Eleanor's room.

"Ellie my brother and your sister are right we have to calm down. Ok I know the 1st time we experienced that step in our relationship was a feeling like no other. But now you're making it a habit and we have to stop. We both know its mating season but we have to tone it down a bit. Can you go half with me on this please?"

She sighed.

"I was also thinking about what they were saying and it's right. Before we got to that level we were a romantic couple just enjoying the time we had together. Not ending up in passion like we do now; I miss the sweet moments we shared romantic dinners and just sitting below the moonlight gazing into one another's eyes as you hold me in your arms! I miss the sweet sensitive part of you that I fell in love with!"

He smiled.

"Ellie I miss them to. I'm glad Simon told me to tell you how I'm feeling. See you at 7:30pm."

She smiled and kissed him and watched as he walked back toward his house. Alvin was just exiting his room.

"Hey how'd it go with Eleanor? Did you listen? Am I going to have to yell at you again like I did earlier! We had the same problem and talked about it. Anyway my headache is gone. You didn't tell Brittany about Samantha did you? Answer me Theo."

Theodore gulped.

"I kind of mentioned to her and she stormed out the door."

Alvin looked.

"Kind of…exactly what do you mean by that? Theodore she didn't kiss me I pushed her away! You know how Brittany gets why did you open your mouth?"

Theodore looked.

"Alvin I told her that and she got angry. She probably went to the park to confront her about messing with you. Alvin she's not mad at you I swear."

He looked out of the window and saw Samantha holding her stomach. Then he went out front.

"What happened you got hurt? Good it serves you right trying to mess with me when you know I'm with Brittany. She's Australian and has a temper just like me. You just never learn do you? After how many times I told you I'm over you it's about time it sinks in that brain of yours! Now for the last time I despise you and want nothing to do with you anymore kabish! You had a chance to be in my arms but you messed up; nobody else told you to cheat on me you decided to do that on your own. You thought I was stupid and didn't know didn't you? Well you were wrong I was told by a few of my friends about you and the other guy and just got tired of being used by you! Tired of being used because I'm the lead singer of The Chipmunks! I may be a rock star but also have feelings Samantha and you hurt me! I just couldn't take it anymore and now it's time you realize that I'm done with you! Now get out of my sight and don't look at me at school!"

Simon exited the house and Theo came right behind him.

"Come on Alvin we'll be late to pick up the girls. Can you drive since you're the eldest?"

Simon threw him his car keys and Alvin smiled.

"Sure let's get moving so we can pick up the girls. Come on Theo and make sure that Willy is fed and has water. Then also arm the house alarm."

After Theodore fed and gave Willy water he locked the door and armed the alarm. Then he got in Simon's SUV and watched as Alvin fixed the seat so he could reach the wheel. Then he pulled out carefully and clicked on the radio. Their new song came on and the 3 of them started to sing along to it. After the song ended the DJ announced.

"That was Alvin and the Chipmunks' latest single still #1 after 3 months and right behind it is The Chipettes' latest single still at #2 on the charts."

He parked the car and they got out and knocked on the door Ellie answered.

"Hey boys you're early. Brittany is still getting ready. Jeanie is in her room still reading. Simon why don't you go upstairs and let her know you're here. We all know Jeanie she can get lost in a book and not get up. "

He sighed and went up the stairs knocking on Jeanette's door.

"Jeanie it's me Simon can I come in? Jeanette?"

He opened her bedroom door and saw her lying on her stomach reading her Twilight book. Then he sat on the bed and the bed and startled her.

"Oh Simon sorry you scared me aren't you a little early? I was so involved in the book. I'm a little confused on what shirt to wear to the club? Should I wear the blue one or the purple one? I'm wearing blue jeans."

He looked as she showed him both shirts and stared.

"Hmm why not the blue one it's the same color my shirt is? I can see you're wearing your hair down also. You have very pretty hair and when its down it tends to bring out your eyes."

She smiled.

"You're just saying that because you're my boyfriend. But then again you are right we should match. Also with my hair down my eyes do tend to come out. Can you tie the back for me I can't reach it? I still have to put my make up on."

He smiled and tied the back of her shirt in a tight bow. Then he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck gently. She giggled and said.

"Simon stop that I have to get my make up on. Can't you wait until after the club? Simon?"

He sighed.

"I'm sorry my precious but you are so beautiful that sometimes it's hard to resist. Ok I'll stop so you can finish putting your make up on."

He grabbed her waist and rested his head on her shoulder as she put the rest of her make up on. When she was finished she fixed her bed and made sure all the windows were locked in her room. Then she put her diary inside her pillow case as they exited her room hand in hand. In the meantime Eleanor rested her head on Theodore as he stroked her forehead gently running his fingers through her long blonde hair. Alvin looked at his watch.

"Man everyone else is ready. What is taking her so long? Can you 4 just wait out by the car while I get Brittany; man we're going to be late. Go on we'll be right down. I said go!"

He watched as they exited the house and went up the stairs knocking on Brittany's bedroom door.

"Britt what is taking you so long? Come on it's almost 7:30pm open the door and tell me what's wrong? Brittany?"

He opened her bedroom door and saw her covering her face. Then he walked over to where she was by the mirror putting on her make up.

"Britt why are you covering your cheek? Hello boyfriend talking here. What happened that you're afraid to let me see your cheek?"

She sighed.

"I went to confront your stupid ex and she punched me in the face. Then I kicked her ass but now there's a bruise on my cheek. I tried everything I just can't cover it. Maybe I should stay in they're gonna think we got into one of those fights like a certain celebrity couple! Alvin you know the stupid media they blow everything out of proportion."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"Britt you can barely see it. It's only a little red come on then we are going to be late and not be able to get in. Besides you have long hair and can cover it so no one will see it. Stop worrying it's not that bad and she got what was coming to her. You shouldn't feel ashamed she ticked you off and you lost your temper! Besides if you'll look at the mark it's no where near the size of my hand. The media won't talk because they won't know we're there. Come on let me see that smile. That's better shall we be going now?"

She giggled.

"Oh Alvin you always know how to make me feel better when I'm down. No matter I love you so much. Yes we can leave as soon as I brush my teeth. Oh I can't forget my perfume Eau De Dream. "

He coughed as she sprayed it on.

"Whoa Britt take it easy with it will you? That is strong stuff and you're choking me; ok I love the scent on you but you use a little too much!"

She entered the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Then they exited the house and she put the security alarm system on and took his hand as they walked out to Simon's SUV. He unlocked the door and they all got in. Then he pulled out carefully and drove toward the club. As he drove Brittany rested her head on Alvin as and he used his free hand to put his arm behind her head. She sighed as he rubbed her shoulders. Then he parked the SUV and the valet took it. The 6 of them got in line and Brittany and her sisters grabbed the boys' waists as they waited to get inside.


	25. Chapter 25

High School Drama

Ch25

"Springtime and Relaxation pt2"

The doors opened and they entered hand in hand Brittany looked around.

"Oh wow its so much nicer now than it was for Homecoming. Can we get our rooms now or would you rather wait till later? Not that I'm suggesting anything darling."

He looked.

"I got our room already smart one; come on then on the floor with me. This is a great song. Come on princess."

She smiled and followed him to the dance floor and they moved to the beat laughing and just having fun. Simon was also enjoying himself as Jeanette also danced on the floor with him. Theodore couldn't stop laughing on how amazing Eleanor was on the dance floor. He was having so much fun that he really didn't seem to care who was around them. Juliet stared and laughed at Eleanor.

"How long do you think it'll take them to figure out you 6 are here? Do you really think you'll be able to pull it off? How bout I go on that stage and let everybody here know that The Chipmunks and The Chipettes are here among us?"

Eleanor stopped dancing and glared.

"Ooh how about my fist goes in your mouth so you can't open it! How would you like that? You try and go on that stage I'll hurt you! Now get lost!! You're not wanted or haven't you noticed?"

Brittany saw Eleanor lunge for her and grabbed her pulling her back.

"Pull yourself together; don't do anything that you'll regret! Let her go now! Oh man Jenny help me I can't hold her back she's gonna lose it!"

Jeanette ran to where Brittany was trying to hold Eleanor back and they managed to grab her. Alvin got angry and walked over to where Juliet was with Samantha.

"Oh so you think by ticking off Eleanor you'll win? Oh please ladies face the facts Theo is finished with you Juliet and as for you I'm done with you Samantha. So do us all a favor and stay away from all 6 of us and try and tell people we're here I'll go to that security guard and have you 2 troublemakers escorted out for looking for trouble!!! Get the picture! Ciao!!"

The club manager tapped Alvin and whispered in his ear.

'Al I know you're on vacation but can your group and the chipettes perform 2 night 2 acts cancelled on me….help an old friend out please. I'll pay all 6 of you.'

He sighed and walked over to Brittany whispering in her ear.

'Britt Trent wants the 6 of us to perform 2 night because he had 2 groups cancel on him. He is a good friend of Dave's from college. What do you say princess are you up for it or do you want me to tell him no. '

She thought for a second and then approached her sisters they nodded and then she walked back over to Alvin.

"Alright we're in. Now go ask your brothers we'll meet you 3 back stage unless you want us to take the stage first? I have a song with me that we can perform. It's up to you darling…but after we're done performing what are we supposed to do? "

He sighed and shook his head.

"We'll figure something out I promise. I'll be right back. Go on back stage and practice you don't go on for a while anyway. Thanks Britt I'll make it up to you I promise."

She smiled slyly.

"You better make it up to me chipmunk boy. See you backstage then. Ladies come on time for us to rehearse."

He watched as the 3 of them went back stage and ran to where his brothers were eating and drinking. Simon looked up.

"Yes Alvin we'll perform. One problem bro we don't have any of our songs with us what are we going to perform if I may ask?"

He looked at his watch.

"Umm I'm going to go to the house and get one for us to perform just go back stage and wait for me I'll be right back. Simon please just listen for once in your life."

Simon sighed.

"Fine then go on and hurry back…..make sure it has a beat we're in a club bro….not at a venue. Well what are you waiting for go on then."

He exited the club and got in Simon's SUV, and drove toward their house. He unlocked the door and went up to his room and looked through his music scratching his head to figure out what song they can perform for them to dance to at the club. He found one and grabbed it. Then he locked up again and got in the SUV and drove back to the club. After he parked the car he ran back inside and met up with his brothers backstage. He showed Simon the song and he smiled.

"Ooh this will be fun to do. Well the girls are just about finished rehearsing. This might just put us back on the top having a crowd like this with an upbeat style AKA techno or club music!"

Alvin looked and handed his brothers their outfits to wear on stage and the girls watched as they headed to their rooms. Brittany looked and shook her head.

"Ok we are also taking the stage but don't have outfits other than what we have on right now. What are we going to do?"

Jeanette looked stared.

"Don't worry I have an idea. Britt I'll be right back. Let me go ask Simon if I can borrow his car to pick up some outfits for us to wear on stage. I'll be right back."

Brittany stared and looked at Eleanor.

"Ok I'm calm and can do this."

Eleanor shook her head.

"What are you so nervous about? Britt I know we're on vacation this year but come on we have an opportunity to show these people the Chipettes are just as good as the Chipmunks! Hello we're actually performing at a club in front of a huge crowd of our peers!! You have to take a deep breath and relax we can do this!! Besides we can show off in front of the boys' ex- girlfriends trying to break us up!! Come on Britt think about it!!"

In the meantime Jeanette used her key and opened their hotel room door. Simon was at the mirror fixing his hair and saw her through the mirror.

"Can I help you my precious? What's the matter?"

She grabbed him by his waist.

"Oh nothing its just we don't have out fits to wear on stage. Ooh nice outfit you're wearing my professor of love. That shade of blue looks amazing on you and brings out those eyes so well. You'll do fine and then we can start off our Spring Break right if you're not too tired that is. Can I borrow your keys so I can go get some outfits for us to wear on stage?"

He smiled and grabbed her hands by his waist.

"Yes of course you can borrow my car. But you perform 1st we go on after you 3 lovely chipettes. I will not be tired after we perform I can assure you of that. Here you go my precious. See you in a bit."

He handed her his keys and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Simon see you when I get back."

He smiled and watched as she exited the hotel room and fixed his mouth piece after he sprayed his cologne on. Then he met up with his two brothers and sighed as they watched the other acts on stage. Alvin continued to watch Brittany as she also watched the others on stage. Jeanette exited the club and also headed to their house to get their outfits. When she got their outfits she looked at her watch and made sure the house was locked up. Her cell rang and she responded.

'Yes Ms. Miller everything is fine. The 6 of us just got a gig at the teen club we decided to go to today. A friend of Dave's asked us to take the stage and we all decided we would. No we're fine and Brittany's cell is charging that's whys he's not answering. Ok then we'll see you and Dave when you get back bye Ms. Miller we all love you to. See you when you and Dave get back. Jeanette out. No of course not Ian Dave's friend Trent. Ok we know to keep our distance from Ian Alvin and his brothers already warned us. Ok bye then.'

She hung up her cell and drove back to the club and handed her sisters their outfits. Brittany smiled and headed to their hotel room. Alvin watched as she went up the stairs and Simon tapped him.

"Oh no you don't lover munk. Alvin don't you dare even think about it! Sorry bro but you need that energy for the stage and that will tire you out! You to Theodore don't even think about it."

Alvin shook his head.

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing anything or thinking about that! Neither is Theodore he just gave Eleanor the key to their room he forgot to get her one. Man if anyone's mind is in the gutter its you not us."

Theodore also shook his head as he also fixed his mouthpiece.

"Yea what Alvin said. That is the last thing on my mind right now. Anyway I'm just watching these other techo groups and wondering how we can actually compete with them. I mean Alvin look at the way they move we can't move like that…well I can't I still have baby fat. I don't want to embarrass you and Simon."

Alvin looked.

"You won't embarrass us Theo. Besides you lost a lot of weight you'll be fine. Theodore stop being like that you're part of The Chipmunks and can move just like Simon and me. Now stop putting yourself down enough is enough I mean it! We rehearsed 3 times and you did fine now stop being like that. Oh my goodness check out the girls they look HOT!!! Simon look I swear you'll never believe how fine your woman looks with contacts too!!"

Simon looked and his mouth dropped and he began to sweat as she approached him.

"You look A-A-A_Mazing!!! W-h-h-h-hen did you get contacts?"

She smiled and grabbed him by the collar whispering in his ear.

'Just recently…..why thank you Simon. Brittany is the one who helped me out. But I'm still the same Jeanie you fell in love with my personality hasn't changed. Just my appearance on stage turning 16 soon!! You're not mad are you?'

He shook his head.

"No of course not. I still love you Jeanie my precious. That will never change you're my every thing. Go on then that's your cue ladies. "

The boys kissed the girls for good luck and they made their way to the stage to get in position. Don got on the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and teens of all ages tonight Club Teen by the Sea proudly presents Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor the Chipettes!!! Take it away ladies!!!"

The curtain opened and the lights flashed on the stage…then the girls started to dance and then Brittany started to sing. Alvin's mouth dropped as she moved across the stage and Simon moved his hand by his face.

"Umm bro wake up…hello…..Earth to Alvin are you here or on mars!! Alvin!!!"

Jeanette came forward and sang her verse and then Simon also was in a trance as she also moved across the stage to the music as she sang. Theodore shook his head and just watched the concert until Eleanor came forward also causing him to go in a trance also! The song ended and they bowed. Brittany smiled.

"Thank you all for being such a wonderful audience! My sisters and I really appreciate it!! I'm Brittany."

Jeanette also came forward.

"I'm Jeanette and am glad we have loyal fans like you to support us. We wouldn't be anything if it wasn't for you."

Eleanor came forward.

"I think my sisters summed it up already thank you for giving us the support and loyalty we wouldn't be able to do what we do without you all!! I'm Eleanor."

Then all 3 came forward.

"We are The Chipettes goodnight."

The curtain fell and the girls exited the stage and saw the boys. Brittany brushed her hand by Alvin's face.

"Umm darling we're done performing. Alvin snap out of it you're up next! Earth to Alvin hello!!"

He snapped out of it and looked.

"Oh I'm sorry Britt but you 3 were amazing up on that stage. Oh boy I have to snap those two out of it too we're about to go on. Simon and Theo come on we have to get in position. Wish us luck ladies we'll need it."

Brittany smiled as she kissed him.

"You'll do fine. Alvin you are Alvin of The Chipmunks and can pull it off!! Where is that confidence you have in yourself?"

He sighed,

"Good question I have no idea. Maybe seeing you 3 perform made me think of not going on? I don't think I can compete with the way you 3 just blew up the stage."

Brittany gazed into his eyes.

"Alvin don't do this. You will be able to blow up that stage that's what you do. I'm going to change and will be back in time for you to hit the stage."

He watched the next group and just sighed. Simon and Theodore looked at him and said at the same time.

"Alvin; Brittany is right where is your confidence? We are The Chipmunks and do all styles of music. We can pull this off and blow up the stage like we always do. Are you listening to me? Earth to Alvin."

Alvin just stared into space and Simon shook his head.

"If the lead singer has no confidence in himself we're in big trouble. Theo help me out here please? "

Don went back to the stage and on the microphone.

""Ladies and gentlemen, and teens of all ages tonight Club Teen by the Sea proudly presents Alvin, Simon, and Theodore The Chipmunks!! Put your hands together take it away boys!!"

Brittany and her sisters came back just in time as the stage lit up and the music started. As the song started all 3 brothers started off dancing and then Alvin came forward and sang while he danced across the stage grabbing his fans' hands. They screamed and jumped up and down like maniacs. Then his two brothers did the same as they came forward to sing their verses!! Brittany went ballistic and started to scream at the top of her lungs along with the rest of the audience. Then so did her sisters.

The music ended and Alvin came forward.

"Thank you for coming out to see us tonight! Thank you for all the loyalty you have shown me, my brothers, and of course The Chipettes. Once again I'm Alvin have a good night and a safe Easter!"

Simon came forward.

"I'm Simon have a peaceful and safe spring break. Goodnight to all our fans."

Theodore came forward.

"I'm Theodore and am glad that you have been so loyal to all 6 of us. Have a wonderful, safe, and eat delicious food to. Goodnight."

The curtain fell and the boys exited the stage and the girls met them and greeted them with kisses. Brittany smiled as she moved his mouth piece.

"Told you that you would do fine. Don't you ever doubt yourself like that again chipmunk boy. Now I think it's time for the after party back at our hotel room don't you?"

He smiled slyly and returned her approach.

"Yes I agree with you. Especially now that my adrenaline is pumping."

He lifted her up and carried her to their hotel room and laid her on the bed after he locked the door behind him. She smiled up at him as he kissed her passionately moving his hands inside her skirt slowly sliding it off till it hit the ground. Then she slid off her high heels and let them fall to the ground as his lips moved from hers down her arch as he slowly slid off her tank top and threw it on the floor. Her hands moved to his shirt and she unbuttoned it slowly till it fell off and fell on her clothes. Then she unfastened his belt and his pants moving them down slowly as he kicked off his socks and shoes. She smiled up at him as a draft came over her body and the environment of the room suddenly turned steamy!! Soon all that could be heard was her heart rapidly beating and their breath escalating as they moved across the bed.

In Simon and Jeanette's room he was also kissing her passionately. She looked up and smiled at him.

"You were amazing tonight I'm so glad we had that opportunity to do a different style of music. Let me just take out my contacts so one doesn't fall out while we're making love."

He watched as she took them off and put them in the cleaner to soak and continued to kiss her passionately until the room became steamy and the room itself disappeared into shades of red. She dug her nails into his skin as they continued across the bed in true passion. Suddenly all they could hear was their hearts rapidly beating deep within their chests and their breath escalating as they got deeper. Suddenly Simon's cell rang and he paused for a minute to see Dave's number come up. Jeanette tooka deep breath and looked.

"Why would your father be calling you? Why didn't he call Alvin?"

Simon shook his head and hit the ignore button and then he shut off his cell and went back to Jeanette below him. She smiled and closed her eyes as he continued. Back in Theodore and Eleanor's room they were just starting. He too heard his cell ring and reached over to check his caller ID. He paused and said.

"Its my father. Why is he calling me? Why didn't he call Simon or Alvin they're older than me. Oh well too bad I'm not about to get busted making love to you. Sorry dad I'm ignoring your call."

He hit the ignore button and also turned his phone off. Then he went back to Eleanor waiting impatiently below him. Then they continued to move across the bed in passion. Back in Alvin and Brittany's room she had her head on his chest as he ran his fingers through her long, auburn hair. She smiled at him and giggled.

"No matter how many times we made love each time seems to feel better than the 1st time. Why is that? Is it wrong for us to be like this every chance we get me being a teenager and you 2."

He smiled as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

"No of course not its not wrong? We're in love and together a long time. Britt is that my cell going off? If it is can you get it for me? "

She reached down and grabbed it reading the ID.

"It's your father Alvin. I guess he wants to talk to you."

He took it from her and held her soft body close opening it.

'Hey Dave oh the show went fine. Both groups did techno and the audience loved it. Oh where are Simon and Theo? They're both fast asleep in the beds next to me and so are Brittany's sisters asleep in the hotel room while Britt and I are watching TV in our room. What do you mean I don't fool you? Dave what do you mean by that exactly? Who me…I told you I'm not interested in that why don't you believe me? What do you mean cause I'm a16 year old boy and can't hide it anymore. '

Dave talked into his cell.

'Son will you just admit it and tell me the truth? There is no other explanation for why you and Brittany stayed home that night when Simon and the others went to the Gran Prix; besides it was all over your face when I came home that afternoon. #1 You love the Gran Prix cause of the Go carts and the video games, #2 You love to bowl and #3 You also love Skee Ball. No you won't be in trouble if you tell me the truth. If you tell me the truth; you won't be in trouble. But if you're still going to deny it I'll find out on my own.'

Alvin sighed.

'Ok you caught me I'm not innocent anymore and haven't been since I was umm 14 ½. But Dave we waited awhile till we decided can't I just get credit for that much responsibility. At least I'm admitting it. Besides I'm a chipmunk!'

Brittany drifted off to sleep on his chest and he stroked her forehead gently.

'Yes I know we're catholic and shouldn't have but you need to understand our bodies mature differently than yours did when you were my age. Oh yes we had to get hotel rooms cause Simon is a minor and can't drive past 10pm. So how is the mixing going? Really that is good news. Yea maybe we should try and do a little more techno since we're teenagers now and not kids. We'll talk more when you get back bye Dave; Alvin out. I'm bushed now and falling asleep on the phone. Ok see you when you and Ms. Miller get home bye. Also tell Ms. Miller; Brittany said goodnight and her sisters to. Bye Dave.'

He hung up his cell and put it on the charger then he cleaned off the floor and made sure the ceiling fan was on and drifted off to sleep holding Brittany close. She felt his tight embrace and shifted her head up higher on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him after she kissed him on the forehead whispering.

'I love you Alvin see you in the morning.'

_The video that goes with this chapter is posted on My You Tube…follow the link on my profile and it'll take you to my You Tube…The video illustrates The Chipettes and Chipmunks hitting the stage at a teen club for a close friend of Dave's…I hope you enjoy!!! Also please read and review the rest of the__** story!!!**_


	26. Chapter 26

High School Drama

Ch 26

"Nothing but More Drama"

During summer vacation Dave walked up the stairs to Alvin's room where Alvin and Brittany were playing a video game. He looked up and stared as Brittany beat him in Sonic Riders.

"Oh no you didn't just cut me off? Why I oughtta. Ok you wanna play games I'll come ahead soon enough."

Brittany laughed.

"You're a sore loser but I still love you! Stop pouting like a baby it's a game."

She stared and watched as Alvin used his turbo button passing up Brittany putting him in 3rd place. The eh laughed at her face as a few other passed her putting her back to 7th place.

"That is not fair! If anyone is cheating its you! How could you have possibly come from 7th place and knock me all the way back to 7th?"

Alvin smiled.

"Its called skillz I love video games and play them while we're on tour to keep me occupied! Hey Dave wuz^"

Dave looked.

"Just wanted to check in on you and Brittany. Besides I'm going away for a couple of weeks. Which means you'll be in charge. I expect you to behave yourself and make sure your brothers do the same. Ms. Miller will be checking in on you."

Alvin sighed.

"Ms. Miller; Dave I'm 16 and don't need a babysitter. And I certainly don't need to be checked in on either! I am capable of watching my brothers while you're away! Can once go by that you don't have Ms. Miller check in on us? Just once trust me without treating me like a baby! Oh Whatever!"

He slammed his controller down and Brittany ran off after him as he went to the backyard and lay on his hammock. She ran out and lay on his hammock next to him resting her head on his chest.

"Oh Alvin stop thinking like that; it's only to make sure you 3 are safe. Why do you always get upset?"

He looked at her as he stroked her forehead gently.

"Because he just doesn't trust me and I'm the eldest. When Simon was in charge he never had your stepmother check on us. But then when I finally got the responsibility to take care of my brothers he always has her come over! I'm just tired of it Britt. I deserve a chance to prove to him that I can be responsible enough to watch my brothers and our house while he's away and he just won't give me the chance."

Brittany moved her hands from the side and moved them inside his shirt and back out again.

"Then tell him how you feel. I mean did it ever occur to you that the way you carry on whenever he tells you that our stepmother will be by to check on you 3 is not showing him that you can handle it on your own. Instead you carry on and act like a child when you're 16 now and have to act a little bit more mature. Go talk to your father he's upstairs in his room packing! Anyway we have to be getting home for dinner! I love you Alvin and will see you tomorrow. "

She kissed him and then got off the hammock and ran to get her sisters who were watching a movie with his brothers in the living room. Alvin just sighed and continued to stare at the moon shining above.

'Yea sure Britt. Like he's going to listen to me or just say I'm acting immature!'

Alvin got off the hammock and watched as his brothers kissed Brittany's sisters goodnight watching them get in Brittany's car. He waved to Brittany as she pulled out and blew him a kiss. Then she rolled down the window.

"Remember what I told you darling and see you tomorrow love you Alvin goodnight!"

He smiled and then he headed upstairs and Simon looked as he closed the door.

"Where are you going now? Going to pout because Dave is having Ms. Miller check in on us because you're in charge instead of me. Face it bro I'm more mature than you even though you're supposed to be the eldest! Alvin just glared and Theodore shook his head.

"Do you ever stop? What is your problem? Yes Alvin is the eldest! He does have a point you know. He's the eldest and shouldn't have to have Ms. Miller check in on us when he's in charge!"

Simon laughed.

"Oh yea right…he'll just end up getting in trouble like he normally does! That's why Dave is having Ms. Miller check in on us because he doesn't trust Alvin!"

Alvin just shook his head and entered Dave's room where he was packing.

"Dave can I talk to you please? Yes it is about Ms. Miller. I don't think you're being fair to me having her check in on us. I'm 16 now and not 7 anymore! It isn't fair that when Simon was in charge you never had her check on us. But every single time I get a chance to be in charge you do…give me a chance to prove I'm responsible enough to watch my brothers? Dave please…be fair to me and stop treating me like I'm still 7. "

Dave looked at how serious Alvin's face was.

"Ok Alvin I'm giving you one more chance. I won't have Ms. Miller check in on you 3. But I expect this house to still be in one piece when I get back. And if I call I expect you to answer your cell or the house phone I mean it Alvin this is your last chance!"

Alvin looked.

"Ok Dave thank you. I won't disappoint you I promise. Let me go and call Brittany to tell her what time we're picking them up for the movie tomorrow. Bye Dave."

Simon saw Alvin exit Dave's room.

"I suppose you failed once again. Just face it you're not responsible like me. I'm the smart one for a reason!"

Alvin looked.

"Why don't you ask Dave yourself genius? I have to tell Britt what time we're leaving for the movie tomorrow!"

Dave descended from the stairs.

"Actually Simon I expect you to respect your brother while I'm gone. He's in charge and I don't want to hear you complaining! Alvin is the oldest not you! Now enough I have to go now. Bye boys I love you and will see you when I get back."

The 3 boys hugged Dave and watched as he got in the cab. Then Alvin locked the front door and looked at Simon.

"You were saying? I'm in charge and Ms. Miller isn't checking on us genius! Exactly where do you think you're going? Well answer me I'm waiting."

Simon looked.

"To the tree house to be with Jeanie. What's it to you anyway! You know ever since we got back I haven't spent time with her bro and I'll be in by 11pm. Unlike you I wear my watch and am always on time for curfew!"

Alvin looked.

"Who's fault is that? Not mine now is it? You better be in at 11pm and fill up my tank when you are on your way home. Gas isn't cheap you know! I mean it Simon don't play games with me I'm in no mood!"

Thedore just sighed as Alvin closed the door behind Simon and watched him pull out and drive toward the tree house.

"Can one day go by that you 2 don't fight? Man you 2 are brothers not enemies!"

Alvin just looked.

"Tell him that he's the one that always starts on me for no reason! Like its my fault his nose is always buried in a book or he's in his lab constantly forgetting he has a girlfriend. Why don't you call the girls to come over so we can watch the MJ memorial!! It reairs tonight since we missed it earlier being at the studio recording!"

Theodore stared.

"Alvin are you sure that's a good idea? I mean Michael was a friend and your idol. Will you be able to stay together as we watch it? What I've heard its sad! I mean he's in the coffin on stage bro."

Alvin looked.

"Theo I'll be fine stop worrying will you?"

He looked as he grabbed the phone.

"But the day you found out you broke down in tears on me and Simon. Alvin we were at the recording studio when we heard!"

He looked at his baby brother.

"Ok you're right but I'll be fine will you just stop being like that already! Theodore I said drop it and just call the girls. Brittany doesn't have to know how I broke down in tears either and you better not tell her or I'll pound you! Do I make myself clear?"

Theodore gulped as Alvin glared.

"Yes loud and clear! Take a chill pill you hot head!"

Alvin stared and fixed the love seat and the couch so they could sit down and watch. Theodore called Brittany and Eleanor and she answered.

'Ok Teddy we'll be there in 20 minutes Ellie has dishes and I have to clean off the table. See you boys in a bit. Bye."

Theodore smiled.

'Ok Britt see you ladies shortly Theo out.'

Back at The tree house Jeanette was laying in her bed staring at the ceiling when Simon entered.

"Jeanie my precious I'm here. Where are you?"

She smiled and sat up in her bed.

"I'm in the room we shared when we lived here such a long time ago. Just turn the corner and you'll be there. I'm just thinking Simon.

He turned the corner and smiled at her.

"Hey I just want you to know I really missed you my precious. You were always on my mind."

She smiled at him.

"I better have been on your mind. Because all I could think of was you while you were gone. Each day that passed I couldn't see you I felt so lonely! I'm so glad you're home. I missed you so much Simon."

She grabbed the remote and turned to the channel where the memorial was on and stared at him smiling.

"So my question is exactly how you are going to make up for the time you were away! You missed our anniversary."

He smiled and took off his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. Then he leaned down and kissed her passionately. She returned his approach and felt her body descending to the bed below them sighing as his hands moved up her thighs and back to her skirt slowly sliding it off to the floor. Her hands moved to his shirt and she unbuttoned it slowly pushing him down to the bed kissing his chest as she slid his shirt off and let it fall on top of her skirt.

His hands moved to her shirt and he slid it off over her head letting it fall to the ground on top of his shirt and her skirt. He smiled up at her as she unfastened his pants sliding them off till they fell on top of their clothes. Then she untied his boxers and slid them off. He moved his hands to her waistband and slid them down till they also fell to the floor. Then she unfastened her bra and slid it off causing it to fall.

He closed his eyes as everything around them disappeared to shades of red as she moved up on him as sweat dripped off her body to his. They moved across the bed and continued as the memorial service played even though the volume was muted. It ended and she fell asleep on Simon. He held her close to him and put up the volume on the TV continuing to watch the service. Trying to hold back the tears as they all sang MJ's songs and said their speeches. As he watched he stroked Jeanette's forehead gently still holding back the tears.

Back at The house Alvin looked down and realized Brittany had fallen asleep on his lap. He put a cover over her and stroked her forehead gently holding back the tears forming in his eyes. Theodore looked and handed Alvin a box of tissues so he could blow his nose. He took a Kleenex and blew his nose. Then suddenly tears just rolled down his cheeks and woke up Brittany. She looked up and held him close as he cried on her.

"Its ok Alvin I'm here just let it out! I know how much he meant to you and your brothers. I know how much you looked up to him."

She shook her head as she held him close to her as he cried on her shoulder. He looked up into her eyes.

"I don't usually break down like this but Britt that was my idol and a good friend of ours. I just don't understand why he had to go. How and what happened he looked so healthy a few days ago!"

She sighed.

"I know Alvin I saw and wish I could answer that but darling I just can't! All we can do is carry on the legacy he started and keep him in our hearts! I already had my break down when we watched it with Ms. Miller! He's a legend that will never die out! He touched so many people and there are plenty of people that looked up to him like you! But you can't forget him! Alvin are you listening to me?"

Eleanor looked down.

"Britt he's asleep. Oh and so is Theo."

Both sisters covered the brothers and Brittany called Ms. Miller. She answered.

'Yes Brittany dear. Oh the poor dear its ok just make sure you're home in time for your recording session! Goodnight ladies see you tomorrow and tell the boys I love them too.'

She sighed with relief.

'Yes Ms. Miller I'll tell them and thank you. See you 2morrow.'

Eleanor shut off the TV and Her and Brittany fell asleep next to the boys holding them close.

Back at the tree house Simon shut off the TV and held Jeanette close to him as she slept soundly on him with her soft skin rubbing against his. He was about to fall a sleep when he saw Jeanie's cell flashing. He picked it up and answered.

'No Jeanette is not here at the moment. What do you mean who am I? I happen to be Jeanie's boyfriend for a few years now. Oh really I'd like you to try and watch how fast you fall buddy! I know about you and how you treated her when you went with her! Just know this I'm her man now and if anyone tries to hurt her you will deal with me get me Brett! Now I advise you to lose her number and stay away from her cause I will not let you hurt her anymore BYE!!!'

Jeanette woke up and looked at Simon.

"Who was that Simon? Yes I know I should've told you but he left me alone for a while and just recently started calling me again. I don't answer just let my machine pick up and erase his messages. No you don't have to worry he's all talk and no action. He can't do any harm to anyone! No of course not I'm true to you my professor love. Simon talk to me I'm telling you the truth! I could never cheat on you! He's lying we never met! Simon don't be like this I could never hurt you; you are the only man I could ever love Simon don't leave!"

He got dressed and just drove off fuming. Alvin was awaken to see Brittany asleep next to him when he heard his tire screech and his car door slam! Simon unlocked the door and rushed up the stairs to his room slamming the door waking up Theodore, Brittany, and Eleanor. Alvin clicked on the light and ran up the stairs after Simon leaving Brittany puzzled.

Simon looked at Alvin as he exited the bathroom ready for bed.

"Don't ask how my night was just go back to sleep! Alvin just leave me the hell alone I don't want to be bothered!"

Alvin looked.

"Whoa hold up bro I'm your brother talk to me! Simon what the hell is wrong with you! Answer me or I swear I'll pound you clear into the ground! Simon!"

Simon glared.

"Just leave and let me be alone! Goodnight Alvin just get out of my room! I am not in the mood to talk!!!"

Alvin exited and Simon slammed his bedroom door and cried himself to sleep. Alvin heard him crying by the door and shook his head. Brittany came up behind him and grabbed his waist.

"Darling what's the matter? Why did he throw you out of his room? What is going on? Wasn't he with Jeanette 2night?"

Alvin shrugged and shook his head and he grabbed her hands by his waist.

"Don't ask me he won't even talk to me and he's my brother! Britt let's just go to bed this is too much for me to deal with I'm only 16. Maybe in the morning he'll talk to me but now he just doesn't want to be bothered by anyone. "

She sighed and let go of his waist.

"Ok then we'll go to bed then."

Theodore exited his room and asked.

"Alvin what's with Simon? Its 12am and he's yelling and slamming doors! I thought he was with Jeanie tonight! Why is he like this and is he crying or am I hearing things?"

Alvin stared at his baby brother.

"Yes Teddy he's crying but why I have no idea he told me to leave him alone and slammed the door in my face! Let's just get to bed it's getting really late! Goodnight Theo and Ellie see you in the morning."

They watched as Theo and Ellie entered Theo's room and waited till the light went off. Then They entered Alvin's room and he pulled his bed down while Brittany entered the bathroom to change for bed. She borrowed a pair of his pajamas and got in the bed leaving room for him to come in. he entered his bathroom and changed for bed. Then he got in his bed to discover she had already fallen asleep. He lay down and she shifted her head from the pillow to his bare chest. He kissed her on the forehead and covered them both.

"Goodnight Britt I love you see you in the morning."

She smiled and opened her eyes for a split second.

"Goodnight Alvin I love you to. See you in the morning."

Shortly after he drifted off to sleep holding Brittany close to him as his ceiling fan blew over them. In Theo's room they both fell asleep holding one another as his fan also blew above them as they slept.


End file.
